A New Life
by Elissa Alejandra
Summary: Sarah has been accepted to a prestigious acting academy in the city of Metropolis, where she falls for a new man in her life. But the Goblin King is never far behind...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

Sarah put the last stretch of clear tape around the cardboard box. "Well, that's that," she murmured. She lifted the small box, put it aside and out of her way as she took one last look around her room. "And I think that's everything."

Her room which was once full of toys and costumes and everything imaginable from her happy childhood had disappeared and she was left standing in an empty room. Everything she had had that reminded her of her adolescence was packed up neatly and put up in the attic; she just didn't have the heart to give them away. Everything she had kept in her room was now packed in cardboard boxes ready to be shipped away. _"But not too far…"_ she thought.

She couldn't bear to be too far away from her family, from her memories. They were happy memories and at times were bittersweet. Of course, every teenager had their up and downs; and Sarah certainly was a special case. She had grown up almost overnight; and emotionally, she had paid deeply for it. Everything that was expected of a normal teenager was suddenly put upon her. She threw away her childish notions and behaviors in a matter of hours and had suddenly matured into an adult. Dating, shopping, and having friends… it was terrifying at first but she slowly managed to cope. After surviving the Labyrinth she felt she could face the world head on. This meant she would be taking an opportunity of a lifetime this fall through her University. At least half of her graduating class had applied for the few positions that were available at the prestigious Metropolis Academy of Theater.

She had become quite the actress over the past seven years. Every damn thespian in her major had seen her perform or had at least heard of her and her brilliant renditions of Emily Webb, Blanche DuBois, Laura Wingfold, and of course Juliet Capulet. Every performance always felt real, like she really felt the energy and passion of each of her tragic characters. She enjoyed tragedy and drama the best. It was the best outlet for her frustrations of adolescence and early adulthood. Everything in her life felt so rushed and complicated, just like those few precious hours onstage when she could be someone else entirely. When she could cry and scream and laugh within a matter of minutes and no one would think her crazy.

It was perfect. The timing and the location for the theatrical study was perfect. She would finally stay in an apartment away from her family. Not that she didn't love her family. She did with all of her heart. She could tolerate Karen at times, and she did hear from her mother every now and again, when she felt she had the time to call her daughter. She always stuck close by her father ever since she was a child. And then there was Toby. Toby was her pride and joy and was the perfect little brother. Sarah told secrets and stories to her little brother she would not even tell her best friend. Toby would always be her little baby boy. The one she fiercely protected and even acted as a second mother to at times. She would shower him with gifts and affection but always made sure not to overdo it. She would hate to leave him for so long, but she had to keep reminding herself that he would be fine and she would see him soon.

"Sarah!" Her father was calling her from downstairs.

"Yes dad?" she called back.

"Are you ready?"

Sarah hurriedly lifted the last two boxes that were sitting on her floor. "Yes, I'm coming!" She was about to hurry out the door when she noticed a flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned back to her room, eyeing it carefully. Nothing. Nothing was in her now bare room. But then she saw it again, this time outside of her window. The branches moved ever so slightly, but strangely there was no wind outside. Sarah put her boxes down slowly and walked over to her window. She peered out cautiously at first, but wanting to get a better look pushed open her window frame. The branches of the tree outside her window were still moving but Sarah felt no traces of a breeze. She craned her neck up hoping to find a squirrel or a bird on the top branches. Still she saw nothing. _"Maybe it was a small bird,"_ she thought. _"I hope."_ Karen didn't like squirrels around her fruit trees.

Just when she ducked her head back in again she saw it. A white feather. She knew who it belonged to immediately. Without thinking, she leaned out the window and picked it off the teetering branch. She hauled herself back in safely and leaned against the window frame. Sighing heavily she twirled the snowy white feather in her fingertips. _"And then there was you."_

Something clenched at her heart. Every date she had ever been on, every boy she had kissed, the one or two she had followed to a bed… she never felt it again. That one night had been so… magical. What other words were there? She made the best and the most loyal friends that night, and they still continued to visit. But she felt something that night that she had never experienced again after that. It was lust, longing, perhaps love… all coming from one person. But he wasn't really a person, was he? Did Goblin Kings love young, naïve girls that selfishly wish their baby brothers away? No, perhaps not. He had awoken something within her though, something she wasn't ready for when she was fifteen. Did she feel ready now? No, of course not, it was impossible. The whole thing was silly really. A Goblin King and a stupid, mortal girl? Completely laughable. _"I'm surprised he hasn't forgotten me."_

How could he? She won… the light won over the dark. That was how the story was supposed to go and that was how it ended. But sometimes she felt a tightening at her chest, like she did now. She was lonely… for someone like him.

Sarah heard her father call for her again, though it sounded so far away now. She choked back a sob. _"Stupid, stupid Sarah. You don't cry over a figment of your imagination!"_ Then why was the feather still in her hand? Leaning back out the window, she felt a wind pick up this time. Reaching her arm out, she opened her hand and let the feather drift out into the soft breeze. The gentle wind stroked her face like a caress... she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. There it was again. The longing in her heart…

"Sarah!" Her father was really impatient now.

"I'm coming," she whispered. She flew back into her room, shut the window with a bang, lugged the two boxes up and ran out the bedroom door to her new life in Metropolis.

* * *

**AN: **Short chapter I know, but stay with me. If you take the events from the first few days of Clark being in Metropolis from the first Superman movie and apply it to the Labyrinth five years later, then we're on the same page. You can like it or hate it but reviews are welcome!  



	2. Settling In

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

The taxi cab pulled up along the curb in front of the ten-story building. "Here we are," the scruffy driver announced, "542 West Imperium."

Sarah reached for her purse and sighed, "How much?"

"Twenty. Airport's quite a long drive." The driver coughed impatiently before Sarah handed her cash over.

"My bags?" she asked.

"Yeah," was his only response before he lugged himself out of the driver's seat. Sarah got her things together before she too stepped out of the cab and onto the busy sidewalk. Her apartment building looked as if it had been built at least sixty years ago. The shade of green painted on the outside was fading and the windows were a bit dingy, but it actually lent a nice vintage feel to it. _"Perfect."_

"Where do you want these?" The cab driver dropped her bags at her side.

"I'll carry them in." She handed him another five. "Thanks."

"No problem." The driver hurried back to his cab and sped away into traffic.

Seeing that she was in the middle of pedestrian traffic, Sarah grabbed both of her suitcases, one in each hand, and threw her handbag over her shoulder. It took Sarah at least five minutes to carry her suitcases over the few stairs leading to the doors of her building. Finally, she managed to climb the stairs with both suitcases and open the door; however with much difficulty.

The interior of the building was much different than the outside. The tiled floors were neatly swept and the moldings on the walls were still a glaring white. The sharply dressed woman at the marble counter greeted Sarah in a sing song voice. "Good evening, miss. Are you one of the students?"

Sarah dropped her carry-on bag with the rest of her suitcases and walked to the counter. "Yes, my name is Sarah Williams."

The woman filed through a small stack of papers until she found the packet she was looking for. "Oh! Here you are. Sarah Williams… and I believe your roommate is already here. You can follow me to your room," she pointed to her things by the door, "and don't worry about those; someone will bring them up for you."

"Thank you," Sarah replied, following the woman to the main hallway.

The cheery woman flipped around to face Sarah and started to walk backwards. "My name is Lissa by the way."

"Sarah," she said, extending her hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Sarah," Lissa wrinkled her nose as she smiled. As they clasped hands in a formal handshake, Sarah unconsciously pulled Lissa forward and peered over her shoulder for fear she would miss her footing and take a bad fall. "Oh, don't worry about me," Lissa waved, "I've been working here way too long. I'm just always so excited when we get new students."

"Oh?" Sarah asked. _"I suppose I should stop assuming that this is permanent."_

"Oh, of course. The academy always sends their greatest actors! Oh, and actresses, please excuse me." Sarah took no offense and only smiled at the woman. "I think you'll really love it here. We really don't have any curfews or many rules, but just like any other quote-unquote landlady, if you cause any problems, we'll let you know." Lissa looked Sarah up and down in a polite manner. "But you yourself don't really seem like a troublemaker."

"_Try me…"_

"Your room is on the fourth floor," Lissa said, pushing the button for the elevator. "And even on the fourth floor, it's an amazing view of the city. Where did you say you were from?"

"Didn't," Sarah replied. _"Talks far too much," _she noted mentally, _"but she seems to be nice _company_, I suppose. I hope my roommate doesn't talk this much." _With that thought in mind, Sarah quickly changed the subject. "Do you by any chance know who I'm rooming with?"

"Um, let me think," Lissa said, putting her forefinger to her chin as they both stepped into the elevator, which also seemed to be nicely renovated. "Oh yes, Katie Porta." She pushed the button for the fourth floor.

"_Katie Porta…"_ Sarah knew the name better than her own mother's. She was Sarah's age and in the same class, and was just as good an actress as Sarah was. The only difference was that Sarah acted on the stage for the pure art of it, whereas Katie did it for the possibility of future fame. Sarah wouldn't have been surprised if Katie did make it big one day. She looked as if she had just stepped off a plane from California, and not from upper New York State. Katie had bright blue eyes and beach blonde hair that always had a slightly tousled look to it. She was a tanned, skinny girl with not many curves, but for some reason, she was simply irresistible among the guys as well as the girls, and to top it off, already acted like the highest paid actress in town. Hopefully, their schedules would be completely different and Sarah wouldn't have to be around her so often. She never really got over losing the role of Ophelia to Katie.

"This way, Sarah," Lissa stepped out of the elevator after it reached the desired floor. "Hope you don't mind me calling you Sarah. I'd much rather you call me Lissa instead of Miss Longley, or even Melissa."

Sarah noticed her 'landlady' fishing around in her pocket. "Is that your name?"

"Oh sure. But Lissa sounds so much more personable," she began to get distracted looking for that something in her pocket. "I'm sure I grabbed the key…"

"_Great. I am **not** going back down."_

"I'm sure I grabbed it. Oh shoot, I'm so sorry. If you don't mind coming back downstairs--" Lissa was cut off by the sight of a beautiful blonde walking out of the far room. "Oh wait!" Lissa nearly shouted before the tall girl locked the door.

Sarah recognized her immediately. It was Katie dressed in a pink polo shirt and baggy pants. She turned and smiled at the two women approaching. "Hey Lissa, just going out for a bit." She smiled at Sarah. "Hey you! I am sooo glad you're my roomie. We're going to have so much fun!"

Sarah put her best 'pretend' smile on, but unfortunately, Katie was also an actress. The next few months would be very interesting indeed. "Hi Katie, when did you get here?"

"Early this morning, I didn't waste anytime packing or booking my ticket." She sighed dramatically and ran her hands through her blonde locks. "I just love the city… so different from home, hmm?" She eyed Sarah up and down before dragging her black tinted fingernails over Sarah's shoulder. "Well, I'll be going now, and I probably won't be back for a while. I'll see you guys later," she drawled, brushing past Sarah.

"Bye now," Lissa called after her, "thanks for keeping the door open!" Katie only threw her hand up in response.

Sarah had to suppress a shudder. She did not like to be touched like that. It wasn't as if Katie was a bad person, her lifestyle was just a bit, well, different. That's all.

"So here's your room," Lissa announced cheerfully. "Would you like a tour?"

"Oh no," Sarah made her refusal as polite as possible. "Thank you, I think I'll manage. I'll just be settling in now."

Lissa looked a little disappointed. "Oh, of course, you do need your privacy. I'll send someone from maintenance with your bags. Oh! And I'll bring up your key right now, and then let you get comfy--"

"Thank you," Sarah was trying her hardest to get in the door without looking too hasty. "Thank you so much Lissa. I just, uh, I have to use the bathroom…" She started closing the door, "Thanks again. I'll see you in a bit."

"Oh sure, no problem. I'll be back soon!" Lissa practically ran down the hallway on a mission for that room key.

Sarah finally slammed the door, shut her eyes, and took a long breath. _"I'm very far from home, aren't I?"_

She took a couple more breaths before she opened her eyes again and turned to see her new apartment. "Wow," she breathed.

A large, open wooden floor lay before her with white walls on all sides illuminated by the evening light. A wooden bench seat was nestled neatly before the large window with white cotton drapes already hanging from the rods. To her left was an opening to the kitchen and a small dining area. On her right was a narrow hallway; Sarah only assumed that they both led to the bedrooms and bathroom. Sarah was only too grateful to have her own bedroom. The apartment was already partially furnished, but Katie had already taken the liberty of decorating half of it.

Fine, as long as she didn't touch her bedroom, she really didn't care.

Speaking of which, her luggage would be coming soon. That meant she would need to call for help unpacking…

* * *

"Here we are," Sarah handed the last box to Sir Didymus.

"Thank you, my lady," Sir Didymus took the cardboard box in his small paws, set it gently on the floor, and proceeded to cut the tape with his pointed staff.

His loyal steed, Ambrosius, didn't help much but he never left his master's side, so he was content using his nose to inspect every inch of Sarah's apartment. Hoggle, on the other hand, was busy unwrapping the last of Sarah's possessions and wiping any excess dust off with his white hankie. Sarah would merely hand Ludo a knick-knack or an unbreakable object for him to inspect then put away in a high place.

"I think we're almost finished," she announced happily. She knew Katie would not be back until late that night or at least until morning. She was absolutely ecstatic to have her old friends here helping her settle into the bustling city of Metropolis.

Almost reading her thoughts, Hoggle turned to Sarah and asked, "Why did ya pick this spot in the first place, Sarah?"

Sarah kneeled on the floor to fold some of her clothes and grinned happily at her old friend. "Because Hoggle, this city has the best acting school in the country; there's no better place to become better at your art than this school."

Hoggle raised his bushy white eyebrows. "Ah, so it is the school."

Sarah cocked her head. "Why? What did you think it was?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Thought you didn't much like your own home no more. Thought you got tired, or somethin' else I guess."

Sarah caught his meaning. "Hoggle," she reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I could never forget any of you." _Every last one of you… _"You're the best friends anyone could ever ask for. I needed this change in my life, though. I couldn't stay at home forever. Everyone has to grow up and find their own way. Besides," she smiled happily, "if I meant to forget about you, why did I invite you all here?"

Ludo padded over and brushed Sarah's hair away from her face with his giant forefinger. "Sawah awways fwiend."

Sarah reached up and clasped Ludo's finger in her tiny hand. "Come on," Sarah beamed, she loved her friends more than anything, "the woman downstairs just installed my landline and told me about a great Chinese restaurant. We can order delivery."

Her friends eyed her suspiciously. They had never heard of Chinese or what was it, delivery? But they never had reason to doubt or question Sarah. They loved her unconditionally. She had shown them kindness in a world of confusion and pretense. They all adored her, every one of the many goblins and creatures from the Labyrinth had fallen under her spell of benevolence when she had won her brother back safe and sound. Everyone from the Underground fell in love with her. Everyone…

* * *

Paper bags and napkins were strewn all over the once clean wooden floor. Sir Didymus snored soundly cuddled in Ludo's orange fur, with Ambrosius sleeping at his master's feet. Ludo has his arm around the both of them, with a silly grin spread across his gentle face.

Sarah and Hoggle sat on the window bench looking out over the night-lit city. "Look," she pressed her finger against the glass, "you can see the Daily Planet from here." Hoggle turned to look at the spinning orb. Sadly, it reminded him too much of his King. He huffed and turned away.

Sarah didn't seem bothered by it, in fact, she loved having a view of the city from her window; it was different and terrifying, and absolutely wonderful at the same time. She hugged her knees to her chest and laughed softly at the three clumped together on the floor. "I think they liked their dinner."

Hoggle only frowned at his companions, "Eh, they just as lazy as ever." Sarah only smiled at the dwarf, she knew to take Hoggle's grumpiness with a grain of salt; he really did have a heart of gold, as much as he would like to deny it. "Was a pretty nice meal, though," he rubbed his belly contentedly.

Sarah laughed again, she just simply couldn't believe her good fortune. Her best friends were loyal, honest, and utterly amusing. They also happened to be a talking fox who thought he was a knight, a gentle beast, and a grumpy dwarf. She had great friends, both human and not-so human, a loving family, and a promising career. Still, something was missing. And she knew exactly what it was. She only hoped this conversation would go well.

Sarah swallowed and managed, "Hoggle?"

"Yeah?" Hoggle continued to rub his belly.

"Hoggle," Sarah shut her eyes, "do you think you-know-who knows I'm gone?"

Hoggle stopped rubbing his belly. "Who? That no good Goblin King you's deafeated all them years ago?"

Sarah opened her eyes and saw two furious ones staring back at her. But she pressed on. "Do you?"

Hoggle sighed in spite of himself. "Well, now, I dunno. Been awhile since we's last seen him."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Eh, he's been holin' himself up in that castle o' his, ever since that one night. Nothin bad happened to any o' us, ya see. I just do my garden duties, and them two," he jabbed a finger in the air at Ludo and Didymus, "get on just fine. But that Goblin King jus' hasn't walked out o' that castle since. Though, I'll tell ya," he leaned closer to Sarah, "I seen an owl flying around sometimes. Now I knows that's His High n' Mighty."

Sarah never thought the Goblin King to be mopey and shut himself up in his castle. Although, he did tend to act like a child, just like she had all those years ago. Maybe Goblin Kings never really mature. Sarah couldn't help but giggle. _"Just like all men, I suppose."_

Hoggle drew his eyebrows together. "What funny?"

She straightened. "Oh, nothing." Now to get to the point. "Hoggle," she began again, "do you think he's forgotten about me?"

Her best friend could never lie to her, even when it meant something like this. He sighed, his eyes downcast. "No, Sarah. He never has."


	3. The Rescue

**AN: **So I am having a fabulous time with this. I love Superman and I love Labyrinth just as much. **Thank you** so much to everyone who has reviewed, I really do appreciate all of the feedback.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman

* * *

Nearly three weeks had passed in Sarah's new life at Metropolis. Despite the fact that she had grown up in a small town, she had adjusted quite nicely to the big city.

The first few days were not easy ones, especially with Katie as her roommate. But Sarah was soon able to work around her schedule so she wouldn't have to spend so much time alone with her. But Katie's friends also happened to be Sarah's, and there was no avoiding a crowd like theirs in a school of theater. She sat through several performances the school had put on, mentally taking notes all the while. After coaching and vocal lessons from their professors, the students would conduct their own exercises and leave the theater everyday feeling like they had reached their highest points with their newfound talents. And everyday after class they would congregate in either a restaurant, club, or a café; there was quite a lot to choose from in a place like Metropolis.

She would call home often, about once or twice a week, and would let her family know how she was doing. Her favorite person to speak to was of course Toby. Even though he would do most of the talking, she was just happy to hear his little voice. She missed them all terribly, but she had come to the conclusion that it was normal, especially out in a big city.

Sarah had many friends in Metropolis, but she had always found complete solace when she was by herself. Her favorite place to be alone had been the window seat at her apartment building. She could look out over the city and watch the traffic below her. She especially loved it at night when the city was completely lit and the moon was still able to break through the city sky. She would come here every night after conversing with her drama friends, and when she knew Katie would not be coming back until late.

She made sure to take the busy streets coming back too. Metropolis was a huge city, full of people, but you always that bad egg waiting for you down in that dark alley. Fortunately, Sarah had not run into any kind of street trouble yet, but she did hear of some bad stories happening to young, single girls. But like any city, Metropolis simply was not safe late at night for someone like her.

But here… here, at this window to the outside world, she could be alone with her secret dreams and deepest desires. Lately, she had been dreaming a lot of her future on the stage. She realized years ago that your dreams are not given to you; that they were simply not handed to you in a crystal ball. Your dreams needed drive and passion, and they all came from you. Sarah had learned to appreciate this method and to enjoy the journey she was on. Unlike her mother, who had succeeded on her looks and simply knowing the right kind of people, Sarah was determined to succeed on her raw talent alone. However, it didn't hurt that she had also blossomed into a beautiful young woman.

Her hair remained long and straight, and it was such a beautiful shade of ebony black that she never bothered to dye or highlight it. Her childish freckles and baby fat faded away, leaving behind fair, delicate features and almost-womanly curves; among other developments. Mentally, she was ever the dreamer, but with a more rational head on her shoulders.

Even so, she held onto her nostalgic childhood through her Labyrinth friends. But she had realized that she was ready for more. She was a young woman tired of dating and young boys that only stuck around for a fun night out with a beautiful woman, which they eventually thought would lead to something else. Something Sarah clearly never gave freely. Now she was ready for a man; ready for a real love between two grown people. She was ready to give her heart freely and for someone to love her back just as much.

Sadly, Sarah had also clung to this notion of a knight on a white horse, ready to sweep her off her feet.

He had been so cruel; trying to seduce her in order to defeat her; in order to win at the game she had created. She learned the hard way that the perfect lover of her wildest dreams had been a cruel, manipulative Goblin King. Her idea of a handsome prince had been cast away and replaced with the knowledge of how love really was, and love was not always beautiful. In fact, Sarah had found it to be very painful. Especially now sitting alone in the dark, watching the world pass her by. She never felt the same again after that night in the Labyrinth…

"_And now?"_ What if he had changed like she had? What if they weren't playing a vicious game of win or lose anymore? As much as she would like to know, she was too afraid to find out. Because Sarah could call on her friends so easily, Hoggle had warned her never to say his name out loud. Even he wasn't sure what would happen if she did. Since then she had tried to forget everything about him, but found it impossible to do.

She enjoyed her new life of acting on the stage, but she was slowly dying inside from loneliness. She was desperately craving for someone else's love… At this thought, she felt a tear run down her cheek. "Damn," she whispered, slapping it away.

She slapped herself mentally as well. _"That's enough, Sarah. What's done is done. There is no more."_

"This is stupid," she said aloud, "stupid Sarah, still so childish." She stood and stretched, looking out over the city lights. She briefly caught a glimpse of the Daily Planet and its spinning globe. She turned away from the window and refused to think of him anymore.

"I need to rehearse." Maybe her present emotional state would be a nice outlet reading her lines tonight. She was to play Roxane in the academy's first theatrical play of the new academic year. It wasn't quite Broadway, but the academy was very well respected in this city, and Cyrano de Bergerac was sure to be reviewed, since it had not been performed in over fifteen years. Sarah would be able to play off this part perfectly.

* * *

She played the part of Roxane more than perfectly, if it were possible. The audience was completely awed by her dramatic passion of love and romantic poetry; her striking beauty had also completed the part. Sarah was a natural and the public, as well as her fellow actors, recognized it right away. The play received nothing but excellent reviews and one critic even wrote, "Sarah Williams is indeed a dramatic force to be reckoned with."

Almost a week after the final performance, her professor informed her that she would be interviewed by a reporter from the Daily Planet. "I wanted a new, fresh face with pure talent to be interviewed," he had told her. "You've got great potential, more than anyone else I've come across. I want you to go out there and let the world know you're here."

Sarah was simply ecstatic with the news. It had taken her mother at least three plays and was at the age of 32 by the time she was featured in the paper.

The Daily Planet! She would be interviewed for her talent in one of the biggest newspapers in the country! She would have loved to rub that into Katie's pretty face, but Sarah was not a vindictive sort of person. Besides, Katie actually seemed happy for her, and the rest of the academy was only too happy to have one of their own featured in Metropolis' biggest newspaper. So naturally, Sarah and her friends had all decided to go out for a night on the town.

But after a few drinks and quick chats among her cast and crew members, Sarah had decided to call it a night. Granted it was a Thursday night and it was only eight o' clock, she was exhausted. Rehearsing and ongoing performances pouring your fragile heart out could really take its toll.

"But this is your party!" Katie nearly screamed when Sarah began to say her goodbyes.

"I know. But I'm completely beat." She really was.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked, taking a sip from her drink.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sarah said. "It's still early and the streets are still pretty busy."

Katie had noticed Sarah looking a little thin and paler than usual lately. She didn't believe for one second that it was all from the recent play. "Ok, hun, I'll be catching up with you later." She kissed Sarah's cheek. "Be good."

Sarah smiled weakly in response. "Promise. See you later." She turned before Katie could reply and pushed her way out of the crowded bar.

The streets were indeed very busy at this time of night, but they always were; and for it being mid-September, there was a damp humidity still clinging in the air, which was probably why so many people were still out and not sweating in their stuffy apartments.

Sarah had decided to take the long way back to her apartment. Now that the play was done, she did not want to spend too much time alone in that apartment, she just wanted to sleep in her bed… _perhaps have a nice little dream…_ She literally threw her head back in frustration. _"Damn it, Sarah! Stop!"_ As much as she wanted to forget, she couldn't. She could never forget someone as fantastical as he was… She walked a little bit slower down the street and at the last minute decided to take the really long way back. Fine with her, she would be able to walk past the Daily Planet.

She walked slowly past the tall building of the Daily Planet; from across the street she could nearly see the entire building. It was so tall! She had to tilt her head all the way back just to see the top. But at that same moment, she really wished she hadn't. An explosion sounded near the very top of the building, followed by a white eruption of fiery sparks. What the hell…?

Apparently everyone around her had seen and heard it too and looked up at the top floor of the Planet. It was so high up that at first she couldn't tell what had caused the sudden blast. But then it appeared, rocking back and forth. A helicopter! A helicopter teetering on the edge of the building. It must have malfunctioned or something was wrong with takeoff, but it wouldn't take long before it actually fell. But the people below! There were dozens of onlookers across the street from her, and more were pouring in to watch. Others were starting to crowd around Sarah, trying to get a better look at the helicopter high above them. Sarah began to notice that there were far too many people in front of the Daily Planet, and not enforcement. The few police officers that were there tried getting as many pedestrians as they could away from the side of the building, without much success. Many merely stayed where they were in the sidewalk, and many more were running around in panic.

More people came crowding in around her; even crews with cameras began setting up to watch the ensuing chaos. The helicopter continued to rock, Sarah knew that at any moment it would fall. It rocked again slightly and then violently jolted to the side so that the other end of the helicopter was the only thing clinging to the edge. Sarah watched with sick horror as that last jerk caused a woman to come tumbling out of the side door, clutching only a strap from the inside of the helicopter. She was hanging out of the side at the top of the highest building of the city… she was going to fall! The crowd screamed at the sight.

Sarah saw fire trucks and policemen come running into the streets; firemen with their ladders and axes, looking up at the woman hanging on for dear life. They would never reach her in time, and Sarah had a horrible feeling that they all knew it too. She felt her hands become clammy and heart began to speed up. She was going to watch someone die… maybe more when that helicopter fell. The scene was pure, sick chaos. But she watched as the woman continued to hang there, clinging for her life. And she kept watching as the woman finally let go and fell with sickening speed. The crowd screamed, but Sarah kept silent as her hand flew to her mouth… the woman was falling. Oh god, she was going to watch someone fall to their death…

A flash of red and blue caught the corner of her eye. But it couldn't be… what the hell is that? It looked like a man, a man was flying! He was flying up the side of the building toward the woman. And caught her! The man who was indeed flying had caught the woman in his arms, and flying back up the side of the building. The crowd was just as stunned as she was. Oh my god! There was a man flying!

Sarah's shock soon turned to horror again when she saw the helicopter finally fall over the edge. The people below! They would never get out of the way in time…

She watched again in sick fascination as it fell. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…_

She had to force herself to breathe, "Oh my god…"

He caught the helicopter… He was carrying the woman in one arm and holding the helicopter with the other, and he was flying!

The crowd erupted in excited cheers and whistles; some were laughing and others were crying from the miraculous scene that had just occurred. But everyone was applauding the incredible, and seemingly impossible, act of heroism.

But Sarah stood stock still, unable to move, much less breathe normally. It was impossible! No human could do that, it was completely unbelievable. Unless he was from the Underground… No, that was just as impossible. Never in her wildest dreams had Sarah ever imagined something like this, in all of her fairy tales and myths and legends she had read as a child, there was no mention of anyone like this. A man dressed in blue and red who was strong enough to carry a woman and a helicopter effortlessly. Not to mention he could fly! She was wholly grateful for the fact that she was not the only one who had seen him, obviously everyone else had too. She hadn't completely lost her mind, which meant this flying man was defiantly not from the Underground.

"Sarah! Sarah!" She heard a voice, but it sounded muffled, and so far away. It took her a few moments to recognize the face in front of her.

Sarah finally snapped out of it and came to. "Katie!"

"Did you see it! Did you see it!" Katie clutched Sarah's arm, and they both looked back in the sky for any sign of the flying miracle.

There he was! A tall figure in blue and red flying into the night sky. The crowd looked to him; anxiously following his flight. After he disappeared, people began pushing and shoving trying to get another glimpse of him if they could; all the while knowing that he had actually flown away from the scene.

"Come on," Katie nearly screamed, "this crowd's getting rough." She began pulling Sarah through the enormous mass of people. But Sarah merely pulled her back.

"Katie," Sarah breathed, "you saw it?"

Katie gave a look close to that of disgust. "Of course I did, and so did every other sweaty body down here!"

Sarah smiled and took a deep breath. How wonderful it was, to have something extraordinary happen here, something that was no way affiliated with the Labyrinth, or magic, or with him…

"Sarah!" Katie shook her out of her wonderful realization. "Let's get out of here."

Katie's only realization was that Sarah needed a lot of water and needed to be put to bed immediately. Sarah was so white she looked as if she would faint at any moment…


	4. First Meetings

**AN: **Another big **thank you** to everyone who has read and reviewed. It will get more exciting, I promise! But characters and plot must develop first. at least in my opinion. Ok, here comes another chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

Sarah shifted in her chair and proceeded to read the paper for about the third time that day. The headline of the front page read, "I Spent the Night with Superman – An Exclusive Interview by Lois Lane". Every paper she could get her hands on, The Post, The Metropolis Times, The Daily Planet; anything that had to do with the remarkable phenomenon that flew into Metropolis, she had read each one with quiet abandon, like she was back in the room of her childhood again, reading one of her beloved fairy tales. She was absolutely taken by the whole thing.

It was on every channel on television, on nearly every radio station, and in every newspaper of the world; and every account she came across she simply devoured with wondrous relish. He had caught a burglar scaling the side of a tall building, caught another group of crooks _and_ carried the boat they made their getaway with to the front of the Metropolis police station, saved the President from a near fatal plane crash, and had even saved a cat from a tree! Amazing… and she had seen him in action firsthand! It was all so exciting, and she didn't want to admit it, but the whole thing was just as magical too.

At first, he only seemed to be stronger than normal, and of course he could defy gravity through flight. But according to this article she had read over and over again, he had many more spectacular 'super' powers

When she read the article for the first time, she breathed another audible sigh of relief, and utter amazement, when he had specifically stated that he was not from this world at all, but was in fact, from a completely different galaxy all together. Her relief came from the simple fact that he was not a part of _that_ world of the Labyrinth, the world that was so much a part of her imagination. He was in no way linked to that at all, which made him all the more fascinating.

Superman, as he was called by his apparent super human powers, was born on the planet Krypton. He was an alien, an alien from a distant planet. Now this really shook up Sarah, not to mention the rest of the world; it had changed their way of thinking of their planet completely. An ancient mystery had now finally been solved. Now everyone knew that they were not alone in the Universe; that there were indeed other planets besides Earth. Superman's presence here was proof of that.

"_But not a bad looking alien…" _Sarah stared at the posed picture of Superman for about the hundredth time that same day. He had the same physical appearance as any other human being, but it went far beyond that. 6 foot 4 inches, 225 pounds, black hair, blue eyes… Sarah had to agree with every other woman who had seen him; he was gorgeous.

But it was not his appearance or his incredible powers that really intrigued Sarah; it was why he was here in the first place. He was here to do good. Not to be a lawmaker, or a tyrant, which he easily could have done. No, he wanted to be a keeper of the law. He was here to fight for truth, justice, and the American way. Usually, Sarah would have found this to be quite laughable, especially if he were a politician of some sort. Of everything that this Superman had – superhuman powers, looks, charisma – he only wanted to use them all for good and to keep the people of the world safe. This caught Sarah for all she was worth.

She had known of men who had used their powers, looks, charms to get only what they wanted, to control the world they were in, and to make others bow before them. Men like this were common in Sarah's everyday life, and not so everyday. _"People who are only a part of my imagination. This, right here, is real."_

She had never known of anyone who wanted to save the world. It was almost too good to be true. _"He's perfect…"_

"Um, excuse me, Miss Williams?" A timid voice brought her back to her present reality.

Sarah looked up at her intruder with a more than dumbfounded look on her face. "_What? Where am I? Who is this? Oh, the café, right, for my interview… My interview!"_

Sarah jumped out of her chair and stammered, "Oh, my gosh… I, I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of the time. Please, oh…" she nearly tripped over herself, becoming so suddenly agitated, and stumbled right into the very person who had asked for her. Luckily for Sarah, it was quite a broad chest she had fallen into, with a strong pair of arms holding her up.

"Oh, my goodness, miss, are you alright?" The man holding her up asked.

Sarah got a hold of herself and took a step back. "Yes, I'm fine." She could feel her face turning red. "I just got a bit flustered. I'm sorry, Mr.?" She finally looked up with an alert gaze and found a very worried, yet still very handsome face looking down at her.

"Kent." He extended his right hand while still holding Sarah up with the other. "Clark Kent. I'm from the Daily Planet; I'll be interviewing you today."

Sarah took his hand in a friendly shake. "Sarah Williams. Very nice to meet you." She suddenly became very embarrassed over what had just happened. "Um, thanks for the uh… um, catching me, I guess. Should we get started?"

Mr. Kent's worried facial expression only changed slightly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm… great. Thank you." She had to really look up at him, he was quite tall.

He finally let her go and proceeded to pull out her chair for her. Sarah smiled at him, tucking her black hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"Oh, sure." He pulled out a chair for himself, made himself comfortable, and took out a pen and pad.

Sarah noticed that all the while, Clark Kent seemed just as flustered, which very well may have been a part of his everyday character.

"_It makes him kind of cute," _she thought, smiling inwardly. He was quite taller than the average man, but was sharply dressed in a gray suit and matching tie. His black hair was slicked back against his head, complete with a deep side part. He had a handsome face, but was hidden beneath a large pair of eyeglasses, which he adjusted quite frequently.

He looked up from his pad of paper, smiled, and asked, "Would you like some coffee before we get started?"

"Oh, no thank you," she replied. "Isn't it amazing?"

Clark Kent looked at her, confused. "I-I'm sorry?"

"This," Sarah folded her newspaper back to the front page and pointed to the headline. "It's incredible, isn't it?"

He looked as if he had seen and heard far too much of the same headline. "Oh, yes. It is quite, well, amazing." He still managed a sincere smile.

"I think it's wonderful," Sarah stared down at the black and white picture, "to have something like this here. Something so good and so real in this world, and at the same time, superhuman in strength and flight, and everything else in between. It sounds really cheesy, but he embodies the good everybody really strives for. It's a shame only one person is genuinely proud of it…"

Sarah caught herself rambling, and looked up at the reporter across from her, expecting to find him either with the most weirded out expression on his face or to be gone from the table completely. It was neither. He was smiling at her, almost out of pride and a fair amount of appreciation, almost as if he finally found someone with a similar viewpoint, and understood every word she had just said.

Unfortunately, it only lasted for a moment and he reverted back to his awkward appearance. "Um, I believe that's the Saturday morning paper," he said, leaning over the table.

"Oh, right, I know." Embarrassed, Sarah folded up the paper and gently put it in her bag. Just how many times had she read it since then? It was Monday! She folded her arms over the table and smiled in spite of her childish behavior. "Ok, ask away."

Clark Kent jumped back to his pad. "Um, right. Let me see… oh, when did you realize you really wanted to act?"

* * *

Sarah's interview went pretty well, after the more than awkward introductions, she found she could talk to Clark Kent pretty easily. He was the sort of person Sarah felt she could open up to, and she knew he was really listening. He made her feel very comfortable, in fact, after the interview which had lasted no more than half an hour, he stayed in the café and shared a cup of coffee with her after all. She felt terrible for literally falling into him like that and wanted to make up for it by buying him something to drink. In the end, he had paid for the two coffees. They talked for nearly another half an hour about their childhoods; him growing up in a farm in Kansas as an only child, her growing up in Upper New York with a younger half-brother. She had confessed to him that at first she had resented Toby deeply, but after a while had a change of heart, and couldn't have asked for another.

He was a nice guy, perfect gentleman to Sarah, but always so nervous-like. Not very laid-back at all like she had known most other men to be. It was almost as if he didn't feel comfortable in his own skin. Perhaps a big city like Metropolis can really take its toll on a mild-mannered reporter like Clark Kent. And just as they got into another subject of conversation, he all of the sudden jumped out of his chair and apologized profusely for having to leave so quickly. She was perplexed to see him jump out of his chair like that, but told him it was fine, he was a reporter, and reporters have to keep their deadlines. Clark Kent almost ran out of the café, but not without asking her to meet up again sometime. Of course, Sarah had accepted and told him he knew where to find her now.

"Hmm… he didn't even check his watch," she said aloud. No one heard Sarah talk to herself anyway. She was sitting alone in her bedroom trying to decide on a monologue for an upcoming project. Katie was gone, as usual, and Sarah would not expect her back until at least the early morning. She would have called on her friends for company, or have gone out with her friends from the theater; but she preferred to be alone tonight.

Perhaps not necessarily alone, but tonight she wanted something her friends couldn't give her. She was lonely and desperately pining for companionship; not from a friend, but she was craving for something or someone that was infinitely more. "I need a hot shower, that's what I need," speaking aloud to herself again. Maybe it would distract her enough, and maybe she could fall asleep quickly this time.

Sarah was not sleeping well at all lately, and it showed. Her skin was pale and dark circles began to form under her eyes. Not only that, but she was not eating right either, causing her to lose a considerable amount of weight within the past few weeks. But she didn't notice as she stepped out of her shower. She felt clean but not necessarily better.

She grabbed the nearest towel, vigorously rubbed at her wet body, and wrapped her white bathrobe around her. As she rubbed the excess water out of her hair with her towel, she looked at her colorless self in the mirror. She could indeed see the dark circles and the weariness present in her once happy, glowing skin. She felt tears welling up and she choked a sob back down.

"_I am happy… I have friends and a family, and a great talent people can recognize. What else is there?" _The answer popped within her subconscious and burst forth in her mind. _"Love."_ Then her tears came. That pained feeling in her chest felt worse than ever now, and spread throughout her entire body. She had everything but what she most wanted in her almost perfect life. It was true. Life really wasn't fair. And as she wiped her tears away with her shaky hands, an image of the Goblin King popped into her head.

She hadn't thought about him in days, ever since Superman came into Metropolis, all she could really think about was a man in a blue suit and a red cape. Apparently she had a thing for men in tights.

But now, a dark vision of a man with sharp, aquiline features and wild blond hair blocked all other thoughts. A pair of hidden mismatched eyes, and that shroud of indifference, of arrogant power. He had watched her conquer him and his Labyrinth. But he had loved her. He had loved her since the beginning. All Sarah had to do was say his name…

She felt something different in her bathroom; it was all around and within her. Not really a presence but a feeling… it brushed against Sarah's mind, and she gasped at the sudden sensation of it. It was not frightening or dark, but intriguing really. Like she was finally able to crack open a hidden door within the back of her mind. Curious to open it, she reached out, and managed to whisper, "Jareth, I need you…"

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Oh god, she did not just say his name! Had she called him? _"Oh no… what have I done?"_

The strange sensation had gone, and was replaced with what Sarah felt as a normal emptiness. Nothing was happening. No lights suddenly went out, or were flickering. No goblins running in between her feet or a storm outside of her apartment building. She waited for a few more minutes, her hand still covering her mouth, eyes darting this way and that. Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that nothing was going to happen. He was not going to show. Did she feel a hint of disappointment as well? No. Of course not; he did not exist and she was losing it because of her lack of sleep and food.

Speaking of which, she hadn't eaten since breakfast, and that was before her interview this morning. Sarah ran her hands through her black hair and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before making her way to the kitchen. _"I definitely need to change my eating habits. I'm not going to be able to fit into my costumes anymore, and I—" _Sarah stopped dead in her tracks, _"oh no…"_

There he was. The Goblin King lounging on her window bench, with one knee propped up and the other slender leg hanging loosely over the side. He was looking out over the city and seemed to not even hear Sarah walk into the living room, which was impossible; the acoustics were terrible in this room. His black and silver attire was drenched in moon and city light, which had also made his blonde mane of hair glow with an unnatural radiance. And he continued to stare out the window when he finally acknowledged Sarah's presence. "I must say, the view is quite lovely from here," he finally turned his head to look at her, "but thanks to the present company, it's now become quite spectacular." He clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back in a completely casual manner. "Of course I'm not one to brag."

Her words came out so easily. "Of course," Sarah replied. What? Where did that come from? _"I am **not** about to have a conversation with this man." _Whom by the way, was very real.

They stared at each other for only a few moments, though to Sarah, it seemed an eternity. She couldn't see his face all that clearly because he was sitting next to the only faint source of light. She could tell that his hair had gotten a little bit longer and he looked older, but in a more refined way.

"Well," he said, in that accented voice of his, "what can I do for you?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah panicked. She didn't ask for anything. She only… damn… said that she needed him. She did call on him, didn't she? "No! I didn't mean anything by it."

Jareth smiled as if he took no offense. "You didn't mean it? Again? I must say that I'm not at all surprised." He dropped his arms and let one rest on his raised knee. "Are you also going to tell me it was an accident?"

Sarah wrapped her arms around herself. Fortunately, she had chosen to wear her large, fluffy robe. "You-you didn't have to come." She could barely keep her voice from trembling. It had been years since she had seen him. Sarah mentally noted that he did indeed look rather striking in the moonlight, but that only made him just as dangerous. She still wasn't sure what he was capable of or how powerful he still was.

"Let me explain something to you, Sarah." He stood abruptly and gracefully. "When you defeated my Labyrinth, you proved to me, as well as yourself, that you were," he waved his hand in the air, looking for the right word, "responsible enough to right the wrong you had done." He took slow, smooth steps towards her, accentuated by the click-clack of his boots. Sarah only took small, silent steps back. "You were gifted with the honor of journeying to the Underground, and when you claimed to have no power of me, you actually claimed that to the whole of the Labyrinth. In this way you proved that you were in control and were again given another gift. You had the power to call on anyone from the Labyrinth." He stopped when Sarah's back finally touched the wall. "And so here I am," his arms opened wide and abruptly dropped again in mock disappointment, "though it did take a rather long time to call for me."

Sarah nervously fingered the ends of her hair. "I had thought you hated me…"

Jareth made a low chuckle in the back of his throat. "Hate you? I don't hate you. I always knew we would meet again someday."

"_How would he know that? How dare he presume to know that!" _Sarah tried to be angry, but it was so hard when he was standing so close. He was practically looking down at her! She could almost touch his blond hair if she wanted to, but she could actually feel the warmth of his breath on her face. Was it his body heat or hers from her recent shower that she could feel on her skin as well? He was indeed standing too close to her. Sarah did not feel so in control at the moment when she slinked past him and walked over to the window. Her arms still wrapped around her, she turned to face him. She hesitated and felt her heart speed up before she asked, "So now what?"

He walked back to her, ever the graceful and arrogant King. "That's for you to decide, Sarah. But just remember, I have granted you another favor."

Sarah was afraid to ask. "What?"

Jareth reached up and smoothed away a damp strand of hair from Sarah's face. "It is good to see you again, Sarah."

Sarah kept her breathing in check. He had touched her. That was the only time he had ever touched her so intimately like that. She felt warm, not just on her body, but within her whole being. Of course she had been touched like that by other boys before. But she never felt something like this. She could feel something surrounding her again, the air had suddenly become very heavy and very hot. Sarah felt she could almost reach out and touch the magic emanating from him. It was a spell, she was trapped, and she knew it. But she didn't care. The way he was looking down at her with those beautiful eyes of his… it was desire; a very dangerous looking kind of desire. _"Sarah…" _She heard her own voice within her own mind. _"Wake up! Don't fall… don't fall down."_

Sarah took a weary step away from Jareth. Her head was swimming from the sudden break of the spell. She glared up at him, becoming rather irritated at what he had just done; playing with her again like that. Jareth, however, did not seem at all phased by Sarah's growing anger and dropped his hand to his side.

"Jareth," his name barely a whisper, "you didn't answer me." She hoped he would give her a straight answer. If he tried seducing her again or give her another haughty remark… she knew there was only so much she could take…

Jareth smirked and clasped his hands behind his back. "I'm here aren't I?"

That was it! Gifts from Goblin Kings or no, she would not tolerate arrogance like that from anyone. Especially from him! She had never meant to call his name in the first place. She was madder at herself than anything else for calling his name and falling into his spell. "Fine! So I called you! Yea! Sarah learned a new trick! So now I'm telling you to leave."

Sarah was completely taken aback by her sudden outburst. She hadn't used that tone of voice with anyone in years. Not even with Karen.

Jareth took another step towards her, but Sarah would have none of it. "I said get out!"

"But Sarah," he drawled, "I've only just arrived. I thought we could reminisce and keep one another's company."

Sarah was about to scream again but was cut short by the sound at the front door. It was the sound of a key trying to fit through the lock. Katie! She was home a little too early.

"Jareth," Sarah hissed, "get out now!"

He only smiled and cocked his head. "You didn't say the magic word."

The knob was turning.

Sarah was desperate, and her voice cracked under her harsh whisper. "Jareth! Please leave!"

Sarah turned her head in time to see Katie's silhouette slip through the doorway, close the door shut, and lock up again. All the while, Katie's back was turned to Sarah. When she turned to the living room, Katie's shoulders hunched over in mock exasperation. "Sarah! What the hell are you doing in the dark? By yourself?"

Sarah looked back over to the window, and found with much relief that she indeed was alone in the dark. "Nothing, Katie. Just getting some water."

"No sleep walking, right?" Katie's voice was more out of frustration than concern.

"No, no. I'm going to bed now as a matter of fact."

"Good." Katie made her way to her bedroom. "But if I hear you talking to yourself again, I'm reporting you the professors. They don't want an unstable actress on their hands."

Sarah stood in the dark of the living room for a few moments after Katie had slammed her door shut. She wouldn't do that, would she? Sarah actually wouldn't be surprised if she did. Maybe she really wasn't happy for her and her Daily Planet interview.

But Sarah had something bigger on her mind now. Jareth was back in the picture.

"_Damn…"_

**  
**


	5. Trapped

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman

* * *

She hadn't done something like this in years. She had always left it for other people to worry about. But she had decided to give it a shot anyway.

Sarah chopped up the last of the carrots and dropped the remaining slices into the large vat of stuff she managed to concoct. She honestly had not made herself dinner in quite a long time. She depended on take out, when she felt the need to eat, or when she had the money on her hands. Well, she had more than enough money from hardly eating at all and decided she could go out, buy something fresh, and make her own damn meal. She decided to start out slow but healthy, and made sure to make herself eat even if she wasn't hungry. Vegetable stew would be perfect. It wasn't too heavy to make her throw up if she had any sudden thoughts about what happened last night.

She had barely slept after her meeting with him. He was back in her life and was there in the flesh if she so much as said his name. She was losing it completely, she had to be. Why would he all of the sudden turn up now? At the most fragile she had ever felt in her entire life?

She hadn't heard or seen hair or high water of him for years up until recently. Right before she moved to the city as a matter of fact. Was that feather a farewell gift from her childhood life? Was he wishing her well?

He certainly didn't seem like it from the way he acted last night. So damned arrogant and proud, speaking to her like that; and right before her roommate had walked in on them! Sarah laughed out loud. The look on Katie's face would have been classic if she caught sight of the Goblin King. Knowing Katie, she would have probably jumped all over him. I guess it was hard not to feel that sudden impulse of complete surrender to him. He was strikingly handsome, and dark, and had that slight hint of carnality just below the surface…

Before Sarah could shake her thoughts clean, she spoke aloud, "Jareth." And abruptly stopped chopping her celery.

Was she going to say his name every time she thought of him? But it was too late now. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge, and the air suddenly felt electric and hot; like it had felt last night. He was here. Probably standing right behind her, watching her.

Well, in any case, she had called him for the second time. Even if she honestly didn't mean to. She didn't turn to face him, instead she went right back to her cooking. If he really only existed in her imagination, she supposed there was no point in denying she never meant to call on him. To deny something from her imagination that seemed so real to her would only make things worse, and the only way to ride it out would be to confront it head on. Besides, if she did deny she never meant to call him (which she didn't), he would only laugh at her. She would be acting like an angry child and it would go to prove that she never really learned anything that one fateful night years ago.

So Sarah did the only civil thing she could think of when a guest arrived.

"Hungry?" She had not even turned around to face him.

"No thanks," he replied casually, "I've already eaten." There was a brief pause before Sarah jumped at the sudden caress of warm breath on her ear. "But thank you for asking."

She could almost feel his smile on her neck, and she flinched slightly out of instinct. Jareth laughed quietly as he walked over to the small window next to the stove. "Beautiful day outside, you know. You should be outside enjoying the fresh air instead of slaving away in here."

Sarah sliced her vegetables a little harder than usual. "Are you still one to tell me what I should and shouldn't do? Don't you remember what I told you?"

Jareth snorted. "Of course I do."

His response was curt, but Sarah only smiled inwardly. He certainly wasn't the mopey Goblin King Hoggle made him out to be. To Sarah, he was the same spoiled, egotistical, and admittedly alluring King he had always been.

"What the devil are you doing anyway?"

"I'm cooking. If that's alright with you."

"Hmm, fine… doesn't look like much."

Sarah abruptly dropped her knife, put a hand on her hip, and was about to give him a good verbal slap in the face but stopped before she had a chance.

Jareth was gorgeous in the daylight. His exotic fae features were smiling at her and his wild, blonde hair blazed gold. He did indeed look a bit older, but like some men, he only looked better with age. He was wearing a suede jacket with a white poet's shirt underneath that opened midway to a flat yet muscular chest. He still wore his crescent moon pendant that lay on his chest and his ensemble was complete with the black tights and black boots. He was watching her watch him with those stunning, mis-matched eyes of his, and after a moment, he arched a winged eyebrow, as if waiting for her approval of him.

She felt her breath catch._ "Well he's not going to get it."_

Jareth realized she wasn't going to say anything and began to bore of her just staring him, even if he did enjoy it. He looked her up and down with his forefinger upon his thin lips. "You're right for eating, you're far too thin."

Sarah glanced down at herself quickly before turning back to her cooking. She could see Jareth out of the corner of her eye peering into her vat. "Only vegetables," he noted. "You need some meat on your bones. There."

Sarah leaned over the stove hesitantly. "There what?"

"Now you have a good meal. Just look."

Sarah dipped a wooden spoon into her stew of broth and vegetables, and as she stirred, several tender morsels of what looked like beef bobbed at the surface. Her heart sank as she eyed her homemade meal warily. She worked for nearly an hour on this already… Dammit, he ruined her dinner! "I am not taking anything you offer. Particularly food."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Jareth snapped impatiently. He grabbed the spoon out of Sarah's hand, dipped it into the pot, and put a portion of the meat into his mouth. "See? Perfectly safe."

Sarah yanked her spoon back and thinking she might have hit him over the head with it, he sauntered back over to the window with a grin on his pale face. This was enough for one day. "I think you should go now," she said, stirring her pot of food.

"Why?"

"Because you're distracting me."

"Am I really? How marvelous!"

Sarah could almost hear his smile. He could really push her buttons. "Now," she tossed her head at him, "Jareth."

"Fine." She heard him walk behind her and stop. "And you're welcome for the extra morsels."

Sarah didn't answer him. She was finished speaking with her imaginary 'friend' and the only way to make him leave would be to ignore him, which was looking next to impossible.

But after a few moments, the room seemed to feel emptier to her, and the air was not so thick. She turned around and found that Jareth was not behind her, he had gone. She sighed mentally and flipped her radio on; hoping music would take her mind off of her recent encounter. Instead, she listened to a news report of a recent Superman rescue. She turned the volume up and smiled. _"If only Jareth was like him, then he would be perfect."_

But, she reminded herself that Jareth was not real. Only good people and creatures like her, her friends, and Superman was real.

She dipped her spoon into her stew and took a tiny bite of the tender meat Jareth had dropped in. Even if he wasn't real, the meat he had given her sure was, and dammit, it was delicious.

* * *

"There she weaves by night and day, A magic web with colours gay. She has heard a whisper say, A curse is on her if she stay To look down to Camelot…"

Sarah sat snugly on the window bench practicing for her monologue. She had chosen the 'Lady of Shalott' for her project; it had always been one of her favorites. She had her presentation planned to the tee. She would enter on a dark stage holding only a candle wearing a long, black cape with a hood, and when she reached the end of the poem, she would sink to the ground dramatically and blow out her candle. She was positive she would get the perfect score and several more nods of approval from her professors as well as her peers.

She had lit a few candles to set the atmosphere for her practice. It was working wonderfully because she already knew most of it by heart. She put the poem down on her lap and began rehearsing from memory, "Sometimes a troop of damsels glad, An abbot on an ambling pad, Sometimes a curly shepherd-lad…" Even if she was a most talented actress, Sarah still had trouble memorizing some lines. "A curly shepherd-lad… hmm… Jareth."

Her hands flew to her flushed cheeks. She had called him again! This was the third time in just three days. Now this was just getting ridiculous. She had not even thought of him, in fact, she put all of her thoughts on her upcoming project, and if she ever got distracted she would turn to her newspapers, which within the past week had always shown a new picture or article of Superman. She had tried her damndest not to think of the Goblin King at all!

A jolt at her spine signaled his presence and Sarah turned her face up to him. He was sharply dressed as usual. Wearing a rich red velvet jacket, with a collared black shirt complete with the black tights and black boots. But Sarah had noted (with a quick mental slap) that his tights were not in fact so tight anymore. He was lounging again on the other side of the bench. But something was different tonight. Not only did he look so unsettling in his dark attire, but he wasn't holding amusement in his face like he had any longer. His lips were set in a thin line and his eyes were throwing daggers in her direction, making her wince. But what worried Sarah even more was the unnatural glow emanating from his very body, and it wasn't the soft glow of candlelight. He seemed to be trembling from it, like he was holding something in check. Being a young woman Sarah recognized it immediately. Frustration was slowly but dangerously building inside of him. He wanted her, and she knew it. He wanted to act on it, perhaps from the moment they had met again several nights ago. But she was not one to give in so easily. Nonetheless, she had never seen him like this before and she felt her hands becoming clammy and shaky.

But he had no power over her… Sarah mentally prayed that that still held true.

Jareth broke the uncomfortable silence. "You weren't afraid."

Sarah glared down at her poem. "What do you mean?"

"The other night," he continued. "You weren't afraid of me."

He was right. Sarah had not been afraid of him a couple of nights ago. Perhaps more than a little shocked, but not half as afraid as they both might have expected. Right now was a little different. Still, she turned to him and smiled. "I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night." One of her favorite quotes from another talented Sarah Williams. Jareth only frowned at her smug remark. "Besides," she continued, "shouldn't you be proud of me now that I'm not trembling at your feet?"

Jareth growled and turned to the night-lit city. Sarah took a deep breath and turned back to her poem. _"Just ignore him and he'll go away…"_

"Are you happy, Sarah, dear?"

Sarah shot her head up at his rather rude question and at his tone of voice. He sounded very upset and impatient. "Of course I am," she replied gently.

"You don't belong here, Sarah. This place," he gestured around him, "is cruel to you. You deserve to be happy, in my world…"

"I don't belong in your world."

"No," Jareth said firmly, his eyes blazing. "You belong to me."

Abruptly Sarah stood and stared at Jareth with pure rage and disbelief. "What!"

Jareth rose in turn and his voice turned icy cold. "You always have, Sarah. Ever since you were a child. It took years for me to wait, for you to say the words to wish for something as selfish as you did, I always knew you would. You proved you were stronger than me in the end, and I do applaud you for that." His tone was rising and Sarah felt herself backing down. "After that night, I did shut myself up in my castle. And I waited again. Fortunately, I have the precious gift of patience, Sarah…you are ready. You are ready for me."

Sarah shifted her weight, completely speechless. He had turned so cold and dangerous literally overnight. But as she struggled mentally for her words, something on the corner of Sarah's side of the bench caught Jareth's eye. He glared down at her as he strided past and picked up the few pieces of newspaper.

His eyes shone as he flipped through the numerous pages of articles and photographs – and they were all of one person. He stopped to look at the front page. A grin played about his thin lips but his eyes were deathly cold as he looked up at Sarah. Abruptly he threw the paper down and took a step toward her. She moved back, only to find herself stumbling over the window bench and fall suddenly on her backside. He kneeled down to her level and put both arms out on either side of her, effectively trapping her in with his warm body. "So," he said, so close to her she could feel his breath against her flushed cheek, she trembled and caught herself staring at his mouth. "You have been watching other men, have you?" he murmured.

Sarah was shaking, but he only pressed on. "Is this why you will not call on me willingly?"

What did he just say? Willingly? Sarah's fear was rapidly replaced with white, hot anger. She moved to stand and he only rose with her, their eyes locked the entire time. Sarah's voice came in a trembling whisper. "What did you just say to me?"

Jareth's eyes dropped briefly, but the cold anger was still there.

Sarah screamed, "What the hell did you just say to me? Willingly…?" It suddenly dawned on her and her voice dropped back to a whisper. "You tricked me… you tricked me. You forced me to call on you. That night you first appeared… that was you…"

"Are you going to deny you never wanted me in your life again, Sarah?" He twisted his wrist and a crystal took shape on his fingertips. "My offer still stands." The crystal floated towards Sarah but she smashed it to the floor.

"Bastard!" she screamed. "How dare you! You read my thoughts, you knew the whole time!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes from her humiliation. He had known she craved for a companion, and he wanted in on it. The only way he could have known was by intrusion, intrusion to Sarah's heart and mind. "You forced me! It was never me!"

Jareth had only stared grimly at her violent reaction. He tried again. "Sarah, I offer you the world, if only…"

"Goddamn you!" she screamed again, her face wet with her tears. "I hate you! Get out! I want nothing to do with you!" She wanted to hit him, kick him, anything to make him go away, but she kept screaming, her voice becoming hoarse. "I won! I defeated you; you have no right to come back at all! Get out! Get out! I never want to see or hear from you again, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

Sarah had seen Jareth wince slightly, but he only took a step back into the dark, where the candlelight did not shine. Only his eyes shone like icy crystals. "Do not forget who I am, Sarah," he said, each word like a sharp pain along Sarah's spine. "Do not defy me."

A blast of cold wind cut through Sarah like a knife and she shielded her face against the biting chill. The candles went completely out and left her standing alone in darkness. When she looked up into the empty dark, she sank to the ground and wept in lonely despair.

* * *

"Sarah… stay… don't fall… don't fall…" Those words were still an echo in her mind when she started out of bed, her clothes clinging to her body, damp with sweat. She took a few deep breaths before she shook out her flannel night clothes. That by far, was the worst nightmare she had had in years.

It was already fading, but she distinctly remembered being chased in the Labyrinth of all places, by a shadow. She was frantically searching for a way out but every turn she took only led either her into a dead end or back to where she had been only moments before. She finally crouched into a dark corner of the maze until the shadow found her and crept upon her. Its dark tendrils reaching out and over her. They were cold to the touch but she couldn't stop it. It paralyzed her. That was when she heard the words and woke up, drenched in sweat and covered in twisted sheets. By far, the strangest part of the dream was being clothed in a beautiful, white dress flowing from her lithe body. Almost like a wedding dress… the very thought of that sickened her.

Sarah glanced at her clock. 5:30. She had only fallen asleep about an hour ago, and that was the only sleep she had had in the past two days.

Fortunately, she had not called on Jareth since their last meeting, but she was absolutely terrified that he would somehow trick her into saying his name in her sleep. And then what? Find him in her room, or worse, in her bed? No, absolutely not. Sleep was when a person was most vulnerable, so Sarah had taken a bitter liking to caffeine every two hours. But it was costing her…

"_I might as well get up anyway."_ She would not even try to fall back asleep again after that nightmare.

She crawled out of bed and made her way into a cold shower. She let the icy droplets rinse away the damp of sweat on her shaking, shrinking body. She was getting skinnier by the day, and although everyone around her noticed with growing concern, she couldn't care less. Her skin was getting paler and she noticed her face was drawing thinly around her cheekbones. The dark circles under her eyes were worse than ever. She was not the Sarah that existed when she arrived in Metropolis several weeks ago.

Sarah stepped out of her shower and hurriedly dressed in a blouse and jeans. For all she knew, he could be watching her and she was constantly looking over her shoulder, even if she hadn't called on him. She didn't bother drying her hair or having her breakfast. She only washed her face and slicked on lip gloss before she grabbed her purse and coat. Much to her relief, Lissa was not down at her usual desk. But of course, it was still far too early for most people in her building to be up.

The morning was still cool with hints of the daylight rising over the streets and skyscrapers, but Sarah couldn't stay in her apartment. She had to be out in the air, in the world, with real people. She figured she would go crazy if she stayed up in there any longer. Even if he wasn't present physically, she could still sense him around every corner of her small apartment, and it made her increasingly nervous and paranoid. She was terrified of looking up and he would be there standing in front of her or see his reflection in the mirror, or finding him sitting next to her bed while she slept.

And by wrapping her coat tightly around her, she felt relief knowing he would never come out into the open among humans, and in such a busy city like Metropolis.

She absentmindedly strolled past men in gray sweats heaving the day's load onto their trucks, sharply dressed men and women trying to get to their bus or to the subway on time, vendors setting up shop on the sidewalk. She stopped at a corner and decided to turn back to another side street to get some coffee before she headed to the academy. She figured caffeine would clear her fuzzy, aching head.

"_No sleep and hardly any food can make you see things that are not there. More coffee, yes, that will fix that…"_

_

* * *

_

He pointed the gun at the whimper man's head. "You think I'm foolin?" he screamed. "Put da money in da bag!"

The old man did as he commanded and was then ordered to drop to the floor.

"Hey Ron!" the other man in a black hood shouted. "Time's up! We better get outta here!"

"No problem, Pete. I got it all! Hope Larry's still got that piece o' crap running."

"Come on, let's go!" The two punk robbers pushed each other out of the liquor store in a mad frantic and made a dead run to the getaway car. They piled in laughing at their loot as the driver screeched away and rounded the corner.

* * *

Sarah watched her feet while she walked, careful to stay out of oncoming pedestrian traffic. She noticed people were giving strange looks at the pale, thin girl walking by herself. If they didn't know any better, they say she was troubled. But she didn't care. Sarah only kept to her thoughts. She obsessed over a man in a red cape who could fly and avoided another equally mysterious man at all costs, who quite ironically, seemed to be obsessing over her. One seemed to be watching her every nervous move, and another never even knew she existed. Sadly, that was the one man she wanted to be seen by. And he was completely unattainable.

Her weary mind only limited her to her thoughts and at the sidewalk below. She only saw her feet and only felt the chill on her face and only heard the sounds of the city surrounding her.

Sarah would usually look both ways before crossing a street, but she didn't think of it. She never saw the speeding Cadillac screeching around the corner only blocks from her. She never heard the revving of the getaway car as it drove toward her at breakneck speed.

She didn't see the bumper of the car until she was in the middle of the street. And by then, it was too late.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Thank you to Labyrinth Mistress, LadyAlira, LadyShard, TarahW,and Lake of Fire - your reviews crack me up.

Shalom y Amor


	6. Turning the World

**AN:** My goodness, **thank you **to everyone who has read and reviewed. I didn't think a Superman crossover would be very well accepted, but fortunately, I was proved wrong! Thank you, thank you. My reasons for writing something like this will be explained in later chapters, unless some have already caught on. As a side note, this fanfic is obviously following the first and second movies, and a bit in between. So obviously the Superman I have in my mind is the absolutely incredible Christopher Reeve. For me, there was no one else like him. But as the reader, it's up to you to let your imagination go crazy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

Sarah saw the bumper of the speeding Cadillac heading straight towards her, and it wasn't stopping. She cowered away and screamed, much too terrified to run. She hid her face in her arms and waited for the final impending impact. 

But it never came.

"_Is this what dying is like?"_ she thought. _"I don't feel anything? I just die?"_

But she still felt the ground beneath her feet and felt the oncoming rush of blood through her body, making her skin warm and flushed._ "The car stopped… I'm alive!"_

Sarah turned and peeked through her shaking arms. She didn't see the car in front of her. What she saw was much more wonderful. A bright red cape with a yellow 'S' branded on it swayed in front of her. She dropped her arms and looked up in time to see a pair of bright, blue eyes staring back at her.

Superman took a step towards her. "Are you alright, miss?" His voice was deep and firm, but held a trace of warmth.

Sarah's mouth fell open, but no sound came. She gazed up into his beautiful, chiseled face of his, but couldn't think of the words. She wanted to say she was fine, to thank him, to finally say hello, anything… but she was completely speechless.

He reached out and took her arm. "Here," he said gently, "let's get you out of the street." He escorted her back to the sidewalk, holding her up the entire time.

Sarah had no idea her whole body was shaking or that she was blushing bright red. He was touching her… holding her! Damn, why couldn't she say anything!

She took a quick glance back over her shoulder at the vehicle that almost killed her. The hood had completely caved in and she guessed it was Superman who flew down and stopped it before it hit her. A man was lying halfway through the windshield, but he was still moving; the other two men were lying in the car unconscious. Must have been quite the impact on their part. But she noticed a black mask was still on the man splayed across the hood of the car. They were crooks, and they would have killed her for sure.

Police cars began pulling up and a crowd began to form at the scene. Sarah looked back up at Superman but she was still speechless. She wanted to slap herself silly for not saying anything to him… he had saved her... she had almost been killed… he was standing right in front of her! And he was watching her, worry now sweeping into his stunning face.

His hand stayed on her arm. "You're safe now, miss. Are you going to be alright?"

Sarah only managed to nod her head once.

Superman looked back at the squadron of police cars pulling up before he addressed Sarah one last time. "If you need someone to speak with, I'm sure someone from the force will help you." Sarah only blinked at him, and he sighed openly. "If you don't mind me saying so, miss, perhaps you should get some rest. It may be the shock of this morning, but you don't look well."

Sarah stepped back, her gaze now hung low. That had done it. Now she was completely humiliated, burning with it really. Had the man she had been dying to meet really say that? To her?

She absentmindedly tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear, and as she did, she felt her chin being lifted by a firm hand, he was smiling at her; she could have died of happiness from that smile…

"Take care," he said gently before he released her and flew up and away, with Sarah gawking up at the sky watching him fly away into the morning sky.

* * *

Sarah nearly sprinted back to her apartment building. Dodging other pedestrians, rounding street corners, jumping up the stairs, and screaming a 'good morning' to a stunned Lissa before she slammed the elevator button to her fourth floor apartment. She ran into the elevator and was finally able to catch her breath. 

After relating her whole story to the police and filing a report which had lasted for over an hour, Sarah was able to race back to her apartment building without stopping. She needed to tell someone as soon as possible.

She rested her forehead against the wall of the elevator, her heart beating a mile a minute, her lungs struggling for a breath. But her face was beaming. Turning back to lean against the wall, she replayed the scene in her head over and over again, and finally ending with his smile. She could tell even then it was an apology for what he had said to her, but it was also a silent look of reassurance, that everything would be alright, and that she was safe.

The doors opened to her floor and she dashed down the hallway to her apartment. She swung her door open and ran straight for the telephone. She frantically dialed the numbers and when she heard a voice on the other end she screamed, "Dad! You will never believe what just happened!"

She told her dad and Karen everything that had happened to her that morning; hardly containing herself, talking a mile a minute. Her parents were relieved to hear she was alive and well, but otherwise, they were not as excited as she was about seeing Superman. Toby, on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic for Sarah. He clung to her every word of her detailed description of Superman. He was just as fascinated with Superman as Sarah was, but perhaps Toby saw him in a much more heroic light. Sarah was beginning to see him in a different way.

After Sarah told Toby everything that had happened, he began to tell her of his new 'friends'. To Sarah's great shock (and a little horror), Toby had been making new friends with people that were not 'like the kids at school'. He described them as small, furry creatures that had a knack for making 'silly things happen'.

"Toby," she hesitated, and then continued, "Do you know their names? Are they nice to you?"

"Oh yea!" Toby shouted. "Titch and Boon. They're really fun. But mommy and poppa don't believe me."

Sarah spoke in her firm, calm voice Toby took as second-motherly orders. "Toby, don't tell mommy and poppa anything else about your friends. You can play all you want with them, but if they scare you, or if they hurt you in any way, at all, please let me know right away. Okay, Toby?"

There was a silence before he answered. "Okay, Sarah."

"And Toby?" Sarah was terrified to ask, "is there a man with them? A strange-looking man?"

"Nope." Sarah exhaled deeply. "Just Titch and Boon. They're really nice, Sarah. They won't hurt me."

"Okay, Toby. But remember what I told you."

"I will. Miss you Sarah."

"I miss you too, Toby. Tell mommy and poppa I love them."

"What about me?"

"Toby, you know I love you more than anything."

"I know. Love you too. K, bye."

"Bye honey." Sarah's heart wrenched as she ended her phone call. She missed her parents, but she missed Toby terribly. He was and always would be her darling, baby brother; and she was always his sister, best friend, and mother to him. And now the mother side of her was starting to kick in. Why were goblins hanging around Toby? Maybe he brought a little bit of the Labyrinth back with him as well. At least they were treating him nicely, and more importantly, Toby wasn't seeing _him_. She knew if it ever came to that, she would have to step in. Besides, it wouldn't do any good if told him to ignore them. Goblins are not creatures to be ignored, especially from a seven year old boy.

"_Look where it got me," _she thought, _"I'm going crazy just trying to ignore their King."_

She felt her tummy rumbling, and this time around, she was actually aware of the fact she was hungry. Putting her thoughts of Toby and goblins aside for now, she went over to inspect her refrigerator. There wasn't much but a bunch of leftover boxes Katie had brought from her frequent nights out.

Sarah opened and smelled each box until she found a small one with an uneaten slice of chocolate cake inside of it. It looked fresh enough, so she took a bite. _"Wow, delicious. What better way to fatten myself up than with cake?"_

She ended up eating the whole thing and decided she needed to go for a greasy cheeseburger later that day. But sleep would have to come first. She scribbled a note for Katie stating she was not going to classes today because of an 'illness' and left it on the fridge door. She also thanked her for the slice of cake.

Sarah padded over to her bedroom, stripping her clothes and pulling on sweats, she climbed back into her bed. But there was one more thing she needed to take care of. She still did not trust him one bit and did not yet feel safe sleeping alone in her bedroom.

"Hoggle," she whispered aloud.

He readily appeared at the side of her bed. "Ya called little missy?" A smile was creeping into his face.

Sarah sat up in bed and took his leathery hand in her own. "Hoggle," she sighed, "I need to ask a favor of you."

Hoggle placed his free hand over hers and patted it gently. "Sure, Sarah, anythin' yous want."

"Hoggle, this may not be easy to explain, you may find it really… odd, actually. But I need you to stay here with me while I sleep."

Hoggle's eyebrows knit together in deep concern. "Is there somethin' wrong?"

"Well, it's sort of a precaution, if you will. Hoggle please," she pleaded, "if you hear me call you-know-who, or if he makes an appearance or anything, while I'm sleeping, please wake me up."

Hoggle's eyes became very dark. "Yous called him before, didn't ya?"

She shut her eyes to ward off an impending headache, she needed sleep very soon. "Hoggle… please."

Hoggle pulled his hands away and began fidgeting with the hem of his white shirt nervously. "Now, I-I don't know Sarah. Are yous sure – yous want – me to…? I can't-"

Sarah was on the verge of tears and clutched his hands again. "Hoggle…"

He saw the tears in her eyes, her desperation. Whatever had gotten to Sarah, it had gotten to her bad. He could never deny his best friend anything. "Alright…" he sighed as he pulled up a chair next to the corner of her room.

"Thank you," she whispered. Hoggle only waved his hand, as if swatting at something.

Sarah fell back on her bed, sighed deeply with relief, shut her eyes, and was about to fall asleep when she heard Hoggle murmur, "But he ain't gonna like it."

She shot back into a sitting position, knowing exactly who 'he' was. "What do you mean?"

Hoggle's eyes became wide as saucers, he thought Sarah had fallen fast asleep and he tried to keep his voice as low as possible…

Sarah threw her blankets aside and began to slip out of her bed. Unfortunately, now sleep would have to wait. "Hoggle, why would he be angry that you're here? He never seemed to care much before."

"Well, uh, it's just that – you – well, you were, um, gonna be sleepin'. It's just that – it - very, um, what's the word?"

"Private?"

Hoggle turned his gaze away from Sarah. "Yea…"

Sarah had an accusatory look in her eyes. "So? You're my friend, and you've been there for me since the beginning."

Hoggle's voice was so quiet Sarah had to strain her ears to hear him. "Yea, but, things are different now."

"What! Why? Because he says so?" Sarah began a frantic pace around her tiny bedroom. "Why is he doing this to me? I mean, look at me," she pinched the hem of her t-shirt, "I'm wasting away, I've been so depressed that I'm not even eating! And I'm depressed because I have no male companionship of any kind. And then _he_ comes along and forces me to say his name, the bastard! Thinking he can get in on it, to become my… my lover! God! So now I'm so paranoid of the fact that the very thought of him will bring me to say his name out loud! I haven't been able to sleep for days because of it. Just look at the dark circles under my eyes, just look! Of course, he probably knows I'm mad as hell by now because he has not shown up in two days…" Sarah stopped to catch her breath. "Now, the only person I really wanted to see me saves my life this morning, of which I am very thankful for, but then he tells me I need to get some rest!" She stopped pacing and knelt before Hoggle, becoming eye-level with him. "Hoggle, I'm a wreck. Thank god he told me; thank god he really saw me and told me the truth. I'm going to set things right, starting now."

Sarah rose slowly, ignoring the horrified look on Hoggle's face. He had never seen Sarah rant and scream like that before.

She clenched her fists by her sides, took a deep breath and shouted, "Jareth!"

Sarah did not have to wait long before she heard his accented, callous voice. "You screamed?" She turned around to find him leaning against the corner of her bedroom, his arms resting casually by his sides. He pushed himself from the wall and took slow, predatory steps towards her.

Sarah almost immediately regretted her decision. "_Oh dear…"_ Dressed in his armor and flowing cape of midnight black, he looked as imposing and as powerful as ever. He exuded not anger, thank goodness, but an obvious annoyance. But he held that mask of cold indifference on his face and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sarah to speak. She steadied her pounding heart and turned to face him head-on. "I need a word with you, if you don't mind."

He made a small sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a growl. "Now you want to speak with me?" He glanced down behind Sarah in utter contempt. "Hedwart."

"Hoggle!" Sarah corrected.

Jareth's voice was becoming increasingly darker. "Why is he here?"

"Because I asked him to be here. In fact, that's part of the reason I called you."

"Really? I think if this conversation is between you and I, then perhaps your friend," he said this with great disgust, "should leave."

"No!" She spun around and gestured for Hoggle to sit back down before she whirled around again to face Jareth. "I want him to be here. I want him and all of my other friends to be with me whenever I want them to. Even if I ask them to watch me sleep, in case I do something stupid, like calling you unwillingly." Jareth's eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw, but he said nothing. "Absolutely nothing has changed between us. You deceived me, betrayed me. Whatever you may think, you are certainly not anything more to me than a figment of my imagination."

"And your friends?"

"Would never trick me as you did."

"I never tricked you, Sarah," he smiled coldly, "I just had to make you see the light."

Hoggle's presence was quickly becoming ignored due to the intensity of the present situation, and Sarah felt hot anger rising in the pit of her stomach. He was forcing her into something she didn't want, or perhaps didn't feel she was ready for… It took all of her willpower to keep her cool. But she crossed her arms over her chest defensively to keep from shaking. "Tell me something, Jareth. If you're so intent on having me, why didn't you save me yourself this morning?"

He crossed his arms in the same fashion, mocking her stance. "So now you depend on me to save your life? You had a change of heart and suddenly want me to be there for you, don't you?"

"No! You could have saved me, why didn't you?"

"_You _put yourself in danger."

"Simple question, Jareth, why didn't you?"

"Stubborn girl…"

"Why?"

"I would have!" He roared, dropping his arms and suddenly gripping hers. "I would have if only you would call my name!"

"No!" Sarah violently wrenched out of Jareth's grasp. "You tricked me! How dare you think I could accept you in my life like that when you heartlessly forced me to call on you! It's cruel, truly cruel, even for you…" her voice died away. "And then Toby…"

Suddenly reverting back to his arrogant demeanor, he asked, "How is the lad? I have missed him too."

Her cheeks flushed, she would not stay on the subject of Toby with him for very long. "I know it's you sending those goblins. I swear to God, Jareth, if they hurt Toby in any way, I _will_ destroy you."

He chuckled. "Destroy me, how? Apparently the first time didn't do you very much good."

Sarah felt her will breaking, her shoulders dropping… he was right. Look where denying something that really did exist, something she thought she had defeated, had gotten her. Starving herself and just as gaunt and pale as a ghost. "What do you want?" she finally asked quietly, "why are you doing this to me?"

"Sarah, Sarah. You did this to yourself. You denied me…denied yourself."

"No… you put that spell on me, that first night…"

Jareth's eyebrows flinched in confusion, and Sarah saw it. "What?"

"The first night you came," she said again, "you put a spell on me. Do you really think I'm that stupid to not recognize something like that."

"Sarah," Jareth's voice was very quiet, "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

Sarah mustered her courage and stepped right up to Jareth, looking up into his exotic face, his handsome, aquiline features, and finally into his eyes. She was searching for the truth, hoping she would find it behind the cold pride he kept. "That wasn't you?"

"No. There are rules in your world, Sarah. Once called upon, I cannot force an unwilling being, nor can I interfere in the events of your world." His mask fell just slightly, for a moment, he was not Goblin King, nor was he an outlandish being of the Underground; Sarah saw and heard the truth she had recognized in dozens of people she had come across. She was a great actress, surrounded by those that were equally great. She could see a lie before one even spoke it. Jareth was not lying to her.

"Then what was it?" Her invisible walls were crumbling.

He sighed. "I don't know, Sarah. Perhaps it was you."

She began to laugh at his absurd remark but he held his hand out to stop her. "Don't laugh, Sarah. It very well could have been. You have more power than you yet realize."

"Oh? And the feather?" she asked hoarsely. "By my old bedroom? That could not have been me. Someone was obviously watching me."

Jareth looked down at her pale, stricken form before he cupped her face in his hands. Sarah did not back away. She was more than surprised to feel a feather-light touch of his gloved hands on her burning cheeks, a gentle stroking motion that made her shiver. "That, dear Sarah, was a present." He smiled, but it was not cold, it was almost… sincere. "Don't shut yourself to me. You know why I have come back. You are ready for me."

"No, I'm not." Deep in her heart, she only half-meant it. She refused to see her own truths. She refused to be weak.

Jareth's gaze was fixed on her mouth. He titled his head gracefully and whispered, "I never would have let you die. And I am very real… gentle Sarah…"

Sarah sighed and noticed that he seemed to be savoring this moment of peace between them. Carefully, he raked his gloved fingers against her scalp and through her hair, finally clasping his hands at the base of her neck; her ebony hair tangled between each of his slender fingers. His gloves were so soft and cool against Sarah's flushed skin. No words were spoken between them. Sarah's breath caught when he finally lowered his mouth to hers, and she lifted her face halfway to meet him. All thoughts of a man in a red cape who had saved her life this morning were gone. She only desired to be held, to be kissed, to be wanted by a man… and here he was; here was her chance. He had fascinated her since she was a child, and he desired her in the same fashion. The Goblin King had told her the truth, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with this moment.

Sarah felt his sharp, warm breath on her face and closed her eyes waiting… But as soon as she closed her eyes, she felt a sharp stab in her skull. She gasped in pain and wrenched her eyes shut, her fist pressed firmly against her forehead. She heard a worried voice calling for her. But her head was spinning and she didn't dare open her eyes; she felt like the world was turning in dizzying circles. The voice continued to say her name, a masculine voice filled with fear, but edged with growing anger. She couldn't stay standing for too long, the pain was overbearing. It stabbed her in the skull like a butcher knife, and something in the air made her feel like her whole body was being turned around and upside down. She felt physically ill and collapsed into a pair of waiting arms before her world went completely black.

* * *

Sarah felt as if an entire bag of bricks was slowly being lifted off of her. She was exhausted and it took great effort to open her heavy eyelids. She didn't have to; she could have slipped back into the blissful dark of sleep. But she felt the air grow thick and hot, there was a presence in her room. It was him. 

Her eyes finally registered to the gloom of her bedroom. She saw the Goblin King in all of his dark glory hovering over her.

"You!" she hissed, ignoring the flicker of hurt in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He said nothing, only rose to his full height above her bed; a daunting figure meant to intimidate her. But she would not be cowed down by him. He had tricked her again, even when she had begged Hoggle… she turned to look for her dwarf friend, and found him cowering between her dresser and the wall.

"What did you do?" she screamed. "I told you I never wanted to see you again!" She jumped out of her resting position and stood facing him on the other side of her bed. "You are not welcome here. Get out!" She pointed towards her door. "And I really don't want to tell you again!" A momentary flash of pain and regret in Jareth's eyes startled Sarah. But she pressed on when he didn't move or say anything. "Jareth," she whispered icily, "get away from me…"

To Sarah's confusion, Jareth's gaze quickly turned from concern to passive anger. He slowly walked around Sarah's bed, his cape flowing behind him and strode past Sarah, staring her down the whole time. She had never seen him so angry before. His eyes were boring down into hers, accusing her. But accusing her of what? _"I have done nothing wrong. He came when I let my guard down in sleep… even when I'm with my friends I am not safe."_

His skin was drawn tightly against his cheekbones as he clenched his jaw. He glowered down at her for a few moments before Sarah looked away. He was restraining a terrible anger, and she was becoming terrified of what he might do if she tried defying him any longer. _"But I haven't done anything! He just will not leave me alone…"_

The Goblin King stared down at Sarah for a moment longer. She refused to look up at him, but she could actually feel his cold, mismatched eyes on her. Without another word, he turned away from her and walked silently through her bedroom wall. The harsh click-clack of is boots and the rustle of his cape was the only sound he made.

Sarah felt the air suddenly become very cold, and almost empty without his presence. She exhaled a shuddering sigh. _"What the hell was he doing here?" _ She turned to Hoggle who was still trembling in the corner of her room, and she sank to her knees. "Oh, Hoggle. What happened? How long did I sleep before I called him?"

"Yous don't remember nothin' do ya?"

Sarah's began to panic and her hands flew to her chest. "Hoggle! Remember what? What happened?"

"Sarah, some mighty powerful magic just now happened. Somethin' even Jareth himself couldn't do." Hoggle jerked and he looked about him warily. "I'm sorry, Sarah, I gotta go."

"Hoggle no!" Sarah felt tears running down her cheeks. "Please don't leave! Don't leave me alone! I haven't done anything! I just fell asleep, right?"

But Hoggle was being pulled by something, or someone, that seemed to be summoning him. He knew he had to obey but he looked back sadly at Sarah before he disappeared.

"No! Hoggle… wait! Please…" But her friend had gone and she was left along again, weeping on her bedroom floor, curled into a ball searching for any bit of warmth left in her.

* * *

Thank you to TarahW, LadyAlira, LadyShard, Labyrinth Mistress and everyone else who inspires me to continue with my new creative outlet. 

Shalom y Amor


	7. A Short Visit

**AN: **Wow, so sorry for the delay. Between 2 Renaissance faires and finals, I really couldn't dish out a new chapter right away. I actually don't care much for this chapter too much, it's more of a filler for the next chapter, which I will try my damndest to get out before the weekend. But you can try to enjoy this for what it is anyway...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman

* * *

Sarah spent the rest of day sleeping, finally giving her tears over to exhaustion. Every time she woke up she felt a terrible wrench in her heart and the tears would spill over unto her pillow. So she would force herself back to sleep every time she felt herself waking. When finally she couldn't slip back into sleep anymore she rolled over and looked at her clock. 5:00 AM. Sarah had slept for nearly eighteen hours. She was glad of it though, she had gone too long without sleep. The horrible pain in her heart was still there but it wasn't nearly as strong as it had been. Her tears were no longer flowing; she was completely cried out. 

She stretched out on her small bed and sat up slowly. Whatever had happened to her this morning was far more confusing and painful than any situation she had come across before, be it magic or otherwise. Why did Jareth show up beside her bed? How long had she slept before he did, it couldn't have been too long. And why was he so angry? And Hoggle was so frightened, why? She needed to know. She had a right to know.

She seriously doubted Hoggle would show again but she had to try. He was her friend, and her Labyrinth friends were far more loyal than those she had on Earth.

She sniffled and choked out her old, remaining tears before she whispered, "Hoggle…"

She waited for a long while for him to show. No answer.

"Hoggle," she tried again. "Please. I have every right to know…"

A small, timid voice came out of the dark of her bedroom. "I know ya do, Sarah."

She reached out and flicked her night lamp on. She spotted Hoggle in the far corner of her bedroom, afraid to come any closer for fear of someone that may be watching.

"Hoggle," she whispered hoarsely. "What happened? You have to tell me."

Hoggle kept his eyes downcast. "I know. I'll tells ya all I can. I can't stay fer very long."

"What can you tell me? Start from the beginning."

Hoggle grunted. "Yous remember calling me, don't ya?"

"Yes."

"Well, yous fell back in bed and I thought yous had fallen asleep… then yous got all angry at Jareth and called for him."

"What?" Sarah said angrily. "I did no such thing! I never got angry! I fell asleep and he came uninvited!"

"No, Sarah. Yous did call him and somethin' happened that made yous forget everything. Everything from the time yous fell into bed… yous forgot."

Sarah was so confused her head started spinning again. But she pushed on; she had to know the truth. "What was the something that happened, Hoggle?"

"Now – now… that I'm not too sure about. But it made yous forget everythin' that happened between you an' Jareth."

"_Oh god, what happened?"_

"All I know," he continued, "for meself from bein' in the Labyrinth an' all was that somehow time had changed. Somehow or 'nother you ended back in the same place yous were minutes before an' made you forget everythin'."

"Hoggle," she said weakly, "I don't understand."

"Neither does Jareth. He can't go back in time, an' this is exactly what happened, an' he's been furious ever since." Hoggle puffed out his chest and exhaled deeply. "I've no idea how it happened, could'a been magic, could'a been somethin' else."

"To turn back time… how?"

"Dunno," was his only answer.

"Hoggle," she swallowed before she asked. "What did happen between me and Jareth?"

Hoggle kept his gaze down and began to nervously smooth out his shirt. It took a few moments before he could answer her. "I-I can't tell ya…"

Sarah took the edge of her sheets and clutched them in her fists. "Hoggle, I have to know."

"No, Sarah, I ain't the one to tell ya… I'm sorry…" He sighed wearily. "I am sorry, Sarah. I gotta go."

"Hoggle, no! Stay. You're my friend, you have to stay!"

The dwarf was so hunched it looked as if he were about to fall over. "Things are different now." Without another word from Sarah, he disappeared, afraid to stay in her bedroom any longer.

Sarah fell back in her bed with a soft thud. She forced herself not to cry. She would not cry anymore. _"But, he can't do that. He can't take my friends away from me like that… it's not fair!"_

She pressed her balled fists into her puffy eyes. Dammit, he always made everything so unfair! But that was his job the first time around, wasn't it? To make sure she knew that life wasn't fair and she wouldn't always be getting what she wanted. But this was just crossing the line. He had no right to forbid her friends to see her. Sadly, as much as she told herself hundreds of times before, she realized he really did have power over her. But she absolutely refused to see it. She was still in bed after eighteen hours after not being able to sleep in days; she wasn't eating and was getting skinnier and paler by the day. And now, the worst possible thing that could happen, he forbade her friends to see her because he was angry at her, and she didn't even know why…

Sarah sat up in bed, holding her head in her hands. She wasn't going to stay in bed any longer; it would only make matters worse. Fortunately, today was Saturday, which meant no classes. Perhaps a day spent outside would help, and maybe paying attention to where she was walking would help too.

Tossing her sheets aside, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, needing a cup of coffee, needing to move. She stumbled out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Heating up her tea kettle, she noticed this morning's newspaper on the table with a hand-written note from Katie on top of it.

_Sarah,_

_Paper route came by on my way up this morning. Thought you might like to see this. And don't worry about the cake, you need it._

_-Katie_

"_Thanks,"_ Sarah thought sardonically. She threw the note aside and found a black and white photograph of Superman flying into the air. Above the photo the headline read, "Super Feats – Superman Saves California".

She sat at the table, unfolding the paper impatiently and read the entire article in a matter of minutes. _"Incredible,"_ she thought.

Superman had single-handedly saved California from falling into the sea in a little less than an hour. Apparently someone had disengaged a NAVY missile and reprogrammed it to strike the San Andreas Fault, causing the fault to break apart and the coast of California would have collapsed, killing millions of innocent people. Sarah rested her chin on her hands and sighed contentedly, Superman cared about everyone, be it one person or millions of people, he cared about everyone.

But as she read on, there were numerous reports of residents in California who had experienced a major earthquake and huge aftershocks, but miraculously nothing was out of place. Meaning, their resident dam had not even collapsed, which if there had indeed been an earthquake that big on the Richter scale, the dam surely would have erupted and their homes would have been destroyed. Other reports were starting to pour in of strange 'non-happenings' after an earthquake, but too many to actually feature in the article.

"_Very curious," _Sarah thought. _"But what difference does it make? Your lives and your homes are fine because of Superman!"_

She put the silly reports out of her mind as she flipped through the newspaper. She stopped at the Entertainment section, running her hand over a black and white photograph of herself. It was her interview – "Upstate Actress Glows in the City Light" – by Clark Kent. It was a beautiful picture of her. She was in her Roxane costume looking up, seeming to be in a state of love-struck adoration, clasping her hands to her stomach.

She smiled and began to read…

Clark Kent had done a really wonderful interview, describing her as a "natural, down-to-earth beauty able to take her enraptured audience on a fascinating journey from beginning to end." Sarah especially loved the bit, "Sarah Williams seems to have no trouble casting a spell on her audience as well as the people she encounters everyday."

"_Hmm," _she thought, _"even him? How cute…"_

It was a little bold, even for a seemingly mild-mannered reporter. But as she finished the last of her interview, she went back to the photo of herself. It was taken only about a week ago, but it had seemed like ages. She had looked so different even then. Feeling a little sick at seeing a healthier Sarah in the newspaper, she rose from the table and poured herself some coffee.

The sunlight was slowly seeping onto her white kitchen walls. Craning her neck looking out of her window she noticed there were no clouds in the blue morning sky. It was going to be a beautiful day.

She sighed mentally. She really did need to get out today, there was no way she was going to stay holed up in her apartment. After that little incident in her bedroom, she felt very wary about staying in here. After she had finished her coffee, she would jump into a hot shower, comb her hair, and perhaps put on some makeup. She wanted to pay a visit to someone today.

* * *

Sarah pulled the hem of her blazer nervously and smoothed out her combed hair with a shaky hand. Why was she so nervous? He was only Clark Kent. He was a quiet, if not a geeky kind of reporter. But he was fairly handsome too. Something about him seemed so familiar to Sarah. It was like a nagging in the back of her head that kept repeating itself over and over again: you know him… but from where… maybe before the interview… he was walking down your same street… maybe he smiled at you once before… he just seems so familiar… maybe he has that familiar face… 

Oh well. Maybe he did. But with a demeanor like that, it was easy for someone like him to get lost in a city crowd. But still that nagging…

The elevator rang at her desired floor snapping Sarah's attention away from her thoughts and back to the task at hand.

She took a deep breath before stepping off the elevator and looked around at the chaotic world of the Daily Planet in utter bewilderment. There was the loud, incessant buzzing of people shouting and conversing with each other, women in pencil skirts and ruffled blouses were scurrying in between desks while men in loose ties and rolled-up sleeves with buttoned tops typed hurriedly at their typewriters. The ringing of telephones and of papers shuffling seemed to the backbeat of the droning, frenzied noise. She walked into what seemed to be the main hallway, and spun around slowly, taking in the scene.

"_Oh dear… what am I doing here-"_ She was nearly run over by a man rushing past her muttering, "'xcuse me," impatiently.

Sarah was clearly in the way of all of the commotion. She either had to get out of there quick or find someone who could possibly help her. But no one here seemed to care, much less know that there was a young woman looking quite lost in their midst. Fortunately, she managed to have some toast and eggs this morning; at least she was not feeling faint.

Sarah was about to turn back around to the elevator thinking this was just a bad idea to come here in the first place when she heard a small, timid voice. "Excuse me, but are you looking for someone?"

She turned to her head toward the voice and found a scrawny, curly-haired young man of at least twenty standing with his hands shoved into his pockets. An enormous camera was hanging on a cord wrapped around his neck and he had the most ridiculous looking bowtie on just below his chin.

Sarah finally found her words. "Yes, hi, I'm, um, looking for Clark Kent." This scrawny, shoulder-hunched boy might be her only hope.

"Oh," his face lit up at the name. "You're looking for Mr. Kent? He actually went out to lunch, but he'll be back pretty soon." He whipped out his hand and extended it towards Sarah. "Hi. My name's Jimmy, Jimmy Olsen."

Sarah managed a smile. "My name's Sarah."

Jimmy made a silent 'oh'. "Are you Sarah Williams?"

She let go of his hand and felt herself blushing. He knew about her? "Um, yes, I am."

Jimmy looked as if he were basking in the glow of a celebrity. "Oh, wow, I loved the article Mr. Kent wrote about you."

"You read it?"

"Oh yeah. One of his best interviews I think. Said a lot of great things about you. I'll have to come and watch your next performance. But I'll have to say that photo doesn't do you justice." He blushed furiously at his words, and by the look on his face, Sarah knew he had probably said too much within the first minute of meeting each other.

"Jimmy!" A shrill, raspy voice nearly startled Sarah. Apparently, someone else had heard Jimmy's comment.

"Jimmy," it continued, "you don't ever talk to a lady that way. You save that until the second date."

Sarah saw the woman that belonged to the voice stepping rather rudely in between her and Jimmy. "Who's this pretty girl, anyway?" The woman playfully slapped a stack of papers on Sarah's shoulder with a broad, toothy smile. But Sarah didn't think it was so funny. The woman was skinny and dark-haired, and had a rather bossy-like manner to her. She was pretty (perhaps to some men), but she certainly wasn't stunning; not lady-like at all. Sarah disliked her immediately, perhaps more so than she did Katie…

The woman put her hands on her hips and swung them out. "So, what do you want? Are you, uh, Jimmy's girlfriend, or something?"

Jimmy adjusted his bowtie with shaky hands. "Ms. Lane, no!"

The woman turned back to Jimmy and smirked. "Well then, who is she?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Kent," Sarah nearly shouted. She was getting rather impatient with this Ms. Lane, and Ms. Lane could see that.

"So, you're here to see Clark," she looked Sarah up and down before she spoke again. "Alright, come into my office you can wait for him there."

Ms. Lane hurried off with Sarah trailing behind her. "Nice meeting you!" She heard Jimmy Olsen say, but Sarah did not respond. She was too focused on weaving through the mass of people and dodging the sharp desk corners. Ms. Lane finally opened a glass door for her tucked away from all the chaos of the main news room.

"Here," Ms. Lane said, "have a seat in my brand, new office. Isn't it great? It's all thanks to one amazing story I wrote just yesterday."

Sarah wasn't the least bit interested in her story, but she may as well be polite until Clark showed up. "What was the story about?"

Ms. Lane looked up from her stack of papers in utter disbelief. "Are you kidding? Where have you been these past twelve hours?" She grabbed a newspaper from her desk and tossed it to Sarah. "Here read that."

It was today's morning paper. The same one she had read twice this morning. "Oh, I've already read it."

"Well, apparently you didn't see who actually wrote it."

Sarah looked down at the headline - "Super Feats – Superman Saves California" by Lois Lane. She felt her shoulders hunch a little; she hoped Clark wouldn't take much longer.

"Incredible story," Lois Lane said, "and all of the strange reports coming in too. As if the earthquake had never happened. Except for me of course. You know a gas station blew up in front of me, right in front of me! And then try to imagine dodging falling telephone poles in your car out in the middle of nowhere!"

"Sounds terrible." Sarah tried to sound concerned. She blocked out Lois Lane's voice and sighed as she looked around her office. It was fairly small for an office but there were cardboard boxes everywhere and she only assumed that Ms. Lane had started moving in just this morning. Besides the boxes the office was still completely disheveled; papers and notepads and paper cups (not to mention cigarette butts) all over the place. But there was one page of a newspaper that seemed to be the first thing Ms. Lane had put up in her new office. It was framed and it was the only thing hanging on the wall. It was the "I Spent the Night With Superman" article, the first interview with Superman that Sarah had read over and over again. But the name, the woman who had interviewed him, was none other than the loud, obnoxious woman jabbering away.

Sarah felt her heart sink. How could someone like Superman even stand someone like Lois Lane for anymore than five minutes? She was absolutely intolerable, and there was so much Sarah could stand. No woman had ever gotten on her nerves as much as Lois Lane did. Clark Kent would have to wait another day.

Sarah began to rise from her chair but stopped almost immediately. She stared at the picture of Superman, suddenly remembering all of his powers. His strength, his speed, his flight… His flight… wait...

Sarah suddenly jolted up out of her seat, causing Lois Lane to jump out of Sarah's sudden, violent movement.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lane," Sarah fumbled for her purse while she attempted to run out the glass door. "I just remembered I have a very important appointment, and I am very late for it!"

"Sure, Alice," Lois Lane called after her. Sarah whipped her head around to bid a somewhat courteous 'good day' but she was still running out the door, and did not see the man standing in front of her, and proceeded to crash into him.

"Sarah!" she heard a familiar voice say. Two strong hands were holding her arms up so she wouldn't fall over.

Sarah hastily brushed her hair aside from her face and looked up, hoping it was not the same man she had crashed into days before.

"_Damn…"_

Clark Kent looked down at her with a trembling forehead. "Um, Miss Williams! I'm so sorry; I guess didn't see you..."

Sarah politely pushed herself back and readjusted her blazer. "It's okay. I seem to have the problem of paying attention to where I'm going." She noticed Lois Lane sneaking around her desk to listen in on their conversation. She turned back to Clark who was nervously adjusting his enormous eyeglasses on his face. "I just came by to say thank you for the article. It was beautifully written and, well, um, I just wanted to say thank you…" She took a deep mental breath. "And I wanted to let you know if you ever wanted another cup of coffee anytime soon…" She tucked her hair behind her ear. Damn nervous habits…

She couldn't finish her sentence, she didn't know how! Of course she did, she had done this before… why was it with Clark Kent it was so different? What was it about him that made her so flustered and nervous? He was just a reporter, a rather jumpy reporter… but he was nice and a gentleman, but there was something else she couldn't put her finger on…

Clark smiled and shook his arms out. "Um, sure, Sarah. Sorry I haven't asked earlier, been a little bit busy around here."

"_Really? Haven't noticed…" _Sarah bit her lip before she spoke. "I'm really sorry Clark, but I just remembered I do have an important meeting with someone right now. I guess I came at a bad time."

Clark's eyebrows rose up; he looked more than a little disappointed. But his dejected expression quickly turned to concern when he really looked at Sarah's frail form. She was much skinnier than when he last saw her, which couldn't have been more than a week ago. And no amount of makeup could hide the skin that was tightly drawn along her delicate cheekbones. His mouth quivered looking for the right words, "Um, S-Sarah…"

Sarah caught on right away. It was a little scary how much she had physically changed in a week. And seeing the troubled look on her new friend's face only gave her more incentive. "I know, Clark." She blinked slowly a couple of times. "I haven't really been feeling well, but I'm okay, just a temporary loss of appetite. The city and my studies have been weighing down on me just a bit."

Clark suddenly lost the quivering eyebrow and the hunched shoulders. He stood straighter and for a moment, Sarah swore she was standing in front of a different person.

"Don't be afraid, Sarah." Even his voice was different. "You're strong, I can see it…"

He was about to say more but noticed Lois walking up to the pair out of the corner of his eye and immediately reverted back to his old, timid self. "Um, well, that is I mean – take care of yourself."

Sarah gave Lois a sideways glance and said nothing to her. But Lois couldn't help herself. "Gettin' pretty friendly over here, huh?"

Sarah's visit was finished; she would see Clark another time. Lois Lane had just rudely interrupted a very personal moment, and she refused to say anything more to the woman.

"I'm sorry, Clark." She put her hand on his arm and gave it a small squeeze as she walked past him. "Perhaps we'll see each other soon."

"Oh, um, ok Sarah. Get some rest!"

Sarah could barely him giving her his words of advice as she passed by desks and agitated reporters. She was tired of people telling her to get her rest or to eat something… She sighed as she pressed the elevator button and waited calmly for her descending ride.

It was empty when it finally arrived.

She quietly walked in and turned to face her reflection when the elevator doors closed.

She did not start or even gasp when she saw the dark reflection of the Goblin King standing right behind her. She did not turn in fright to see if he were really there, nor did she reach behind her to confirm it without turning. She brushed aside the tendrils of dark hair that fell over her eyes. She then flipped the remaining soft, black locks over her shoulder impassively. She did all this as if he weren't there.

"Jareth," she finally whispered. "You come when you're not called."

He said nothing to her. In what seemed like forever they stood regarding each other in silence. Jareth's look was slightly accusatory. But his eyes held hers with a trace of regret.

"Jareth," she said again. "I'm about to find out what happened yesterday morning. You really do not have power me, my mind, my soul, nothing. But if what I think happened is true, then I will call a truce. I will call for you when I want and only when I want. But only if you tell me what happened between the two of us that same morning. And if I'm wrong, stay away from me. Stay away from Toby." Her voice became deathly cold. "Especially Toby. I will kill you if come near him. There are no deals or truces there."

Jareth still said nothing. His expression didn't even change. He only stared at her with his mask of silent indifference.

Before Sarah could ask, "deal?" the elevator doors opened at the bottom floor, erasing both of their reflections and opening unto a throng of people, of the normal city life. Sarah calmly walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, dashing out of the main doors, already forgetting the encounter. Why she had chosen to consider a truce, she did not quite know yet. Perhaps it would allow her a bit of sleep and a lot less stress on her part if she stopped denying him. Perhaps it was her way of regaining control. But they were the same thing; she only wanted her new life back. Admitting he was there and real would perhaps a big first step.

Hopefully, she could confirm everything today, and hopefully the man she wanted to see this morning would be at the same diner he always was on Saturday mornings.

* * *

**AAN: **I'm so sorry... Thank you for reading anyway. Thank you thank you to notwritten, LadyAlira, Lady Shard, Labyrinth Mistress, and to TarahW. And everyone else who has reviewed, nuts to all the crossover haters! 

Shalom y Amor


	8. A Truth Can Hurt

**AN: **Sorry about the last chapter, I feel better about this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman

* * *

Sarah opened the glass door of the diner and strangely enough, it wasn't all that busy for a Saturday morning. The only waitress that seemed to be on the floor ignored her as she walked past the counter and peeked around the corner. She felt her shoulders relax when she found the man she was looking for.

Richard Michol was a frequent co-star of hers. Even though he played his roles remarkably well, he was also double-majoring in physics and his latest interest had been astrophysics. If what she already knew about Superman and all of the strange reports coming in after the earthquake, she only had to ask Richard and he would probably know the answers.

"Hey Richard," she said cheerfully, "I thought I might find you here."

Richard looked up from his book and pushed a few stray curly locks of hair away from his eyes. He smiled at her. "Hey Sarah, what a nice surprise! What brings you here looking for me?"

Sarah took a seat on the bench across from him. "Richard," she began, "I hope you don't mind… I want to ask you a few questions."

He closed his book. "Sure Sarah. About what?"

Sarah bit her lip and gave him a hopeful look. "Physics?"

His face lit up. "Absolutely! Ask away!"

"Actually," she paused for a moment, "it has to do more with the recent earthquakes in California. I mean all of the things people are saying after the earthquake occurred, and their homes weren't destroyed or anything. It was almost as if nothing had happened."

Richard shifted in his seat. "Yeah? What's your point?"

Sarah lifted her palms in a sort of bear-with-me gesture. "I mean... alright, given the fact that Superman did help the situation; do you think he could have done more?"

Poor Richard really looked confused. "Sarah, I'm afraid I'm not catching on."

"Ok. Let me try and say this in general terms so you don't think I'm crazy right off the bat. Earth has a gravitational pull right?"

"Right," Richard affirmed.

"So if something that was fast enough and perhaps even strong enough to reverse the pull of the Earth, could it perhaps turn back time?"

Richard leaned back and put a relaxed fist up to his chin in thought. "Hmm…" he breathed after a moment. "Perhaps, it seems to make sense. Of course there's no way to actually prove it. Although I don't think strength has anything to do with it. If there's enough force and momentum to pull gravity backwards, it may turn time back. And of course once time is turned back no one would remember anything…" he looked at her through narrow eyes, "wait, what are you saying?"

Sarah leaned forward so no one around would hear her. "Do you think it's possible? All of those strange reports coming in as if nothing happened? Don't you think with the powers Superman has he would be able to turn the world back?"

"It's possible Sarah; in fact, I wouldn't doubt it for a second. But why would he do that in the first place? California was still secure after the earthquake, so who cares if nothing happened? And Sarah, how could you come up with all of this? Even if he did manage to turn the world back with his super speed for whatever reason, how in the hell did you come up with this theory of yours? People forget what happened to them at one time and only know what is happening in the present, there was never a future for them to remember in the first place."

That was all the answer Sarah needed. She couldn't remember what had supposedly happened between her and Jareth the other day. That would explain why he was in her bedroom and that look on his face when she screamed at him… but what did happen to her? So far, she was the perhaps the only person in the world who was actually told time had turned back. Perhaps she had fainted, perhaps…

"Hungry?" Richard broke her thoughts. "You look like it."

Sarah looked at him with huge, upturned eyes.

"Sarah, look," Richard sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's never been done but it doesn't mean it's impossible. Just leave it alone. Thank God no one died after a huge earthquake like that. So what's there to think about? I doubt Superman would make time travel a regular occurrence. It would turn out to be too complicated in the end, even for him."

He signaled for the waitress as Sarah ran her fingers through her hair. "You're right. I don't know, I just thought that might be why everything was so normal after the earthquake. The only question that remains is why he would turn the world back in the first place –"

"What can I get for ya?" The waitress fumbled for her pad.

"Oh…" Sarah thought for a moment. "Um, I guess I'll have a double cheeseburger with bacon, fries, and a side salad with ranch dressing and a diet coke. Oh! And can I have a chocolate shake with that?"

"Uh, sure." The waitress gave Sarah a strange look before she walked off.

"Wow." Richard was equally shocked. "Nice to finally know a woman who isn't afraid to eat. If you didn't have a boyfriend I'd ask you out."

Sarah shot her head up and her eyes became huge. "What?"

"You do have a boyfriend, don't you?"

Sarah was thoroughly stunned. "No! Why would you think that? Is there a rumor going around or something?"

"Well," Richard looked slightly embarrassed, "I mean, there is something going around…"

Sarah felt her face become red. "What is it?"

"Um, that you are seeing someone… that you're in love…"

"What!" Sarah nearly jumped out of her seat. "But I'm not!"

"Well, I mean, um…" Richard was certainly on the spot now. "See, quite a few of us have noticed that perhaps you push yourself too hard to perfect your roles due to the recent," he politely cleared his throat, "physical changes. But there was something that was always there with you regardless."

Sarah anxiously waited for his answer; he certainly had a lot of explaining to do.

"There was always that light in your eyes. Maybe your physical being wasn't glowing, but your eyes had held that I don't know, that really lucky look. You know, when you know when you're in love. Come on, Sarah, it happens all the time! Actors can't hide it either. We know when we're lying to each other. And we could tell you weren't, even if you didn't say anything. Plus you missed a couple of days of classes. We thought you were with your new beau."

Sarah forced her mouth closed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was in love? That was impossible. She had never been in love before. She was in love with the idea of being in love since she was eight years old, and of course there were those recent mood swings she went through when she was lonely. Maybe that was it.

"Are you sure? It could be I'm very lonely," she said with a playful pout.

Richard only smiled. "No. You didn't seem sad at all around us. You can't hide the fact you're in love, it always comes out somehow."

How absurd! She was in love and she didn't even know it? So what did this mean? Who was she supposedly in love with? She didn't even want to think about the being in love with Jareth, that was just plain ridiculous. She hated him! She hated him for his arrogance and his conceit and his rude, egotistical behavior whenever he was around her. As if he would ever expect her to fall in love with that!

And just as their food was being served, Sarah managed to ask, "So, since when did all of you fine actors notice this?"

Richard took a sip of his coke and said matter-of-factly, "About a week ago."

* * *

Sarah turned on her side and blinked her eyes open. Of course she hadn't been able to sleep all night. It may have been because she literally slept all day yesterday, or maybe it was what Richard had told her that day.

She stretched out on her futon (she felt more comfortable out next to her window and folded out Katie's) and clasped her hands behind her head. _"So,"_ she thought, _"Superman had turned the world back… he had turned back time. And the only one who knows or even seems to care is me."_

She stared up into the dark ceiling. And then Richard had said something else. She was in love? How could he know that? Well, how could anyone really know? But I suppose working with actors and watching an endless amount of theatrics, it was easy to spot the love-struck characters. But actors, especially good ones, could tell when someone was really pining for someone else, be it real or fake. Sometimes, at moments like these, she wished she had never pursued acting in the first place.

She sat up and bent her knees, draping her arms around them. She could call him; she had struck a deal with him earlier today. But he was Goblin King, how could she trust him? And what if it wasn't really him? No, she was tired of denying herself of that night in the Labyrinth. If her friends existed then he must be just as real. He himself had not caused her physical being to deteriorate, it had been her alone, and that realization made Sarah cringe with guilt.

She had a right to know what happened between her and Jareth, and she had a definite feeling she would have to ask the last person she wanted to see at that moment. Hoggle couldn't help her anymore.

"_You have no power over me."_

Sarah took a deep breath and looked blankly out into the dark of her living room before whispering, "Jareth."

She did not have to wait long.

"I'm here, Sarah." His dark, accented voice cut through the room like a knife.

She turned wary eyes to the opposite end of the room. That particular side of the window bench seemed to be his favorite spot. He was not lounging in it though, rather his back was propped up against the wall and his left leg was draped over the side, but looked as if he would stand at any moment. The moon and city draped an unearthly, pale glow on his wild hair and striking features. She could not see the expression on his face, but the tension in his body from their last meeting was gone; Sarah knew he was not directly mad at her for what had happened.

"You won't leave me alone, will you?" she asked quietly. "You'll keep showing up in my life too, won't you?"

"You shouldn't keep denying me, Sarah." His tone was accusatory.

"I know. It's causing me much more stress than it should." She shook her head and ran her hands over her face impatiently. "Look, I have every right to know what happened the other day. I know for a fact it wasn't you who turned time back."

He snorted. "Quite the observer, aren't you?"

"I know who it was. But you need to tell me what happened between… us."

He stood with all the grace of a King. He sauntered over to where she sat upon the futon, her blankets and sheets twisted between her legs. And just as fluidly, he crouched beside her, locking eyes with her. He really was beautiful, and Sarah's heart beat erratically against her rib cage. Could she really… be in love with him? No, of course not. He was her adversary, about to make a fragile truce.

Jareth went very still and frowned at her, but his eyes looked into hers for a few moments, but to Sarah, it was an eternity. He seemed to be searching for something within her, something she kept hidden. But she didn't flinch nor back away.

"_Let him look."_

His leather jacket groaned as he shifted his weight. "I tell you what happened?"

"Yes," she affirmed.

"And you tell me who did it." It was not a question, it was a demand.

But it was a demand that did not frighten Sarah in the least. The Goblin King would not be able to lay a hand on Superman. "Fine," she said boldly.

Jareth laughed softly and a crooked smile formed on his mouth. "Why don't I show you what happened."

Sarah froze to the spot as Jareth pulled a crystal from the air. She fought the urge to smash it, to shut her eyes against his magic. But she sat staring at the perfect orb resting in the palm of Jareth's hand.

"You don't trust me," Jareth affirmed, "but that's alright. It's up to you if you want to know the truth or not."

She finally looked up at him, realizing he could very well be showing her a lie.

But he only laughed softly again. "No, Sarah. Your memories are much easier to show you than making up my own."

She hated the way he seemed to read her mind sometimes. But then, sometimes she felt she could do the same… Enough. It was either now or never.

"What do I do?" Sarah asked warily.

"Touch it, of course," he replied, rather rudely.

"_Of course… how could I not know, Goblin King."_

Her head felt light and she trembled slightly, but she slowly reached out and moved her hand closer and closer to the crystal. She stopped and stole a glance at him. He looked coldly at her and she looked away. Then he whispered in her ear, "Sarah, touch your stolen memories."

Without a second thought, Sarah shot her hand out and grasped the crystal in Jareth's hand.

And then the whole world went white. A bright, warm light enveloped her, as if a spotlight only inches away from her turned on and off very suddenly. Then she was back in her bedroom, but it was very dark and cold, and everything seemed to have a hazy outline to it, her whole room in fact seemed blurry in her vision…

She gasped and stumbled when she finally saw herself tucked into her bed, but she was pleading to Hoggle to stay with her. Ok, she remembered that… Then she saw herself fall back into bed for only a few minutes, and then shot back up when she heard Hoggle say something else.

Wait that was not happened! She fell asleep right then and there… she was supposed to! This is when Jareth was supposed to show… But she saw and heard everything.

She saw herself frantically pace the room, then she heard herself call for him, they fought, they fell silent, they looked at each other… Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat; he hadn't put that spell on her that first night? How could she do that to herself? She had no powers of her own… She had every right to laugh in his face. But he wasn't lying to her. And it was easier to see from an 'audience' perspective that he was telling her past self the truth. But they were looking at each other for far too long. And then he reached up and cupped her face in his face and held her gaze… Sarah felt her stomach turn in sickening loops… he was going to kiss her.

Truth or not, she could not believe what she was seeing.

"No," Sarah whispered. "Don't let him." Jareth leaned in closer. "Please." She saw herself close her eyes and lean into him. "Please don't fall, Sarah."

Sarah brought her hand to mouth, waiting for the impending kiss between her past self and the past Goblin King. But it never came. Sarah sighed with relief when she saw she was stopping herself stop from kissing him, but became sick all over again when she saw the immense pain she was in. She couldn't watch that, instead she watched with increasing awe Jareth calling for her over and over again when she collapsed from the pain. She watched in utter disbelief as Jareth lifted her frail, limp body up into his arms and placed her gently unto her bed.

His eyes were inlaid with fear… he didn't even look like Jareth. She had never seen Jareth, less then anyone else so afraid; so concerned for another person. Sarah watched with a wildly beating heart as Jareth knelt by her bedside and stroked her forehead, seeming that this simple gesture would bring her around again.

"Sarah," she heard him whisper. "Forgive me." She watched as he rose above her and placed a kiss, not on her lips, but on her forehead, and continued to stroke her hair with his gloved hand.

Sarah held her breath and waited. She would see herself waking up at any moment now and everything would be exactly the way she had remembered it. She waited. Jareth was still kneeling beside her. She waited. Jareth continued to stroke her hair.

She waited. _"Stop touching me." _She waited. _"Come on, wake up now." _She waited. _"Sarah, wake up!"_ Jareth rose again and this time he leaned in closer to her._ "Oh god…" _Jareth's lips opened slightly as he leaned in closer to her sleeping face.

"Sarah wake up!" She finally screamed aloud. And that moment, Sarah finally opened her eyes…

When she blinked, her vision cleared, and Jareth still knelt beside her futon, watching her closely and frowning.

She suddenly knew why now. She knew why she fainted. She had almost fallen asleep before she called for Jareth in her bedroom. Before everything happened, before they had almost kissed… But Superman had turned the world back to the exact moment when she had laid down on her bed before calling for him.

That was why she couldn't remember anything and why Jareth was hovering above her sleeping self about to kiss her, again.

Looking into Jareth's cold, mismatched eyes, she knew why she had fainted in the first place and not one other person in the world had.

She was probably the only person in the world to set foot in the Underground. She had been exposed to magic, a different reality, something unnatural. And so had Toby. It was that damned gift Jareth had supposedly given her.

They were the only two people to enter into that realm and come back out of it within a matter of hours. But they had brought something back with them. They had brought back an essence of the secret that was the Underground; the magic still flowed through their blood, embedded in their skin, but it burned only in Sarah's memory.

She was able to see her friends, Toby was able to see his goblin friends, and she was able to see their King. Superman had done something unnatural to the Earth realm when he turned it back. He had interfered with the natural order, and Sarah knew it. When quite possibly everyone else had simply forgotten what had happened and returned to their normal life without waking from a faint, Sarah's being knew the unexplained when it sensed it, and she had paid for it.

Sarah only stared back at Jareth for a long while. She realized then that she would forever pay for her selfish mistake made seven years ago.

She finally looked away and saw Jareth drop his now empty hand. She cast her eyes downward as she tried to find her right words. "Have you changed?" she spoke so softly.

"Not as much as you would like." His flawless voice was very matter-of-fact and it held no bitterness. "You haven't changed much either." Sarah didn't want to look, but she could tell he wanted to smile.

"Swear to me you told me the truth," she turned her head to face him. So, he was smirking. "Swear it."

He dropped all amusement in his face. "Swear to you?"

"Swear!" she nearly shouted.

Jareth again became very still regaining his stiff and detached demeanor. He stared at her and said nothing for a long while until he narrowed his eyes. His voice became dangerously low. "I swear to no one, Sarah."

Sarah nearly choked. He hadn't changed at all. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "I was right then."

"Sarah," he said, sounding impatient. "Who did it?"

"Oh," it was her turn to smile coldly. He was no match for the Man of Steel. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

"Sarah," he grasped her wrist, but she violently tore it away. "Sarah, I showed you your memories."

"And now I wish you hadn't."

"Always be careful for what you wish for."

"Superman!" she shouted almost triumphantly. "Superman turned the entire Earth back. He did it. He did something you could never do!" She watched his beautifully indifferent face before she finished. "And I am very much impressed."

"Indeed."

Sarah felt tears welling up and quickly turned away, she didn't want to look at him anymore. She didn't want to look at what she was denying herself.

Jareth only smoothed her dark hair away from her face and over shoulder non-chalantly. She let him do this but as soon as he brushed the back of her shoulder with his gloved hand, she shrunk away and reached up to swat at him, but he caught her hand and gently kissed her fingertips.

Sarah's breath caught, trying with all her might to ignore his tender gesture, the touch of his soft lips on her skin. She tried to pull her hand away but he was far stronger than she. With his other hand he gently placed his fingertips under her chin and tilted her head towards him. Sarah only looked at him through tear-filled eyes, imitating his own cold stare as best she could. After a moment, he released her hand and whispered with dark eloquence, "Now you know."

* * *

Sarah went up and out onto the roof of the academy for the first time. It was only three stories high, but it thrilled and scared her at the same time. Up here among the roofs of the other low skyscrapers with only the dark blue sky above her and the distant murmur of traffic down below, it was like being in another world. She couldn't keep herself from going to the edge of the roof and peek down on the streets below her. Even from here vertigo hit her almost at once and for safety's sake she kneeled and held on to the concrete edging before daring to take another look. The cars looked like large matchbox toys and the people milled about like great ants on the sidewalks.

She had just finished her monologue project with tremendous results. Her professors and coaches sat in the front row with the rest of the academy sitting behind them. She was now the subject of all talk, or she had assumed so after the little discussion she had had with Richard. It seemed everyone wanted to see the 'love-struck' actress perform a very lengthy and very difficult Tennyson. She performed 'The Lady of Shallot' wearing her black velvet cape and held a lit candle the entire time, exactly the way she had planned.

And she had finished without so much as a stutter or a 'catch-up' pause. She had remembered every line and word, and had delivered her lines with such longing and crazed tragedy, she received a standing ovation.

And this was only a project.

The head of the department demanded to see her when she walked off the stage. She had offered Sarah the chance to stay in Metropolis and at the academy for the remainder of the year. It was the opportunity of a lifetime; only offered to very few students, it was something Sarah couldn't pass up. All of her expenses starting in January would be paid for. Including her apartment. Sarah immediately accepted.

She was wild with joy. She would stay in Metropolis! She could stay at the academy, they had only asked her to stay! Everything would be paid for! She could stay!

She ripped off her cloak and raced up to the roof wanting to get some air. She wanted to avoid everyone else for the time being and be alone with her thoughts.

Still clad in her slender, velvet costume she crossed her arms over her chest and inhaled deeply listening to the sounds of the city.

She could stay… She already missed her family terribly but they had agreed before she left that they would come to visit her for Christmas. And she could stay… stay closer to her friend Clark… and to Superman. Thank god she could stay.

And Jareth… she didn't want to think about him now. They had made a deal or at least she had told him she would call on him only when she wanted. And after he had left that night after showing her her memories, she could have sworn he came back the very next night, though it was impossible to tell.

Last night, lying in her bed, in between sleep and waking, she felt a warm body enveloping her own, his arms encircling her and bringing her body closer to him. In sleep, it felt wonderful to feel a man in her bed holding her, loving her. But before she woke, she heard him whisper, "Open your heart to me," his breath a sweet caress on her neck, "and I will be your slave."

She shot up and out of her bed. And all she saw was the twisted folds of her empty sheets.

She ran her hands over her face, mindless of her makeup. He was stealing into her bed when she was sleeping… And yet, in sleep, it felt… No. No. No. He was not allowed to do that.

Sarah finally sighed and looked up into the sky hoping for a flash of red. The sun had set and dusk enveloped the skyscrapers around her. Up here it was almost quiet and it was getting dark quickly. She could even see the first stars in the sky. Then she became aware of the fact she wasn't alone. She saw a man leaning against the door she had come out of moments ago. It was a young man in old and worn clothes and he lazily pushed himself off the frame of the door and started moving towards her. She immediately regretted her decision to go up on the roof and turned at once to go back to the main room but realized that she wouldn't make it to the stairs before he reached her. She could not even make it to the door without walking right past him. She had never seen him before. To Sarah's growing panic, he was probably someone from the streets wanting to claim a higher residence.

"Hi," he said, "didn't expect such nice company here at this hour of the day. Nice dress you got on." She shook her head and pressed her arms into her stomach. The stranger moved around her in circles and she could hear him muttering to himself. Then he closed in on her and she could feel his foul breath on her face. "Nice, pretty thing you are."

Sarah backed away and he stumbled after her. "You are not allowed up here."

She sensed danger in the air. He wouldn't let her go and she started to move backwards towards the stairs and tripped and fell not seeing where she was going. He staggered up to her and squatted down beside her, his eyes fixed on her laced-bodice. He reached out and put a greasy hand on her leg, murmuring, "Nice…"

Sarah scrambled to her feet and raced toward the exit door. She almost made it. The man took a dive toward her and caught her in his filthy arms easily and lifting her off her feet. Desperate, she kicked and screamed against, battering her fists against him.

"Shut up," she heard him hiss between her frantic screams. But she didn't stop. She screamed and clawed and kicked violently at her captor. "Shut up!" he finally yelled.

"Let me go!" Sarah screamed.

"Fine."

And before she knew it, to Sarah's sick horror, he was rushing to the side of the building, to the roof's edge. "No!" But her mouth was muffled by a dirty hand, the smell of it alone almost made her gag. She screamed against the clamped hand as the edge became frighteningly closer. The man shifted his weight, wrapping one arm around both of hers, effectively trapping her. She kicked and swung her arms violently as the cars below came into view. Panic washed over her shaking body in brutal waves, she choked out fierce sobs as she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "No! No!" she cried through muffled chokes. Her heart stopped as she was dragged and heaved over the cement edging.

"Sorry babe." The man slapped the back of her head and roughly pushed her over the side.

As Sarah fell to the sidewalk below, she was finally able to scream. And she screamed the first name that came to her panicked mind.

* * *

**Thank you** to all reviewers! notwritten, LadyAlira, Labyrinth Mistress, TarahW, LadyShard, death and glitter, The Faery Dreamer, LovelyLittlePhantom, sunset-reloaded, Morigana, Ladt Galriee, and Aowyn... thank you thank you!

Shalom y Amor


	9. Falling In Love

**AN:** Oh my goodness, I am so sorry... I thought a cliffhanger would have been a good chapter ending. I'm so sorry! Well, here's the result:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman

* * *

Sarah fell with sickening speed and was finally able to scream aloud, and she screamed the only name she could think of.

Her eyes were shut in terror. She felt the wind rushing in her hair and slapping at her face. She opened her mouth once more but literally had the breath knocked out of her when she fell into a pair of strong arms, arms that locked around her tightly. She kept her eyes shut but she wrapped her trembling arms around the body holding her up, clinging to her savior for all she was worth. Her stomach swung in a sickening lurch as if she were on a roller-coaster, feeling herself being lifted…

Lifted? She slowly cracked her eyes open and was met by a pair of bright, blue eyes looking upward. Her mouth fell open. He came… he came to her call…

Superman held her against his chest as he flew up and over the cement ledging of the academy's roof. Sarah had never experienced something like this before. She had never flown over a city roof before; in the arms of the man she had been nearly obsessing for the past few weeks. It was one of the most incredible feelings she had ever experienced.

He landed gracefully on his feet and gently lowered Sarah to hers. Sarah still clung to him but heard a panicked muffle not far off. She followed Superman's gaze and saw the man who tried to kill her race for the exit door. In a flash, he was torn from her grasp and in another instant was standing in front of the door, his arms crossed boldly across his chest, blocking the man's only exit.

The grungy young man panicked and fumbled around in his jacket pocket finally pulling out a gun and pointing it squarely at Superman. As one shot rang out, Sarah threw her hands to her mouth and stifled a scream. But as the smoke from the gun cleared, Sarah saw Superman step forward, a terribly menacing look on his face, swing his fist out, and knock the man out cold.

Sarah gasped and pressed her hands back to her stomach. What had just happened in the last few minutes? Whatever it was, it happened very quickly, and Sarah suddenly felt very faint.

"_Ok, Sarah, just breathe, breathe… don't pass out anymore."_

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep and edged with worry at seeing her body tremble. He quickly walked over to her and held her up, his hands grasped tightly to her arms.

"Why - why did he push me over?" Sarah stammered, staring at the unconscious heap. "Why didn't he just run?"

"You were screaming. He probably knew I'd show up at any minute," he sighed before he finished, "and if he just ran, you'd still be alive. A dead person can't scream."

Sarah immediately clung back to his arms, looking past his shoulder. This was the second time he had saved her from people who didn't care whether she lived or died. He cared, he cared about her… but then again, Superman cared about everyone.

She looked back up into his eyes, lost for a moment. He was so handsome… "You..." she whispered.

Superman shook his head, confused. "Sorry?"

Sarah blinked before she corrected herself. "Thank you, I mean. Thank you. I think this is second time within a week or so that you've saved my life."

He smiled down at her, his laugh lines clearly visible. "It's my pleasure, Miss Williams."

Sarah stared up at him. "You know my name?"

"Of course, I read your article."

Her forehead crinkled. "You read the paper?"

He laughed this time. "Yes. Well, when I have the time to. It was quite good. I'm just sorry that I never make it to the theater more often."

Sarah smiled back this time. But she peeked over his shoulder again. Even though Superman was here with her, this stranger did try to kill her, actually tried to molest her first. But Superman caught her gaze and looked back over at the slumped figure.

"He'll be out for a while," he reassured her. "At least until the police get here. You should actually let someone downstairs know." He released her, much to Sarah's reluctance. She let her hands slips from his arms clad in blue.

"Thank you, again," she said, laughing quietly. "I promise I'll be more careful next time."

He reached his arm out to her again. "You'll be fine finding someone here, right?"

She nodded, smiling. But her smile immediately faded. _"Wait, here's your chance, Sarah. You can ask him yourself. Why did he turn the world back?"_

He noticed her frown and he quickly took a step back from her. "Well, goodnight, Miss Williams."

"Wait!" Sarah cried frantically. He looked at her and blinked, waiting for her to finish. "I have to ask you something."

"Of course," he shrugged.

"Um," she really didn't know how to ask this really. "The missile, I mean, the earthquake – it was huge, and well, I need – or actually I want to ask how, no why you, um…" her heart fell to her stomach when she heard sirens in the distance. Superman heard it too.

"I'm sorry, Miss Williams, but I've lingered for too long. You can ask me next time we see each other." He turned from her and bent his knees, ready to take flight.

"You turned the Earth back!" Sarah shouted.

He turned back to her, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion, but his eyes held fear. "I'm sorry?" he muttered.

"You turned it back." Sarah repeated. "You turned time back. You didn't have to, but you did. Why?"

He tilted his head at her, now watching her with doubtful eyes. Sarah did not like that look. It was full of distrust. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know," she answered with all honestly. "Please… I just do." Her eyes pleaded with him to stay with her. "Why did you do it?"

Superman turned to the sound of the sirens and back to Sarah, clearly conflicted between staying and flying to another rescue. He held his hand out in a 'stay' gesture. "If I come back in ten minutes will you still be here?"

Sarah nodded her head vigorously. "Yes."

"Ok," he affirmed. "I promise to be back in ten minutes!" With that, he shot his arms up and flew off in the direction of the blaring sirens; his cape billowing behind him.

Sarah watched him fly away, her fingers twisting around themselves nervously. _"Ten minutes. Ok, ten minutes. He never breaks his promises. I can wait for wait ten minutes."_

She looked down at herself and realized she was still in costume. She turned and raced back to the exit door, flung it open, and dashed down the stairs to the main dressing room. She burst into the room and shed her long, velvet dress. She always kept a pair of comfortable, yet stylish black dance pants in the corner of her dressing room closet. She hurriedly yanked them on and pulled over a slim, black top. She looked at herself in the mirror, combing out her dark tresses. But as she splayed her fingers over her head for a third time, she leaned in closer to her reflection. Her dark circles… they had gone. The tired look in her eyes had disappeared too, and her skin was slowly regaining the glow it once had. She was still very skinny but to Sarah's delight, her dark outfit was cut to adhere to the remaining curves left on her body.

Sarah felt beautiful and close to desirable for the first time in perhaps months, maybe years. She looked down at herself, smoothing out her outfit, letting her hands linger on the remaining curves she vowed mentally to regain.

She smiled and took one last look in the mirror, pleased at what she saw. As she turned for the door, she felt a pair of gloved hands close tightly over her shoulders. Sarah didn't fight him, but let him hold her for a moment. "Again, Jareth," she said angrily. "You come when you are not called."

His arms then slid around her waist, and she gasped, having the breath knocked out of her, as he pulled her violently against the length of his body. "You're right, Sarah," he whispered shrewdly, "you didn't call for me."

The room suddenly became stifling hot, but perhaps it was Sarah's own body, struggling against the close proximity of Jareth's. She ceased her resistance to him after hearing him laugh softly in her ear. She finally languidly rested her hands on his forearm. She knew how to hit a soft spot with him.

"Are you jealous?" she asked slowly.

He pulled her tighter to him and dropped his mouth against her neck. "Don't be stupid!" he hissed angrily. "You could have been killed."

"Why didn't you come before he threw me over? You could have stopped him."

"Again, you put yourself in danger and only want me in your life when _you _want me. I do admit, I feel quite taken advantage of."

"Have you forgotten we made a deal?"

"Sarah," he murmured, taking a lock of her hair in his hand and running it between his fingers. "Remember, you and I," he drawled lazily, "we never agreed on anything."

"Jareth, were you in my-" she felt a push at the small of her back, and just as quickly as he had come, he was gone.

She stumbled when she felt herself become released from his grasp. She whirled around, but her dressing room was empty, he was gone. Then something dawned on her, he was right, they had never made an agreement. She had only told him what she had planned to do. They never shook hands, or the two of them agreed on a truce, nothing. She didn't like this one bit. It would be the same as it had been for the past few weeks. Call it an uneasy truce, but this time, things were different. She would not be bullied by him anymore. She refused.

And without another thought, she whirled around again and flung her dressing room door open. Stepping out, she ran into Richard Michol crossing the hall.

"Hey, Sarah," Richard beamed. "Great monologue you performed, you-"

"Richard," Sarah cut in, "there's a man on the roof. He's unconscious but I think he's a druggie. You'd better tell someone."

"What?"

"Just do it," Sarah ran past him. "I'm going up there now. But I would call the cops first. And don't follow me! A few of us are already up there."

"Sarah!" Richard called after her.

"Call the cops!" Sarah called back as she raced up the stairs.

Sarah hoped Richard did as he was told before she swung the roof door open again. The grungy young man was still in a slump and looked like he would stay that way for a while. Blood was dripping out of his nose and out the corners of his mouth. It was a pretty nasty punch he received.

"_Serves you right."_

Superman had not shown back up yet. But she still a few minutes left to spare. Dusk was slowly turning to night. Even in the city, she could still smell fall in the air and that October wind would be turning to November very soon. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking into the sky. The few stars she could see were blinking down at her as the quarter moon slowly crept into the dark expanse of sky.

Sarah truly did love the night. She loved the dark; all quiet and peaceful. At night, everyone seemed to let their inhibitions to the wind. For Sarah, she knew first-hand that inhibitions needed to be kept in check from now on, there were always consequences. But still, even on a beautiful autumn night like this… she couldn't help but smile. Everything in her life seemed to be going a little better.

She felt she were finally gaining an upper hand with Jareth. He could come whenever he liked, she could tolerate his presence for a while, she didn't trust him at all to be sure, but did she actually like having him around? She shrugged inwardly. He would never get anything out of her. She certainly could not have him crawling into her bed at night though. Even if it were a dream, it just would not do. He was still her enemy. The righteous and the cruel, the light and the dark. Although sometimes, Sarah enjoyed the dark of the night too much…

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a figure clad in red and blue fly towards her building. He came back, he kept his promise!

Sarah stepped back so to give him ample landing room. He straightened as he hovered over her and lowered to the ground with heroic grace. He was simply amazing…

"I'm sorry, Miss Williams, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for very long."

"No, not at all," Sarah assured.

But as soon as she said this, they both heard voices and footfalls walking up the stairs to the roof. Richard had been quick to tell everyone else. Sarah doubted he had called the police. Her heart dropped at the prospect of Superman leaving again. He just came back!

"We can't talk here," he said.

Sarah whipped her head around to face him. "Where then?"

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" he asked, smiling.

Oh god. What was he implying?

"Um, no…" Sarah tried to sound confident.

"It's alright, I'm a very good flyer." Superman held his hand out and took a step towards her.

She hesitated for a moment. Was he serious? Her fly with him? It wasn't just the flying part that partially worried her, it was flying with _him_, with the most incredible and compassionate man in the world.

The footsteps were coming closer and the voices became increasingly louder.

"It's either now or never," he urged.

Sarah heard the door creak open and as it did, she ran into his arms without a second thought. He quickly wrapped one arm around her waist, tightly securing her to his body. She gasped and quietly trembled as she wrapped both of hers around his muscular body.

"Hang on," he said, shooting one arm into the air.

Sarah gave a small scream as she felt herself being lifted for the second time that night. Her mind struggled to adjust to a sudden wave of nausea as she felt herself becoming airborne. She closed her eyes as she felt his body lean into hers and straighten out next to her own. "It's alright," he murmured in her ear, "I've got you."

Sarah slowly cracked her eyes open and focused on the moving images of the buildings below her, tiny cars sped through lit streets, the whole of Metropolis moved and lived as she flew with Superman high above them. Her mouth fell open as she gazed down at the scene below her. She was surprised to feel no fear, no panic rising within her from this height - flying. It was just so beautiful from up here. She clung to his arm as she felt the cool night air caress her skin and billow soft waves in her silky hair.

Sarah looked over at his smiling face. It seemed as if he never tired of the sights from high above. He looked over at her and his smile became even wider.

She felt completely and utterly safe in his arms. His whole being exuded such a pleasing warmth; it enveloped her and drew her in. She clung tighter to him as her body leaned closer to his; she was safe and protected with him. He made a sharp turn in the air and flew down over a tall building. As she saw the roof of the building come closer, she wished she could only stay flying with him, to feel the exhilarating thrill of the wind in her hair high above the Earth… in his arms.

But Superman gently landed on his feet and made sure Sarah was also safely secure on her own.

"Thanks," she breathed.

He sighed and began to pace in front of her, his red cape flowing behind him. "Alright, so tell me how you know I turned the world back."

Uh oh. She couldn't tell him _that_. She hoped her answer was sufficient enough. "Well, I kind of just put two and two together." He stopped pacing to look at her. "I mean, alright, you were able to save California from devastating earthquakes, but then a day later all of these reports came flooding in..."

"Like nothing had happened," Superman confirmed.

"Yes," she pointed out.

As she watched his conflicted face, her heart went out to him, he never told a lie to anyone, why should she tell him one? Well, it would be the half-truth anyway. He would think she was completely nuts if she told him about the Labyrinth. No, no that wouldn't do.

"Ok, truth be told, I passed out and the strange thing is, I remembered some things before I actually fainted. Whereas, if someone was able to turn back time then no one would remember anything. And that seems to be the case with everyone else?"

Superman crossed his arms over his chest as he continued pacing. "Say I did turn time back, did you faint at the exact time I did it?"

"Yes, I think so," she confirmed.

"How do you know? Why you?" It was more of a general question than directed clearly at Sarah.

"I really don't know. But like I said, I put the two and two together, and it seemed to make sense. The only thing that doesn't is why you did it in the first place."

Superman tilted his head back, eyes half shut, and sighed deeply again. This really seemed to be upsetting him. He wouldn't stop pacing. Perhaps she shouldn't have brought that up so soon.

"As far as we're both concerned, I'm the only one who knows," Sarah pressed, taking tentative steps towards him.

He stopped pacing and dropped his arms, facing her he held her in his piercing gaze. But there was a sorrow and fear perhaps barely hidden within his eyes. He dropped his gaze and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came until Sarah took another careful step towards him.

"I…" it upset Sarah deeply to hear Superman's voice break. "I can't tell you why I did it…" he looked away from her. "It was forbidden, but I still did it." Finally his voice lowered to only a whisper. "I didn't think anyone would ever find out."

She couldn't believe it. The most powerful man in the world was breaking down right in front of her. He was perhaps telling her something he had never told anyone. He had his secrets too, she could tell from the pained look on his face. It's a terrible feeling to go through life when there is no one to go to or one to trust. She didn't know if he even had any friends to go to. At the very least she had always had that. She wouldn't press it anymore. There was really only one thing that Sarah could do, hopefully it would be enough.

"And no one ever will," Sarah assured. She stepped right up to him and looked up into his handsome face. Reaching out, she put a gentle hand on his arm. "I promise. I'll never tell a soul. I'm sorry for bringing that up; you don't have to tell me anything."

His eyes softened a little but he didn't say anything. He trusted her enough to at least tell her that much, and for that, she was thankful, and seemingly made her feel incredibly special.

Sarah smiled softly at him when he still didn't say anything. Sighing, she lightly dropped her hand and walked over to the ledge of the building. She felt no fear when she was with him. Even at his most vulnerable moment, when it should have been unnerving to see Superman this way, she still felt protected with him; like nothing would even think of harming her. All thoughts of a Goblin King out to possess her were gone and pushed to the back of her mind.

With this thought in mind, she carefully sat on the ledge, swung her legs over, and hugged her knees to her chest. The breeze played with her hair and the flare from the hem of her pants swung around her feet. She could almost feel Superman's gaze on her, and that was the only thing that sent shivers down her spine. He made her feel safe, yes. But he was also incredibly handsome and extremely kind, a very hard temptation to resist. And here she was, alone with him…

He walked over to her side as Sarah looked over the city.

"It's so peaceful from up here," she observed. "Everything seems so far away."

She looked up at him and from the look on his face; she could tell he was surprised that she didn't appear to be frightened or upset after what had happened only moments ago.

If he only knew how she felt, how anybody felt to be around someone as extraordinary as him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked warily. "We are pretty high."

"If I fall I won't go very far," she replied, smiling.

He smiled back and soon his smile broadened to a grin, then grew into a soundless laugh, with his beautiful laugh lines emerging on his tender face.

* * *

Sarah quickly fell into conversation with Superman, lasting long into the night. She found that he had a wonderful sense of humor and immediately began to trade stories of their worlds and of other worlds unknown to Sarah. She clung to his every word of his birth on the planet Krypton, and her heart went out to him when he told her of his home planet's demise, with him as the only survivor. She had read it all before, but hearing it from him was a thousand times more fascinating. She listened with rapt attention as he described in every wonderful detail his journey through space, learning all there was to know of every subject imaginable with the spirit of his dead father by his side. He called it his '12-year tutelage'. Sarah thought it was utterly remarkable how he was still able to converse with his dead parents from time to time through the use of crystals infused with the 'energy' of Krypton. She felt like a child again listening to his stories. It was learning of other worlds again, other people unlike her, it was all so so magical to her.

When it came time to tell of her childhood, she felt embarrassed to tell of her boring childhood years growing up in Upper New York. It simply paled in comparison to his amazing stories. When he had years of learning through time and space with his father, she only went to high school.

But he stayed by her side and listened to every dull thing she had to say. Well, she had to omit one certain thing, but she thought it very nice and very flattering for him to stay with her as she told at least of her life story.

Here she was alone with Superman, and sharing the most intimate of memories between the two. It could not have gotten any better than this. Her heart pounded the whole time she was with him, seeping absolute joy into every inch of her.

Soon, the both of them had noticed the moon had disappeared from the sky. It was very late. But Sarah was struggling to suppress her yawns and she only too grateful not to hear anymore sirens during this beautiful night.

Superman stepped up to her and scooped her into his arms. Sarah was now bold and comfortable enough to nestle firmly against his chest as he silently soared high into the air. She closed her eyes and sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and settling her head on his shoulder. She felt the crisp night breeze on her face but she felt so warm in his arms, she could have fallen asleep. But she stayed awake, savoring this moment.

Superman only smiled down at her near-sleeping form cradled in his arms.

After finding her apartment building, he floated up to her window and pushed it open. She had assured him her roommate kept it unlocked for some reason or another. He gently set her feet down on her window bench and helped her step down on her wooden floor.

When she was safely within her apartment, still holding her hand, he quietly asked, "Sarah?"

Sarah turned back to him, her weary face still alight. "Yes?" she responded, smiling.

"I can call you Sarah?" he asked apprehensively, as if it were too personal.

"Of course. I would you rather you not call me Miss Williams."

After a few moments of looking at each other and smiling, he finally managed, "You look beautiful tonight."

Thank god it was dark; Sarah blushed furiously, and laughed timidly, like a foolish school girl.

"Well," he began floating away, "goodnight." He waved before he took off into the night sky.

Sarah looked out of her window and craned her neck to the sky. As the breeze stole one last caress, she knew Richard had been right. She was in love.

With Superman.

* * *

**AAN:** Ok, so I have a pretty good idea of what's coming next: the next few chapters will follow Superman 2, and out of frustration, Jareth will snap, and it won't be pretty. The reason I'm saying this is because I will not be updating for 2-3 months. I will be in Spain for the summer studying flamenco and possibly bellydance in Morocco. I really appreciate everyone's feedback, it means a lot to me and I'm really happy everyone who has reviewed really embraced this little 'what if' crossover of mine. 

Thank you thank you thank you so much to notwritten, Aowyn, Labyrinth Mistress, The Amazing Aliano, The Faery Dreamer, Midnight Lady, lilnovelist, EnigmaSphinx, Anij, of course ever the faithful reviewer - a big thank you. And very big hugs to TarahW, LadyAlira, and LadyShard. Anyone I missed, I'm sorry. But I appreciate each one of you... k, I think my time's up.

Shalom y Amor para siempre


	10. Something is Changing

**AN: **Yea! I'm back! Spain was awesome and I hope everyone is having a wonderful rest of the summer. And I hope everyone saw Superman Returns... it's incredible even in Spanish. Moving on, I'm sorry to say this is more of a filler chapter, more exciting stuff coming soon, I swear it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

The next few weeks went by rather smoothly for Sarah. She was absolutely ecstatic with herself to know that she had a friend in Superman, that he was the one she fell in love with. Of course he didn't know anything about it. How could she tell him something like that? What was even more exciting was that no one else knew about the friendship they shared.

No one else in the world.

But Sarah had another reason to celebrate today, besides the fact that it was Thanksgiving, Katie was not accepted for an extension at the academy and was expected to leave the apartment before Christmas.

Sarah was not able to visit her family nor they visit her, but she was expecting Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus to join her for dinner. Katie had told her that morning (rather callously) that she was going to take care of a few things before she met up with some friends for her dinner.

Arms overflowing with grocery bags, Sarah juggled her hoard of food while struggling to work the keys to the door of her apartment. She barely got the right key in when Katie swung the door open and ran right into Sarah, effectively knocking over half of Sarah's groceries.

Katie looked Sarah up and down with barely concealed irritation before she crossed her overly tanned arms across her chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Congratulations for the third time today, I'm guessing?" she sighed. "You'll be staying here for good then?"

Sarah kneeled to gather her things avoiding Katie's penetrating gaze.

"Eating again?" she continued, watching Sarah throw her groceries back in her paper bags. "I don't see why, you were perfectly fine before."

Sarah stopped and glared up at her, daring her to continue.

"Really," Katie said, nodding her head and smiling. "You know the reason you're staying here, don't you?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows in question.

"It's because you're crazy, you're psycho and it's easy for you to act because of that. Don't think I haven't seen you talking to yourself and walking around at night. Then you dropped about twenty pounds in what, a week?" Katie paused to smile mockingly down at her. "And now everyone says you're in love," she laughed out loud before she managed to speak again through her giggles, "I think it's bullshit. It's all an act. You can't stand not being the center of attention, Sarah Williams. Oh, you've got a pretty little head on your shoulders I'll give you that. But you just can't stop there can you?"

Sarah abruptly dropped her things and rose to face her, clenching her fists tightly.

"The only reason you're a good actress," the words spilled out of Katie's mouth like poison, "is because you're cracked, you have problems, and I won't room with a nutcase."

Sarah didn't say a word. The mere prospect of Katie moving out made up for everything she had just said to her.

"My things are already packed. I don't think I need to tell you where I'm going, I don't you'll care much. Have fun leeching off the school." Katie uncrossed her arms and stepped right up to Sarah; she squirmed and could feel Katie's breath on her lips. But Katie seemed delighted at the fact that the close proximity was making Sarah very uncomfortable. "You're not a great prodigy everyone seems to think you are, Sarah. You're just another pretty girl. Another pretty, stupid girl for the audience to look at. Pretty, but nothing there in that miserable, coked out body of yours. Don't take anything for granted, Sarah." Her voice suddenly became sickeningly sweet. "We don't want anything bad happening to our precious little girl."

Katie smiled callously as she stepped back, watching Sarah struggling to hold her self-control in check. And as she brushed past her, she whispered into Sarah's ear, "You don't think any ever want someone as selfish and unstable as you, do you?" Sarah winced but silently struggled with her tears when Katie finally pushed her aside. "You're a self-centered fake and you know it."

Sarah stood there for several minutes staring blankly ahead, listening to Katie's fading footsteps, the ring of the floor bell, and finally the soft rumblings of the elevator taking her down. Her groceries lay forgotten at her feet for a time until she finally rubbed the tears from the corners of her eyes and pushed the door of her apartment open to start with her Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

After working for hours in the kitchen, her friends finally arrived to have dinner with her. Sarah knew Hoggle would enjoy her turkey and stuffing, and for Sir Didymus she made sure to add extra whipped cream to the pumpkin pies. She also knew Ludo didn't eat meat and prepared an extra plate of green bean casserole and cranberry dressing.

Just as she expected, everyone ate heartily and not a bite of food was left over. Except for the turkey, but Sarah was prepared to make sandwiches for her friends. And after the table was clear and the kitchen was clean, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosius took their leave.

Hoggle had known from the moment he saw Sarah cooking that something was wrong. But he felt uncomfortable reaching out to her after he had abandoned her the last time he saw her; a time when she most needed him. So he ate his food making little small talk to her and the rest of her friends.

And because of that night, Jareth had allowed them all this one night to visit with her. So Hoggle had treated this night with Sarah as if it were his last and tried with all his might to seem as if this were a normal visit. But he held onto his friend for an extra moment longer when they hugged goodbye.

Ludo had stayed behind after the others had left, unwilling to leave Sarah behind.

Sarah sighed with exhaustion and slumped down on her usual seat at her window. Hardly anything was left after Kaite moved out. No futon, curtains, nothing… She stared at the empty living room before taking notice of Ludo padding his way towards her. Her own monster of a teddy bear.

"Ludo," she beamed, "you didn't have to stay."

But Ludo did not share her same happy expression. His eyes were the saddest Sarah had ever seen them and his back was slouched over as if he were carrying a huge burden on his furry shoulders. It made Sarah want to release the tears she had been holding back all day.

He stopped in front of her and sighed heavily. "Sawah sad…"

Seeing Ludo so upset over her obvious anxiety was almost too much for her to bear. She shot to her feet and flung her arms around his massive form, crying, "No, Ludo, no." Sarah looked up into the brown pools of sadness that were his eyes. "No, Ludo. Sarah is not sad. I'm happy, so happy to have you here…" she barely choked the words out. "Please don't be sad. I'll cry if Ludo is so sad."

Ludo growled, but it sounded like a kind of relief. "Sawah no cry."

"I won't cry, Ludo." She threw herself against him again and stroked his fur lovingly. "I promise I won't cry..."

* * *

Sarah would never cry in front of Ludo. She would never shed tears into his coarse fur. She could throw a tantrum in front of Hoggle, she could even whine like a child in front of Sir Didymus. But she would never cry in front of Ludo. He seemed to know something her other friends didn't. He could always sense what others couldn't. Sarah knew just because Ludo couldn't speak properly didn't mean he couldn't think or sense what other creatures couldn't.

Sarah couldn't cry in front of Ludo, but she could here, alone in the dark, at her window. Sitting with her knees hugged to her chest, she wept bitter tears of anger, frustration, and doubt. All because Katie's words still lingered in her mind; and because those words might have been true.

Was she really a fake? Was she crazy and everyone just felt sorry for her? But what was worse, did the man she love think she was crazy too and only pitied her? Could anyone like Superman ever return her love? Now that was a crazy thought. A perfect man like him ever loving a normal, plain girl like her.

Normal? No. Never normal after that night. The Labyrinth had changed her immensely. She was different because of the Labyrinth. She was an outcast. She had made herself one. And now she was alone again.

Sarah wiped her tears away with her sleeve and shot to her feet. She hurried to her front door and quickly walked up the set of stairs heading for the roof of the apartment building.

She knew Jareth would probably take advantage of the weak moment she was having right now. He tended to do that – show up whenever she felt most vulnerable or whenever she least expected it. Even though he had not appeared since her night with Superman, she still felt wary being alone for a long while. She needed fresh air, night air, perhaps she could catch a glimpse of her friend soaring above the streets of Metropolis. But she had not seen Superman since that night either… had not come to visit her. But it was silly to think he would want to waste his time with a silly, stupid girl like her.

But someone else was willing to. Someone else didn't mind.

Sarah wrapped her arms around herself from the chill of the November night. She walked right up to the roof's ledge and hesitantly crawled on hands and knees over the ledge. She used the high wall beside her to steady herself as she looked over the edge – 10 stories high. It was so easy. To completely end everything in one's own life. Nobody would miss her, no one at all. Why should she be alone, night after night? She didn't want to be alone in the dark anymore. She wanted to be with the man she loved, flying in his arms, high above the world… would he come for her?

She looked down through her flowing hair at the streets far below her. "Don't fall, Sarah," she whispered, "don't fall…"

Before she could move, she felt his presence and a pair of arms sliding around her waist, pulling her back. She froze; eyes on the long drop down, knowing only Jareth's strong arms were keeping her from falling.

"Come away, Sarah," he said silkily in her ear. His breath whispered over her cheek and then she felt his lips on her neck, only briefly, but it was enough to make her heart stop. He easily pulled her away from the ledge, and Sarah did not protest as she felt herself drift slowly down on the roof once more. But Jareth did not let her go.

He only brought her closer to him, resting his chin on her shoulder, breathing in the trembling softness of her neck. Still, Sarah did not protest. She stood perfectly still and took short breaths; she was more afraid of what he may do if she tried to run again or try to provoke him, as she had done the last time. Somehow she knew he had known what had happened between her and Superman a few weeks ago. If he was jealous, he barely showed it.

But it was very chilly outside and despite what her mind was telling her, she appreciated the warmth of his body. She actually appreciated a number of other things about his body besides warmth, but she would be damned if she'd admit it.

"You're looking better," he drawled lazily, breaking the silence. "Much better."

"You're always going to be-"

"You ask what you already know," he said softly, but firmly. "My sincerest apologies, but that's how it works, my love."

"_What?"_ What did he just call her?

"No…" Sarah tried to squirm free but Jareth only held her close.

"Sarah," he huskily whispered in her ear once more. "I still offer you everything… your dreams, the very world if you wish."

The world? Was he telling a pretty lie to win her over? Probably. Yet… the very world at her fingertips…

"No, Jareth. It doesn't work that way. Your tricks, idle promises… it isn't right, it isn't-"

"Fair?" he finished, with a mocking laugh. "How very curious. Same words, but completely different context. I don't know if I like this new Sarah." He raised his gloved hand and let it hover over her head before he began stroking her hair back. "So unselfish… and thinking of other people…"

Sarah was finally able to use both of her arms to break free from his grasp and turned around to face him. She blinked several times before regaining some composure. He was beautiful in black and scarlet, but his laughing eyes were so obviously mocking her… she was almost sure of it.

"Despite what you think, I'm not a child anymore. I know that your dreams are not without a price, and that things are not always what they seem. You taught me that yourself."

Those words became an echo and hung between them for a long moment.

"Very good, Sarah." He clasped his hands behind his back casually and began to pace in a circle around her. "I'm impressed. This Superman seems to have changed you quite a bit, especially after the other night."

So he did know. _"Well fine. There's nothing he can about it."_

"But answer me this," he continued, "was it him that gave you the Labyrinth? Was it because of him you were finally to think of someone other than yourself? Was it because of him you finally saw the cruel world for what it really is?" His accented voice was rising to a crescendo after each question.

"Because of you I almost died!" Sarah nearly screamed back. "I was sick because of you! He saved me!"

"From what? Yourself?" He stopped pacing and stepped closer to her. "Everything you have blamed me for you have done to yourself. Sarah, do you honestly think it was because of me you nearly starved yourself? Nothing you could have done to stop or change it… and so quick to put the blame on someone other than yourself. You're not as strong or as grownup as you think you are. I know you, Sarah. Better than anyone else. Better than your Superman. He can't possibly give you what I offer you. And yet you still deny me, still deny and barricade yourself from what your heart truly desires."

Sarah found her voice before Jareth could continue. "And I suppose you know what that is above everyone else, don't you?"

"You still dream as a child, Sarah."

She began to turn away, breathing out an exasperated sort of laugh. But Jareth didn't let her turn from him. He reached out and grasped her arms gently, holding her in front of him. She was beginning to get used to this sort of behavior and let him hold her, but not too close.

"Sarah," he began quietly, "look around you, look where you are. This is what you dream of, isn't it? What you all selfishly dream for. But we live as we dream – alone." He paused, taking in a short breath. "Even I." Sarah's eyebrows drew together, confused; but she felt a burst of heat swell inside of her when Jareth cupped her face in his slender hands. "But it doesn't have to be that way," he continued more fervently. "You are not alone. You never have been. And if you wish, I don't have to give you your dreams, everything you desire…" He looked down with his mis-matched eyes, still searching through hers of emerald pools, and gently drew the last of her tears away with his thumb. "But I can guide you, protect you. It can be as you want, they will not be given to you, but everything will be for you, I will your teacher, master, your slave…"

Sarah inhaled sharply, drew her hands up to Jareth's, and slowly leaned away from his touch. "How long…"

"Until you finally see."

"Why me? Why has it been me all these years?"

He cocked his head and gave her a crooked smile. "Why not?"

"No, Jareth. Why me and not –"

"Who? Some pretentious, spoiled bitch of a blond?" He suddenly lost all good humor on his face. "No, Sarah. You were always someone very special-"

"To you?"

"Of course."

"Then do this for me." She tightened her fists and stared into his determined eyes. They were beautiful, wild, and extremely dangerous.

And before Sarah could say a word, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Stop," he sighed roughly, after she gasped and instinctively struggled in his grasp, she was definitely not used to this, but he continued, "just for a moment, listen to only silence, feel only what it is not on the surface, only let me look for you."

Sarah stopped and stood rigid, her breathing still harsh and short. Whatever power had come over her that very first night she encountered Jareth in her living room, she was experiencing it again. But it wasn't coming from him this time, nor could she feel anything from her. It felt as if this calming power were coming from the air between them, from their very breath, from each heartbeat – the heartbeat they shared, the same rhythm, the same blood that gave each of them life…

He was doing it again. Looking for something within her; hidden inside of her. His eyes darted quickly over her face; it was the only part of his body that moved for a long while.

Finally, she managed to whisper, "Jareth." His eyes swept back to her own in response. "You're scaring me." Her throat immediately tightened and her chest trembled. She didn't know where those words came from or if they were even true. Whatever Jareth was searching for… was it really an excuse to leer at her or was there something within her that he truly did fear? Something of the Labyrinth? Or of the certain power she felt between them now. Both prospects truly did frighten her. But having someone who could turn cold and dangerous in an instant, holding her so close…

She felt his hands massage the small of her back in soft, circular motions when her breath came out in trembling gasps. She couldn't relax, her whole body was shaking, her skin was clammy, and she felt her face grow hot. Her body was reacting out of fear, but there was something else too. The fear of pleasure from his touch, the feel of his arms around her delicate waist, the hunger in his wicked eyes.

She loved Superman, she did. She loved him because he was pure and good, just like her. Because he was the only one of his kind, he was alone in the world, just like her. He wasn't like this man holding her, wanting her. He was dark and deceitful, wasn't he? But they would never be alone, because they were a part of each other. Did he love her? Was he too damned proud to admit it? Or was it another pretty lie…

Her gaze fell as she forced herself to speak. "I…"

She swallowed a gulp of air as she took another breath. But it wasn't just air; it was a breeze, a breeze that turned into such a wind she had to push her hair away from her face. And there was a sound that came with the wind. She knew that sound, she had heard it before.

Sarah shot her head towards the sky, searching the top of the skyscrapers for the source of the sound.

"_There!"_ She saw him fly nearly over her apartment building, his red cape flowing over his body. She followed his way across the sky, barely feeling a pair of arms drop from her waist.

Sarah walked to the ledge of the roof watching Superman fly over the city lights and into the far horizon. The breeze died away as she sat down on the ledge, still watching where Superman had flown, knowing she was alone.

* * *

That was nearly two weeks ago. She hadn't seen or heard anything from the Goblin King or Superman. Instead she completed her exams and final monologue with high scores.

No magic and no signs of Superman, except in the papers.

So Sarah lived her life as if it were normal, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. But inside she was dying to know if Superman had even remembered her. It was killing her inside, but she had had enough stress in the last three months that could last her the next ten years.

And Jareth… wasn't it always something with him… she had no idea if he were angry with her or not. But hadn't he been angry with her this whole time? Wouldn't he have done something to her by now? She finally came to the conclusion that Jareth would never physically harm her, it just wasn't him; he was also probably just realizing that it was much harder to seduce a human than he had originally thought, through both fear and desire. She didn't like the thought of it, but he was probably planning Plan D right now. How many plans would there be before he finally gave up? She pushed it far to the back of her mind and kept her thoughts to her studies, and regaining the weight she had lost, which actually took up a lot of her time when done the healthy way.

So Sarah went on with a brave face. Sleep, eat, friends, school, sleep.

Except for today. Today was different. She completely blocked all other sights, sounds and thoughts of Metropolis out of her head. She got a phone call this morning from her father, packed whatever she could in ten minutes and headed straight for the train station.

Toby was in the hospital.

* * *

**ANN: **Thank you for reading anyway... 

Shalom y Amor


	11. Second Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman. But I do own an illegal copy of Superman Returns.

And the little bars don't seem to be working...

Sarah turned and ran into the entrance sideways when the automatic doors would not open for her in time. She ran straight up to the reception desk of the hospital waiting room without even noticing her father sitting in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Sarah!" he called after her.

She whipped around to find her father steadily rising from his chair. He looked simply bedraggled and drained of energy. "Dad!" She ran over to embrace him. "Oh, Dad, I took the first train out of Metropolis as soon as you called. How is he? What happened?"

Sarah's father took her duffle bag off her shoulder. "He's fine, Sarah. He had his last stitches last night."

"Stitches!" Sarah nearly screamed out of shock. "Oh my God, Dad!" The mere thought of Toby even close to bruised brought Sarah to a state of panic. Toby was her baby, her most loved person in the world, he even outranked the man she loved. She took such care and devotion with him; he had been like her own child for the past seven years…

"He's fine, Sarah," he reassured his anxious daughter. "He just had a bad fall."

Sarah closed her eyes, sighed, and mentally counted to ten in a matter of three seconds. "Ok," she said shakily, "what happened?"

"Well," he began, sitting his daughter down in the chair next to his, "he just got back from school yesterday, and because it was Friday he wanted to go out and play before dinner was ready. Well, it was pretty frosty and slushy outside from the recent weather we've been having, and he said he slipped and slid into a ditch. Got some pretty nasty scrapes and bruises from that fall alone…"

"Go on," Sarah urged when her father paused and looked away from her.

"Well, what I don't understand is how he got out of that ditch in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"It's pretty deep, Sarah. In fact, both sides of the ditch are pretty steep, and icy to top it off. It would have been impossible for a seven year old to climb out of there alone. But he keeps telling me the same thing; that he did it by himself, no help at all. But he said he was pretty exhausted by the time he climbed out, and he passed out, right when the temperature was dropping."

Sarah's father was becoming increasingly agitated as he told the story, as if he didn't like to remember the whole ordeal. But he became silent for a long while, and he bobbed his clasped hands nervously. Sarah knew there was more to tell, he just couldn't or wouldn't be able to. But Sarah needed to hear everything. She placed her hand over his clasped ones, hoping to give what comfort she could.

"How did you find him?" she whispered.

"I…we didn't. We got a call from the hospital as a matter of fact. He was unconscious and his body temperature was very low. But the paramedics found him. They got a call, they had gotten a call that Toby was lying next to the ditch, and he wasn't moving… Sarah," he looked at her, unease written all over his face. "We had no idea he was there, no one did. That ditch is nowhere near anyone's property, and 911 didn't ask for the name of the caller, no one could have known where he was and no one knows who called."

Sarah sat there staring at her father, disbelief in both of their eyes. No one knew… yes, someone had to have known. But why didn't they come forward? A Good Samaritan? Not likely. That person should have done something to help Toby instead of calling 911 and leaving him to lay there in the frosty cold. This meant he probably would have frozen if he had stayed out in the cold any longer.

She had to see Toby.

"Dad?" she asked apprehensively. "Can I see him now?"

"Yes," he answered, patting her hand. "Yes, of course you can. He should be done with his nap, and he'd be so happy to see you… I've been here all night…"

"Then go home. You need to rest."

"Do you think you can find his room? It's-"

"Excuse me," a voice from the reception desk interrupted. They both looked up to find a dark-skinned nurse with hair the color of chocolate curls addressing them. "I'm going up to Toby's room to check his stats right now if you'd like to come with me."

"Oh," Sarah looked to her father, and he smiled weakly in response. "Yes, thank you."

Sarah and her father said their goodbyes before she followed the nurse to Toby's room. "Thank you again, Ms.?"

"Nurse Espinoza," she finished. "You're Toby's sister? He's such a good kid."

"Yes, he is. Thank you. Who's his doctor?" Sarah hoped it wasn't a rude question, she was sure this Nurse Espinoza was doing her best to care for her brother. But to her surprise, the nurse waved it aside.

"Oh, Dr. Dorian. He was supposed to give Toby his stitches but they ended up being too deep, so he got a surgeon, who happens to be my husband," she said rather proudly, "Dr. Turk, to give him the stitches." Nurse Espinoza turned to look at Sarah as she opened the door to Toby's room. "Your brother's in really good hands." But as soon as she said that, she opened the door to Toby laughing hysterically to a supposed skit two men were performing in front of him. One was wearing a blue doctor's uniform and the other was wearing a green uniform. They both stopped simultaneously and sheepishly whipped off the wigs they were wearing as soon as they saw the shocked looks on Sarah and Nurse Espinoza's faces.

"Sarah!" Toby screamed happily. Sarah ran to embrace her baby brother and restrain him from jumping out of bed.

"Turk!" Nurse Espinoza nearly screamed. "What are you doing? He should be resting!"

"Sorry, baby," the man in green uniform mumbled. "I think I'll just go now." He said a polite 'hello' to Sarah before he slinked out the door.

The man in blue uniform grinned awkwardly at the two girls before he too started stuttering, "S-sorry. Just thought we'd show off some of our talented, um skills…" He winked a little too obviously at Sarah, who only rolled her eyes at him in return.

"J.D.!" Nurse Espinoza scolded impatiently.

"Yeah right," he nearly jogged out the door when he saw the look on Nurse Espinoza's face, but popped his head back in, "nice meeting you." Sarah suppressed a grin when Nurse Espinoza shoved his head out and nearly slammed the door in his face.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"That's alright," Sarah said through a little laugh. At least they were trying to cheer Toby up. She squeezed her baby brother tightly but jerked away as soon as he squealed in protest, he did just have stitches done. She settled for stroking his baby blond hair back. "Sorry. Let's just see how you're doing, you crazy kid."

After Nurse Espinoza took Toby's stats, she ended up declaring him 'just fine', and was going to get her superior's approval to release him that night.

"You hear that, Toby?" Sarah asked excitedly after the nurse left the room, "you're probably going home tonight."

"Yup." Toby merely switched on the TV with the remote.

But Sarah swiped the remote and clicked the TV off. "We need to talk," she said, motioning with her hand that Toby needed to scoot over. Whenever they had to talk or share secrets with each other, they always lay in bed together. Sarah knew times or talks like this wouldn't last much longer. Toby was already seven…

"So," she began, settling in next to him, "you want to tell me what happened?"

"Ok," Toby looked worried for a minute, but remembered that this was his trusted sister, the only person in the world who truly believed every word he said. "Well, yesterday, I went to go play outside, but I wanted to try something new. So all I did was hop over that big fence by our next door neighbor's house. And there was this big hole in the ground, and I was playing soldier, when I slipped on the ice and fell in the hole."

"Then what happened?" Sarah was completely intent on his story.

"Then I got cut here," he pointed to his stitches, "and here. Then I started to climb out but I couldn't, it was too slippery."

"So how did you get out?

"Titch and Boon!"

"Who?"

"Titch and Boon, my friends! I told you about them before!"

He did tell her about them before. It had seemed like years ago, but it had only been a couple of months. Titch and Boon were his goblin friends, no one but Toby could see them. They were his secret friends who saved his life.

"They pulled you out?" she asked warily.

"Uh huh." Toby seemed unphased by the fact that two goblins had pulled him out of a ditch.

"Have you seen them since?"

"Yup. They come in here to visit me."

"But no one else comes with them? It's just Titch and Boon?"

"Yup." Toby was fiddling with the remote, clearly he was done telling his story and only wanted to watch his TV shows.

Sarah sighed as she plucked the remote out of Toby's hands and switched the TV back on. She supposed as long as it was just his friends, there was nothing to worry about.

Toby mumbled happily as he snuggled up to his sister.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sarah whispered, kissing his forehead.

Toby said nothing, only wrapped his little fingers around the palms of her hands.

She was wrapped in soft linen sheets, covered with a down comforter, and her head nestled comfortably on a soft pillow. Enveloped by sunlight, she looked into a pair of amber eyes smiling back at her, it was her mother.

Sarah woke up with a sharp gasp, sitting up in Toby's hospital bed. He was sleeping next to her, and the TV was still on. When did she fall asleep? When did Toby? She couldn't really blame him; he had been through a lot the past couple of days. But so had she.

She looked down at her sleeping brother… his friends had saved him. She didn't doubt for a second that it was them who had somehow called 911. Did Jareth have anything to do with this? He must have, he was their King. If he wanted to, he could have told Titch and Boon to leave Toby where he was… deep in that hole, where no one would have found him…

And for one fleeting moment, just now, she could have sworn her mother, the mother she used to be, was lying in bed with her…

Sarah suppressed a groan and rubbed her hands over her face as she lay back into the hospital bed. She managed to sigh with relief for the tenth time that day when she reminded herself that Toby was safe and taken care of. She flipped a channel to a news report only to see him again. She threw down the remote and watched intently, despite the fact that she had not seen Superman in a more personable setting, she still couldn't get enough of him, he still managed to fascinate her.

"Toby," she whispered, nudging him awake. "Toby, look. It's your favorite person on TV."

"Huh?" Toby groaned and rubbed his eyes awake, but sat up straight in bed as soon as he saw a red cape on the television. "Alright!"

But they didn't have much of a chance to watch Superman for long.

"Alright!" A very tall, broad man in a white doctor's robe flew the door open and came striding into the room. "You're free to go."

Sarah quickly sat back up again and nervously tucked her hair over her ears. "What?" she asked, completely confused at the doctor's sudden appearance

The man stepped in front of the hospital bed and glanced at Sarah before he flipped his chart to look over Toby's stats. "I'm Dr. Cox, chief resident, big man, big cheese, whatever you want, and I'm telling you his mother's on her way to pick up Toby and you're both free to go sleep in your own beds."

Sarah sat wide-eyed, completely shocked, no doctor had ever talked like that to her. Was it really such a crime to sleep for a few hours with your baby brother in a hospital bed?

"Excuse me?" Sarah blurted out. "What did you just say?"

Dr. Cox did look a bit guilty. "Sorry. My soap's are on, and every TV in the hospital is taken."

Sarah gave him a sideways glance. "You watch soaps?"

He grumbled at her and turned to the TV, flipping the channel to a crying woman on screen.

"Hey!" Sarah and Toby both cried.

"Eh, he takes away all our business," he griped.

Sarah was about to argue, but Karen came flying into the room, and headed straight for Toby. "Oh, my baby!" she fussed. "I'm so glad you're okay and you're coming home today!"

Sarah was used to be being ignored by her. _"Now things just got worse. I gotta get out of this hospital."_

Fortunately, Toby was able to go home that night. All he needed was some rest and to take some ibuprofen every few hours if the stitches or bruises became too painful for him. Sarah assured both her dad and Karen that she would be looking after Toby for the next couple of days and she would make sure he was well taken care of, meaning he would stay within the house walls and watch him like a hawk.

Sarah kept her word and for the next week she took care of her little brother while her dad and Karen were at work; she even persuaded the two of them to go out to dinner and a movie the next weekend. In exchange, Karen gave her some cash to go clothes shopping. But Sarah only stuffed it away in her bag, the shopping never was so great in her hometown.

The past few months had been hard without her brother, and Sarah knew he was growing up, very fast. There would be a time when he wouldn't want to hang out with his older sister, or there would come a time when she really would become too busy for him, perhaps when she had her own children; if she ever had her own children. Besides that, it was nice to get away from the city for a while. Away from the skyscrapers, and traffic, and the crowds, and from nights alone… yes, Toby was a nice distraction.

Sunday night came and Sarah and her family decided to catch the lighting of the local Christmas tree. It was a local get-together where the neighbors came to visit each other and celebrate the holidays. They all dressed in their warmest and faced the bitter cold while visiting with old friends and sipping hot cider. Sarah was only too happy to be among family and old friends again, to be in a time when people act most compassionately, to be celebrating a season of goodwill among a spectacle of lights and the soft jingle of bells. As her parents mingled with their neighbors and friends, Sarah took Toby to see carolers and the elaborate Christmas lights people put on their old Victorian homes.

The Goblin King was far from her mind, and so was her life back in Metropolis. She was finally happy. Happy to be with her family again, happy to be herself again, to feel like the child she used to be; before she grew into an adult nearly overnight. To see and hear the excitement of her favorite holiday… nothing could have upset Sarah that wonderful night.

Except for that sound.

The sound of something exploding and then the sick rumble that followed afterwards. It wasn't too far off either. The crowd already started moving to the source of the sound.

"Toby!" Sarah cried, scooping him up into her arms, afraid he would have gotten lost in the crowd. She held him close while a mass of people rushed past the two of them.

"Sarah, what is it?" Toby nearly shouted above the crowd.

"I don't know," Sarah stayed where she was but was becoming increasingly agitated by the growing number people pushing past her and Toby.

"Sarah! Sarah!" her dad and Karen managed to find the two of them within the confused crowd of people. "Let's stick together. Don't go anywhere if you get lost."

"Dad, we're not going to get lost," Sarah reassured. "I know this town like the back of my hand. It's the crowd that's getting me worried."

"Karen!" A woman in bright red came rushing up to her step-mother. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No, Edith," Karen said shakily, "I've no idea."

"That old apartment complex!" A broad man with a beard came rushing by. "It came from over there!"

Her family exchanged looks with each other before he father finally shouted, "We all stick together!"

They all nodded hesitantly before her father began to lead the way through the bustle of people, with Karen clinging to his arm. Sarah followed behind, but kept both arms wrapped around Toby, she was not letting him go.

Her family stayed close together while they carefully made their way through the crowd, and Sarah's heart froze when they finally reached their destination.

It was indeed the old apartment complex, but it was now bursting into flames. Sarah shivered, despite the flaming heat from the blaze. She pressed Toby to her instinctively.

"Sarah," he whimpered.

"I know…" she whispered.

"Sarah, look," Toby pointed up to the fourth floor of the building, and when she saw what he was pointing at, she was sure she was going to be sick.

There were still people, at least ten of them trapped on the fourth floor, and the fire was beneath them on the second floor, there was no way out for them unless firefighters came quickly; a building like that would not hold for long. The people inside were all frantically trying to breathe from the open windows but soon some were crawling out of the windows trying to escape the fire from below. Fortunately, it seemed the fire was contained inside, but soon the smoke alone would suffocate them.

She heard sirens in the distance, but it was only a matter of time now. Sarah watched in gape horror as she saw a little girl, no older than Toby, gasping for air through one of the open windows. But the crowd nearly screamed as another explosion sounded from the third floor this time, now the explosions were getting closer to the people trapped inside… a man from the second floor broke a window, trying to escape the growing inferno. But he was too weak. He coughed and gagged and tried to crawl his way out, but he was older, and his body only allowed him to hang halfway out the window. His only chance now was falling out completely, perhaps breaking the frail bones in his body.

"Toby," Sarah whispered, as the man's body struggled for air, "don't look." She turned his head away and squeezed her own eyes shut. She didn't want to see innocent people she had grown up with die a terrible death.

The crowd screamed again and in response, Sarah choked down a sob. The crowd became agitated again, but she didn't want to open her eyes…

"Sarah, look!" It was her father. But he didn't sound horrified at all, he sounded… excited.

Sarah hesitated for a moment. He couldn't have… her little town was so far from Metropolis. She forced her eyes open once more. There was just no way he could have made it in time.

But he did.

Superman gently laid the elderly man down while three other people rushed to attend to him. Sarah saw him say a few words to them, and they nodded in response. Quickly, Superman turned and flew up into the apartment building, to the fourth floor where all the people were. She waited a moment before Superman came flying out again, without any of the people, heading down straight for the second floor.

"_What is he doing? The people are on the fourth floor! How is he going to get ten people out of a building in time if he's on the second floor!"_

Sarah watched and waited intently. She still couldn't believe she was standing here actually waiting for Superman to do something. But the people inside were moving, they were moving up to the roof.

"_Why are they moving to the roof?"_

She still waited for something to happen. But just then she wished she could have covered her ears, or at least Toby's when a loud BANG sounded. The crowd of people all started when they heard the sound, but some started cheering when they noticed the fire from the second floor had gone out.

Superman flew out of the second floor and hovered above the flames of the third. Sarah saw him take a breath and then blow out a streaming breath of cold air from his mouth. She watched, fascinated, as the roaring flames quickly fanned away from the cold rush of air. The crowd cheered again as the growing fire was finally put out, but Sarah knew a building that old would not withstand the damage just done to it, and it would be impossible for the people to get out without the whole building falling on top of them. And to her shock, Superman flew back into the building.

"_What is he doing? Why are all those people still on the roof?"_

She heard a deep rumbling sound coming from the roof of the building. Toby and Sarah and the rest of the crowd raised their faces to the roof of the building, where they all saw the trapped people huddled together, completely terrified. But the crowd erupted in shouts and cheers as the roof was lifted from the building all together.

Sarah saw his cape flowing around his airborne body as he slowly but quickly lifted the roof from the building itself and carried it down to the street. The crowd stepped away and made room for the roof of people as Superman landed on his feet first, still carrying the crumbling slab full of people on his shoulders. He gently set the front part of the roof on the ground first then swiftly shifted his place underneath to grab the edge of the roof to set it completely down firmly on the ground.

The group of people jumped and ran into the cheering crowd. It was a mob of cheering, shouting people applauding Superman's heroism. But Sarah quickly handed Toby off to her as she mumbled a hurried, "I'll be right back."

She pushed her way through the mass of people, always keeping her sight on a red cape straight ahead of her. He was still helping a few shaken people down on the street when Sarah finally managed to weave her way through to his place in the crowd. And despite the rushing mass of people clamoring for his attention, he managed to see her.

Sarah stood frozen and she felt chills run along her spine, but it wasn't from the cold. The way he stood so proudly, the way he was looking at her. He met her eyes, and she held his gaze… she knew he recognized her.

The crowd was chaotic jumble of shouts and cheers, and Sarah could hear the sirens and policemen pulling up to the scene. But for a few moments, it was just her and Superman regarding each other. She felt her cheeks flush when he smiled warmly at her, and her breath stilled as he silently made his way towards her. But her heart leapt when he breathed, "hi."

"Hi," she spoke softly, her icy breath mingling with his.

He was splendid in his deep blue that molded to him like a second skin, enhancing his powerfully built chest and thick muscles, the red and yellow 'S' moving in time with each breath he took. He smiled down into her eyes, looking more than happy to see her.

They only stood there, one in front of the other, lost within the moment of their reunion amid the chaos of the crowd. An endless possibility of words ran through her mind at the sight of him, so amazing and striking.

But he seemed to be struggling with his own words. He opened and closed his mouth once or twice before he finally said, "Sarah… it's so good to see you again."

Sarah finally laughed aloud and lowered her gaze, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought you forgot about me."

He suddenly looked very taken aback and began shaking his head, "Oh, no, Sarah. Never…I…" he looked down nervously.

"_Is he embarrassed?"_

"I could never forget you," he said quietly.

Her heart and hopes soared to new heights at his words.

"I wanted to tell you," he continued, "for so long; that everything I told you that night… I have never told anyone else.

She smiled cheerfully in return and resisted the urge to stammer. "Now really, what was so hard about that?" She crossed her arms over her chest in mock anger. "You could have told me that weeks ago."

Now he really looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to. I-"

"Superman!" A woman in dark blue came running excitedly. She took little notice of Sarah. "Superman, I'm from the local newspaper. Could you answer some questions for me? I mean, in light of your heroism!"

Sarah stood watching him work his way into a polite refusal.

"I'm sorry, miss. But I'm afraid I can't stay."

The woman pointed at Sarah. "But you were just talking-"

"All I can say, miss," he began stepping away, "is that the explosions were caused by gas leaks. I'm sure of it. They should have been fixed a long time ago." He looked back to Sarah. "Goodnight." Then he shot up from the ground into the dark, winter sky.

Sarah watched him fly and disappear into the cold night. He said 'goodnight' to her. The thought of that and the fact that he did remember her, her name even, everything he said to her... she brought her hands up to her flushed face, and try as she might, she could not hide the delight in her expression either.

Unfortunately, the woman in blue noticed Sarah's apparent 'flush'. "Excuse me, miss? Would you happen to know-"

"No." Sarah did not even think about it. She would never speak to the papers about Superman. She knew what they wanted. The woman had seen her talking with him, albeit briefly, but still conversing with him in a very friendly way. "No," she said again, "I can't."

She turned away to find her family making their way through the crowd towards her. "Sarah," her father shouted, "are you alright? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, dad," she said, grabbing Toby again. "We have to go."

Her little family made their way back to their house in an excited chatter, but it was mostly Toby doing the talking.

"Did you see him?"

"He flew in like that!" He made flying gestures with his hands.

"And he made his breath cold! Like that!"

Sarah smiled at Toby, safe in her arms. Fortunately, no one had asked her about her little encounter with Superman. Perhaps they had not seen her with him. Perhaps it was better she didn't tell them about him and their friendship, it would raise too many questions.

They were passing a rather quiet area of the neighborhood where the trees still grew wildly. She didn't know why or what prompted her to do it, but Sarah suddenly looked up; she felt another presence among them.

She was right. A large, white barn owl was perched on a nearby tree and looked over in her direction when she spotted him. She was afraid, but she had to do it, she had to confront him.

"Dad," she said, walking up to his side, "I forgot I was supposed to meet some friends tonight. I won't be too long."

Her dad looked a bit worried and started looking around. "It's kind of dark, honey."

"Oh don't worry about her, she's fine," Karen interjected. She lifted Toby and stopped next to Sarah. "Have fun, dear. Just don't be too late."

"I won't. I'll be back soon." She slowly made her way back, but waited until her parents and Toby rounded the last bend before making her way into the small wood.

She carefully picked her way through dead branches and soft earth until she saw a flash of white fly swiftly to a nearby clearing. Sarah took a deep breath before she continued walking again. She finally came to the small clearing and if it weren't for the striking blonde white of his hair, she never would have seen him. The rest of his body seemed to have melted into the black of the cold night and of the trees surrounding him.

His back was turned to her but as she came closer his clipped voice cut through the silence. "I didn't do it if that's why you're here."

Sarah stood her ground. "That's not why I'm here. Besides, you didn't have to show yourself here."

He turned to her and raised an elegant eyebrow. "So, why are you here then?"

Sarah sighed and glanced down. She never in a million years thought she would be saying this to him. "I… I just wanted to thank you. For Toby. For saving Toby, I mean his friends saved him, but they're goblins, and well, thank you. Toby means more to me than anything else… I don't know what would have happened…" Even now she didn't want to think about what would have happened.

Jareth stood regally, regarding her for a moment before he turned away again. "I know he does."

Sarah wrapped her arms around herself. Never had Jareth been this cold or haughty to her before. Well, what did she expect from him? At least he knew Toby meant the world to her.

"_He didn't have to. But he did…"_

She looked away towards the lake in the park she always used to retreat to. It was hauntingly beautiful at night. If only they were meeting under different circumstances, perhaps if they had a different relationship, perhaps if he wasn't the villain. A villain who is protecting her baby brother now?

When she looked back at the Goblin King, she felt she were looking at a pale, marble statue of moonlight and black night. She felt chills run through her body for the second time that night; unfortunately it was not from the cold. Why was he so beautifully radiant even at night?

No. She couldn't. He was the Goblin King and a villain. She was a mortal girl who believed in good. But she knew if she only reached out for a moment, he would take her and love her.

But he said nothing to her. Only looked out unto the lake with his dark, cold eyes. Colder than this night she imagined.

"I only want to thank you," she whispered, afraid to speak too loudly. She turned and made her back through the tangle of branches, back to her home; but she would take her time. She hated herself for it, but she savored the feel of Jareth's eyes on her as she silently walked away.

The next morning Sarah woke early for a quick jog. She never got a chance to do this in Metropolis and she couldn't have picked a more perfect place or time to clear her head.

Unfortunately, her thoughts only became more complicated as the morning wore on. Why was Jareth sending his goblins to befriend and protect Toby? The child she took back. Was it a gift he had spoken of so long ago? Or was it something else? And why couldn't she try dating a normal human guy instead of pining for an alien, or having second thoughts about her wildest teenage fantasy?

She loved Superman for what he stood for and for the way he treated, the way he looked at her sometimes so warmly and affectionately. But could she honestly see him loving her back? She hated this. It was like high school all over again. Does he or doesn't he? Because if he doesn't, I don't care. Oh, of course I care, he's all I think about all day. Yuck.

And how much longer would she be able to put up with Jareth's surprise visits? He was remarkably aloof and colder than the very air around them last night. What scared her most was that one night, she would become too lonely, waiting for a man that may never come, and he would be there. And she may give in…

"_No. Absolutely not. That's what he wants and that's how he will ultimately break me."_

It was infuriating and frightening to say the least. Maybe she should try Christmas shopping after her jog. Or coffee… _"Oh yea, that sounds good."_

She hurried back home, showered, grabbed the money Karen had given her and headed out the door to the nearest café. Ordering a large coffee to go, she headed straight back outside and nearly spilled her hot coffee all over some poor pedestrian. But when she looked up she nearly laughed out loud.

Clark Kent was the last person she expected to see here.

**AN: **Thank you to all reviewers! It's way too late to name all the thanks like I usually do.

Shalom y Amor


	12. The Enigma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman

"Clark!" Sarah beamed. "What are you doing here?"

Clark Kent shifted about nervously as he usually did and adjusted his glasses before he smiled down at her. "Sarah! Oh, I, um, well I was just passing through-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, wiping away any drops of coffee she may have spilled on his jacket. "I hope I didn't get any on you."

Clark looked at a bit nervous as Sarah checked the lapel of his large overcoat. "Oh, no, no I don't think so."

She stopped and smiled at him. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

He adjusted his glasses again. "The uh, the neighborhood yesterday, there was that explosion last night, so I thought I'd, you know, look into that a little bit."

Sarah gave him a wary glance. "There's not really much to look into. It was an old building."

"W-well," he stammered, "people need to know about things like this. I mean, their homes could erupt at any moment due to faulty pipes."

"Yes, but Superman will always be there to save those people," she replied playfully, taking a small sip of her coffee.

Clark's shoulders sagged a bit and Sarah caught a hint of frustration in his face. "I'm sorry," she said, reaching out to him, "I didn't mean it."

"It's fine, really. I just hear so much about him in the city," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "that's all."

But it wasn't all, Sarah could tell from the tired look on his face. She regretted saying what she had said; perhaps leaving all problems or giving all credit to Superman really wasn't a smart thing to say to a reporter like him.

"Well," she sighed. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine."

Sarah briefly checked her wristwatch. Christmas shopping could wait. "What are you doing now?" she asked him.

Clark seemed taken aback by her question. "Uh, well, not really anything right now."

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" she suggested. "There's a lovely park not far from here. It's so funny that you turned up here in my hometown of all places!"

"This? This is your hometown? Oh, I had no idea."

For a split second, Sarah caught something in his eyes. It was a lie. She had seen it in actors before, but it was only for a second and decided to ignore it. "Sure is. Come on, I'll take you down there now," she said, taking his hand and pulling him away with her down the street before Clark's mouth could do more than gape open foolishly.

They walked in silence through Sarah's favorite place for some time together. She contemplated the soft grass beneath her feet, but Clark hid his gaze from her, seeming to observe the chill scenery, but he seemed focused on her gentle presence.

"Clark? Is there something you want to talk about?" Sarah asked finally and Clark looked up at her, almost startled.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "Didn't mean to break the silence."

He smiled back in spite of himself. "It's alright." He sighed and exhaled a long, icy breath. "You look better. I mean since the last time I saw you."

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him. "I wasn't… well then. I feel much better now." She cast her gaze back down to her feet. "I was sick."

"Sick? Were you okay? Was it very serious?"

Sarah was mildly surprised to hear genuine concern in his voice. "No. It wasn't very serious at all." That was an outright lie. She halted abruptly, her hand resting on her hip. "No, I mean, yes it was serious. I let someone walk all over me and take control. And it made me sick knowing I let that person do that to me. I'm stronger than that…" But her voice wavered and she looked away. "I know I am."

Clark stopped and looked at her, but said nothing, only waited for her to continue.

"So…" Sarah still faltered, but turned her eyes to his. "If you doubt… if you doubt so much in yourself, if you can't even trust yourself, how are you supposed to trust that other person? I mean, if in the past something happened, but now things have changed… can you bring yourself to become part of that change? Or," she said more furtively, "if one person you admired so much from afar suddenly came into your life, and you had such a wonderful connection, but all of the sudden doesn't show up, or call anymore. But you still feel that, I don't know, that something… what can you think then? Do you just keep clinging to that or do you move on?"

Clark took a moment to collect his thoughts, but then shook his head, confused. "I'm sorry. Who are we talking about?"

Sarah laughed, embarrassed at herself for such an outburst. At least she was able to finally vent. "I'm sorry. Forget it. It's not your problem."

She turned to continue walking, but Clark stopped her. "Well, wait. Maybe I can help you," he offered. "I mean as much as I can."

Sarah smiled softly. "No, Clark. I don't think so. I didn't mean to say all those things in front of you. It just felt good to actually say them, you know?"

"I know," he nodded. "I would imagine it's very difficult keeping things in all the time."

"Don't you?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean don't you keep things in all the time and you feel trapped because you can't tell anyone your thoughts or secrets? Not even the people you trust?"

Clark adjusted his glasses nervously. "Are we talking about me now?"

"Yes. And no. People in general. Everyone has their secrets." She gave him a coy half-smile. "Maybe even you, Clark."

Now he really looked nervous. He worked his mouth as if to say something, but all that came out was a stammering, "I-I… don't know what you mean. Me? I-I don't really think so."

Sarah watched him work his way through his answer._ "Was it something I said? I didn't mean anything by it…"_

"I mean, sure," he continued, flustered. "Everyone has their secrets."

"Of course," she agreed, picking up her steps. "Everyone does."

"But getting back to your um, well I don't want to call it a problem."

"It's not your problem," she reaffirmed casually.

"I know. But if you would like my opinion?"

"Alright," she sighed, "if you want to… shoot."

"Now, he began hesitantly, "I don't know about this first person, in my opinion, and this is just my opinion; no one ever really changes. All they can do is hide or show who they really are. Even if something, say a situation, has changed it doesn't necessarily mean a person has."

"That makes sense," she agreed, throwing her empty cup in a trashbin.

"However," Clark continued, "say one person or two people," he glanced briefly at Sarah, "did have certain… feelings for one another in the past, in my opinion those feelings never really go away. Even if you hate that person, which I don't really believe in-"

"What? Hate?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, hate. I personally believe hate is what causes the problems of the world. I… it's a powerful emotion and it's just not me."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, go on." Sarah had been listening quite intently. Clark did seem to have a few good points.

"Well," he pushed his glasses up and proceeded to shove his hands into his pockets.

"Cold?" she asked, watching his movements.

"A-a little, yes. Anyway, even if you hate that person from your past, in a way, you still care for them. They're always going to be a part of you."

"And so?" She hoped Clark would give her a straight-forward answer; something that wasn't sugar-coated.

"I wouldn't trust that person regardless."

It turned out, much to her inner disappointment, or her pride rather; it was the answer she didn't exactly want to hear.

"But, this other person on the other hand," his voice was curiously more cheerful when Clark spoke again. "Perhaps you did feel a connection, but maybe this other person was too…"

"Please don't say intimidated." How many times had Sarah heard that before?

"Well, what other word is there?" he asked sheepishly.

"Because I don't believe this person is easily intimidated."

"Well… o-okay. Maybe… maybe he really wants to, but he can't, maybe he really is nervous around someone like you. Maybe he's never been involved in something like this before or has never met someone like you. Maybe that's why he's afraid to come around."

"But even if we were just friends?" her voice softened, and she sought his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with a phone call."

Clark cleared his throat. "No, there's not. But, but I'm sure that's the reason behind it. Like I said, maybe that person has never encountered someone like you before, and that person is maybe new to the whole thing."

Sarah was flattered by Clark's words. And maybe he was right. Maybe he was right about everything.

"Still," Clark continued, "if I were that person I would make an effort to visit soon."

"Really?" Sarah felt a smile glow brightly on her numb face. "You mean that, Clark? Everything?"

He pushed his glasses up on his nose and shrugged bashfully. "Sure, of course."

Sarah watched Clark with curious eyes look straight ahead and sometimes up at the gloomy, overcast sky above them. She was delighted with Clark's flattering comments. He really was a gentleman, despite how shy and modest he could be sometimes. Sarah hated to think it, but he was an all-around nerd. But she cared for him just the same. He was kind and gentle, and had an inner-strength Sarah knew was there, but for some reason or another, kept it hidden from the rest of the world.

She felt a calm pleasure with Clark that she had never felt before. Maybe it was the feeling that he reminded her of something she loved and respected. Maybe it was his familiar face. But something about Clark Kent triggered something for her… A happy memory? A tender emotion? It was something she couldn't quite place; it was simply just out of reach for her.

But as they walked silently together through the park, they acknowledged the fact that they were friends, and nothing more than that. But both were content knowing that nothing was going to complicate this friendship.

Smiling at the thought, Sarah reached out and softly slipped her hand into his. Clark looked down and smiled thoughtfully, he wrapped all four of his fingers around her delicate ones and squeezed gently.

They walked together down the gentle slopes, between the barren trees, and finally down to the shores of the lake. They talked of nothing and everything friends talk about for nearly an hour.

Several times Sarah looked up into the trees to find a white owl watching her from a distance, and once or twice she felt chills run up and down her arms and legs, but she wanted this moment with Clark, her friend. She would not think or do anything about the Goblin King until she returned to Metropolis. Which was coming much too soon for her.

The chill air of the night clears my head; it is cool but not freezing. I don't feel the cold, I don't feel blazing heat either. I feel no physical pain, but I am left with the pain humans feel.

Sometimes I would rather feel the cold bite of bullets in my body than human emotions.

But this is my blessing; this is my curse.

I am Superman.

I can defy gravity, I have superhuman strength, I am faster than anything created by man, impenetrable… x-ray vision… you name it I have it. My parents taught me to understand and to use my special gifts well; they knew I was different from other children growing up. I was and still am an outsider. I have my fair share of secrets and if anyone should find out my biggest one… I only fear for the people I care about as Clark Kent. So this is why I keep my distance as both Superman and Clark Kent; this is why I am alone.

Yet I find myself flying over the same street I have flown over so many times before. This is where she lives, this is where Sarah lives. I don't know why but she fascinates me. Of course she's beautiful. That raven hair and those eyes alone could stop even the Man of Steel in his tracks. She seems like a normal girl at first, in fact, she looked like she could have used an extra ten hours of sleep the first time I saw her. She actually reminds me of my highschool girlfriend, Lana. She has those same secretive green-gray eyes. But something else about her keeps bringing me back here. I still have no idea how she found out I turned the world back. Maybe that's why she's caught my interest. But it's something more than that. She has that air of mystery about her, something desirable and dangerous…

But she's only a girl. I keep telling myself the same thing. But she seems to be hiding something too, something I can't quite place. I believe she has her secrets too. And she is lonely too, I can see it clear as any day; she is alone like me.

She has no idea, but ever since that night she told me she knew about turning the world back, I have flown over her apartment building almost every night. I never look inside from above, but I am always tempted to fly to her window just to see her again. But I never do.

What I told her the night of the explosion in her hometown was true. I had never told anyone about my past before. I don't know why either, but I can trust her. Yet, I never fly to her window. Maybe it's nerves, maybe it's something else. Or someone else.

Lois.

I care for Lois deeply. Her character and especially her strength. She's stronger than me in some aspects and I admire that wholeheartedly. I know for a fact that she cares for Superman, but maybe not so much for Clark Kent.

Sarah cares for both.

Lois doesn't hide anything from anybody. I can see right through her; but she is not a fake, she is who she is and she doesn't pretend to be anybody else.

But Sarah is full of secrets, and as a reporter, that drives me crazy; and not the good kind of crazy. I can't figure her out, she simply is an enigma to me. The way she holds herself, the way she looks at me, the way she keeps looking over her shoulder as if someone were following her. No one does, but I can feel it too. Another presence is with her, something not human and not alien, but it is there. And when I get too close, it seems stronger and nearer and extremely dangerous… like a three-headed dog guarding Sarah like the gates of Hell itself… it tells me to back off, that she is its property.

And that's what keeps me away… that's what keeps bringing me back here.

The cold air fills my nostrils and sweeps my cape around my body as I stop in mid-air and turn around. I wish Sarah would be a normal girl, I wish she could only be an acquaintance to me; but then I wish I didn't care so much for Lois.

In truth, Sarah means more to me than an acquaintance. She's a wonderful friend to have, but if Lois wasn't in my life too, I would like to have Sarah as something more. But she is still young and I feel there is something deep below the surface that she hiding from everyone, including me. Lois hides no secrets from me, not even from Clark Kent.

But I made a promise the other day, and I am not one to break any promises; especially to Sarah.

Sighing deeply and closing my eyes, I make the descent down to her window. Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it nerves or fear? It cannot be fear; nothing she has can possibly hurt me. Except for that feeling, that presence that something, or even someone, is with her. I am not familiar with it… it could be anything. But I am prepared for anything and so far only one thing has been known to physically harm me.

So I will take my chances. I will face that beautiful enigma of mine... Sarah.

Sarah tossed her papers aside and swung up and out of the couch as soon as she saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye. She smiled, catching his eyes and quickly unlocked the windows of her apartment.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "Busy?"

"No, not all," she said, leaning against the window frame. "Just going over a new play." She stepped away from the window. "Would you like to come in? My landlady just let me paint my kitchen. She said bright white was a much less dingy color anyway."

Superman hesitated for a moment. "No, no I can't," he glanced down, still floating in mid-air. "I can't stay for very long. I just wanted to tell you, that I may be away for a while… there's some things I need to do; to take care of."

"Oh," Sarah was mildly disappointed, but hid it well. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," he nodded, "everything's fine, I won't be gone for long."

She crossed her arms over chest and darted her eyes, a thought just occurring to her… "I'm the only one who knows, aren't I?"

"Yes."

He said it so matter-of-factly, so calmly that Sarah wrapped her arms around herself, pleased that he would trust her so much; but very much conflicted at the same time. Why trust her so much? What if something happened while he was gone? Would she say something? Or would it raise too many questions her way? Questions she couldn't answer…

But what could possibly happen? Nothing that people couldn't fix themselves. No, nothing bad could happen if he were only gone for a little while.

She sighed and dropped her arms. "Promise you won't be gone long." It wasn't a question or a request, it was a demand; and he knew it.

"I promise, Sarah. I won't be gone for too long." He started to drift away as he gently smiled at her.

"Wait!" she called out. "I…" She desperately wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted to tell him for four months. He would come visit her every now and again, but only very briefly. Every time she saw him in the city, they would look at each other and smile. This whole time she had never even told him how she felt. She had been aching to, but she was far too afraid. How would he react? How would he respond? Would he even come to visit her anymore? She didn't want to risk it, and so she said nothing. But tonight he told her, and only her, that he would be gone for who knows how long.

Superman still floated in front of her window patiently waiting for her answer. "Yes?"

"I…" No, still she couldn't. "I-I'll see you soon then."

He smiled a little wider at her answer. She could see that he knew that she was covering something else with her pathetic response. But she also knew that he wouldn't press it.

"Goodnight, Sarah." With that, he turned in the air and flew up and away into the twilight of the horizon.

Sarah craned her neck and watched him fly away. Why couldn't she tell him? All this time… four months and she couldn't say anything to him! But it was true, his visits weren't very long and they were very sporadic, and not very frequent. They had never even really had a decent conversation. But out of all the people in the world, she believed she knew the most about him and he came to her just now and told her something he wouldn't tell anyone else. For now, it was enough.

She closed her window and locked it again. Turning, she picked up yesterday's newspaper, 'Merci Superman' was the headline on the front page. He had saved Paris from a group of terrorists threatening to blow up the city with a hydrogen bomb if their demands weren't met. Of course, he caught the terrorists and flew the bomb up and out of the atmosphere.

She laughed silently to herself as she put aside and went back to her play.

"Where do you think he's going?"

She knew that voice all too well, and had also grown accustomed to that. Jareth had not left her alone. Even after their cold meeting before Christmas, he still appeared and also stayed for visits, although much longer than Superman's had been.

He was dressed casually and was leaning in a dark corner of her living room.

"Why do you care?" she asked, striding across the room to her sofa. Realizing she left her papers behind she turned to grab them but openly frowned when she turned to find Jareth sitting comfortably on her new sofa.

She took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. He was still so arrogant. Of course he hadn't changed at all. Like Clark Kent said, the situation might have changed but he hadn't. But she had matured, not changed really; she was maturing into who she really was. And for now, just for now, she could stand Jareth's visits. After Toby's accident she willingly but reluctantly let him visit her. As long as he didn't end up in her bed or even touching for the briefest of moments. But he tended to break the latter rule quite often with gentle strokes of the hair or soft traces of leather on her hands and neck. She would feel a chill or goose bumps every time, but she firmly reprimanded him each time he did it. And each time he only responded with a wolfish smile.

Besides that, his visits tended to be quite tolerable for the most part. Most of the time he would sit and silently brood at her window seat, creating and twisting his crystal balls in his fluid hands, while she practiced or read for her parts. This is why she got a new sofa in the first place. He always took the window seat; except for tonight.

"You two are such wonderful friends," he continued, stretching out on her sofa. "I thought he might have told you."

Sitting on her hardwood floor, she crossed her legs in front of her. "He didn't have to tell me anything."

He snorted almost impatiently and rested his gloved hands on his flat stomach. "Will I meet him soon? I think I might like to."

"I hope you do," she said. "Maybe then he can take you back to the Underground."

He clasped his hands and placed them behind his head casually. "Why do you hate me so, Sarah?"

"I don't hate you. I don't anybody, not even you." She paused and stretched her legs out, looking down. "But you probably hated me once."

"Oh?" he asked, a curious smile lighting his face. "And why do you say that?"

"I defeated you, I defied you from the beginning. And I still do."

He leaned his head forward slightly, his smile fading. "There's a fine line between love and hate, Sarah. Perhaps I did hate you once."

Sarah felt another chill go through her body. How had this conversation become so serious?

Jareth gave her a thoughtful look, then continued. "Would it be too awkward if I say again that I care for you?"

"No. You've said it so many times. And you know I can't."

He leaned his head back again and looked up at the ceiling. "Can't or won't?"

"It doesn't matter. The answer is the same either way."

She stole a glance at Jareth sprawled out comfortably in her sofa, but his form was very stiff as if he were waiting for something, but more than anything it seemed as if he were holding something back; something in check.

She had enough for one night. Rising, she stretched out briefly before she strode past him. "Goodnight, Goblin King."

As she walked past, he reached his hand out and grasped hers. She stopped and watched him raise her hand to his lips and kiss her fingers gently, never taking his eyes off of her. He let her hand go after a moment and murmured, "you will."

"I won't," she responded, walking away.

She heard him make himself more comfortable. "You will."

Sarah slammed her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed.

With Superman gone, how long would it be before she would give in?

She hoped he would come back soon. He was her light. Jareth was her dark… the dark was forbidden to her. She refused it; she would have nothing to do with it.

But sometimes the dark felt better than the light.

**AN: **A very special thank you to Kin Pandun for pushing for a Superman point of view. It actually really helped me a lot .. nasty breakup and all, and I think some stuff makes more sense now. Thanks to Midnight Lady, gothlyssa, Anij, Labyrinth Mistress, Maata, notwritten-enjoy the new movie, crystal13moon, Angel715, Ridel, Lady Shard, and of course TarahW.

Shalom y Amor


	13. As Her World Falls Down

**AN: **Ok, for some reason this chapter was really difficult for me. I'm working on my run-on sentences I swear!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

Five days had gone by. Five days of drama classes and vocal practices. Five days of solitude. Five days with no Superman and no Goblin King. It was just her living a normal life; a life she thought had now become boring and tedious. But this was how it was supposed to be, this was how people usually spent their days. But for Sarah, it was just wasn't enough anymore. Every moment of each day that passed she always wanted something more. She supposed after all that had happened the past 10 months, the past few days had been rather normal and well, boring.

Unfortunately, it was all about to change.

Sarah woke up rather late for a weekday, but it was a Thursday and her classes usually didn't start until 1 o'clock. She showered and changed but could not bring herself to eat breakfast. There were still some things she could not do after recovering from her 'illness'.

She combed out her towel-dried hair and washed her face; and continued to do every routine thing she had done this week. For the past four months, for that matter. After she went over the day's scenes, she grabbed her bag and papers, and headed out of her apartment. Down in the lobby; both she and her usually cheery landlady, Lissa, greeted each other with a 'good afternoon'.

She leisurely strolled down the streets, her hands in her pockets and occasionally looked up into the sky. Smiling to herself, she thought about how lucky she was to know the most popular guy in the city. Maybe when he came back things would finally change… maybe things would be different between them.

As Sarah made her way to the academy, she noticed the small amount of people that were on the streets today. In fact, they all seemed to be indoors watching television.

"_Where is everyone? Has something happened? Or is there just a game on? No, it's much too early for a big game…"_

Curious, she stopped in front of a café and peered through the glass. She found at least two dozen people crowded around the bar looking intently at the television. There was far too much of a glare to see what was on the screen, and she was already running late for her classes. She would just have to find out later.

"_Maybe another Superman rescue."_ She smiled softly to herself again as she picked up her pace.

As she rounded the last corner, she noticed that no one was in front of the academy; lounging and talking on the front steps. Now she really started to worry. Nearly all of the drama students socialized with each before their classes. It was one of the few times they were all together. And to have the steps empty only meant that everyone was inside; watching the television in the green room.

She rushed up the stairs and pushed the huge, wooden doors open only to find an empty hallway. But she could hear people bustling about ahead of her and she could clearly hear the television blaring in the green room further down the hall.

"_What is going on?"_ she thought nervously. _"I don't think a Superman rescue could cause this much."_ But then another thought dawned on her. _"Something's not right. Something much more has happened."_

She hurried down the hallway and into the green room where she did indeed find most of her classmates huddled around the television watching silently.

Richard noticed her first and jumped up at the sight of her. "Sarah! Where have you been?"

Still confused, she shook her head and stared at Richard and the rest of the actors. "My classes are late today, Richard. What's going on?"

Richard looked shocked. "You don't know? Don't you have a TV?"

"No, I never have."

"Shh!" One of the girls interrupted, still staring at the TV. "She's just in time. They're about to go live."

Sarah felt panic rise in her chest. Something was wrong, very wrong. She leaned against one of the tables next to Richard when he shuffled over to make room.

"Richard," she whispered shakily, "what's going on?"

"Apparently we have more alien visitors," he whispered back, not turning to look at her, he was much too focused on the television screen. "Here," he said aloud to the group, "here we go. Just watch Sarah."

Sarah turned her eyes to the screen with growing dread. More aliens? Slimy, green UFO aliens attacking in their flying saucers? That was a silly thought. Still, she couldn't shake the nasty feeling that was building up inside of her as the news reporter appeared on the television.

"Good morning America, this is East Houston Idaho, until yesterday another middle American town that middle America had forgotten. But today the population, exaggerated reports put it at one hundred and twenty three, has increased by three, and these three new arrivals bring destruction in their wake. As I look west into East Houston this morning, I see a town gripped by fear..."

"_What the…?"_

A huge man dressed in black walked up to the news van in front of the cameras, as if totally captivated by all of the machinery. The reporter let him do it, probably for fear of what the enormous man would do to him if he didn't. What struck Sarah as odd was the way the man was dressed. He was completely covered in loose black clothing – pants, shirt, and boots; with black straps that seemed to hold everything together. Definitely not something you would normally see someone wearing. But something about the man's expression, maybe the way he lifted and inspected anything he could get his hands on had Sarah thinking that maybe this huge, strangely dressed man was all brawn and absolutely no brain.

"No!" A deep, commanding voice could be heard scolding the large man. The camera switched over to two more people also both dressed in the same black fashion. A woman and a man were walking together also inspecting the news van and the reporter with their eyes.

"Richard," Sarah whispered, "are they the aliens?"

"It would seem so."

"But they're just people."

"Just watch, Sarah."

Sarah took a closer look at the two people walking up to the cameras. A lithe woman with short, black hair followed the man. Her features were beautiful, her cheekbones high, and even her eyebrows were strangely arched; but even on the television she had an air of haughtiness and an extremely dangerous disposition about her.

The woman did indeed exude hostile vanity, but the man she was following had a superior arrogance and an icy authority written all over him. Even by looking at the pale skin stretched tightly over the sharp features of his face; his intense eyes that spoke more than his words - Sarah knew he was nearly ten times as proud as the Goblin King himself. Really, if only Jareth could see him.

The man sauntered up to the van, hands casually clasped behind him. His piercing eyes stared back into the camera. Sarah shrunk back; she had never seen a colder, callous look on a man's face before. This man was something to be reckoned with; this man was definitely the leader of the group of three.

He spoke, his voice as cold and demanding as his demeanor. "Who else is seeing this?"

"Well," the reporter said, "with the satellite linkup, just about anybody... the whole planet!"

The man continued to stare into the camera. Even on the television, Sarah could actually feel the cool indifference through his penetrating gaze. "You may continue." Every word he said simply sounded like a command.

The reporter continued nervously. "As this extraordinary story continues…"

"Enough of this nonsense!" The woman proclaimed impatiently. "If the whole planet is watching, cannot we show them something more interesting?"

"_Interesting?"_ Sarah thought. _"What does she mean?"_

"Throw down your arms and surrender! This is an order!"

Sarah and the rest of the group watched in growing anxiety as army trucks, tanks, and military soldiers came running up the main street.

"General Zod does not take orders," Sarah heard the woman in black say, "he gives them."

Sarah knew that their leader, the man with the cruel stare, was General Zod. _"General Zod? How odd to name yourself a General…"_

She and her companions watched as the trucks moved closer and closer to the camera. And they all nearly jumped out of their seats when they saw red lasers come out of the huge man's eyes and set the moving trucks on fire. It swerved as the panicked driver lost control of the flaming vehicle. The man used his red lasers to hit it again, and this time the flaming truck crashed into the side of a building, losing all of its military passengers.

The camera was then able to catch three soldiers carrying flame throwers; perhaps they would try to literally fight fire with fire. They aimed their weapons right at the self-proclaimed General. And as Sarah watched the scene, her heart refused to beat. Nothing happened to him. He calmly blew on the flames as if they were merely the flame of a candle to him. The flames flew back into a nearby building and set it bursting into a blazing inferno.

"_I have seen this before,"_ she thought. _"I know I have seen something like that before… oh god, please no…"_

The news reporter confirmed her growing fear. "He was right in the line of that fire and nothing seemed to happen to him. I haven't seen the likes of this since Superman."

He was right. Each of these strange people dressed in black had the same powers as Superman; and they were definitely not using them for good.

The small group of young actors watched with shaking heads and open mouths as civilians were thrown out of buildings, innocent bystanders were lifted into the air, fleets of helicopters swarmed into the scene only to be blown away and fall to the ground in violent infernos. The huge man caught rockets and broke them in half; the woman took bullets in the chest as she threw soldiers one by one into buildings and trucks.

It was an all out battle and the dark trio was winning.

The man who called himself General Zod watched as the small town of East Houston was quickly turned into a wasteland of fire and smoke. He finally turned and stared once again into the camera. Sarah's breath caught in her throat. His eyes cut through everything – even to her very core. For the first time in years, Sarah was terrified beyond all reason.

"I win!" General Zod declared to the camera. "I always win! Is there no one on this planet to even challenge me?"

The camera focused on General Zod's triumphant face before it switched to a scene of a small town engulfed in smoke and chaos.

Sarah slowly turned to Richard, whose face was turning a ghastly pale of white. "Richard," she said breathlessly, "what's going to happen? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," his voice was shaky. "What I don't understand is why won't Superman do something? Where is he? I mean he shows up every time a cat gets stuck in a tree."

He was right. Where was Superman? He should have shown up to the scene hours ago. But there was a problem. There were now three people who had the same powers. It was three against one; even she knew the odds were against Superman.

But then Sarah suddenly remembered something. Something Superman had told her several days ago – he would be leaving for a while. He was gone to who knows where and she was the only who knew about it.

Richard must have caught the look on her face because his voice held concern… and suspicion. "Sarah? What is it?"

"Nothing," she answered, maybe a little too hastily. Then she quickly changed the subject. "The odds are against him, Richard."

"I know," he said, turning back to the TV. "Maybe that's why he hasn't shown up. You don't think he's afraid, do you?"

"Of course not."

But even she was doubtful. _"He wouldn't abandon us if he knew they were coming. He has to come back… he has to."_ But a little thought lingered in the back of her mind. _"What if he has abandoned us because he knew they were coming and he knew he couldn't win…"_

The news reporter came back on, her group of friends hushed and waited for an update, but Sarah couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything but the pounding of her own heartbeat in her ears. She wanted to shut everything out and pretend it really wasn't happening.

"_He will come. He will come unto the scene at any moment. He will come and fight… he has to."_

The cold, commanding voice finally came into her head, and she was forced to listen.

"I am General Zod. Your ruler. Yes, today begins a new order. Your lands… your possessions… your very lives will gladly be given in tribute to me, General Zod. In return for your obedience, you will enjoy my generous protection. In other words, you will be allowed to live."

The camera caught various shots of people gaping in horror, soldiers kneeling in defeat, the huge man and woman in black walking the main street, casually enjoying their destructive work.

General Zod walked up to a military General in uniform and proceeding to rip off the band of metal stars on his shoulder. "So you are a General," he began, inspecting the silver stars in his pale hand. "And who is your superior?" He asked the stoic military soldier.

He answered proudly and defiantly. "I answer only to the President."

"And he will answer to me!" He replied angrily. "Or all of his cities will end up like this one!" General Zod tossed away the silver stars with disgust.

Sarah gasped with the others, her hand flying to her mouth. Fear and uncertainty filled the small room. But they all continued to watch the damned television…

And her world truly began falling down.

**CHANGE**

Sarah stayed in the green room nearly all day after the news reporter calmly but shakily reported that the dark three had left East Houston; intending to go straight to Washington D.C.

She was able to call her family. They were alright but just as scared as Sarah was. She wished she could see them, but she was too frightened to even leave the building. They all agreed it was safer for her to stay put in Metropolis in the end.

Evening came and the young group of students all waited together. Waited for something to happen. For someone to show up.

Someone was good enough to go on a quick food run as they waited. But Sarah couldn't bring herself to eat. She paced and cursed frequently as numerous thoughts ran through her mind. What would happen? Were they going to kill the President? Kill anyone and everyone who got in their way? And the question that remained on her mind the most – Where in the hell was Superman?

Even isolated within this small room of aspiring actors, she could feel the growing dread with the rest of the world.

But then another thought occurred to her. What about Jareth? Surely he could do something. He would not let the world suffer, and he would certainly not let anything happen to her.

"_Oh yes,"_ she thought, plopping into a nearby chair. _"Now you need him. Now you need him to play the hero for you. Typical selfish thinking, Sarah. He'll just as soon leave me to suffer in a totalitarian state than help me now." _She crossed her arms over the table and rested her head on top of them. _"He'll never help now that I can ask for it. There's nothing any of us can do."_

As she lay there against the table, vaguely listening to the hushed whispers of her friends and the soft sounds of the TV, she felt more and more alone. More helpless than she had felt in the months since she started recovering. Anxiety and dread of what the world may face was felt in the air around her. She knew the city, the country; the whole world felt what she was feeling right now. Even though they all shared the same thoughts, she knew she was the only one who knew that Superman was away. And for that, she felt immeasurable guilt for not being able to tell a soul.

For one horrible moment, she regretted being his friend.

**CHANGE**

Sarah turned over, nestling her head deeper into the goose-down pillow. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes with her fists and slowly opened them to find the most beautiful woman in the world lying next to her. It was her mother and she was smiling at her daughter.

Sunlight filled the bedroom and she caught one last glimpse of her mother before she was completely blinded. Her vision cleared again, but this time she was in the middle of a stone circle, the only light coming from tall candles placed sporadically around her. But she was not alone.

Jareth stood in front of her. He was radiant in white clothing. It almost blinded her to look at him, but he was so beautiful. Half-human, half-owl; dressed in the same fashion just before she refused him the first time. He stood in front of her like a statue, a mocking half smile on his thin lips. He didn't move at all; only looked at her. She walked up to him hesitantly, taking in the sight of him. Still he did not move. Here was the exotic and powerful Goblin King she fell in fascination with when she was a teenager. Here, right in front of her. His golden-spun hair, the chiseled face, his eyes… Sarah stopped and tilted her head, curious. His eyes looked somewhat different. They didn't move either; they didn't even follow her movements. No, something was wrong with his eyes. They were pools of black…

"Sarah!"

A sharp push at her arm nearly had Sarah falling out of her chair. She started awake violently and glared up at Richard.

"Sorry," he said. "You've been out for a while."

"Have I?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. And just by doing that, she remembered everything from her dream. Her mother, Jareth…

"We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent message from the President of the United States."

Someone had turned the television back on. Upon hearing the announcer, everyone including Sarah scrambled to the television set.

The President came on screen. Sitting on his desk, speaking into the microphones, he looked worn and tired. And utterly defeated. "This is your President," he began somberly. "On behalf of my country, and in the name of the other leaders of the world, with whom I have today consulted, I hereby abdicate all authority and control over this planet to General Zod."

A general outcry of disbelief echoed throughout the room and died away just as quickly as Richard quickly pointed out the President was not finished speaking. Sarah did not say a word, only kept her eyes fixed on their former leader of the free world.

"Only by strict compliance with all his directions will the lives of innocent millions be spared…" The President suddenly dropped the papers he was holding and nearly jumped out of his seat. "Superman, can you hear me! Superman, where-"

General Zod came on screen and grabbed the microphones out of the President's hands. "Who is this Superman?"

"You'll find out, General," the President answered defiantly, rising from his chair. "And when you do-"

General Zod ignored the President and faced the camera. "Come to me, Superman. If you dare! I defy you! Come! Come and kneel before Zod!" He turned to the President and shoved him violently down into his chair before turning back again the camera. "Zod!"

One of the students switched off the television. "That's enough, I think," he said, walking away.

The others began moving slowly around the room. Some girls were crying, others were frantically pacing, but Sarah sat silently, still the watching the blank screen of the television. She stayed that way for a long time, guilt and fear washing over her.

Finally she rose from her seat and walked aimlessly out of the green room. She wanted to be away from the others and headed straight for the now-abandoned, dark abyss of the main theater.

The silence around her was deafening.

Sarah quickly switched the back stage lights on and walked to the corner of the wing. She walked up to the wall and without thinking, she pressed her hands against the sandpaper wood and idly began making circles with her fingertips. With each lazy circle she made, her tears finally began to spill forth in torrents. She slammed her hands against the wall in frustration and cried for her safety and the safety of her family. She cried for the future of her world. She cried because she felt the guilt of knowing something no one else in the world would know.

"Sarah…"

She heard his voice from the dark of the curtains and corners behind her, but she did not turn, she only stayed and waited for him. She let him wrap his arms around her and took in the masculine smell of his magic. Her tears still flowing, she let him rest his cheek on her hair and felt his chest rise against her back with a heavy sigh.

"You-you can't do anything, can you?" she asked, choking down her sobs.

He sighed heavily again before he whispered, "I cannot. It is forbidden that I interfere in the workings of your world."

Sarah let more tears flow as Jareth kept one arm wrapped around her waist and stroked back her raven hair. She knew she shouldn't let him do this, it was against her better judgement, it was against everything she stood for. But it seemed that all of her years of desperation and loneliness were being smoothed away by Jareth's gentle touch. She didn't want to fight him this time. After a moment, she relaxed against him a little. After her tears had subsided and her sobs became quieter, he released his hold and let his arms drop.

Much to Sarah's shock, she didn't want him to let go. It was the first time in years that someone had held her and comforted her like that. It was as if just by letting go, he had extinguished a warmth that had been growing within her.

Suddenly the thought of General Zod came rushing into her head again. What was going to happen? How were people supposed to live? Who would save them?

"No!" she cried. And before she knew it, she whipped around and threw her arms around Jareth's neck. He was taken aback by how forcefully she clung to him, but his arms slid around her without hesitation.

Her tears came back full force as another spasm of sobs racked her body. "Oh god…" she whispered. "What am I going to do? What will we do?"

"Sarah," he murmurmed, pulling away from her slightly so as to look within her tear-stained eyes. "Sarah, I can do nothing to change or stop what is happening. But I swear to you, I will protect you. Nothing will harm you; nothing will be able to come near you." He paused as he pulled her hair away from her damp face. "Just say the words and I swear it will be done."

Her eyes widened at the thought of that. By saying the words, he could protect her, but with him there came a price. There always was one. "I…" she began, "I…" Protection could turn into control, control could turn into obsession… even more so than it was now. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Sarah," he tried again, "I will openly admit that what is happening here is not right. The only thing I can possibly do is protect you from them."

"I don't know-"

"It doesn't matter," he said, pulling away from her. "Consider it done. End of discussion." Before Sarah's tear-filled eyes, he disappeared, melting away into the darkness.

**CHANGE**

He had been patient. He waited for years and bided his time. From the time she was a small child, he knew she was different from the rest. He was delighted by her childish obsession with his realm. His realm of magic.

The Underground was the everyday world for him. To become tired and bored with the power to do whatever one wanted in their world was a gross understatement. He was blessed with the authority of a King, but was cursed to rule a land of lies and deceit. Where nothing is what it seems. He loved the power, but hated the intolerable loneliness. He became selfish and arrogant; far too accustomed to the ways of his cruel world.

Everything changed when he saw her. He actually felt her stir within his very being from the moment she set eyes on her first unicorn.

She was a lovely child, and much to his pleasure, was becoming a beautiful woman-child at the tender age of fifteen. He watched her recite her plays, pretending; no, desperately wanting to be a part of his world.

When she finally said those words he was there within a heartbeat. It didn't take much. A little mental nudge here, the secret promise of freedom there.

He had been everything she had wanted him to be. Unfortunately, it also meant falling in love with her. He did not realize this until she finally, physically entered his realm. His senses heightened and his spirits lifted at the very thought that she was here, and the prospect of her losing her baby brother. It simply meant she would also have to stay. For once a Fae falls in love, they fall in love for the remainder of their life, and there is no other in the world they could possibly hope for. Another curse in disguise.

That's why he shut himself up in his castle after she defeated him. He had underestimated her. A selfish, fifteen year old girl was able to defeat him and win her baby brother back. She had finally grown up.

But he wasn't finished yet. They were not finished yet. He waited again, patiently, until she felt the need to move ahead with her life. Living alone in the grand city of Metropolis was the perfect opportunity to make his move. She would be alone and have want of a companion. He would fill that role and all it took was another mental nudge for her to say his name. It had been difficult at first, but eventually he was able to appear Aboveground without the aid of his name being called.

There was just one problem. Superman. Oh, how she adored his boyish-good looks and his quest for good within the world. To him, he was the enemy. An enemy that must be done with immediately. But for one to go up against another opponent, one must know every little secret.

It was all too easy. His home far north was nothing but ice and crystal. It was easy for Jareth to watch everything that happened her, to find out everything about Superman's past, and to know his present. He knew everything.

Sarah may have known Superman was gone. But only Jareth knew _why_ he had gone.

But it made no difference to him. General Zod and the others could have stayed and left, in fact, it would actually benefit him if they stayed. It meant Sarah would finally come to him instead. Superman was welcome to stay away and enjoy himself. As long as Sarah was safe within his arms, that's all that could possibly matter to him now.

**Thank you thank you thank you to all who have reviewed! I appreciate every last one!**

Shalom y Amor


	14. Battle of Titans

**Thank you** to all reviewers, all of them mean so much to me. They just keep me and other appreciative writers going! I'm having so much fun with this, and even I'm surprised at all of the little details that go so well with both worlds. For some reason, it's impossible for me to get into Jareth's head; it's easier to tell almost everything through a third-person perspective. Superman is just not as complex as the Goblin King. And just as a heads-up, there will be NO Lex Luthor or any other villain besides General Zod in this story, and even he plays a very small part, but significant nonetheless. And sadly, I won't be dropping any hints to anyone as to who ends up with whom. However, if you would like to get the full back story before I get to it in later chapters, **please** rent or dig or whatever and watch Superman 2. It's a wonderful movie and I highly recommend it. As a strong supporter of stem-cell research (my 2 cents, sorry), I guarantee (or I hope) you'll be moved by Christopher Reeve. It sounds super cheesy but he really is my superhero. Moving on. This is the longest chapter yet because of the battle that takes place in Metropolis. We start with a flashback before Superman went 'missing'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman. I wouldn't be much use to DC anyway.

* * *

His laugh lines spread across his handsome face as Sarah struggled to keep her drink in her mouth.

"Ok," she said, finally swallowing, "no more jokes while I'm drinking."

"Sorry," he was laughing more at Sarah than at the actual joke he told.

She let her laughter subside and after a few moments of comfortable silence, Superman rose from the window seat and turned to look back up at the night-lit sky from her window, his blue eyes glowing in the near-dark. Sarah never did have adequate lighting in her apartment.

She looked up at the sky with him and sighed, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" he turned his gaze to her.

"To fly." She said this with almost child-like innocence, and he smiled at that.

"It's complete freedom," he answered without hesitating, "to feel the wind all around you, the sun on your face… the power to fly as high or as fast as you want." He stopped and shifted his feet, and turned away from the window.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

He looked back to her and with a proud face said, "Then I remember who I am and what I have to do."

She rose from her seat and walked to his side. "But," she paused, "but you don't resent being who you are, do you?"

"No, of course I don't." His face brightened when he turned back to look at her and Sarah noticed he squared his shoulders back just slightly. "I'm here for a reason, Sarah."

Sarah smiled slightly as they both turned back to the soft haze of the sky. She tilted her head and without thinking she blurted out, "will you promise me something?"

Still looking to the sky he answered, "Anything." He truly meant it.

Sarah's cheeks flamed at his answer and she ducked her head ever so slightly to hide it. But she continued, speaking softly, "promise me I'll fly with you again soon."

He whipped his head around, his mouth slightly ajar. She shrunk back at the look in his blue eyes. She didn't mean to be so forward; it was what she truly wanted. But the look on his face… confusion, hurt, longing. They came and went so quickly. He may have been the strongest man on Earth, but he was the worst at hiding his emotions.

"I'm sorry," she nearly exclaimed in embarrassment, putting her fist to her forehead and turning away. "I put you on the spot, I didn't mean to."

Superman held his hand out and assured her, "no, I just didn't think that's what you would have asked."

Sarah continued to rant and pace around the living room. "It just came out like that."

"Sarah, it's fine, really. You don't have to-"

"I always do that, I always speak before I actually think."

"Maybe you could stop for a minute and-"

"You know what, no, forget it. It's dangerous, I shouldn't even be thinking about it."

"Sarah." A calm, but resounding tremble echoed throughout the room after he spoke her name. She stopped suddenly and turned her face to him, keeping her stance frozen mid-pace. He stood looking at her, his face was gentle yet firm, and lowering his face, but never tearing her gaze from her, he uttered, "don't ever be sorry for anything you say to me. You'll never need a reason to."

Sarah was speechless. She still stood with only her gaze turned to the brilliant blue of his eyes. They really were beautiful, like clear crystal orbs… She mentally shook herself.

How long they had stood like that regarding each other, it was probably only three seconds, but she felt as if it were three hours of them studying each other from head to foot without even moving their eyes. His words seemed to echo around her as she took in the kindness of his perfect face, the raven hair almost as dark as her own, the muscular body that was underneath that suit… She shook herself again but reveled in the thought that he could be studying her porcelain features, her long, sable locks that he would love to run those fingers of his through…

He finally broke the silence between them and Sarah blinked several times before adjusting back to reality again. "That is, if you asked me to do something illegal, I would have to question your motives for our friendship." He crossed his arms over his chest. "That's where I draw the line."

So he still considered them as friends. Sarah was a little bit more than disappointed, but she hid it well. _"What will it take to change that?"_ she thought with a mental sigh and a pang in her heart.

What would it take? She had never initiated anything before. All of her previous so-called boyfriends and dates had always crossed that line between acquaintances and friends to something more.

"_I hope someday soon you'll cross that same line. Because I know I won't be able to with someone like you."_

Sarah smirked and slowly began walking back to her window. "You don't know have to worry about that." She walked right beside him and shoved his shoulder playfully with hers as she went by. Her grin became even wider when he actually did stumble back a bit. She believed to have caught him off guard, but she missed the troubled look on his face.

Superman turned away from her to hide the quick yet visible discomfort that shook his entire being.

"I promise," he said softly.

Sarah flipped her hair over her shoulder, still a little miffed, but still smiled up at him. "Good."

Superman dropped his gaze to the hardwood floor. Now the silence had become awkward, but only for him. Arms still crossed, he shifted his feet, seemed to make up his mind and made his way to the window. He reached out and opened it hesitantly.

Sarah knew he was leaving. But before he went, he turned to her, "soon." This was the only time he didn't smile to her before leaving.

He noticed a defiant little pout that was forming on her face when he placed his foot on the window ledge. Was she really pouting? "Good night, Sarah."

She didn't reply, only closed the window behind him when he flew up and away.

But he heard the muffled 'goodnight' that was on her lips before she locked her window tightly. Sarah didn't know. She didn't know that she was physically able to knock him off balance when she playfully nudged him. That was not supposed to happen. How could she have done it? No human had ever done that before now. It chilled him more than the night air.

All the same, he flew off towards the Daily Planet and whispered to the wind, "I'll always promise you everything, Sarah."

* * *

The sharp click-clack of his boots echoed throughout the enormous expanse of crystal and ice. This so-called Fortress of Solitude was amazing really. Slanted, cylindrical shapes of thousands of massive crystals extended throughout the wide open space. Pure white icebergs and snowcaps held up the massive crystals. And if one wasn't careful, they could easily fall into the cracks of an icy abyss.

Jareth stood on what seemed to be a platform made of snow and ice. It once held crystals as clear and as powerful as his own. But these crystals were similar to the architecture of this place, whereas the round, cylindrical crystals were once held in small, icy tubes. He could still feel something powerful here. This power throbbed deep below the surface of this place, but it was slowly dying. He picked up a burnt fragment, but it was useless to him and he tossed it aside.

Superman destroyed it. He had destroyed the source of power of this place; this marvelous, crystal palace. And for whom? A woman he had brought here days ago. He had pleaded, no that man begged this place to become a mortal, only to be with her.

Jareth snorted mentally as he remembered the look on his face when it was finally done. He finally became a mortal, and in the process he destroyed these crystals. Jareth remembered the woman and winced inwardly. She was nothing compared to his Sarah. She had no beauty, no charm, and no compassion or the innocent grace that Sarah had. This Superman was a fool to give up his powers for a horrid, mortal woman.

Would he do the same for Sarah?

He cast the thought away for now. To give up a power like he had and destroy the source of it as well… Superman was a damned fool. But he was finally gone and he had nothing to do with it. This was why Superman had not shown up in the past few days. He had not known about the past events because he had holed himself here to be with that... woman. And he was mortal. There was nothing he could do about it.

But now something was settling within him, and he was disgusted with it. It was pity for Sarah. She became enamored with this Superman and he was in love with someone else. He became a mortal for her; he gave up everything for her. Sarah would be heartbroken if and when she ever found out. Perhaps she never would after tonight. But to have pity for the one he adored, to have her heart broken by another man… it should have been him all along. She would never have to shed a tear if she were with him.

But for now Jareth let go of all resentment toward the once powerful Superman and took pleasure in the thought that Sarah would now finally come to him.

* * *

Sarah sat at her window seat taking in the gloomy skies of Metropolis. Even the weather felt the sullen mood of the whole city. For three days it had been like this. The city had been able to continue about its business, but not as if nothing had happened. People milled about as usual - running their errands, working their jobs, raising their kids – but everyone could feel the anxious fear that still lingered above all their heads.

General Zod still ruled the world underneath his iron fist. Granted he hadn't had a reason to use force yet, but it was only because everyone knew that even the most powerful army in the world couldn't go up against three people with the same crushing powers as Superman. Everyone had seen that first hand when they destroyed that small town in Idaho.

The dark woman identified herself as Ursa and proclaimed herself as co-ruler. Non was the enormous man that seemed to work as their bodyguard.

Despite the 'formalities', the question that still hung over everyone's heads was, where was Superman?

Sarah still believed that he would come. When people were starting to lose hope or doubt Superman's intentions here on Earth, she still believed he would come and fight for their freedom… or die trying. That's who he was. And Sarah still had faith in that.

But on a dreary, overcast day like today, it was hard to be the slightest bit optimistic. Instead, she stayed indoors and looked upon the darkening city and its people.

She pressed her fingertips against the cold glass of her window and traced circles with detached interest. Almost as if on cue, lightning cracked and thunder rolled outside. She sighed as she sensed another presence with her. But she continued tracing circles and noticed that for every circle she drew, a bubble formed in its place. She watched them float from the glass, and pricked with her finger those that came within her reach. Suddenly losing interest, she rested her forehead on the glass of the window and closed her eyes.

A sudden gust of wind blew and threw the far window open. A slight rain drifted in and quickly dampened the living room floor. A flapping of wings followed, then after a while, the steady click-click of boots. Her hair flew from her face but she didn't mind it.

The soft sound of a body plopping down unto her sofa broke the steady rhythm of his entrance.

"Close the window," she said absently without moving.

She heard the window close with a tiny whine and the latch lock up.

A few moments of silence passed before Sarah wearily raised her head and opened her eyes. "That's the first time you've flown in." She turned to look at him sitting comfortably on her sofa. "Usually you just appear in front of me." He sat motionless, eyes staring straight ahead, his gloved forefinger on his thin lips as if contemplating something. "Or behind me, whichever one you choose to prefer." She turned back to the gray city laid out before her.

"I took it all for granted," she suddenly said softly to herself, as if Jareth weren't in the same room with her. But she knew he was listening. "I received a great gift of talent and I had the opportunity to come here. I would have been great on the stage, renowned in the city… but I nearly threw it all away." She heard his body shift slightly; she had meant that to be a personal jab to him. "I had a chance to redeem myself, to prove that neither you nor no one else in this world could have power or control over me. But now my dreams, the dreams I knew could only be real if I made them so, have been taken away from me again. Now we live in this world of fear." She turned to him again, and her breath was nearly taken away by the nearness of him. He had a habit of changing places without her knowing. He hovered just above her, his arms crossed over his chest, studying her while he still listened intently. "How are people supposed to live like that everyday?"

"You don't have to," he offered.

"What about everyone else?" She feared her voice would fail her if she kept looking up at his otherworldly form, and looked away again. "I can't live like that, knowing I would be living a life everyone else would kill to have again. Even the thought of having it again… no, Jareth, I'm not selfish like you."

"But you are," he grinned as her head snapped back up. "You are selfish. Admit it. You would consider leaving this world, which has turned quite brutal almost overnight. You would want for nothing if you came back with me."

Sarah shook her head and ran her hands through her black hair. "That's not what I want, it's not…"

"You belong in my world, Sarah," he said matter-of-factly. "You always have, ever since you were a child."

"I'm not a child anymore."

"I beg to differ," he said, walking away. But he stopped in the middle of her room, and she was compelled to watch his darkly beautiful form standing, staring at her in a way that made her heart stop. She absolutely hated that. "Sarah," his voice strangely echoed throughout the room. "You must not stay here. It is no longer safe…"

"Stop," she said, exasperated by his efforts.

"You cannot stay in the city, in this very world, you must…"

"Stop it!" she screamed, jumping out of her seat. "Just stop! Stop trying to beg me to come back with you! I will never come back with you! Don't you understand? I don't belong with you! I am needed here with normal people who are not nagged to death by an egotistical jerk like you!"

Jareth's nostrils flared and his face went white. No one had ever spoken to him like that in his entire life. No one. He was king and expected obedience and respect from his subjects - even from Sarah. His tone was deadly quiet as he fixed Sarah with his gaze. "Don't do anything stupid, Sarah. You know it's not safe. It will only become worse..."

"Stop it," she snarled back. Bristling with anger, she grabbed her coat and headed straight for her door. But Jareth would have none of it. He grabbed her arm and twisted her back to him roughly. His face darkened, but she would not be intimidated by him, and she lifted her chin defiantly to him, matching his own burning gaze.

"Sarah," his clipped voice was deathly quiet. She could feel his sweet breath on her neck. But she stood her ground and waited for him to speak again. His eyes darted across her face before he said, "I'm warning you. It is no longer safe after tonight."

"Why?" she asked breathlessly.

Releasing his grip on her arm he quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand came up behind her neck. Sarah immediately writhed within his grasp, but he held her firmly, clasping the dark mass of hair to keep her head still and her gaze fixed on him. Sarah froze when she noticed his mouth was only mere centimeters from her forehead. She took a few breaths of air before she hissed, "Still looking for something, are you?" Her lips trembled as she spoke, she could feel her will breaking within his warm grip. "You'll never find it."

"We will see," he whispered back.

Sarah refused to look up into his eyes, but instead had a clear view of his lips, which were moving closer to own. She struggled again, but stopped just as quickly when she felt his grip become even tighter. She froze, not even breathing as she felt the warmth of his mouth on hers.

At first, Jareth simply allowed his lips to covers hers, drinking in the softness of her. Unable to stop, his hand suddenly moved and found the swell of her hip, smoothed it over once and fiercely swung it about her waist again pulling her to him with a growl.

Sarah gasped. The result was the sudden intrusion of Jareth's tongue as it explored the velvet inside of her mouth.

"_No." _She could feel her resolve breaking… this perfect, passionate kiss… she had never been kissed like this before. It was everything she had wanted a kiss to be. Protective, loving, and dark as night.

Jareth's hand stayed at her neck, caressing the mass of dark locks there and then locking her in place as he deepened the kiss even more. He had not expected her to submit to this, much less respond. He savored this moment and the feel of her body and will completely molding to him. Finally. After years of torment and anger and hate. After years of loneliness, it was pure rapture to have her submit to him completely. If only she knew how pleasurable this really was to him. If only Sarah could forget about everything he told her, everything that was happening outside of her window…

But he felt her freeze again in his arms…

"No!" Sarah tore away from the searing kiss and his grasp, violently returning to her senses. _ "What have I done?"_

She only caught a glimpse of the proud Goblin King regaining his composure again, his face twisting into his usual mask of indifference before she whipped around and bolted for the door. She raced down the flight of stairs and out of the apartment building, desperately trying to outrun what she had just done, what she allowed to happen. She ran down the rain-slicked streets, ignoring the people that were giving her odd looks as she ran nearly eight blocks to the safest place she knew of – the Academy.

She felt shame and humiliation rise within her, and she knew the harder and further she ran, she would not be able to escape it. _"What the hell did I do?"_ she screamed to herself.

But another part of her brain whispered, _"You liked it. It was the best kiss you've ever had…"_

Her face flushed red with shame but she nearly choked on her tears when she remembered what she had seen in her mind during that one wonderful, shameful moment. The sudden image of a man in blue and red had appeared in Sarah's mind. He flew up to her window and she was heartbroken by the pain in his blue eyes.

That kiss wasn't supposed to mean to her. It wasn't supposed to make her feel this way. Her body wasn't supposed to respond like it had.

But it did.

* * *

Night had fallen. The sudden storm had passed, but that ominous feeling of dread still hung in the city. Ever since her classes had been cancelled until further notice, the halls of the Academy were empty. But Sarah did not want to be alone in empty hallways and dark rooms. She found her way to the roof just above the third story and stayed up there for hours, remembering everything that had happened during the past few days.

She remembered the first time she came out here. It was one of the magical nights of her life. She remembered being asked to stay for the remainder of the year, and becoming airborne with Superman. They shared their life-stories with each other that night. Well, almost everything about their life.

She tried to keep Jareth out of her mind, but it was impossible. Especially when he was perched atop an antenna in his owl form, silently watching her from a distance.

Maybe he was telling her the truth. Maybe something horrible was going to happen. It wouldn't be the first time he told her the truth. But she just couldn't bring herself to leave and return to that realm of fantasy, that realm of her childhood. She wasn't a child anymore, she had told him that, but he refused to believe it.

A stray sheet of paper floated in front of her and dropped at her feet. It was the front page of the Daily Planet, "White House Surrenders". A photo of General Zod was depicted next to the headline. She ran her hands over her weary face and locked them around her neck, suddenly thinking of her good-natured but timid friend, Clark.

Where was he? She hadn't heard from him in days. She had grown used to seeing him almost every week since Christmas. They would grab a quick cup of coffee and catch up, but for only minutes, he was always in such a hurry. She hoped he was alright too, but she only assumed he must be very busy working on the recent events of the now totalitarian-run world.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, and briefly looked up at the owl before she began to pace nervously.

If only Superman could be here. If only he would return to the people that needed him so desperately now.

Perhaps Jareth had been right. Perhaps nothing here would change and he really had gone. Finally, doubt began to grow inside of her, and with it she began to feel something in the air, something was going to happen very soon, perhaps even tonight. She wasn't quite sure if she was still slightly angry with her body for betraying her hours before or if it was the palpable tension that hung in the air, but she felt she would jump out of her skin in a nervous frenzy at any moment. She needed to stop; she needed to calm down before she threw herself into a panic. But she just couldn't, not with this growing fear that kept growing all around her.

She finally stopped pacing and squared her shoulders back, facing the white owl. She looked up at him defiantly as she had done so many times before and clenched her fists tightly. "You know something, don't you?" she nearly screamed. "Why don't you just tell me already?"

No answer. Only a slight tilt of the head.

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You do know something…"

The stray sheet of newspaper that had flown down to her feet moments before had floated up to her side once again, now carried on a light wind. Her brow furrowed as her hair began to fly about head and in front of her eyes. She tossed her head, and as she did she heard something above her… in the sky.

Sarah's heart began to throb, but this time with a swell of hope. She heard that sound nearly hundreds of times before. She ran to the ledge of the building and looked up into the dark sky, desperately trying to find the source of that beautiful sound. She faced the growing wind head-on as she pulled her billowing hair away from her line of sight. It had to be… she couldn't lose hope now… she had to find him to be sure…

A blaze of blue and red sped across the night sky almost directly above her. She nearly cried in relief when she saw him fly almost proudly across the city. She knew he would come back. Superman would have never left her.

Sarah followed his flight to the skyscraper that was nearly across the street - the Daily Planet. She froze almost instantly and waited. Why was he flying there? Shouldn't he be going to Washington D.C. That's where General Zod and the others were. He stopped in front of a high window and crossed his arms, clearly addressing someone inside. She waited for something to happen as Superman stayed floating of that window, his red cape hovering beside him.

"_What is he doing?" _Sarah thought impatiently. _"Who is he talking to? Why is he-"_

Sarah nearly ran to the other side of the building when she saw Superman flying away, as if someone were about come after him. But she started violently when she heard an explosion come from the very same window Superman had just flown away from. She would have fallen to her knees if it weren't for Jareth.

He held her up against him, grasping her arms tightly. But she was far too intent on the sight of Superman to pay any attention to the Goblin King now. She rushed to the corner of the roof's ledge to follow Superman. But he wasn't alone. Three dark figures flew after him.

It was them. They were here in Metropolis.

She saw them all fly around the corner of a skyscraper and out of sight. "Where are they going?" she asked frantically. "What are they doing?"

And even though she knew Jareth was with her now, she barely acknowledged him. She only faintly heard the impatient sound of his boots on the gravel behind her. He also waited for them to come back into their line of sight. Perhaps he was just as anxious as Sarah was.

They both knew it was the beginning of the battle, and the winners would ultimately decide Sarah's fate.

The gravel crunched under his boots as he paced back and forth. She only kept her eyes to the towers of the skyscrapers. They both waited anxiously as they heard people shouting on the streets below, cheering Superman on. She flinched every time she heard an explosion from afar. He would only raise his head slightly.

If Sarah could only see what was happening she wouldn't be wringing her hands so nervously, nor feel like she would die of heartache at any moment.

Her wish was granted when she caught sight of Superman flying above the Daily Planet. But she stifled a horrified gasp when the enormous man, Non, flew right into Superman and pummeled him with both fists; sending Superman crashing into the far side of a building. She saw him struggle for a moment to regain himself, then blasted off again to smash into Non.

But no sooner had Superman knocked Non aside did Ursa come up behind him, clutching his neck and distracting him enough for Non to fly up again right behind him. Non grabbed him from behind and twisted Superman's arms to hold him up while Ursa took a metal pole from a nearby ledge.

Sarah watched wide-eyed and frozen as Ursa flew up to them, intending to strike Superman with the pole. But Superman was able to duck out of Non's grasp just in time. Ursa ended up striking Non instead with deadly force hurling him straight into an enormous metal spire.

Jareth immediately came to Sarah's side as the spire began to tilt downward. Screams of the people in the streets ensued as the spire came tumbling down from the highest building in Metropolis. Jareth gripped Sarah's arms and pulled her away from the ledge as they both watched the spire come ever closer to the street full of panicked bystanders.

Sarah was able to peer over the ledge to see people running in all directions and screaming hysterically as they did so. But she saw one woman trapped between two cars and a crowd of people. She halted immediately in Jareth's grasp as she caught sight of a small baby in a stroller the woman was pushing.

"Jareth," she cried, "do something!"

"I can't," he replied calmly. "I am not allowed to interfere."

The woman screamed when she saw the spire come down ever closer to her and her baby.

"Jareth!" she pleaded.

The woman was trapped. "Oh my god! Oh my baby!"

Sarah sank into Jareth's grasp. "Please!"

His grip only became tighter. "I can only protect you."

The woman had no way of breaking out of the crowd of people. All she could do was fling herself over the stroller and scream.

The colossal spire that may have killed the woman, her baby, and dozens of others was suddenly lifted and carried away. Superman brought it back up easily to its respective tower, effectively caging Non within it.

Sarah sighed with relief and relaxed her body slightly. Jareth let her go but stayed by her side as she ran back to the edge of the roof.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Sarah kept her eyes fixed on Superman adjusting the spire back on the high tower.

"It was only a matter of time." Jareth crossed his arms casually and leant his body against the roof's ledge.

"And you won't do anything?" Sarah asked, casting him an accusatory look.

He sighed and twisted his body around, leaning forward he rested his hands on the stone ledge. "Nothing gets through that pretty head of yours, does it?"

Jareth was spared a potentially nasty outburst when another explosion sounded below them. A car exploded in flames. Another car. And another car erupted in a fiery inferno. Soon, nearly every car parked on the street below them went up in a blazing explosion and continued to burn like giant bonfires.

Jareth reached out and took her arm again when yet another car explosion. It was just one after another before the fire department finally showed up.

They both watched people scrambling to for the sidewalks before another car would explode. Sarah saw a group of women racing across the street before she caught sight of Superman in front of a giant diesel truck. He stood beside what looked a laser penetrating the engine. She flinched and took several steps back. That explosion would surely kill everyone within a 100 foot radius. Superman whipped off the side-view mirror and pointed it straight at the source – General Zod atop a high billboard. The blinding light Superman reflected back disintegrated the billboard, but it left Zod only dazed.

Superman threw the mirror aside when he saw General Zod trying to regain his balance. He stepped back and inhaled deeply, bringing his hands to his hips. He paused for a second and exhaled a cloud of icy breath straight at the truck's engine to keep it from overheating.

Sarah drew another sigh of relief.

Paramedics and fire trucks began pouring into the chaotic scene, attending to those that had been burned from the blazing cars. No sooner did Superman stop to inspect the fiery scene did Non dive from the air and pound him straight under the pavement of the street.

Sarah fell against Jareth as a great shaking of the earth knocked her off balance. Superman was fighting one on one with Non underneath the streets causing massive tremors throughout the streets. It threw people off balance and unto their knees. Even Jareth had to steady himself as wave after wave of constant earth-trembles shook nearly everything above their brawl. Sewer lids came flying up from the streets in steamy explosions nearly striking people who came close enough. Windows shattered and streetlights began to topple as the earth continued to shake mercilessly.

With one audible blow to the gut, Non exploded out of the pavement and into the air. Both Jareth and Sarah ducked as Non flew over their heads and straight into the side of a tall office building.

Sarah turned back to the scene below her and saw Superman crawling out of a hole shaking out his fist. Just as he regained his balance and straightened his weary body, a woman's silky voice cut through the screams and sirens. "Superman!"

Superman turned in time to see Ursa flinging a sewer lid like a frisbee right at him, which ended up straight into his center. Superman flew back with the sewer lid in his gut into a parked car, effectively smashing him into the windshield. He shook his head out and turned over flinging the cap aside.

A pale man in dark clothes landed squarely on the roof of the car facing Superman in a fighting stance.

Sarah instinctively drew away from the unnerving nearness of General Zod. This was the first time she had ever seen him up close. He was more terrible and frightening in person than he had ever been on the television screen. Even Jareth's eyes narrowed darkly at the sight of him.

Superman leapt onto the car's roof and raised his fist to deliver a raw blow. Zod quickly grabbed his arms and struggled to hold them both behind Superman's back. When Zod lost his grip, he quickly ducked and struck Superman square in the gut. Superman keeled over in pain and was thrown aside into the side of Marlboro truck. Zod leapt to the side of the truck intending to hit him while he was down, but Superman quickly regained his senses and kicked him in the jaw. Zod fell with a sickening thud onto the slick pavement and struggled to his knees. Superman jumped his side and kicked him in the jaw for the second time. Zod was down and Superman took all advantage of it. He grabbed one arm and one leg, raising him up like a rag doll. He turned around in circles lifting Zod's body just slightly.

The people in the streets loved what they were seeing. The laughed and cheered Superman on as he kept turning in circles trying to gain some leverage. The shouts and cheers had finally reached a crescendo when Superman threw Zod up into the air and sent him flying high above the city. He had hit his target. General Zod crashed into the gigantic Coca-Cola sign; it exploded into brilliant sparks of white and red.

Sarah's breathing came in heavy gasps, relieved to see Superman had come out the winner in that fight. But Jareth merely crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. He watched the Coca-Cola sign become a destructive fireworks show for a few moments. "I never thought this thing would go the distance," he remarked dryly.

Sarah ignored him. But in a sense, Jareth was right. Even though the odds were against Superman, he was putting up a hell of a fight. But how much more could he withstand? He was just one, while there were three trying to bring him to his knees. Superman was invincible which meant they were too. How do you destroy three super beings without destroying yourself?

"Get back." Jareth suddenly grabbed pulled her back away from the ledge.

"Wha-" Sarah turned her head, confused. Then saw why Jareth wanted her to come away. "Oh my god…"

A massive transit bus was being lifted into the air, Ursa held one end, Non held the other. They let the screams of the innocent people inside the bus catch Superman's attention.

Superman whipped around, and Sarah could clearly see the distress written all over him. "No!" he cried. "Don't do it! The people!"

Men and women started to bang on the windows screaming for help, a few even tried to squeeze out of the windows. But Non and Ursa held the bus aloft, taunting him with their prey.

Sarah held her breath, waiting. They wouldn't do it… but they would, of course would.

As if on cue, a deep, rasping cut through the air and into her skin. "Do it! Throw it!"

They did as they were told.

Jareth pulled her back with such force she nearly fell over. She screamed as he collected her in his arms and lifted her off her feet. He carried her back away from the scene and away from the bus that was now on its side and spinning out of control right for Superman.

The last thing she saw of Superman was of him holding his hands out and waiting for the impending collision. He was going to stop that bus and save as many people as he could, even if the chances were next to nothing.

The sound of metal against pavement grated against her ears, and she screamed aloud when she saw the bus slam into Superman, and couldn't stop it from crushing him into a near building.

* * *

**AN:** Reviews are always welcome, even critical ones. But I mean it when it keeps authors going, even first timers like me. Like I mentioned before - no hints! Only angst for the time being. Because really, that's what love really is.

Shalom y Amor


	15. Now I Must Consider

Wow, how do you like that? Another update in less than a week. The reviews are simply wonderful. I love it! I just can't get over how well accepted this 'what if' crossover is. And it is definately a 'what-if'. Special thanks to Anij, Jordiscy, Tess Michaela Bowie, crystal13moon, Midnight Lady, LadyShard, Lost and Found Puppy, Kute Anime Kitty, notwritten. And I'll try to make Jareth loveable sweetbabby33, but it's pretty difficult.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

She froze and held her breath until she felt as if her lungs would burst. Complete silence followed the horrible collision of metal and concrete. Somewhere underneath the rubble and the enormous transit bus lay Superman. Sarah, along with dozens of onlookers held their breath in tense stillness as they waited for him to emerge.

But he wasn't coming out.

The sound of windows shattering broke the silence as people started to climb out of the wrecked bus. Fortunately, no one on that bus was harmed. But some unscathed victims of the collision peered around the front of the bus to try and find any sign of Superman.

"He's dead!" She heard someone say. "He's dead! Superman is dead!"

If Jareth still weren't holding Sarah up against him, she surely would have fallen to her knees. "No," she whispered. She struggled against his grasp as she kept repeating, "no, no, no…"

Jareth finally let her go but did not come to her side when she hurried back to the side of the ledge. No one could have survived that crash. No one.

"They killed Superman!" Sarah heard another man say.

She waited and waited for him to come out from the wreckage, but even she knew his chances of surviving were slim. Her head and shoulders dropped miserably. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair, this wasn't supposed to happen! She winced as she felt a tremendous pain in her chest. Her hands came to her stomach when she realized she was experiencing a very painful heartbreak. Superman, her hero, her love, was dead.

She didn't even know she was crying until she felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Let's go get them!"

Sarah lifted her head slowly. _"What? What are they doing?"_

Groups of men grabbed any kind of weapon they could from the streets and marched straight toward the villainous three with malicious tints in their faces. They were mad with rage. Through their fury, they were blind to the fact that they didn't have a chance against Zod.

Sarah anxiously looked down the street and caught sight of General Zod standing in the center between Ursa and Non. He turned to Ursa and gave her a signal. Then he took a deep breath and exhaled a long, tremendous gust down the street. Ursa and Non immediately followed suit.

At first, it was only a slight gust of wind that started to flow in and around the streets. But it became stronger and stronger until it became a violent, hurricane-like gale. Sarah couldn't think about the pain anymore; out of reaction she held on to Jareth for balance and he stood in front of her to shield her from the wind. Her hair flew in all directions and in front of her eyes so that she couldn't see. She tried looking to the wrecked bus but found it impossible with the fierce wind ripping into her face, effectively drying her tear-stained cheeks.

What she could make out were people hanging on to anything in the streets for dear life, but some just couldn't and were being blown away with the wind. Before the mighty,

relentless gale nothing can hold. Cars, trucks, and innocent people were being blown down the street, smashing and tumbling into anything that came into their path. Street lights were collapsing and exploding, cars were being lifted and thrown into the sides of buildings with horrible sounding impacts that made Sarah jump each time see saw or heard a crash. It was a terrible and chaotic scene to behold. And all the while, Jareth only looked down with almost bored interest. His only concern was what was in front of him, safe in his arms.

Then she saw him. She was able to see a flash of blue and red climbing weakly out of the wrecked bus, his cape billowing fiercely about his staggering form. She wanted to cry all over again when she saw him. She wanted to cry out of relief, but sadly, she also wanted to cry out of pity. For a moment, she could have sworn he had seen her and they both might have locked eyes for only a second, but he looked away just as quickly. She saw the pained look on his face as he watched his city becoming completely destroyed. He stared as he stood immobile in the path of the great wind. All around him was devastation. And even Sarah could see, through her billowing mass of hair that a terrible struggle was going on inside of him.

Terrified people were gathered in doorways, trying to protect themselves from the wind as they watched fearfully.

He had failed, and her heart clenched at the hunched figure of despair.

Without another glance, Superman shot into the air as if to confront General Zod again. But then, halfway there, he suddenly turned and flew away from the wreckage that was once the great city of Metropolis. As soon as he was out of sight, the mighty wind began to fade away until everything was still again.

Sarah watched him fly away in disbelief. He was leaving the city to General Zod! She was just as hurt and confused as the people below her were as they began to pick themselves up, struggling to their feet. They looked up at the sky with expressions of disbelief and disillusionment. There were audible cries of help and screams of 'why' and 'don't leave us…'

Her insides were curling up inside of her; she would have screamed or cried if she were able to find the helpless voice within her strangled throat. Instead, she began to sink to the ground holding her face in her hands, but a pair of strong arms held her up and against him.

The awful laughter of Zod and Ursa rang out into the air.

"No!" Sarah cried pitifully.

"Sarah, get up," he scolded, as if nothing were happening.

"No," she said again, her voice rising. And when he wouldn't let her go, she pushed her arms up and away from him. "Bastard!" she snarled, thrashing her arms away. "You don't care for anyone but yourself! Look!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Look all around you, Goblin King! It's the end of the world and you won't do a damn thing about it!"

"I told you I can't!" he bellowed back, with just as much venom, pinning her arms to her sides and pulling her back against him. "I cannot interfere in your world!"

"Convenient!" she sneered. "How convenient for you to watch while the whole world goes to hell!" She pulled her arms up and pushed him away roughly, but he only pulled her back against him for the third time.

"Don't fight me, Sarah!" he grunted in frustration.

Sarah's sobs were caught in her throat and when no sound of protest came, she wrenched her eyes shut and shook her head pitifully.

She sank until the only the thing holding her up was Jareth embracing her face in his hands with tender strength. "Sarah, Sarah," he whispered, "Sarah look at me." When she still didn't open her eyes, Jareth lowered his voice and began caressing her cheeks in gentle strokes. "Sarah, please."

Sarah snapped her eyes open and found the Goblin King completely stripped of all formalities. He looked down unto her trembling form with genuine concern and affection. His face was relaxed and not tightly drawn like she had seen before. There was a warmth in his beautiful eyes that completely enveloped her. He was an entirely different Jareth than the one that had taken her and kissed her so passionately before.

But it didn't get rid of the heartbreaking pain that still lingered within her.

Sarah felt the will and faith in her world completely shatter all around her. "Jareth," she whispered harshly.

"Yes," he answered back, cradling her. "Yes, Sarah I'm here."

"Don't let me fall… don't let me…" her voice choked off.

Jareth easily caught her in his arms when she fainted dead away.

* * *

It was dark, painfully so. A vast expanse of black night surrounded her on all sides. But here, she felt at peace. She felt no pain and knew nothing here.

Murmured voices broke through the silence of the dark. A few of those voices were even calling her name.

A light began to dim very slowly from afar but it became stronger and brighter with each passing second.

Sarah was painfully weak but she managed to crack her eyes open a bit. Her vision came into focus and found a familiar face staring back into hers.

"Richard?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yea," her friend answered, smiling slightly. "Welcome back. How did you sleep?"

Sarah struggle to sit up and found herself tucked into a mass of prop blankets and pillows in the cast green room. Richard gently helped her into a sitting position and kept a supportive hand on her back as she brought a hand to her numb head.

Suddenly, everything from the past few hours came flooding back to her. The kiss. The battle. The bus. A sudden rush of rejection swept over her when she remembered Superman flying away, silently admitting defeat; and leaving the world to Zod.

"Richard," she whispered, afraid her tears would choke her already rasping voice. "What am I doing here?"

"We found you," he said, rubbing her back.

"We?"

"Yea. A couple of us ran in here during that, well, storm if you want to call it that. We heard screaming afterward coming from the roof, we ran up here, and then we found you. Must have caught you just in time, it looked like you were settling yourself in for a nap."

"_I must have fainted. Jareth must have heard them coming. He let them find me."_

"What were doing up there, anyway?" Richard asked.

"I guess I wanted to see everything from a better vantage point." She lied and shrugged indifferently. It seemed like a good reason. "I guess it was just too overwhelming for me… and I must have fainted." She turned up to his tired face, partially hidden by his unruly waves of hair. "You saw everything then?"

"Yea." He grunted as he shifted his weight to sit down next to her. "Yea, we saw everything. He put up some fight though, didn't he?"

She twisted her fingers around the hem of a blanket. "But now what?"

"Don't know. The last we heard, Zod and his goons were gone to finish the job."

Sarah froze. "What do you mean?"

"The rumor is that they flew off in hot pursuit and are going to finish him off." Richard paused and watched Sarah struggle inwardly. He knew she was trying her hardest to be strong and did not want her feelings for Superman to be known. "Maybe it's better we don't see it or even think about it now."

"Maybe…" Sarah dropped her head and continued fidgeting with the edge of her blanket, no longer wanting to talk on Superman's fate any longer.

Richard placed a comforting hand on her knee. "We'll need to stay here tonight. There's food in the hallway if you want some."

"No." Sarah kept her eyes downcast. "I think I'll sleep some more."

"Sure. We're out in the hall if you need us." He rose from her side wearily and turned back to look at her once before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

She tucked her hair behind her ears before she settled back into her mass of blankets. Thank god Richard had found her when he did. He must have actually seen her fall into a faint. But why no cuts or bruises from the fall?

She didn't even want to think about what the Goblin King would have done given the time he had. But the thought of Superman dead kept creeping into her head and various gruesome images of his mangled body brought tears to her eyes again. Her friend, her love, had failed.

She let her tears streak her pale face, and fall on her pillow.

* * *

Throughout the night, she heard concerned, murmured voices of her peers coming from the hallway. But no one came in to disturb her.

Her sleep was restless, and she tossed and turned for hours until she felt his presence, watching her from the shadows. He kept his distance, not daring to upset her fragile state any longer.

But it was Sarah who finally threw her blankets aside and sat up jadedly, facing the black of the small room. She couldn't even see her hands in front of her face, much less Jareth pressed against the far corner of the room.

She propped herself up on her elbows and asked the dark, "Why did you leave me on the roof?"

He didn't answer right away, but when he did, his voice was low and soft. "Would you have hated me if you found yourself alone in your bed, or alone on the roof?"

The she heard him move towards her. The masculine groan of leather moving in time with his stride until she could smell his dark magic all around her. "You shouldn't be alone now, Sarah."

It was then she wanted to be in his arms again and feel the soft leather on her skin… but she despised herself and the thought even more. But if he could offer her another chance at life, a new life with him and her friends… would it be so terrible? The world had indeed turned cruel overnight. If Superman had abandoned them and Zod had killed him, why stay here all together? Toby. Her family. They couldn't stay here. She would feel horrible and become guilt-ridden for the rest of her life if she did.

She shifted her body to sit up straighter, and as she did she felt his gloved hand on her back helping her up. She stopped and froze at his touch. The room was black as pitch and the silence that enveloped them was overwhelming.

She wished to see him.

And just as she had wished it, there was a light. A small, warm one growing in Jareth's palm, contained within a small, spherical crystal. He watched it grow with her, silently amused at the look of innocent amazement on her face. He reached up and took a lock of Sarah's silken hair in his hand, running it between his fingers.

She looked up to find his eyes locked on hers, never stirring, their mismatched colors beautifully alien in the crystal's light. Dark as the earth on the right, blue and cold as ice on the left. He was eerily striking; a fallen angel emerging from the dark, now haloed in gold before her. His pale features and silver-blond hair became illuminated in the dim light. But his brilliant blue eye… it was like Superman's…

Sarah bowed her head slightly, ashamed to reveal even more tears on this horrible night. Jareth placed a finger under her chin, gently guiding her eyes back to his. "I ask you again, Sarah. My offer will always stand."

Before Sarah had a chance to speak, Jareth leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was not the passionate kiss she had experienced before. It was tender and soft like a cool breeze on her skin. Sadly, she was much too weary to respond at all. He was trying to seduce a tired, jaded young girl. But he paid special attention to the smoothness of her lips before he gently pulled away, resting his forehead against her the dark mass of her hair, silently breathing in her scent.

Sarah tucked her hair behind her ears and watched the small, golden light. "I was very rude earlier, wasn't I?"

"You were upset."

Fine. She wouldn't apologize to him, she never would. She sighed before she looked back to him in his otherworldly aura. "Give me time," she said breathlessly, her mind completely blank and numb. "I have to think."

"Of course."

She saw his faint smile in the light and the sudden glint in his eyes.

"You need rest," he pulled a stray hair away from her face. Leather softly grazed her cheek. She inhaled sharply, but did not pull away. "Go to sleep," he commanded as he weaved a spell through his words.

"I'm not…" she yawned. Even when she was exhausted she was still stubborn enough to defy him in the slightest.

"Tired," he finished. "Yes, you hide it so well."

She murmured something inaudible as he helped her down into the blankets. Instantly, her exhaustion claimed her and she could no longer resist it. Her mind drifted and she unconsciously pulled the crystal from Jareth's hand and up to her face, nestling against it. It grew warm and she smiled, taking comfort from it...

Jareth grinned like a wolf. He pulled the blankets tightly over her as his thoughts inevitably went back to the kiss they had just shared. She did not pull away from him. How… marvelous. He felt like singing, he felt like dancing, he felt like… flying. His grin grew wider at the thought. She did enjoy flying, didn't she?

Still so beautiful, and so vulnerable no matter how strong she looked. With a long look at her, he disappeared into the dark.

* * *

Everything was dancing around her… the lights, the music, the teasing laughter. Here she was again, in the exquisite white dress with the pearls and ribbons in her hair. She felt him appear, as she knew he would and she began to follow him all over the ball room, trying to find him. But just as she caught a glimpse, he would disappear. Then the dream changed and she was in the Escher room, this time his eyes were following her as he sang but she did not hear. She was as elusive to him as he had been to her in the ball room...

She stopped at the edge of a long stairway, frozen at the rush of memories and the disjointed sentences that began rolling through her head. They filled her minds-eye and she noticed them as if for the first time, all that he had been saying right from the beginning when they had first met till the time he kissed her so tenderly.

"I've brought you a gift"

"Such a pity"

"You say that so often"

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes..."

"I can't live within you"

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say...and I will be your slave"

"I have granted you another favor"

"Are you happy, Sarah, dear?"

"You are ready for me"

"Is this why you will not call on me willingly"

"You denied me…denied yourself"

"You still dream as a child, Sarah"

"Perhaps I did hate you once"

"I can only protect you"

"You are cruel, Sarah. I need your..."

Sarah's mouth opened and she finished his words, her voice echoing around in her mind. "...Cruelty, just as you need mine. We are well matched you and I."

She had never heard those words before, but they came on their own accord, as if she had heard them everyday of her life.

"Yes," someone murmured and Sarah spun in that direction, away from the staircase she had been staring at fixedly. But there was no one there and she felt the walls closing in on her, she whirled around frantically, a sudden wave of claustrophobia hitting her violently. "Only you, Sarah." Jareth's voice came softly from behind, his lips warm on her ear and she whirled around in fear. He was smiling that half-mocking, half amused smile that she had seen so often and her heart wrenched at the sight. "Only you could do this to me," he continued, "I adore you. Yet I hate you all the more for what you've done to me!"

"Stop! Why are you doing this?" she shouted at him, stumbling backwards down the stairs as he followed slowly, his measured steps reminding Sarah sharply of a stalking predator.

"You're mine. I cannot let you go," Jareth said coolly, Sarah hit a wall and pressed herself back against it frantically. Jareth walked forward till her was towering over her and she tilted her head back to stare into his blue-grey eyes.

She squeezed her eyes shut then and clenched her fists tightly. "No!" she shrieked, refusing to be cornered in such a way by him.

She nearly fell over backwards as the wall behind her suddenly disappeared. Her eyes shot open as she struggled to regain balance. She now found herself at the very edge of a vast corn field. A farm house complete with a barn and a windmill could be seen in the distance, silhouetted against the golden rays of sunrise. It was almost beautiful here, peacefully so. She took in her surroundings before she began walking up to the farmhouse. The earth beneath her was damp and the wind sang through her hair and cooled her skin. She breathed in the scent of fresh morning air, but stopped suddenly when the wind picked up and faded away just as quickly.

Someone was standing behind her.

She turned around and nearly collapsed with relief. A pair of bright blue eyes stared back at her, just as shocked to see her here in front of him. She took in the midnight black hair, the red cape, the branded 'S', everything – before she cried out, "You're alive!"

The world then went black.

* * *

Sorry about the dream sequences, but we love them though right? Especially the classic 'bubble'.

Shalom y Amor


	16. He's Preparin'

**AN:** Ah, the angst and conflict... I love it. Thank you to all reviewers, I love you all for making my day that much more magical.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

"Sarah!" She heard a voice scream for her, but was enjoying the warmth and the security of her blankets far too much to answer. 

She heard it again. "Sarah, wake up!" Someone actually shook her this time.

"What?" She groaned into her pillow.

"Sarah!" She recognized the voice of her friend, Richard. "What's wrong with you?" Her blankets were thrown off of her and she promptly received another hard shaking.

Groggy would hardly describe how she felt right now. She could use another ten hours of sleep, but Richard was persistent.

"Oh, just turn on the TV already!" someone called out.

Sarah barely kept her eyes open as she swung her arms around Richard's neck. He pulled her up to her feet suppressing a groan. "You're dead weight! You sleep okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just really, really tired."

"Here," he led her over to a chair in front of the television. "Sit here, and try to wake up."

Another girl named, Yvette, switched through numerous television stations until she found what they were all looking for. Some people were just as confused as Sarah, but Richard and Yvette insisted that they watch and listen.

Sarah tried to keep her focus on the television, mentally pulling the cobwebs from her mind. She sat upright then, she remembered her dream… everything.

"Richard," her voice was low, and she waited for him to turn to her through the commotion. "He's alive, isn't he?"

He smiled at her. He looked just as tired as she felt, but his face glowed, and Sarah felt her head finally begin to clear.

The volume on the television became louder as the news reporter came back on the screen. "We now turn back to Jonathon Kelley as we have just been informed that the President of the United States will deliver a press conference in just a few moments."

Her heart leapt at the announcement. _"He is alive!"_

A collective cheer went up among the students, but Yvette silenced them all. "Quiet! Superman might be alive, but what if they are too?"

The scene on the television flashed to the Press Room in the White House. An enormous cheer sounded from the press as the former leader of the free world took the podium once again; meaning that General Zod no longer ruled the world with a super-powered iron fist.

"Thank you," he began, after the applause died down. "Thank you. It's good to be back."

Another thunderous round of applause sounded.

The President motioned for the applause to die down and for the press to take their seats. "Thank you," he started again, "thank you, please. First of all, I, and the leaders of the world, would like to thank Superman from the bottom of our hearts. Without him, I would not be standing here today."

Another wave of applause, but this time it was not so strong.

"This morning, he delivered the American flag to the White House. A symbol of freedom, a symbol of justice…."

Sarah stared at the television screen. She watched, but she heard everything very selectively.

General Zod was destroyed… Superman had returned… he promised never to leave again…

But Superman himself was not at the press meeting. The only thing the press could get from Superman's account of Zod's defeat was from the President, and even that sounded sketchy. A trick, was it? Using a Krytptonian device?

None of it made any sense. Even Superman's whereabouts during Zod's reign were vague. And when the press continued to ask more and more questions about the final battle between Superman and General Zod, the President just couldn't answer them and finally announced that there was really no way of knowing how it was done, only it was finally over. Before he stepped off the podium, he announced that Superman would take it upon himself to rebuild everything that had been destroyed in the time that he was gone.

Everyone in the green room jumped and cheered for the return of their hero. No one seemed to care that Superman had been gone and let the world succumb to an alien dictator. No one even cared how or where the final battle and Zod's defeat took place. Not only did Superman take out one superhuman being, but he managed to defeat three.

How did he do it?

Sarah and Richard were the only ones that stole skeptic glances at each other. Sarah knew it didn't make any sense to him, he was the astrophysics minor. Richard also knew Sarah knew more about Superman than she dared to let on.

She sighed once before she and Richard shared one last weary look, rose from her seat, and made a hasty exit for the door.

The street outside the Academy was a complete disaster. Street cars were still strewn everywhere, streetlights were still down, buildings were nearly torn apart, potholes were sporadically placed on the pavement, and people were walking around looking at their city in a complete daze.

Sarah was one of them. Everything was just happening so fast. _"I can't even count the number of emotions I've felt the last few days," _she thought dejectedly_, "fear, anxiety, withdrawal, lust (no thanks to Jareth), hope, despair, and now of all things… anger."_

Superman told her he would be gone; she was the only one he told. But where did he go? He couldn't even fess that up to the world. Of course he saved the world and billions of people by defeating Zod. But only after the people of Metropolis suffered his wrath after Superman defied him.

She was thankful he was alive and the world, her life, and the life of her family was safe. But now what? Were people going to be as accepting of Superman after this? Why wasn't he telling the truth about his whereabouts? Why and where is he hiding now?

Sarah suppressed a groan as she entered her apartment building. Thankfully, her cheery landlady was nowhere to be seen. She was not in the mood to play happy this morning.

What seemed worse was that she told Jareth she would now consider his offer. It was the closest she had ever come to submitting to him. What really worried her to the core was the fact that she was still considering it.

Would it be so bad? Living the life of a fairytale?

"_It's not real,"_ she thought to herself.

To have your dreams and anything you ever wanted placed before you at your feet…

"_A person makes their own dreams a reality."_

There was no guarantee things would work to her advantage at the academy, or even in Metropolis.

"_I will make them work."_

But would agreeing to return Underground with Jareth mean no rejections or false hopes ever again in her life?

"_It would seem uneventful… yet, very safe. I would never have to worry about anything ever again."_

She stepped out of the elevator, reaching into her coat pocket for her apartment keys; hardly noticing a tall, dark figure standing in front of her door until she nearly stumbled into him. She recognized him right away.

"Clark!"

"Sarah!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

She clung to her friend, tremendously thankful that he was alive and unharmed. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat, but for one brief moment, Sarah could have sworn it was not Clark she was embracing, but someone completely different… His shoulders didn't seem so hunched over; he seemed and felt almost physically stronger than what he actually looked. Perhaps he was just letting his guard down; but Sarah knew something was very changed about her mild-mannered reporter.

He pulled away and grasped her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Clark. Thank you."

"I came by as soon as I could. But you weren't home, and I started to worry…" He took a step back and pulled away, as if suddenly finding himself out of usual character. He pushed his glasses up with his forefinger and cleared his throat nervously. "I mean… I hadn't seen you, and I started to worry after all of the terrible things that happened, and I…"

"It's alright, Clark." Sarah held out her hand to stop him from rambling on. "How did you know where I live?" She asked, running her hand through her long, dark hair.

"Um, well," he swung his arms anxiously. "It wasn't easy. I had to ask a lot of people. I hope I'm not intruding or that you are not comfortable with me being here."

"No, no Clark. On the contrary, I'm very touched that you took the time to find me."

He smiled with relief and proceeded to push his glasses back up his nose. "Oh, swell. I'm glad to hear that."

"Would you like to come in? You look as tired as I feel."

Sarah did notice that Clark was indeed looking a little pale, and he looked like he hadn't slept all night either. Truth be told, she had never seen him look so drained before.

"No, thank you," he declined politely. "I just wanted to, um, see that you were okay."

Sarah blushed and absently ran a finger across her cheek and into a lock of her hair. It was very sweet of Clark to check up on her like this, even going so far as to find out where she lived. She met his eyes, which were nearly magnified by his eyeglasses, and smiled weakly. If only she felt differently for him, if she didn't already consider him a friend and nothing more… there would be so many things that would be so different.

She reached out and clasped his hand into hers. "Thank you, Clark. I can't tell you what this has meant to me."

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm just glad you're okay."

Sarah smiled up at him and briefly caught his eyes. She froze when she noticed that Clark's were a deep, brilliant blue… she had seen those eyes before. Suddenly every odd feeling she had about Clark began to surface. Everything she noticed around Christmas came back to her, only this time it was stronger and more persistent. He did remind her of someone, someone she loved and admired.

But also someone who had just let her down.

But it had to be a coincidence… Clark's black hair, his height, and his damned blue eyes…

She was caught staring and Clark suddenly lowered his gaze and pulled away from her quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm late for work. I better go." He brushed past her, adjusting his glasses on his face.

Sarah slapped herself mentally for being caught staring like that, but for the life of her, she just couldn't help it. "Clark, wait!" she called out before he reached the elevator.

He made sure there was enough distance between them before he turned around. He didn't say anything, but only looked at her, shadows spreading across his pale face.

"You report on Superman a lot at the Daily Planet, don't you?"

No answer. Only the slight nod of his head accompanied by a sigh.

Sarah only continued. "Perhaps you or maybe another one of your co-workers see him a lot. If you do, I want you to do me a favor, I want you tell him something for me." She waited for a response from him, but none came. "I don't know what he did or where he was, but from now on, things will be different for everyone." She raised her chin, staring Clark's shadowy figure down. "For everyone."

Clark finally spoke, but his voice, like his demeanor before when he held her in his arms, was decidedly different. "I will tell him, if I should have to run into him."

"Which you do quite often," she decided to play a pass off.

"Not often, no. But I know someone who does."

She tossed back her hair and pulled her key from her pocket. "Well, he should understand that much." She fit the key in the lock and opened her door.

"Goodbye, Sarah," Clark said, pushing the elevator button.

"Goodbye, Clark," she murmured before she slipped inside her apartment.

She closed the door behind her with a quiet click and heard the elevator rumble its way up to her floor. She pressed herself against the door, listening. She could still go out to him… her hand rested on the doorknob, but she hesitated.

The elevator came to collect its passenger, and made its way back down to the ground floor.

She suppressed a groan, resting her forehead against the door. If only…

"What yous doin', Sarah?"

Sarah screamed and jumped back. She was not expecting anyone to be in her apartment, especially not Hoggle.

"Hoggle!" she clutched her chest, waiting for the shock to wear off. "What are you doing here?"

She found Ludo standing by her window and Didymus putting aside the textbooks he had been browsing through. She leaned on the wall and let out a sigh. She was so relieved to see them all here. She knew why her friends had come.

Sarah walked to the center of the room and slowly dropped to the floor, holding out her arms. "I'm so glad you're all here."

Her friends ambled over to her and nearly smothered her in a big bear hug, Ludo's tender "Sawah – okay" echoing in the room. She embraced each one of them, even Ambrosius, she had never been so happy to see her friends before.

"Fair maiden," Didymus cried out, "thank goodness thou art safe and sound!"

"We was worried about ya's," Hoggle added.

"Our King would not allow us to come sooner," Didymus said quietly. "He said it was far too dangerous."

"Or so he says," Hoggle said, placing his hands on his hips.

"No," Sarah held her hand to her friends. "No, he was right. It was too dangerous for you to be here, I would have been worried about you guys."

"What happened?" Hoggle asked. "He wouldn't tell us nothin'".

Sarah rose from the floor and plopped herself on the couch. "It's a long story," she sighed. "But I wouldn't mind telling it, if you all don't mind staying."

"Of course not, my lady!" Didymus replied eagerly. "We will stay the whole day and night if you wish!"

"Funny," she said, cocking her head. "Your mighty King never allowed you an overnight stay before."

"Eh," Hoggle waved it aside. "Think nothin' of it! Don't yous even talk about him while we're here! I have enough of my fair share o' him back home!"

"Alright," Sarah chuckled.

It felt good to finally crack a smile after everything that had happened. But she knew recounting the past few days would not be a pleasant story to share. She would not tell them what happened between her and Jareth, it was best to leave that out.

But she was able to share the rest of the whole of the events to her friends, without shedding a single tear.

* * *

Sarah lay back, nestled against Ludo's furry chest, answering as many questions as she could about Superman. 

Her friends were just as amazed with him as she had been the first time. They had never heard or seen anything like him in the Underground. Someone who was just as strong and powerful as their King… how could they contain their curiousity?

She showed them all of the newspaper clippings she had saved and recounted every meeting she had had with him.

"He's saved your life then, too?" Hoggle asked.

"Yes," she answered, smiling. "Twice."

"If he were here, I would commend his heroic deeds and for saving our fair lady!" Didymus cried out proudly.

"Nice man – fwend, too?" Ludo asked with a slight purr.

"Yes," Sarah answered, stroking his fur. "Superman is a friend too."

"Good fwend?"

Sarah sighed mentally. Ludo always knew more than he let on. She felt her heart beat harder against her ribcage, and then that pain… the pain she felt when she thought for that one horrible moment that Superman was dead. Her heart had been broken twice last night. Once when she thought he was dead and the second when he flew away from the people who needed him the most.

He was alive. But he had a lot of questions to answer to the public, and he had a lot of explaining to do to her. He hurt her… but a broken heart would always mend in time.

"Yes," she finally answered. "Superman is a good friend of mine."

* * *

Sarah stared out at the afternoon sun, her head moving up and down to Ludo's slow breathing while he slept. 

Didymus read aloud to his steed, Ambrousius, and hardly took notice of Hoggle shuffling over to Sarah.

She tore her eyes away from the window when she heard Hoggle whisper her name.

"Yes, Hoggle?"

"Can I talk to ya?"

"Sure," she murmured, trying her best not to wake Ludo. She gently lifted his paw from her side and laid his arm carefully across his chest. "Let's go into the kitchen."

She crept quietly into the kitchen, Hoggle following close behind her. "Hungry?" she asked quietly, making her way to the fridge. She had nearly forgotten how hungry _she_ was.

"Just a bit," he grunted, climbing up on her counter.

"Hmm…" She peered into all of her cupboards and finally found some pancake mix. "I could make pancakes for you guys."

"Pan-what?"

"You'll like them," she assured. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Hoggle suddenly hunched over, eyes downcast. "It's about you-know-who."

She slammed a carton of milk down before she reached for the eggs. "I think I might know who you're talking about."

"Well," he began warily. "For one, I'm glad yous alright. We really was worried sick about yous, but he kept tellin' us we weren't allowed here, and said to stop pesterin' him. We're still worried about yous…"

She stopped her cooking and stared at Hoggle. "What do you mean?"

He just couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Somethin's happen' at the Castle, Sarah. He's preparin'."

"Preparing for what?" she asked, though she was dreading the answer she already knew.

"For you. Yous are comin' to live us… as… as our…"

Sarah suddenly became very hot, both with fear and with rage. "Your what? Your queen!" she bellowed. "Are you serious? That's insane! How dare he presume…"

Hoggle looked up, his eyes wide. "Shh! Sarah, stop!"

Didymus came charging into the room with Ambrosius at his heels. "What trouble ails thee, my lady?"

"No!" she screamed, throwing her hands up. "God! He has to ruin everything, doesn't he?"

Sir Didymus gave Hoggle a sideways glance. "Did you tell her?"

"Not exactly…"

"Oh dear…" Didymus reached for his cap and nervously twisted it between his furry paws.

"You knew too!" Sarah whipped a pointed finger at Didymus.

"My lady! Forgive us! It was not our place… it was meant as a surprise. However, a very grand surprise!" He reached out his arms and put on the broadest smile imaginable.

Sarah didn't like this one, not one bit. Frustration and anger clouded her vision, but she forced herself to calm down. This was not her friend's fault. If anything, they had done the right thing and told her before Jareth could do anything. At least now she knew his plans.

Ludo then waddled into the kitchen, and her expression immediately softened at the sad, puppy-dogged look on his kind face. "Sawah - not come with us?"

"_Oh no,"_ she thought. _"Please not the guilt trip, that's the absolute last thing I need from Ludo."_

"Sir Ludo has somewhat of a point, my lady," Didymus said. "It is no longer safe here; we have seen the destruction of your city. As our queen, you shall be safe and well taken care of..."

"Didymus," she said, raking her fingers through her hair, "it's not that simple. I can't just leave my family, my whole life behind. I've worked hard to get this far, and I have so much more to do for myself. Besides, Superman is back and we can all help the city get back on its feet."

"But, my lady," Didymus argued, "was it not you who said he was a great friend to you, yet betrayed your trust?"

Sarah stared at him in shock. Sir Didymus had never been this blunt.

"Forgive my harshness, my lady. It was not my place."

"No," she said, mixing the batter together, "no, you're right, Didymus. I honestly don't know why he left or why he didn't come back sooner. I can understand that he needs to avoid the press for now, but he can't stay away forever."

"Fair maiden," Didymus persisted, "wilst thou continue to consider his Majesty's offer?"

"I told him I'd think about it," she replied without looking up. "_But I'm not giving in that easily. He of all people should know that."_

Hoggle sighed pitifully. "Well, now ya know."

Sir Didymus looked over at Hoggle, twisting his cap even harder and working his jaw nervously. "And his Majesty? What will he do with us?"

"He won't do anything," Sarah answered in Hoggle's stead. "He will not touch any of you." She breathed deeply while continuing to mix the pancake batter for her friends. "I know his plans, but it doesn't mean I have agreed to them."

"But, my lady!" Didymus cried out.

"No, it is my decision to make," she said quietly, determination hardening her now cold eyes. "And he will not harm any of you… I swear it."

* * *

Sarah slung her bag over her shoulder to keep it in place while shifting through the crowds. 

On her way to classes, she was stopped by a growing crowd of people just a few blocks away from the Academy. She heard some people scream and shout hysterically, and out of morbid curiosity, she made a slight detour and made her way across the street and managed to push her way through the crowd.

"There he is, up there!" Someone shouted. Someone else pointed up into the sky and people's heads began turning upwards.

Sarah looked up with them and found Superman holding one man in a construction uniform in one arm and what looked like a crane in his other arm. He came floating down to the sidewalk, his red cape flowing beside him, as people began to shuffle out of the way to make room for the crane. Superman lowered the crane unto the street with a soft thud and gently placed the man on his feet before he himself settled gracefully on the ground.

Some people clapped and cheered, others simply smiled, shook their heads, and walked away. Obviously, some were still a little discouraged and a bit of skeptical of Superman. Others were still willing to trust him, and others were simply disappointed by him and his actions.

Sarah was caught straddling the fence. She wanted to trust him again; he had been nothing but a good friend to her, and a savior to the people. But he had also let her down considerably, not exactly betrayed her trust, like Sir Didymus had pointed out the day before, but he had left a numb ache in her heart that had not been there before. It was nothing but pure, simple resentment.

If he would only tell his side of the story, what had really happened, and where he had gone… maybe then people would start trusting him again.

He was hiding something… and Sarah knew it.

She shuffled behind two people to get a better view of Superman. Just as she passed between two women, he turned around and caught sight of her. She stopped just then and caught his blue eyes within her emerald greens. He looked past the two women, as if he could see right through them, and his gaze only held Sarah. Sarah in turn stood where she was and made no movement towards him.

It only lasted for a moment, and Superman suddenly lowered his gaze, turning back to the man in uniform. "You'll be alright, sir. Just a near-freak accident on the roof." He moved away before anyone could approach, took one more look at Sarah, and flew back into the air.

Sarah tucked her hair behind her ears and walked away from the dispersing crowd, discouraged and disillusioned.

He didn't even smile at her before flying away. He was without a doubt, guilty of something, and now he couldn't even face Sarah.

She turned the corner and decided to take the long way around to the Academy. It was the near Cosmopolitan district of Metropolis, and she always felt brighter and even a bit more haughty when she walked down this street. Perhaps here, she could for once forget about Superman and finally focus on herself… and her future. Walking down this particular street certainly encouraged her dreams of acting in some of the world's finest production companies.

Finely shaven, young men in their tailored suits, women with their oversized handbags and primped hair, windows that were crystal clean, and displays that held extravagances ten times as expensive as the rent of her apartment.

She ambled through the busy street looking up every now and again at the fine lighting and crisp designs of each boutique. Until she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

A stunning black dress was put on display at Dior, and it took Sarah's breath away. It was strapless, exquisitely cut and gathered in all the right places to classify it as modern, but still dripping of seduction and sinister passion.

It hugged the on model's frame delicately; formed curves and slimmed the body at the same time. The slight train of midnight satin made it the finishing touch.

It was the ball gown of her dreams… all grown up.

She stood there staring at the Dior gown until she felt the air suddenly grow hot, almost smothering her.

He stood behind her reflected in the window, staring her down; and was dressed to complement the exquisite gown in front of her. His midnight black waistcoat glittered in the sunlight. A black satin shirt that was buttoned halfway up his chest clung to his lithe body underneath the coat. Trousers the same color of midnight and knee high black leather boots completed his ensemble. Even his hair held traces of black night.

He was not waiting to dance with her as they had done nearly eight years ago. He was playing his new method of seduction; and the dress was another promise of things to come.

Sarah watched his reflection behind her, her body suddenly becoming very rigid, and very warm. He certainly knew how to make her heart skip a beat… he had always known.

She lowered her eyes and tentatively reached behind her; her fingers searching for any sign that he was really there. She felt nothing on her slender fingers, but she started when she felt a wave of fire grow through her as his warm breath danced about the side of her neck.

Sarah tensed not sure how to respond, wanting to melt against him but fighting the urge. She breathed heavily, raising her eyes back to the dress and to Jareth's dark reflection.

But she inhaled deeply and raised her chin to him before she pulled herself away.

He would have to wait a little bit longer.

* * *

Shalom y Amor 


	17. Forgive Me

**AN: **Oh my gosh, finally! This is the very first scene I thought of months ago driving around town. I thought, 'wow, interesting concept… by george, it could work!' You must listen to The Cure's 'Pictures of You' while reading the scene of Sarah's sighting of Superman in the office building.

As first person perspective, Superman seems such an easy character to get into for me. Definitely not like Jareth, I don't think anybody will be able to really figure him out. Superman is probably the easiest to decipher from all of the other superheroes out there. I'm such a geek…

By the way, the dress mentioned in the previous chapter does exist, is in Rome, and is waiting for me…

Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou for all of the reviews!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

Sarah flipped through the pages of her new and final play of the year. It was bittersweet for her, so much had happened during her year at the Academy in Metropolis, yet her studies were almost complete.

So what would happen when it was all over?

Would they offer her another year? Probably not. They could only risk having three to four students at a time throughout the academic year. They would need the room for the new students in the fall.

She hadn't yet decided on her future. For one, she could go back home to her family. But acting opportunities? She did not want to direct high school plays as that was the only line of business for 'actors' in her hometown. Or she could stay in Metropolis. Maybe she could start auditioning for small companies or theaters or something even bigger. Could she take that chance? Or, her last resort would be the Underground.

Superman had returned and was repairing the city as he had promised. But what if something like this were to happen again? Could she take a chance like that, and learn to survive in a hopeless, violent world again?

But how would she adapt to the Underground, to Jareth's world? She knew Jareth. She knew him to be gentle and patient, even loving. But he could turn dangerous and cruel within a heartbeat, especially if he lost his temper or simply did not get his way.

And then there was her constant defiance of him, her stubbornness, and the cold front she gave him when he tested her.

Sarah sighed, throwing her papers down and sinking deeper into the sofa. They would surely kill each other if she chose the Underground.

Wanting to clear her mind, she rubbed her temples with her fingertips and let her head droop over the side of the couch. Leaning almost upside down, she arched her back and slowly ran her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and fluffing her hair in random strokes.

When she was nearly relaxed, she cracked her eyes open and immediately started at the sight of a man in blue and red drifting in front of her window.

Sarah stifled a scream before she toppled over the side of the couch and landed on her floor with a soft thud. She scrambled to her feet and flipped her hair over her shoulder, as if nothing had happened. She tucked her hair behind her ears, walked to the window, and opened it, placing her hand on her hip before saying, "hello".

Superman cocked one eyebrow. "Hi. Are you-"

Sarah waved it aside. "Oh, yea. I'm fine. Yea…"

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, no. It's fine, I'm just, um, going through my last play, actually."

He crossed his arms and briefly looked away. "Oh."

After a rather uncomfortable silence, Sarah finally cleared her throat and asked, "How are you doing? I thought for sure…"

"Yea, I know. Me too. It's been a difficult time for me. That's why I'm here."

She shifted her feet and feigned disinterest. "Oh?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything. For leaving and not coming back sooner. For deceiving the people into abandoning them."

She felt her throat quiver, and her voice wavered, "You left and you never told me where." Her voice lowered to only a whisper. "I was the only person who knew," she shook her head. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Superman shook his head in return. "Sarah…" he paused for a moment, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Tell me why you left." Her voice still wavered, but held forceful tones underneath.

He dropped his arms and looked away. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I can't."

"Can't or won't?" She almost bit her cheek… she sounded just like Jareth. And it pained her to see the injured look on his face. But he had hurt her just as much.

He began to drift away from her window. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I really am." He lifted his arms and with one last look at her, turned and flew away.

Sarah bit her lip and looked up at the sky above her. _"What the hell just happened?"_

He didn't have the guts to tell her where he had gone or what he had done. She wanted the truth but he couldn't even give her that.

"_I truly thought he was better than that…" _she thought dismally, closing the window silently.

But then again… he had apologized to her, and only to her.

* * *

There's that cold air filling my lungs again, it pierces my vision; maybe that's why my eyes are filling with moisture. They are not tears…

Why couldn't I tell her?

Because it would have broken her heart. I know how she feels about me.

When I first realized it, I was Clark Kent. It was the first time we met in that café and I was supposed to interview the new face of the Academy. I expected an overachieving, naïve girl that had taken her opportunities for granted. And as both Clark Kent and Superman, I mentally kicked myself for assuming too much.

Sarah was not any of those things. She's so different from everyone else I've met. That spirit and the stubborn determination, hidden deep beneath a guarded surface.

So different from the woman I thought I could spend the rest of my life with.

And then I paid the price for only thinking of me and not for the people of the world, for not thinking of Sarah.

Cold, white snow is all I can see now. I'm almost there. I'm almost home.

Does Sarah know my secret? Does she know who I really am? If she did, would she tell anyone? Do I trust Sarah enough?

Yes, I do. So why couldn't I tell her?

I knew that by going to her apartment tonight she would have questions I wasn't ready to answer. I care for her just as much as I trust her. But I would have brought her more pain, and she deserves none.

I feel absolutely worthless and vile for what I have done to the world and to the city of Metropolis. I gave up my powers for one woman, for Lois. I wanted to be with her and live a normal life. I loved Lois and I still do.

But it is one of my many curses. It is my destiny to be who I am, and to be alone. I can never love someone and be loved in return; it is just too dangerous to walk that path if you are me.

That is why I cannot tell Sarah, and I why cannot be with her. But, dammit, every time I see her, and the way she looks at me, I would be willing to give my heart a second chance. If only she would forgive me…

* * *

Sarah vaguely heard the sound of birds through the open window. A new summer morning was creeping softly into the bedroom; it was going to be a beautiful day.

She turned over in bed and nestled her dark head deeper into the pillow as she rubbed her eyes open. She yawned and stretched her chubby little body closer to her mother's lithe one.

"Mommy?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes?" her mother replied.

"Are people born bad?"

Her mother smiled at her. "No, darling," she replied in her beautiful, honeyed voice. "No one is ever born bad."

"But," she paused, looking for her words, "why do people do bad things sometimes?"

Her mother sighed. "Well," she began, "people do bad things because they choose to do it. Sweetheart, no one is ever born bad. We choose if we want to be good or bad. And it is that choice that determines our lives."

Sarah wrinkled her nose, not understanding her mother's words; not at the time anyway.

"But," her mother drawled lazily, "if you're bad, you don't get any presents from Santa at Christmas!" She drew her fingers up to her daughter's ribcage and tickled without mercy. Sarah threw her head back and screamed in happy delight. Her mother was beautiful, compassionate, and wise… she was the perfect princess in all of her fairytales… she wanted to be just like her…

Sarah's slender hand reached out across her bed, but she felt only the sheet on her skin. Cracking her eyes open, she found an empty pillow next to her head in a dark and cold bedroom in her apartment building. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. She missed her mother. Her lovely face, her ebony hair, and the graceful and immaculate way she held herself… like she was too good for this earth and for the people around her. Except around her only daughter, the one who resembled her so much, in likeness and in manners. That was what Sarah missed the most about her mother – the way she changed into a loving and caring human being just for her daughter. She doted upon her and spoiled her; she treated her like a princess in a fairytale.

Until she decided she was too good for her husband and her life in the suburbs. She left and pursued the life she had always dreamed of, the one Sarah desperately wanted as well. If it would only bring her closer to her mother, the mother whom she didn't know at the time had abandoned her.

Linda called her daughter and came to visit with her boyfriend occasionally. But it was never the same. Until the night everything changed. Sarah realized she didn't need her mother as an idol to worship anymore. She knew she still wanted to act, but she was going to make it on her own, with or without her mother to help or guide her. But Linda was never there to do either of those things for her daughter anyway. The only thing she did do was break a number of hearts in her path, and Sarah vowed never to do that to another person for her own selfish reasons.

Rising from her bed, she tore the sheets off and tossed them to the floor. She would find the time to wash them sometime today.

* * *

Folder in one hand and her bag over one shoulder, Sarah stepped off the subway and into the crowded underground of Metropolis' main station. This stop took her right into the business district of Metropolis where some of the tallest buildings in the city stood. She only had less than a month before her academic year was over and she needed her financial aid papers signed so that all her expenses over the past year had been taken care of.

She kept her gaze to the sidewalk and resisted the urge to look up into the sky, as she had been accustomed to do since she arrived in Metropolis.

Yet, her mother's words still lingered in her mind: _'no one is ever born bad. We choose if we want to be good or bad. And it is that choice that determines our lives.'_

Superman chose a life of good. He could have been a ruthless dictator, much like General Zod. He could have used his powers to rule, destroy, and humiliate the human race. But he didn't choose that path. He chose to help those in need, he chose to be a savior to the people; sadly, that choice came with a price. He opened himself to ridicule and blame when things went wrong.

Sarah's head suddenly shot up. _"He sacrificed a normal life to serve and protect people. We become so dependent on something or someone that's going to help us; we turn our back on him as soon as we can't help ourselves."_

She climbed the few steps to the door of the front of the building.

"_But General Zod was different. Why wasn't he here? Why didn't he save us sooner?" Perhaps when he came to apologize to me, and only to me, he really couldn't tell me anything. There are many secrets I hold back from him, is he really any different from me?"_

She brushed past people in suits and briefcases, making her way into the massive elevator. She shuffled in and pushed the elevator button for the tenth floor.

"_Maybe he doesn't want to hurt me. Maybe he does care for me. If he is willing to make amends… If we can move on from the past… maybe now we can have a second chance."_

She stepped out of the elevator and tossed her head, looking for the right room.

"_If that could happen, I won't have to consider being someone different in a place that should only exist in the dreams of a childish teenage girl."_

She found the right office wing, the lobby itself stretching out against a beautiful view of the skyline of Metropolis.

"_I still have a choice…"_

* * *

"Thank you, Miss Williams," the advisor rose from her leather seat to shake Sarah's hand. "We'll have your papers ready by next week. Say 'hello' to your father for me."

"I will, thank you," Sarah rose from her chair and smiled before she made her out of the advisor's office. She owed her father big time after all the little strings he pulled to get some financial aid out of their bank. She would somehow find a way to pay him back, although perhaps not anytime soon.

She reached the elevator that would take her back down and pushed the button for the first floor. She clasped her hands in front of her, waiting patiently. As she did, she admired the lobby in front of her. Clean, airy windows surrounded the large room and even wrapped around the side of the building. From here, she could see most of the other buildings from a higher vantage point, but some were still far taller than the one she was in.

She broke into a small smile. If she didn't choose to stay here, the view from this long room was something she would surely miss.

Still waiting and still looking over the skyline, she noticed that the enormous spire on top of the local radio office building was tilting, but just slightly, and then it tilted back again to the other side. She remembered this spire being the one Non knocked over during the battle, and Superman lifting it back again before it killed innocent people on the streets.

Curious, Sarah slowly made her way to the window to get a better look. Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her. No, it seemed the spire really was moving by itself; it swayed and jolted a bit from side to side. She shut her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears before she tried opening her eyes again.

But this time she saw him. He was placing the spire back into place high atop the skyscraper, and welding it back together again with his heat vision.

Almost as if on instinct, her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to skip a beat. The anxious and startling sensations she felt then… it was as if she were seeing him for the first time. What was wrong with her? Just a few days before, his visit at her apartment didn't cause a reaction like this. Yet here she was, simply overjoyed to see him from up here.

"_No one is ever born bad. We choose if we want to be good or bad. And it is that choice that determines our lives."_

Sarah pressed her hand against the glass, remembering her mother's words while watching him…

"_I have a choice, and it is mine to make…"_

She had made up her mind. Slapping both hands against the window, she turned and raced to the elevator. But she stopped short, the elevator would never take her to the roof of the building in time. She whipped around, trying to find the stairs. She finally did and hurried to the door that would take her up to the roof. She ignored the curious stares of other clients as she shoved the door open and rushed up the stairs, grasping the handrail as she did so.

She raced up a set of stairs, and then another and another, looking up briefly through her mess of black hair. It didn't matter how much farther she had to go, she didn't care if she had to climb another ten floors. As long as she got to the roof in time, that's all she cared about. She knew he wouldn't stay there long; he would leave as soon as his job was done. She didn't dare stop for a breath or to rest, she kept running up the long, winding cement stairs; and every floor she reached without a door to the roof just kept her going.

Her lungs were on fire, her legs burned; her skin became damp with exhaustion. Her breath came in ragged gasps until there was hardly anything left within her. But it didn't matter.

She stopped and looked up before climbing another floor. She could see the ceiling… just two more floors. She could do this. She took a deep breath and continued to run up the stairs that seemed as if they would never end.

Her whole body was numb from pain and exhaustion, but her mind was alert when she finally took that last step. She slammed her body into the door and thrust it open. She was weary and completely out of breath, but she held herself gracefully as she walked near the edge of the roof, watching him put last the touches on the spire.

The sun was just beginning to dip into sunset. Late afternoon; the light from up here cast a stirring glow to the entire city of Metropolis. It illuminated Superman in marvelous colors of azure and scarlet as he glided from one end of the skyscraper to the other. It was at this moment that Sarah could walk no further. She was transfixed at the sight of him; he had never looked more noble or beautiful to her.

He was truly sorry, and was honestly trying to right the wrongs.

She still hurt. But her heart was healing… and swelling with love and pride.

She stood frozen, letting the wind play with her hair, her ebony strands also flickering in the dusky glow of the sun. Somehow she knew he would sense her here. All she had to do was wait for him…

Waiting patiently, she hardly noticed a white owl soaring along the wind high above her head. It flapped its wings and circled her form several times, flying over her and far in front of her vision. But it was no use. She paid no attention to the owl; only waited for another man to see her here.

The wind suddenly changed direction, picked up from behind her, and tossed her hair over her face. She mindlessly reached up and drew her hair away in a fluid gesture. Tendrils of ebony trickled down the delicate features of her face and neck as she smiled and held her breath when Superman froze mid-flight.

He turned his head, facing the wind head-on, sensing her presence with him here, high above the city.

Biting her lip, she saw him take one more last, brief look at the spire before he made the decision to fly to her.

Sarah took a step back, admiring his graceful flight, his powerful stance… his very being was a beacon of hope in the light of a city just beginning to pick up the pieces.

In that moment of his flight, she forgave him; and the moment he set his feet on the ground beside her and smiled at her, she loved him.

She tossed her head back to keep her unruly hair out of her face before she smiled warmly at him.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hi." She twisted her fingers nervously before she laughed out loud. "You owe me something."

He cocked his head, confused. "I do?"

Sarah lifted one eyebrow. "Our promise?"

He blinked, and then smiled knowingly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" She gestured around her. "Or else I wouldn't be here on the roof!"

His grin then turned into a broad smile, spreading the laugh lines across his handsome face. "Alright." He held out his hand to her.

She bit her lip again. This was it, this simple gesture of placing her hand in his meant putting her full trust into him again. He was compassionate, kind, and forgiving; and so was she.

His hand steadied her trembling one as he pulled her towards him. His blue eyes looked down into her emerald ones before he stooped forward and gracefully lifted Sarah into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and briefly felt a quickening pulse within him before he said, "I have you, just hang on tight".

Sarah said nothing, only watched his face as he looked up into the sky and gently took the both of them into the air.

She was not afraid as she felt herself becoming airborne. Instead, she felt a tender calm wash over her as the wind brushed her hair back from her face. His cape billowed behind the both of them as he took them high above the city and the nearby harbor that turned into the sparkling sea. He turned his face to look into hers, and he saw nothing but a quiet peace enveloping her; it was inlaid with awe, and barely breaking through the surface was love.

He shifted his body slightly and gently dropped his hold underneath her knees to bring her body next to his. She felt no panic as he did this mid-flight; she let him adjust her body so as to mold more comfortably to his own. He wrapped his arm around her waist and let his free arm guide their flight.

Sarah tossed her head back and breathed in the fresh, cool air rushing unto her face. Superman smiled at her and turned his body slightly to bring them closer to the sea. She nearly lost her breath at the sight of the sun's reflection upon the water. She had never been able to go to the harbor during her time in Metropolis. From up here, it was breathtaking to see the skyline of the city nearly rising out of the waters.

She held her hand out in front of her to feel the wind on her fingers, and nearly lost her breath again when Superman grasped her hand and held it in his own. He smiled faintly at his own gesture as he tilted downward, bringing them closer to the surface of the sea. He slowed gently, bringing them closer to their own reflection on the water. Amazed at seeing her own reflection rushing past her, she cautiously removed her hand from his grasp and ran her palm just barely above the surface of the rippling water. She smiled at her reflection and her hand swaying above the sea as she flew over it. Feeling herself being lifted away, she looked up again and found a skyline of shining, metallic orange and yellows reflections. The city of Metropolis finally began to light up in the radiance of the setting sun.

Her eyes widened at the sight, and she stole a glance at Superman, her face beaming. But he was not looking at the skyline; he was staring into her glowing face and her eyes that were filled with bliss.

He held out his hand to her and she took it. He continued to hold her hand as they flew over the skyscrapers, and that wonderfully intense look he was giving her… it suddenly sent shivers up and down her spine. Her short time flying with Superman high above the city and over the sea seemed to have had a healing effect on her soul. It was as if the wind had washed away her doubts and fears, leaving her with a feeling of contentment.

Superman pulled her closer and could feel her body trembling. In her eyes he didn't see fear, just innocent expectation. He brought them higher and higher until she could barely make out the outskirts of the city and the bright horizon of the sea. He tilted into an upright position, and brought Sarah around to hold her in his arms. It was as if they were both standing on air, his cape nearly wrapped around her and brushed the small of her back, sending more chills within her body. Tendrils of her hair gently grazed his cheek, but he did not pull away. He slowly and tenderly brought one hand up and brushed her hair aside, pulling loose strands behind her neck, letting his fingers stroke the side of her face.

His gaze was intently focused on her mouth. They both savored this moment. Sarah could not have asked for a more breathtaking one.

His eyes darted nervously, as if he were suddenly holding himself back. "I…" he looked into her eyes and into her dark locks of hair nervously.

But Sarah smiled softly, and that was all it took.

She put her arms around his neck as he kissed her slowly and tenderly. It was nothing like the possessive, passionate one she had with the Goblin King. This was soft and languid, filled with gentleness.

How long had she waited for this? It was wonderful, thrilling, calming… perfect. The most powerful, most admired man on the planet… the one she had been pining for nearly a year now held her in the darkening sky and kissed her… really kissed her.

Sarah let her fingers wander up his neck and into his soft, black hair, pulling him subconsciously closer to her. After a moment, her body had fluidly melded with his. They both breathed in the scent of each other, and his soft lips lingered upon hers for another moment before he slowly pulled his head away.

They drifted there in the cool breeze; each lost in their own thoughts for several minutes. Sarah smiled and tilted her head, stroking the back of his neck with her fingers and letting them drop smoothly across his shoulders and down his arms. Superman released his grasp on her neck as well and let his arms rest around her waist, securing her against him.

No words were spoken, and none were needed. He looked into her eyes again before he turned his gaze to the dark of the sea. It was becoming darker and colder by the minute from up here, but Sarah didn't mind. She sighed and rested her head against the curve of his neck, looking out unto the horizon with him.

* * *

Closing her eyes, she breathed in cool air through her nostrils until she released a full, contented breath. Superman pulled her closer to warm her body as they flew over the night-lit city of skyscrapers and freeways and cars far below them… Nothing could touch them from up here; no one even knew they were here.

Except maybe for one person.

Sarah had asked to be taken to the roof of her academy, and perhaps from there she could stay with several students who were accustomed to staying at the academy after classes.

She could not go back to her apartment now. She knew someone would be waiting for her there. She may have to stay all night at the academy.

They took one last turn around the corner of a building before Superman guided them to the academy. As they neared the roof, Sarah began to think how ironic it was that just the other day she was in that same spot… she had nearly seen her hero killed, how much pain she felt when he left the city, and the strange comfort she took in another man afterward. Now, the man she once took for dead, and had once doubted, made amends with her. By keeping his promise to her, asking her no questions, and most especially by kissing her. And a long time ago it seemed, they had also met here.

They hovered over the roof as he lifted one free arm to maneuver them down gently. Sarah kept both arms wrapped around his waist as they drifted down, and when their feet touched the gravel, she didn't let him go.

He looked down into her face, he was filled with sincerity, and she with affection. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to your apartment?" he asked her.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "I can stay here tonight."

"Alright." Superman turned his body and gently grasped Sarah's arms, gently pleading with her. He had to go.

Sarah laughed quietly. "Sorry." She let him go but brought her hands back up to his arms. "Thank you," she whispered, "for keeping your promise."

Superman reached up and cupped her face in his hands. "Sarah," he began quietly, but with fervor, "your forgiveness is all I need. Your forgiveness is worth the whole world to me."

Sarah froze, not daring to breathe. The world? Is that how much it meant to him?

When she didn't answer, Superman furrowed his eyebrows nervously. "Sarah…?"

Sarah finally found her voice. "Yes!" She grasped the crook of his elbows ardently. "Yes, I forgive you…"

He swiftly lowered his head then, and kissed her for the second time that night. It was just as soft and tender as the first. She slowly surrendered to him, drowning in the spell he was casting just by kissing her. And sooner than it had started, it was over all too soon. He took a long moment to taste her lower lip before he pulled away.

Sarah cracked her eyes open, finding herself drowning even deeper into his blue eyes. But she drew a sharp breath when she found a profound sadness lying deep within its depths.

Superman blinked and pulled her away from her completely. The spell had been broken, and he took one last look at her before he smiled gently. "Goodnight, Sarah."

It took her a moment to find her voice again before she stuttered a suitable 'good night'.

He lifted his arms and shot up into the night sky, disappearing within the mass of skyscrapers.

Sarah watched him go and smiled somewhat guiltily, filled with both happiness and fear. What she had done was wonderful… and dangerous.

Jareth had watched everything, she just knew it. When he was so intent on bringing her back to the Underground and making her a Queen… she shuddered then, suddenly reminded of his jealous and violent nature. What would he do? He would never leave her alone… but now, perhaps Superman was fitting more and more into the picture.

She wouldn't worry about it now; she would simply return back to her apartment tomorrow and think more on it then. Sighing, she shook off her fears and turned for the door. But she ran into something behind her – hard. She nearly stumbled back, holding out her hands defensively for balance. And when she looked up, she nearly fell over.

The Goblin King dressed in magnificent black armor, looked ready to kill.

"Did you have a wonderful evening, my precious thing?" His voice drawled lazily, but his face held white, hot anger.

Sarah did not answer him. She was speechless, and filled with terror. And the longer she held her tongue, the tighter his jaw became, his breathing becoming more and more erratic. The air soon became stifling hot.

Sarah worked her mouth, gasping for air, but no sound came. The Goblin King had never looked more frightening, and she trembled with pure horror when he finally unleashed his anger…

* * *

Oh dear, I'm going to be getting so many hateful reviews now...

Shalom y Amor


	18. Magic

**Dislaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

The Goblin King had never looked more frightening, and she trembled with pure horror when he finally unleashed his anger…

Eyes wild with rage, he stepped up to Sarah, his lethal gaze falling on her trembling figure. "Damn you! How dare you defy me!" Jareth roared, his nostrils flaring. "I offered you a life of luxury, a life where your every wish would be granted, and you cast it away like the dirt beneath your feet!"

The sheer look of rage on his face nearly sickened Sarah, but his words struck a chord within her, and she found what little courage she had left in her to speak.

"You were about to choose my life for me! How could I possibly live like that?"

He stepped closer and nearly towered over her. "I have been more than patient with you," the Goblin King rasped. "I turned the world upside-down for you, everything was for you! You wished your brother away to me and I took him. I gave you the chance to win him back and you did. You wanted your fairy-tale and I gave it to you, and I was willing to give it again!" As he spoke, Jareth began to prowl around Sarah in a circle, stalking her as if she were prey. "I was more than willing to give make an ungrateful girl a Queen! And yet you still denied me. Foolish girl! You don't even have the slightest inclination as to what you have done!"

Sarah tried to interrupt, but Jareth cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Silence!" he warned. "This place," he said, indicating the tall buildings of Metropolis surrounding them, "is what you truly want, is it? A city full of people who don't care about you, who don't even know you exist… you could have had my kingdom, my power, my love." He stopped and took a long, tense breath. "Yes, Sarah. Do you still deny that too? That I am in love with you? That you are in love with me? Is that still your defiance of me? Or are you still too dim-witted to see that?"

Something in Sarah snapped. She finally had had enough of his brutal arrogance and fervent assumptions. Her anger was so fierce and hurried she lost all thought before she could speak.

"In love with you?" she hissed, her face flushing a bright red. "How dare you even think that! I could never love a cruel, heartless monster like you! You tricked me from the very beginning! I won the first time and you couldn't stand it, you couldn't stand losing to me, and so you tricked me into saying your name again! I never wanted you in my life to begin with, and yet the mighty Goblin King just couldn't seem to live without me. So he tricked me to bring him back into my life again." She crossed her arms over her chest, secretly hoping to hide her raging heart beneath her ribcage. "I suppose he had nothing better to do than play dirty tricks on young girls, because in the end the girl ended up rejecting him and falling in love with another man…"

Jareth turned away from her, the gravel crunching underneath his black boots. His silence stiffened the air, and the tension gathering within him was becoming deathly cold. He turned his gaze back to her, his eyes narrowed, and his icy voice nearly cut through Sarah's flushed body.

"Mark my words, Sarah Williams," he pointed a slender finger at her, "you will rue the day you ever set eyes on your Superman! You foolish, selfish girl!"

"Stupid, childish boy!" Sarah screamed back.

Jareth clenched his fists and threw his head back, screaming up at the sky. Sarah took a step back, wide eyed, and immediately regretted what she had called him. It wasn't a scream, it more of a roar echoing from his wide mouth, shaking the very foundations of the building. Sarah shrank back when he stopped and slowly moved his head around. His jaw tightened as his nostrils flared, trying to control his rapid breathing. He then made a sudden movement with his body, twisting it back around to face her, and from him was released a powerful surge of magic directed straight for Sarah.

It rushed forth from his body in a huge wave, and bits of gravel were thrown up from the sudden rush of power. Sarah's eyes widened even more as she realized the wave of power wasn't stopping and was headed right for her. And in one moment of defiance, she took a stand and covered her head with her arms, stifling a scream. She felt something charge on either side of her and the light touch of dirt and gravel brushing her arms and legs. She dropped her arms and looked around her, only to find two clear tracks on either side of her. She looked back to Jareth, who was still standing facing her, in a battle-like stance.

Sarah straightened, lifted her chin, and stared him down. Jareth met her gaze with a determination all his own, and after several fierce breaths he sent another wave of power at her. But Sarah did not cower this time. She struggled for balance as the surge of power headed for her at tremendous speed. She gasped as it nearly hit her, then split and went around her again.

"You deny me at every turn," Jareth bellowed. "You see the power I have, Sarah!"

Another wave of power came forth and shook her.

"Only you, Sarah! Only you can defy me as you have!"

Another wave, and another, until it finally shook Sarah off balance. She fell to the ground with a small scream, but she flipped her hair up, strength burning in her gaze and rose to her feet again.

"You can't hurt me, Jareth!"

"You will be mine, Sarah!"

"Never!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Never!"

Jareth straightened then, inhaling deeply through his aquiline nose, and with a fluid gesture of his hand he conjured a crystal. Without another word, he reached back and flung it at her.

Sarah knew she may not be so lucky this time. She dodged to the side just in time to avoid the crystal Jareth threw straight at her. It hit the wall behind her, and shattered into a shower of crystal.

She fell to the ground again on her side, effectively scraping her bare arm against the sharp gravel. She winced in pain and drew her arm to her chest. Cradling it to her, she could barely hear Jareth's footsteps coming ever closer to her.

"Well, Sarah," he said icily.

She jumped and scrambled back when she could nearly feel his warm body on her skin. He sauntered closer to her as she fumbled backward against the ledge. She had let her guard down for a second, and he was trapping her like prey.

He laughed coldly under his breath, utterly beside himself that he had won this battle over her. "Not so brave now, are we?"

"You can't hurt me," she hissed. "You can't-"

Jareth cut her off with a wave of his hand and made an impatient sound in the back of his throat. "I don't want to hear anymore about this 'can't' business. It's true, I won't hurt you, Sarah," he bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes, "but I may play one of my dirty little tricks, as you so like to call them." He noticed her injured arm clutched to her chest. The smug look on his face faded. "Let me see," he offered, reaching out to her.

But she jerked back. "Don't you touch me!"

He sighed and rose to his full height, looking down at her sardonically.

"And don't you dare try to trick me again!" Sarah snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, it would be unheard of if I didn't," he replied lightly, the slight smile returning on his thin lips. He turned and crossed his arms, his right thumb and forefinger resting on his chin in thought. "Now," he mused, "how shall I do it?"

"No!" she hissed, gripping the ledge and slowly lifting herself up. "You can't, it's not –"

"Fair?" the Goblin King finished for her with an arrogant grin.

"I will not let you control me, Jareth! I am not a doll you can dress up and call your Queen! You can't order me around like you do everyone else! I will never submit to you and I'll be damned before I let you take advantage of me!"

He turned to her again, his face tightening, but he was just barely managing to hold his anger in check. "Your rage is blinding you, Sarah," he said coolly.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't let you!" She desperately fought the urge to stamp her foot for fear of looking completely childish. But he was right. Her anger was rapidly clouding her senses and before she could stop herself, she cried aloud, "I only wish…"

Jareth's eyes widened, his face holding near triumph. "What do you wish for, Sarah? Do you wish for me?"

"Never!" she sneered. She squeezed her eyes shut and raked her fingers through her hair, it was becoming increasingly harder to concentrate, she was sinking deeper and deeper into a fury she could not control.

Jareth only smiled wider. His provoking her, inlayed within a blinding spell, was working. She only had to say the words.

"You have only to wish for it!" he insisted with more urgency.

"I wish…"

She was losing control; it was slowly slipping away…

"I wish…"

All she could see now was a white wave of power rushing at her. The complete loss of self-control.

"Say it, Sarah!' he conjured another crystal in his hand. "Say the words, and I will take away your pain!"

Through the storm raging within her, a tiny voice barely cut through the blinding fury of white. _"No… don't fall…"_

Sarah gasped and clutched her fists to her chest, fighting for air. The waves of white light finally settled and passed through her slowly, gently. Her anger was quickly subsiding, and she quickly realized it was another one of his spells. As much as she wanted the storm to come back, it would only increase Jareth's power, and she had just as much willpower of her own as he did. She shut her eyes and took several deep breaths, letting the spell and her anger slowly seep out of her very skin.

She gradually opened her eyes, exhaling deeply, and saw Jareth with his arm still half-raised, the crystal still resting in his palm.

She would openly admit to herself that he was achingly stunning in his dark power. But she could never give herself to someone as cruel as he was.

He had accused her once of still dreaming as a child. Perhaps she did, but doesn't everyone?

Jareth still was one, acting out of his hurried temper if he didn't get his way. Perhaps one day he would learn to think of others selflessly and finally grow into someone Sarah had wanted to be with since she was a little girl. Superman had now filled that role for her, and she would not give that up for a self-righteous, arrogant, and manipulative Goblin King.

If only Jareth were like him…

"Will you make me love you, Jareth?" she whispered, her eyes unwavering.

His fist clenched around the cold, crystal sphere.

"Is that how you plan to win me over?"

He lowered his arm until it rested stiffly against his leg. "Imagine this, Sarah," he murmured softly, tearing his eyes away from hers. He gazed down into the crytal inches away from his face. "Imagine a man who has lived far more lifetimes in this world than he could count." He twisted his wrist and let the crystal rest on his fingertips. "He has immense power, the ability to do whatever he wishes." His fingers fell flat, letting the crystal slide down to his wrist. "But he is alone, not because he chooses to be, but because fate has already chosen that for him." He shifted his wrist and let the crystal slide from hand to hand. He fixed his gaze on the rolling crystal, and his hands never wavered. Sarah briefly glanced at the crystal and followed his movements, her senses still heightened; she kept all of her attention on Jareth's words.

"A sad and lonely existence," he continued. "But I suppose with great power there comes a price. Now, imagine that one day, he feels a tug, a hurried sensation really, that compels him to leave his home and find what drove him to leave in the first place. He expects to find another man of great power, perhaps a seer of the old world, or perhaps perform a sacred deed, as some of your great heroes are accustomed to do."

He stopped and raised his eyes to her briefly, dry amusement in his voice. But behind the cynicism, lay a deeper pool of profound misery, a black hollowness only Sarah could see. This was no spell. Through his simple yet sincere words, she was beginning to understand. Through the cruel irony that was bestowed upon him, she was began to sense a tender glimmer of compassion.

He smiled then. Not at her, but at his crystal, at the paradox of it all. "Imagine," he continued quietly, "to his great surprise, that of all the things he expected to find… in the end, it was a young girl."

Sarah flinched inwardly, knowing that the girl was her.

"She was fascinating from the beginning, a joy to watch grow into a young woman, and imagine the man's delight when she made a wish to bring him to her." His smile grew dimmer. "But just imagine the utter misery he felt… not when she rejected him, but when he fell in love with her. Somehow he knew she would the game they were playing and she would leave the one who had searched the world for her. For when a Fae falls in love, there is simply no other Above or Below ground that will suit him now. He is doomed to cherish her forever…" He stepped forward and held out his free hand imploringly. "Don't you see, Sarah? You have sealed my fate as much as you have sealed yours. You don't belong in this world; you've always belonged in mine with me. This world will only continue to be cruel to you, without even knowing you exist. Take my hand, and I can end it all. No tricks, no spells, just a man offering everything that I am to you."

Sarah stared at the gloved hand that was reaching out to her. How many times had she been offered this and had refused? There must be a reason; otherwise she would have taken it a long time ago. But she continued to fight it. Not only did she love another, but she simply was not ready to leave her world. The world she had grown up in. She knew her work here was not finished yet. And again she knew she would not be letting in that world that was reaching out for her.

Sarah looked up hesitantly and could still see the hidden sadness that lay in his mismatched eyes. She was almost sure that they were sparkling with a glaze of salty tears. Surely not. Not Jareth. What if...? No. But... what if he truly did mean every word he said? What if this was indeed another trick? She searched his eyes for an answer, but got none. He looked away for a second, and by the time he had looked back, his face was a mask. But his eyes still glittered.

Even now in a moment of pure vulnerability, he had to wear a mask in front of her. This was the reason she could never be with him. He was not ready either.

If he truly loved her... would he really damn her forever? Should he force her to live confined in a castle that was in turn confined by a Labyrinth? Surrounded by vile and disgusting creatures? She would have her friends… but all the same, did she deserve that?

But he needed her. He needed her so he could finally be at peace, so he could finally live. How would he be able to go on without her? To subject her to that, though...

He blinked then and drew himself back out of his thoughts. He lowered his head and turned away from her. But Sarah managed to see the slight look of remorse twisted in his face.

"Forgive me, Sarah," he said, his back still turned to her, "but you leave me no choice."

The realization of what he was about to do dawned on her. "No!" she pleaded through a wavering voice. "No, please. You don't have to do this!"

"I must." He took several cautious steps away from her and tilted his head slightly. "Through this, we will both finally have some peace."

"You think forcing me to live with you as your Queen against my will will bring peace between us?"

"In time you will learn to love me."

"That's not how it works, Jareth!'

He turned back again. A frown wore heavily on his pallid features. It was clear he was reluctant to do this, but he was also fiercely determined. He would not rest until Sarah was by his side. His love and his life would finally be complete, and the games of deceit and manipulation would be over.

When he did not answer her last plea, Sarah tried again. A familiar insistence of mercy on his part sweeping over her. "Please! Please don't make me live a life that is not mine, that I'm not ready for! I have a choice!"

"I made up my mind a long time ago," he replied calmly, "and now it is time to fulfill your destiny."

A million things ran through Sarah's mind. "_This isn't fair, this isn't right… how can you do this to me… to someone you love... it will never work… he doesn't know what he's doing… he's taking me away from my home… the people I love… what about Toby… what about Superman…"_

The only thing that came from Sarah's mouth was, "please don't make me say the words…"

Another flicker of guilt swept over Jareth's face, but it was gone in an instant.

If she kept pleading with him in this way he wouldn't be able to do this. He raised his arm again, the crystal still resting in his gloved hand.

"No," Sarah mouthed, her eyes welling with tears.

Jaw tightly clenched, he took another step back, gaining leverage to throw the spell-induced crystal straight into her. "This is the only way, my love. One day you will understand…"

Sarah choked back a handful of sobs, filled with anger and despair. The only thing she could do not was secretly wish someone would hear her and save her from this.

And he did.

Superman dove down in front of her and in an instant the two were airborne. Protecting Sarah with his body, he flew them straight up into the air, his arms wrapped around her body like a vice.

And then she heard the roar of the Goblin King. The same she had earlier when she defied him so callously. But this time it was not an irritated cry of a would-be lover's quarrel, this was full of rage and dark fury.

They both heard an explosion come from the academy and Superman gripped her to him, huddling over her like a shield. Before she could react, he cried out and jerked in her arms, stiffening horribly. Over his shoulder, Sarah could see a blinding white light emanating from the academy rooftop.

Superman groaned as if in great pain and began to slump over Sarah. His breathing became erratic and his hold on her began to grow limp.

They were falling.

Sarah screamed in panic. Superman's body began to wilt as they came ever closer to the pavement below. In her fright, Sarah ducked her head within his chest and clung to him for all he was worth. With one last ounce of strength, Superman clutched Sarah to him and turned over so that she lay flat on top of him as they plummeted down to the streets.

They barely missed corners of buildings and high billboards as they came down the main street at a sickening speed. Sarah held her breath in fear as they came closer and closer to the pavement. She finally stiffened her body and readied herself for the impact, knowing Superman had grown far too weak to stop them.

Superman's body slammed into the pavement with a fierce and sickening thud. Sarah's head was thrown back and forth in a violent whiplash. Sarah didn't move, she lay still on top of him and waited for him to move or say something, anything… but he didn't.

After a few tense moments, she hesitantly cracked her eyes open. She was relieved to find that besides the sharp explosive sound and the bits of gravel that fell on top of them, she was fine.

But she lifted her head from Superman's chest and looked up at him. He wasn't moving. In fact, he was barely breathing.

She crawled up and held his face in her hands, his eyes were closed and his face was contorted in pain. "What happened?" she whispered. "What did he do to you?"

Superman didn't answer her, only groaned again from the back of his throat.

People from the streets began to gather around them. Cars and buses stopped as more people climbed out of their cars to join in the growing crowd.

Sarah barely noticed them. "Come on," she murmured, "get up."

At her words, his pale face began to regain its color and his arms moved only slightly.

"That's it," she urged. "You can do this..."

But his head drooped back again with a barely suppressed sigh of pain.

"Oh god, what did he do to you?" she murmured, frantically shifting her body so she could bring his forehead to hers, their lips barely touching.

A woman in the crowd cried out, "What is that girl doing to him? Get her off!"

Sarah choked back another sob and her voice lowered to a soft but desperate whisper. "No!" She briefly pressed her lips against his. "Get up, please!"

A pair of arms grabbed hers and began to lift her up.

"No!" she shouted, "get up! Get up"

More arms closed in around her and lifted her unto her feet. But she would have none of it. She kicked and tried to flail her arms, desperate to get back to Superman's still body. She screamed and clawed, but the crowd only pushed her further back as they closed in around him.

Excited murmurs of 'what happened?', 'did you see that?', and 'is he dead?' clouded her hearing. The two men holding her finally let her go when the crowd became bigger, and more and more people began pushing her further away. She tried pushing her way back through again but the crowd only pushed her back.

A sudden flash of a memory overcame her. The throng of people suddenly brought her back into the ballroom again. That same feeling of panic, of too many people crowding in around her, suffocating her. She soon became lost among the throng of swarming people.

And just like the last time, she felt his presence. She whipped her head around and saw Jareth staring her down, only a few feet away from her. After what he tried to do to her and what he did to Superman she frantically tried to push through the crowd again. In her panic some onlookers did move for her, but she could not move far. No one else seemed to notice the Goblin King move easily through, but Sarah did as she began elbowing her way through, looking over her shoulder anxiously every now and again. But as much as she tried and pushed and even claw her way through, she couldn't move.

She turned back to Jareth fully and pressed herself against the crowd. No one noticed her in her fright or her panic. She watched Jareth ease through, his face holding no emotion; he wore his mask of indifference. But she knew better, she knew that inside he was seething with anger.

Sarah gasped as he moved through one person after the other, slowly sauntering over to her like a hunter circling his prey.

Just as he nearly reached her, the crowd began to move again excitedly, jostling Sarah from side to side. Jareth then became lost for a moment, losing his concentration on her.

The crowd seemed to part around Sarah and as it did, Superman landed next to her, sweat on his brow. Without a word, he reached for her and drew her into him. Sarah allowed him to do so. She looked back briefly but found no trace of Jareth. With one arm wrapped her waist and one arm in the air, they soon became airborne again.

Sarah threw her arms around his neck as she looked back down at the crowded street below them. "Are you alright?" she asked looking back up at him.

"I'm fine," he answered coolly.

A few moments of silence followed as Superman directed away from the city and began to fly them northward.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked as the city began to disappear behind her.

"Someplace safe." He drew her tighter to him, but his face remained impassive and strangely worried. "Who's your friend, Sarah?"

"_Damn…"_ She nearly jerked in his arms and when she didn't answer him right away he turned his face to her, secretly demanding an answer. "I…"

She turned away from his penetrating gaze. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him about Jareth, about the Labyrinth. What would her think of her?

Superman sighed at her silence. "I'm taking you to my home. We'll be safe there. And then you're going to tell me everything."

* * *

**AN:** And here is where the twist comes in. If anyone is a super hero know-it-all like me, they know that Mr. Mxyzptlk's powers can harm Superman. Kryptonite AND MAGIC are the only things that can hurt him. I am not making this up people!

Thank you to all reviewers and the kind words, I really really appreciate it! It's a joy to share our thoughts with fellow authors and readers.

Shalom y Amor


	19. The Fortress of Solitude

**AN:** The dream sequences are taken right out of the movie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

Ancient cathedrals rose out of the earth in massive and equally splendorous forms. Ice and snow covered their peaks in a brilliant white mantle, as the sun rose gently behind the horizon. Grand mountains dappled with trees of green and pure white snow lay before Sarah as she flew high above them. Soon the mountains would become smaller and the trees would disappear as the snow became thicker and colder.

The high mountain air should have frozen her body to death. She should have at least felt a painful chill along her bare skin. But Superman kept her close to him; his body was unnaturally but comfortably warm.

She clung to him not out of fear, but of reassurance. He knew about Jareth. He had struck him down. A man of nearly pure invincibility and strength, and the Goblin King had nearly killed him.

Superman kept his gaze to the golden horizon stretching out far over the white expanse of the most northern reaches of the world. Sarah looked over at him every now and again, but he kept his eyes fixed ahead of him.

The trees became less now and the mountains remained jagged and gray, but the snow became thicker and whiter.

She felt the cold sting of the morning air pierce her vision, and when she closed her eyes she began to feel how tired she really was. It had been a long and tiring day… how long had it been since she slept?

Closing her eyes again, she gently set her head against Superman's shoulder, comforted by the feel of him, yet still wary of his silence as they flew northward.

Superman couldn't ignore it any longer. He tried to be passive; he tried to be skeptical, even anxious of Sarah… especially after what had happened to him. Nothing like that had ever happened to him, nothing. Kryptonite slowly but surely killed him, General Zod nearly killed him using humiliation and the strength of three against one. But the sharp, mind-numbing pain he experienced earlier… it drained him completely within seconds. He was certain, however, that whoever did it had been the presence that was with Sarah since the day he had met her. This was new for him, it didn't make any sense.

"_But then," _he thought, looking down at Sarah's dark head on his arm, _"nothing has ever made sense with Sarah."_

He couldn't ignore the tender and comforting ray of warmth emanating from his enigma – Sarah.

He slowed his flight and straightened his flight only slightly. He gently brought her around and cradled her in his arms, allowing her to sleep more peacefully.

Before Sarah gave into the warmth of his body and the calm of sleep, she cracked open her eyes. She only saw blue eyes staring into hers, nothing more. She let herself drown in a ocean of blue as the waves of exhaustion swept over her.

* * *

The sun grew nearly to its full height, although it was not far and the daylight would not last long from up here. Even so, the reflection of the sun's rays on the blinding white snow pierced through Sarah's eyelids, forcing them open.

The mountains were far behind them, now it was just a large, beautiful blanket of snow. Wherever Superman was taking her, they were getting close. Adjusting her eyes to the glare of the sun's reflection, she placed her hand to her forehead as a visor looking straight ahead.

"Sleep okay?" Superman asked.

"Yea," she replied quietly. "How long was I out?"

"Not for very long."

She sighed and brought her hand down. "It seemed much longer than that."

Superman smiled but didn't say anything. He picked up his speed now that Sarah was awake. The sooner they got there the better. He needed guidance more than ever now. He would have to beg for it and for protection. Their destination must now more than ever become sanctuary. He only hoped they would still listen to him – his parents.

Over the snow and under a bright blue sky they flew. White caps of ice went on forever far into the horizon. She saw nothing but a vast snow-covered plain and an arctic lake with icebergs floating in it in the distance. She briefly watched a polar bear trudge through the snow, and stop to look at something that attracted his attention.

Then something… different rose in the distance. It was not smooth like the snowy caps, it was enormous and jagged in form. It gleamed a brilliant shade of silver underneath the sun's reflection.

Sarah brought her hand back to her forehead. "I see something."

"That's where we're going," Superman replied.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but found she could not. As they flew over the last cap of ice, their destination finally came into view.

It was a bizarre, yet enormously magnificent cathedral of crystal and ice that rose out of the snowy terrain. A glow that was unlike she had ever seen illuminated every jagged piece of crystal that protruded out of this amazing fortress. As they came closer, Sarah noticed that it sat stably upon the surface of the lake, rising up in the northern landscape, its materials completely harmonious, the white opaque crystalline blending ingeniously into the surrounding countryside.

It was glorious in its beauty and grandeur, but it was also alien to her. She had never imagined anything like this before in any of her childhood games or fantasies. It was simply beyond words for her.

As they entered the fortress, Sarah felt awash with a strange sort of renewed energy. She hadn't felt this way since she was fifteen. It was excitement, wonder, and something else… something else she couldn't place, something that remained untapped but barely breaking through the surface.

They flew through in between walls of crystal and ice until they reached what seemed to be the very center of the fortress. Superman slowly straightened his body and set his feet firmly on the white ground. He set Sarah gently on her feet, but her attention remained fixed on the multi-leveled white fantasy completely surrounding her. Stabbing spurs of crystal cut across levels at severe angles. There was no décor. Simply beautiful arrays of crystal ice while under the surface and high above them was the faint glow of emerald green.

Superman stepped away from Sarah for a moment, then turned back to see her still standing in the same place, completely dazzled by the crystalline structure.

"Are you cold?" he asked gently.

"I guess I should be freezing," she mumbled, still looking around, her eyes filling with wonder. "But I'm not. It's actually very warm in here. Your home," she said more to herself to him, "this is your home."

"Well, it's more of a fortress than a home. My fortress of solitude. I come here to be alone, to find comfort; peace… this is a very special place for me." He reached out and took her hand in his. "I want to show you something."

Sarah allowed him to lead her, but her eyes were still fixed on this fortress of solitude. He tugged at her hand and her attention was immediately back to him with a turn of her head. He led her up to a platform of sorts; it looked like the central area of the fortress itself. Or it used to be the central area. Only a few small spires remained of what used to be a sort of splendid array of clear crystal. Now it was only a pile of scattered ruins. He led her to the center of the dais and from here she could clearly overlook the different levels which seemed to lead off into hidden corridors and rooms.

Superman reached out to one green crystal still in its resting place. She stood beside him as he took the crystal and handled it almost reverently.

"When I was young," he began, "this crystal, it… it's hard to explain but," he paused, trying to search for the word, "it called to me."

Sarah listened, enthralled.

"Somehow it brought me here and helped me to build this place. It built everything, really. And then, that was when I found out who I was and what I had to do. Sarah," he said, putting the crystal back carefully into its chamber, "you're looking at the last remnant of a planet long since vanished. This place and I are the last of a once great civilization. The people of Krypton died because of their pride, they failed to see their own demise. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen again, no matter what the cost."

They regarded each other for a moment, each considering his words that lingered in the center of the fortress.

Sarah was the first to look away, and placed her attention back to her surroundings. This place, this wonderful place… had a very strange effect on her. Her senses were heightened here. She could the energy, the energy of another higher dimension attempting to seep through her skin and reach that something that remained dormant in her. She was consciously aware of it now. She knew something was struggling to be known, to be recognized. Yet, somehow she always knew. Especially if Jareth were near. It wasn't just the rapid heartbeat and the sweaty palms. It was something else that ached to be free of her; at least enough for her to recognize that it was there.

She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very dizzy and completely overwhelmed.

Superman reached his arm out to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," she waved her hand dismissively, "I'm fine, just tired is all."

He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw her arm more closely. "Sarah," he took her arm in his hand, "your elbow is bleeding!"

"Oh." She suddenly remembered her fight with Jareth on the rooftop. "It's okay. It's dry now. Probably got that when, well, you know, you fell."

Superman lifted his gaze to her again and composed himself. He remembered why he had brought her here in the first place. "Sarah, we need to talk."

She gently but firmly pulled her arm free and turned away from him. Silently refusing to comply, she made her way back down the dais. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't.

"Sarah," he called after her, "you have to tell me who he is."

"I can't," she said quietly, taking a large cautious step down.

He paused and the fortress seemed unusually quiet, almost as if it waited for him to speak with great anticipation.

"Sarah, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

Sarah stopped and whipped her head around to face him. "Are you demanding something of me?" she asked defiantly.

"Sarah, this is serious. I _have_ to know."

She turned away again and took a final step down the multi-leveled dais of ice and snow. "You were really hurt, weren't you?"

"You were there, you saw everything. I saved you from him, from what he was about to do." His voice lowered as he asked, "What was he about to do, Sarah?"

She sighed deeply. _"Take me away from everything and everyone I love."_

She stared ahead of her, unblinking. This place… what was it doing to her? She stood motionless as the energy that permeated this fortress pulsed invisibly on all sides of her. She felt no fear here, only this energy that left a profound calm deep within her… and she was not afraid.

"Sarah!"

Superman's low, deep voice cut shattered the silence. She shook her head slightly, how long had she been standing there without speaking?

"Sarah, answer me!"

She whipped around again. He was just as intimidating as Jareth standing above her on the white dais. His muscular form arrayed in blue and red contrasted sharply with the pure white that surrounded them. She had always seen him as devastatingly handsome, noble, and compassionate.

But now, with his arms crossed over his chest, and looking down at her like _that_. Like she was a child! A spoiled, defiant, stubborn girl…

"_Wait a minute…"_

She placed her hands on her hips and lifted her chin to him, outwardly defying him just as she had done to Jareth earlier.

"So," she began, her voice unwavering, she would not be intimidated so easily by anyone anymore. "Would you be so kind as to remind me of our last meeting, you know, the other day? I seem to remember asking you why you had left a few weeks ago and you didn't bother to answer me then."

Superman's face darkened into a scowl. A real scowl. He said nothing, only lowered his gaze and shifted his feet.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Sarah asked softly. "What are you hiding from me?"

Superman squared his shoulders and suddenly began to pace back and forth across the dais.

"From the moment you told me you were leaving… you couldn't even tell me then, and you were gone for so long. And then when you came back you still refused to tell me anything!"

There was no reply.

"And now, you bring me here and nearly order me to tell _you_ everything! This is very one-sided, isn't it? It is and you know it!"

Again, no reply. Sarah was getting angry. Her voice grew stronger.

"You left and nearly let the whole world suffer because you were not here to protect us. Isn't that why you're here in the first place? Didn't you just tell me that two minutes ago? Why couldn't you live up to your own standards then?"

Still no answer. Superman had his back to her, his fist were clenched. Sarah knew she should shut up before she got hurt, but she was feeling powerful now, and relieved to get this off her chest.

"I was the only one who knew that you left! The only one in the world, how do you think that made me feel while I watched everything I know go to hell? And I forgave you… for everything. Now _you _want to know everything, and when I refuse it's the end of the world for you!"

He was shaking.

"So I'll ask you again, _Superman_, why won't you tell me? Why did you leave?!"

Silence.

"Why did you leave?!"

No answer.

"Superman! Why did you leave?!"

"I did it for her!" Superman roared, whirling to face her at last. His face was white. His eyes were wild. His chest was heaving. He looked ready to tear the whole fortress down.

Sarah's legs nearly gave out on her in pure, utter shock. 'For her' meant another woman. She did not like where this was going… what she had started.

"F-For who?" she stammered. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest.

He turned away from her.

"What are you saying?" she tried again.

"I nearly lost everything," he said quietly. "Because I was willing to give it all up for her, and I paid for it."

Sarah was completely disoriented. She didn't feel any anger, she couldn't feel anything. Her body and mind was completely numb.

"I don't believe you," Sarah said, shaking her head. "You couldn't have done something like that..."

"I loved her," Superman continued, still facing away from her. "And I still do…"

"I…I…" Sarah couldn't speak. She took a step back, then another. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man she loved was in love with another woman…

She struggled for air as she stumbled backward. Her hands flew to her neck as if something were strangling her. Superman finally turned to her and fear washed over him when he saw the panic stricken look on Sarah's face.

"And…" her face was turning a deathly pale of white, "did you turn the world for her too?"

He didn't answer her directly, only glided to her side anxiously. But she took a step back from him, still gasping for air.

"Sarah!" he called to her.

She couldn't answer him; she couldn't even see him clearly anymore. How long had it been since she had slept, how long had it been since she had eaten anything? It had been a very long day indeed, and when Sarah's frail heart shattered yet again, it was simply too much for her to bear.

Her eyes rolled up into her head, and her body slumped into Superman's arms as her vision went black.

* * *

She was lying on her stomach, cool air on her bare arms. Sarah sighed, blinking her eyes open. She lay on the cold floor, and the silence that cocooned the fortress was almost unfathomable.

She lifted her head slowly, and winced in pain when she felt a sharp stab in her skull. Did she hit her head? She couldn't remember. Bracing her hands underneath her, she slowly lifted herself up and twisted her body into a sitting position. After rubbing her head jadedly, she looked up and realized she was on a very high outcrop of a forgotten corner of the fortress.

Peering over the side of the overhang, she realized that the fortress itself seemed different to her now; it was more alive; illuminating a brighter shade of white if it were possible. But the flow of energy she sensed earlier was nearly twice as strong as it had been before, and it only served to overwhelm her senses even further.

Her head swimming, she rose to her feet and cautiously placed herself against the back wall, bracing her hands against it to maintain whatever sense of balance she had left in her.

Her back against the wall, she could see the entire fortress laid out before her. It was beautiful, magnificent, unearthly…

But she took a sharp intake of air when she saw Superman standing on the dais below her. She wanted to call out to him. She demanded to know why he had put her up here, high above him. But what she really wanted to do more than anything was slap his self-righteous face. Even if he wouldn't even be able to feel it…

She was about to speak when she noticed the central area of the dais was no longer littered with black debris as it had been before. It was lined with rows of small, glowing crystals encased in small columns of frozen glass. There must have been dozens of them surrounding Superman's powerfully built form.

He reached out for a crystal, placed it inside a mechanism in the energy bank, and took a step back, waiting.

The light in the Fortress changed dramatically. The walls and jagged planes of the structure seemed to come alive with even more energy. The wall directly opposite from Superman vibrated with a special intensity. Suddenly the image of a woman materialized, but remained encased in a large column of crystal. The woman was beautiful. Dressed in a silvery white, her golden hair fell in numerous curls down to her waist. Burning with an otherworldly light, she looked at Superman as compassion swept across her serene and peaceful face.

She watched a troubled Superman stand on the platform near the tiers of crystal, looking up at the image of the woman that floated before him enclosed in the crystal.

"Kal-El," she began in an unearthly voice, "your father and I… we have tried to anticipate your every question." She paused, clearly dismayed. "This is the one we hoped you would not ask."

"_His mother,"_ Sarah thought._ "This is his mother… but she's supposed to be dead, isn't she?"_

She saw something move in the corner of her eye and turned to find another woman emerging in a sheer white nightgown. Sarah knew for certain that this woman was mortal, she did not have the glow or the poise that Superman's mother did. The woman was just below Sarah on another level of the fortress, startled to see the scene that lay before her. She took no notice of Sarah.

"_Who is she? I've seen her before… I know I have…"_

"But Mother," Superman pleaded, "I have to ask, because I have to her. She's everything I want in life."

Sarah nearly stumbled back, her breath catching in her throat, a sick knot beginning to twist in her stomach. Was it this woman standing just below her that he wanted? This woman in that nightgown, dressed as if she were waiting for him…

Neither the woman watching nor Sarah made any attempt to hide. But Sarah began to realize something else… this scene had happened before. Someone was showing this to her…

His mother gently but reproachfully continued. "You can no longer serve humanity if you invest your time and emotion in one of them at the expense of the rest. Surely this is not how you repay their gratitude, Kal-El. Could you really abandon the weak and the needy merely to fulfill some selfish dream?

Superman was clearly stung. "Selfish! But they get a chance at happiness. Can't I have that chance?"

"You have been given a higher form of happiness. The happiness you feel by serving others, by inspiring them to-"

Superman's voice was tortured, painful. "Yes, but it's not all I feel."

"Patience, Kal-El," his mother said reprovingly. "You begin to sound like an Earthling."

"Mother, you speak only of honor, of sacrifice, of responsibility-"

"Because that is your heritage. Those are the values we lived by on Krypton."

Superman straightened and gazed at his mother, his dead mother whom he could not hold or kiss on the cheek, or even come close to.

"But you had more than that," his voice now becoming more intense and deep, "and I know it. You and my father… you had each other. Can I never have what you had?" It was a last, quiet plea.

His mother was silent, deeply moved. Finally, slowly she spoke only half-convinced. "And she, the one you have chosen, she feels as much for you?"

"Yes."

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and turned away in utter disappointment.

His mother took a deep breath, making a painful decision. "Then if this is what you wish… to live your life with a mortal, then you can only live as a mortal. You must become one of them."

Sarah turned back at her words, and through her tear-filled eyes, she saw a rounded section of a polarized glass, which had seemed like an integral part of the Fortress now suddenly started to rise. It was, in fact, a circular chamber.

"This crystal chamber has harnessed the rays of the red sun of Krypton. Once exposed to these rays, all your great powers on Earth will disappear forever."

The crystal chamber came to a stop and slowly opened before him. Superman stared at it in wonder.

"But consider," his mother said, "once it is done, there is no return. "You will feel like an ordinary man," her voice was filled with a mother's anguish, "you can be hurt like an ordinary man…"

Superman stepped slowly, deliberately towards the chamber.

"Oh my son," his mother spoke in one last, final attempt. "Are you sure?"

He looked at his mother, the tension showing on his face. "Finally, simply, "Mother, I love her." His mind made up, he turned and stepped into the chamber.

But Sarah didn't see this. She shut her eyes again and sank to the floor, too weary to stand on her feet any longer.

* * *

The fog lifted from her head again as she blinked her eyes open for the second time. Sarah hadn't even realized she passed out again. Still on the same overhang, she rose slowly to her knees, brushing off stray snow from her dark jeans absently.

Now the fortress lacked the energy as it had before, and she knew for sure that she was dreaming before. But she was still on this overhang, something still was not right.

A deep, almost slithery voice called out triumphantly. Sarah had heard this before and she shuddered to hear it again.

"Now I shall have the Son of Jor-El as my slave! Forever. If not, the millions of earthlings you protect will pay for your defiance. Destroy this place!"

Sarah slowly rose to her feet and peered over the ledge. She nearly stumbled back and barely caught herself when she saw General Zod down below her. He stood with Ursa and Non flanking him. The woman she had seen earlier was here too, but was being held by Ursa, her hand clamped tightly over the woman's neck.

She knew she was dreaming again, someone definitely wanted to show her everything…

And now Sarah was sure she had seen this woman before. The red and white business suit gave it away. It was Lois Lane. She had run into her once at the Daily Planet while looking for Clark.

Was it her that Superman once loved and still did?

"_Why?!"_

She was not pretty, not at all charming, and obnoxious to top it all off. It just didn't make any sense…

"Hi guys…" A man in a dark, pinstriped suit climbed up to the dais where General Zod stood proudly.

"_Ok, now who is this?"_

General Zod looked his nose down at the man. "We have no more use for this one. Kill him."

The man looked shocked and terrified at the same time. "Me? Lex Luthor? General, you came to me with nothing, I gave you Superman!" He pointed his finger at the Man of Steel standing defiantly on another tier.

"Silence!" General Zod commanded, floating down to Lex Luthor's level. He motioned something to Non. Non floated down, grabbed Lex Luthor by the shoulder and hauled him toward Superman.

Luthor edged in closer to Superman, looking desperate and sweating profusely. Looking over Luthor's shoulder, Superman crossed his arms and leaned in closer, mumbling something only for Luthor's ears.

At that moment, Zod turned and looked at the crystal chamber behind Superman, examining cautiously from the outside. Superman looked at Luthor carefully after he stepped away.

Lex Luthor threw up his hand as Zod neared the chamber. "Don't go in there, General! It's a trap!"

"Luthor, you poisonous snake!" Superman roared.

General Zod looked over his shoulder, concerned.

It's a molecule chamber!" Luthor continued. "It turns people like you… into people like me."

Zod looked up at the chamber, realizing the mistake he almost made. "You have done well, Lex Luthor."

"General," Luthor pointed up at the dais, "the crystal there activates the mechanism."

"Lex Luthor!" Zod bellowed. "Activate the machine!"

Non grabbed Luthor by the neck of his suit and hauled him to the top of the dais. Sarah took a step back as Luthor grinned smugly and pulled out a crystal. "With your permission," Luthor nodded. He slipped the crystal into a memory back. The chamber was activated.

Superman, completely defeated, turned and walked into the chamber without saying a word. Sarah watched as he silently admitted defeat… he was giving up without a fight.

She took another step back, slowly inching up against the wall as the crystal chamber closed its doors around Superman. The lights in the fortress began to change. The entire interior of the fortress became a sick, blood red.

Sarah watched in wide-eyed horror as Superman collapsed against the chamber wall. The outside lights continued to play on the surface of the chamber. The entire fortress throbbed a violent pulse as the process came to a sick crescendo.

The villains and Luthor watched with glee as the lights continued to dance, while Lois hid her face in anguish.

Finally, the de-molecular process ended. The cold white returned to the fortress as the door to the crystal chamber rose open again. Slowly, painfully, Superman got to his feet, his face crestfallen, his shoulders stooped, resigned to his defeat.

Sarah looked down in horror. What had he done?

General Zod smiled cruelly and stepped forward, salivating in triumph. "And now - finally - kneel!"

Superman stepped out of the chamber and shut his eyes. The final humiliation was sinking in. The hushed silence was deafening. Having no choice, he knelt before Zod.

Zod extended his hand in contempt. "Take my hand and swear eternal loyalty to Zod."

Superman lifted his hand in disgrace. He took Zod's hand, and then slowly started to squeeze it.

Even from up on the overhang, Sarah could hear the sick sound of bones cracking.

Zod's eyes bulged with pain. Superman suddenly pulled back and jerked Zod up and over his shoulder. He hurled him helplessly through the air and through the entire length of the Fortress. Zod crashed against the far wall and dropped down into a narrow abyss far below the fortress.

Luthor horrified, suddenly realized what's happened. "He switched it! He did it to them! The lights were on out here, while he was safe in there…"

* * *

The Goblin King watched Sarah sleep, his eyes drinking in the image of her reflected in his crystal. Her dark, ebony hair was spread out across the satin pillows, her skin glowing against the silver sheets of the enormous bed. She was sleeping in his bed, in his fortress. His bed that nearly swallowed her whole. But she was so beautiful, so peaceful there that he nearly forgot his jealousy. Yes, that place certainly did something to Sarah.

Superman had been successful in protecting his fortress from any outside intrusions, namely him.

His mother and father complied to his request for extra protection, but with whatever energy they had left in them. Superman had nearly drained them when he asked to become a human, then realized his mistake, and was made whole again by the father. There was a good chance that he would never really see his father again.

It didn't matter one way or the other to Jareth. Soon the fortress would lose its protective power, and then he could make his move.

He was not powerful enough to enter the fortress himself for the time being. But his crystals, along with the few remaining Kryptonian crystals that were left in the fortress helped to enter Sarah's mind. He wanted to show her everything that happened here. No more unanswered questions that Superman wouldn't give.

And for now, at this moment, as he watched her through his crystal, she would sleep. No more dreams for now. When she woke she would know everything.

Yes, the fortress had done something to her, and without him intervening. She was becoming more aware, more open to her subconscious, more responsive to the secret that she kept locked within her.

After a few moments, Jareth finally lowered the crystal in his hand and sighed deeply. She really was beautiful; sleeping in Superman's bed… it truly pained him to watch any further.

* * *

**AN:** Originally I only wanted to do a few more chapters, but I think there's still way too much that needs to be told. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I really don't like Lois Lane. Thank you thank you so much to all readers and reviewers! And I hope everyone got Superman Returns on DVD. )

Shalom y Amor


	20. Returning Home

**AN: **Sorry this took me so long. It's coming alone slowly but surely. Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing! We're almost there... sorry if this seems like it's dragging out, but hey, I love the angst. Gotta keep it realistic to an extent. Plus, it's Superman and Jareth... how could you possibly resist those two? Especially if you were in Sarah's position... thanks for the thoughts too, keep them coming!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

Sarah woke with a start, sweat on her pale brow. Her eyes snapped opened to see that she was lying on a huge bed covered with silver satin sheets. She blinked sleepily and moved against the sheets, liking the feel against her skin. The bed itself was circular with curved black crystals hanging high over her head. She was still in the fortress of solitude, secluded in a deep alcove of ice and frozen glass.

Sarah raised herself unto her elbows and yawned deeply. That was the most restful sleep she had had in weeks.

Suddenly, she remembered her dream and where she was. This was _their _bed at one point.

Disgusted, she scrambled to the side of the bed. In her haste, her feet became tangled within a loose sheet, and losing her balance she toppled over the side of the bed and unto the white floor with a soft thud.

She flipped her hair up and with an audible huff, reached down to untangle herself. She barely noticed her freshly bandaged arm. The silken sheets were wrapped tightly around her ankles, almost as if they were trying to ensnare her and keep her trapped. She furiously slapped stray tears away as she tried to unravel herself but her vision was blinded and her breathing forced. Too upset to try any further, she gave up and slapped her hands on the floor with a small scream of frustration.

"Sarah?" an all-too familiar voice asked.

Without looking up, she rubbed at her swollen eyes and pulled away from his approaching footsteps.

Superman kneeled down beside her. With one knee still propped, he reached down and began to untangle her from the bed sheets. He flinched inwardly when she silently shifted away from him.

"Sarah," he tried again, "I'm so sorry."

Sarah looked away and took a deep, ragged breath. "So… what? When are your apologies actually going to mean something?"

Superman brushed away the last remaining knot and rested his hand on his knee, looking up at her slowly.

"Look," she continued, shaking her head. "You're here for a greater purpose than any other human being. You're a savior, a hero… when will you start doing the right thing for the people who really care about you?" Sarah turned her head and looked at him with pure, raw feeling. He had no idea how much he hurt her. He had reopened a wound that had not yet fully healed. She knew how deep he had hurt her and how much he had let her down for the second time. And she was completely numb from it.

Superman reached out and touched her shoulder. She stayed deathly still, her gaze focused on her feet. "Sarah," he said gently, "you don't have to tell me anything."

She blinked in response.

He sighed deeply and ducked his head. The affection and compassion he had for Sarah was sincere. But it was not the same he had for Lois. She would always be the great love of his life. But even if this was the same, he could never make it work. Ever…

If Sarah had looked up at his face she would have seen every conflicting emotion and thought that were beginning to come out after a long and troubled night. But he forced them down and far away from his countenance. He needed to be fair and honest with her for once, as much as it would kill him.

"Sarah, what happened yesterday with us, I don't know…"

Now Sarah shot her head up, her voice very intense yet audibly cracking as she spoke. "Please… please don't make any excuses for what happened yesterday," she looked straight into his damned blue eyes, "obviously you weren't yourself. It was a mistake and it should never have happened."

He nodded slowly in agreement. "Maybe it was," he drew closer to her, concern written all over him, "but, Sarah, please…"

"No." Sarah flinched away from him and brought her hands up defensively. "No, don't." She was trying so very hard not to cry anymore. But with a trembling lip she looked up at the high ceiling of the fortress and blinked her tears away. "Just answer this for me." The answer would kill her, she knew it would. "Did you turn the world back for her?"

Superman remained silent for a long time. An impenetrable cloud of silence hung over the entire fortress. Nothing was heard but the beating of her own heart and the soft fall of his cape when he told her he had.

* * *

There was no bright, glaring sun out this morning. The snow and sky were a dark blue sea melding together until the sharp line of the far mountain range broke them apart.

Sarah clung to Superman and hid her face away from the sharp sting of the arctic wind. His body was not as warm as it had been before. The look on his handsome face was just as cold and still as the landscape below them.

They had stayed too long at the Fortress of Solitude. He had wanted her to tell him everything about Jareth, the one who had struck him down so easily, but she refused. Instead, she found out everything that had happened when he disappeared and left the world to grovel at General Zod's feet. She even found out why Superman had turned the world back the first time. When she had had that very uncomfortable encounter with Jareth in her bedroom and even then she suspected that something was not quite right.

Superman had turned the world back for that same woman. He had failed her and she did indeed die during the massive earthquake California had suffered through. But by turning time backward he was able to save her in time. Thus, he went against the laws of nature and broke the forbidden law of interfering with human events. He had thought no one would ever know, especially if he turned back time. He was not counting on Sarah.

They flew together in silence. He was watching the southern horizon begin to blush with the first light of dawn in the East, holding the girl that had caused him so much trouble close to him. It was not at all her fault though. He didn't have to care for her or worry about her as much as he did.

As they flew over the first craggy mountain range of the far North, he breathed a heavy sigh. They did indeed stay too long at the Fortress. The entire time they were there he felt that same presence he had always felt with Sarah, the one that had struck him down so easily. It had tried and failed to enter his home. But looking down at Sarah, he knew that somehow it had. The energy and power his parents still had could not keep them safe any longer, and they left without any answers on his part. Sarah, on the other hand, knew everything now.

Almost everything…

* * *

Sarah felt a warm tug at her waist and creaked open her eyes wearily.

"Sarah," she heard him say. Superman was trying to wake her.

"Sarah, I can't take you home," he said without waiting for a reply from her.

She brushed stray hair from her face and looked down at the moving landscape far below them. She could barely make out the skyline of Metropolis ahead of them. She was back home. "Why?" she asked with a sigh.

"Someone will be waiting for you," he said matter-of-factly.

She knew he meant Jareth.

"Don't you have any friends you can go to?" he asked almost anxiously. "Do you know of anyone in the city, besides those at your Academy?"

She tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "I do know of someone."

"Then I'll take you there." Superman swept his free arm out and turned slightly, changing their course to the inner-city of Metropolis.

* * *

Sarah watched as the sky turned a hazy blue and slowly the entire city became lit with dawn's light. She absently reached her hand up to her hair and swept it back. Her black locks mingled in soft waves with the billow of Superman's cape.

Watching her do this, Superman felt a hollow pain in his chest. She had to know one way or the other. Even if she didn't understand, she still deserved an explanation.

"Sarah," he began, "I know you've heard this from me before, but I have to tell you again."

She turned her head slightly, acknowledging the fact that she was listening.

"I made a terrible mistake the first time. I abandoned the world I vowed to protect for the sake of my own ambitions. I redeemed myself… but at a price." His voice lowered and he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "My father died while giving me a chance for life, and by giving me my powers back… he drained the final energy that was left within him…"

Sarah watched him as he closed his eyes and inhaled the morning air deeply.

After a moment of tense silence, he opened his eyes again. They were as hard and cold as ice. "It is my purpose to serve…" his voice was almost unearthly. "It is my fate to serve alone."

* * *

Flying lower to the ground, Sarah clutched Superman's shoulder with her left hand and watched as the ground came closer and closer. There were few words spoken between them since leaving the North, the Fortress of Solitude. Did she really travel that far with him?

It all seemed so surreal to her. One moment, they were flying to his home far north and the next they were flying back to the city. The only thing they brought back with them was another heartbreak on her part, and bitter disappointment on both their minds.

"_Another woman, there was another woman…never allow himself to love again…"_

Those words kept repeating in her head over and over again ever since they left, and even when she slept fitfully in his arms on the flight back home.

But another thought lingered in the back of her mind. Would Jareth do the same for her?

Would he have done everything that Superman had done for this Lois woman, even turn time back to save her life? Did he love her as much as he said he did?

He had told her he wanted her as Queen, as his Queen. She would become a prize, an object placed on an illusory pedestal. The girl that refused him would finally submit to him in the most misleading way possible.

Could she expect anything less from a Goblin King?

However, aside from all of the disappointment of the past evening, the speculation of her thoughts, the heartbreak she experienced all over again… there was also an overwhelming sense of pity for Superman.

He had taken a chance for love, and in the end, he found it wasn't worth the price. He was doomed to be alone in the world. Even when people like Sarah still cared for him, he was the only one of his kind; so different from the rest of us he was almost like an outcast.

Sarah knew exactly how that felt.

Ultimately, through her heartache, she was slowly beginning to understand…

"How do you know where Clark Kent lives?" she asked quietly as they rounded a building.

"Clark has written a few articles here and there about me," he replied quickly, "I think you'll be fine at his place for a little while."

Sarah frowned and her eyebrows drew together. _"Which articles? I thought I read every one about him… I don't remember Clark ever writing one about him. Lois Lane on the other hand…" _

She shook her head quickly and turned her gaze back to the street below them. They reached Clark Kent's apartment building a few minutes later. It was a typical apartment building. Several stories high, glass doors that led into the lobby, a long display of the tenants' names next to a worn ivory button.

Superman landed on his feet first and lowered Sarah to hers. She took a step back, letting the blood flow to her legs again. Looking up at the apartment building she sighed. Would he even be home? There was certainly a good chance he could be working at the Daily Planet…

Sarah went up to the display to look for Clark's name. Superman stopped on the front steps as she went up towards the door. "Sarah," he said firmly.

She paused on the step above him and turned her head.

"If I wasn't Superman," he began, lowering his head slightly, "if I didn't have the strength, the powers, the suit, everything… if I was just a man, would you still…"

"Love you?"

The words flew out of Sarah's mouth without a thought. She nearly stumbled back and fought the urge to clamp her hands over her mouth. But she only stared at him, perplexed at both of his question and at the sudden admittance of her feelings for him.

Superman's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. It looked as if a small tug of a smile wanted to break free, but he turned his face away and his shoulders began to sag heavily.

"Would you?" he asked again.

Sarah blinked. Would she still feel the same for him if he were just an ordinary man? He would still be marvelously handsome, kind, and honest. But no powers, no strength… it was the first time she had ever considered it. She knew her answer right away, and it nearly brought tears to her eyes for being so shallow and callous.

"No."

Superman only blinked in response. He was perhaps expecting this response. An affirmative answer would have brought possible doubt and speculation on his part. But before he could do anything else, Sarah took a step down and looked down her nose at him.

"Now answer a question for me," she said, her old fire beginning to ember. They regarded each other silently before she told him more than asked, "Tell me you don't care for me. Tell me you didn't mean to kiss me yesterday. Tell me I'm just another girl in the city you used to visit regularly in her apartment."

Superman's face finally darkened into a scowl. His chest heaved as they glared at each other, both breathing hard and trying to stare the other down as she waited for any kind of response. At last, Superman lowered his gaze and took a step back.

"Answer me," Sarah demanded quietly.

"You know why I can't let personal relationships get in the way now. If I told you I did care for you it wouldn't change anything, Sarah."

Sarah tucked her hair behind her ears and wrapped her arms around herself. He was right.

Superman turned his head, listening to something only he could hear. His eyebrows drew together before he turned to her again. "I have to go," he declared looking into her eyes. Completely drawn to her green depths. He wanted to stay with her, he didn't have to go, he wished she would tell him to stay.

"Then go," she said, bringing her arms closer around her.

Disappointment filled his gaze, but he accepted it. There could be no other way. Without a word, he turned from her and soared back into the sky.

Sarah watched him leave with a heavy heart. She could have told him to stay. But what purpose would that serve? It was done. He could never love another; he would not allow himself to. There was too much at stake for loving him already. She knew he already had enemies here on Earth. Worthless, vile people who would destroy everything he stood for. And the easiest way to break him was to find and destroy the people he cared for most.

She realized then how much she was risking just by befriending him. Any psycho with a personal grudge against him would use her as a way to get to him.

In the end, it had to be better this way. Perhaps now she could try and forget about him and move on. But how does one move from Superman? Especially after the way they just parted…

She turned and rubbed her tired face with shaky face. She had told him something that he probably not expecting from someone like her. If he wasn't Superman, if he was just human, she couldn't love him the same way.

"_How horrible and wicked does he think I am now?" _she thought. _"I'm no better than the other silly girls who dream about him at night… he probably thought I was different than the rest. But now, it really doesn't matter anymore, does it?"_

Shaking her head, she took the few steps back up to the display plaque. She drew her finger along the list of names until she came to Clark Kent. She hesitated for a moment then pressed the button, not at all expecting an answer.

Someone cleared their throat on the other end. "Hello?"

"Clark?" she asked shakily.

"Yes?"

"It's Sarah."

"Sarah?" He sounded shocked to hear from her, especially when she was at his doorstep.

"Yea, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I come up for a little while?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Thank you, Clark."

She released the button and took a step back before opening the front door as the buzzer rang her in. She was relieved that he let her in without asking any questions. But she felt embarrassed and awful all over again for imposing on him. But Superman was right, she couldn't go home just yet. She knew Jareth would be showing up sooner or later and she wasn't at all ready to face him yet.

She smiled, relieved and happy to see her friend walking towards her across the front lobby. He had always been there for her…

* * *

"Um, well, the bathroom is in here," Clark briskly walked by the open bathroom, "and in here, is my, um, bedroom." He stopped in front of the doorway and waited for Sarah to stand next to him. "You can sleep in here if you want."

"Oh, no, Clark," Sarah said, "I didn't plan to be here overnight. That's too much."

"Now, that's just nonsense, Sarah," he said firmly. This was probably the first time Sarah had seen him point his finger down at her. "You can stay here as long as you like. Now I don't know what I'd think or, or do if something happened to you."

Sarah had briefly explained to him that someone was looking for her, stalking was really more like it the way she told it. Clark had immediately assumed it was some deranged, obsessed fan of hers, and he took the blame for it right away. He thought it was all his fault for writing the article about her in the first place when they had first met. Poor Clark thought that if he had never written it in the first place, she never would have been in this horrible situation. He took her in right away.

Sarah felt ashamed and embarrassed for putting Clark in this position, but she also felt tremendously appreciative and oddly protected in Clark's home.

"Clark," she said softly, "thank you so much for doing this. I really do appreciate it." She smiled up at him.

Clark smiled back and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Oh, it's really no problem." He lifted and dropped his arm several times in the direction of the bathroom. "The, uh, the shower in there is all yours."

She turned her head to hide a smile. Even at his age he was so bashful. But it was adorable to her. And just then she realized how much she really needed a shower. She turned back to him. "Thank you again, Clark." She walked to the bathroom, stopped in the doorway, and turned back to look at his tall silhouette. She couldn't read his face but only watched him breathe as she sighed, "I missed you."

* * *

When she told him she missed him before she stepped into the bathroom, she actually missed having a man with a pure, good heart with her. No tricks, no lies, no secrets. Just a nice, honest man in her presence again and taking her in like this… for a few moments she nearly forgot everything that had happened…

Clark's bathroom was immaculately clean; in fact, his whole apartment was the exact opposite of what a bachelor pad should be. Even the white towel she scrubbed her damp hair with was a unnatural shade of pure white. Staring absently at herself in the mirror, she marveled at how her lustrous and full her black hair had become. Her skin seemed to glow with an almost golden sheen. She stopped rubbing at her hair and leaned in to look closer. Her eyes had taken a deeper and almost glistening shade of green. Flecks of bronzed gold were now inlaid within the clear emerald green of her eyes. Yes, the Fortress of Solitude had indeed done something to her.

With a deep sigh, Sarah brought her thoughts back to Jareth. What would happen now? She would be lying to herself to say that she still didn't desire him. But what kind of man had he proved himself to be? Possessive, angry, cold, demanding, arrogant… She recalled all of his tricks and manipulations the first time she had been in the Labyrinth. But Jareth had proved time and again he would never have let her become injured or die, no matter how furiously possessive he became of her.

But would he intentionally hurt someone else? Someone who was trying just as hard to protect her from someone he didn't understand… no one could understand. And no matter how many tricks he played, how cold or cruel he became… there was always something there that wouldn't go away every time she saw him.

She wrapped a large towel around her body and went out to Clark's bedroom where he said there would be something to change into. She didn't count on him walking through the hallway when she emerged – still wet and half-naked.

Clark stopped short, mortified beyond belief. "Oh my gosh!" He wheeled back around, shielding his eyes.

"Clark!" Sarah clutched the towel to her. She was flustered at seeing him out here like this, but far less embarrassed than he was. "Clark, it's alright," she tried to reassure him. She held her free hand out and brushed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's okay. Just show me my clothes and I'll change right away!"

Clark turned back to Sarah but was still shielding his eyes. "Um, your… your clothes are in the bedroom. On the chair." He pushed past her nervously and pointed his finger back at his bedroom. "Just in there."

She hurried into the bedroom and took one last glance at Clark before she shut the door and pushed the lock in. She laughed quietly to herself at Clark's antics. So sweet, but still so shy…

Suddenly, she didn't feel alone anymore in Clark's bedroom anymore. She turned, clutching the towel against her breasts. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open.  
He was draped across an overstuffed chair, legs thrown casually over the arm. His long blond hair hung in glorious waves and spikes down his chest, and that eyebrow, that one eyebrow was arched in amusement.

"Don't mind me; I'm quite enjoying the scenery."

Sarah worked her mouth, but no sound escaped her lips.

He watched her carefully before he spoke again. "My, my, you have been a busy little girl," he drawled.

Her heart was beating somewhere in the vicinity of her throat, and it was hard to get words past it. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged indifferently. "I go where I like, Sarah."

She couldn't deny that wherever she went, he was sure to find her. Clark's apartment was no different, she wasn't safe from Jareth anywhere.

"_Clark," _she thought, _"I can't let him hurt him."_

She straightened and lifted her chin. "You can't be here. I won't allow it. After what you tried to do to me and then did to Superman…"

"He needed a lesson in humility," he replied casually, resting his gloved hands on his flat stomach. "And so rude of him to steal you away from me like that."

"After what you were about to do, I think it was only fair."

He tilted his head and lifted one eyebrow. "Perhaps you're right," he said silkily, snaking his legs from the chair and standing abruptly. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk slowly towards her. "What will it take, Sarah? How much more do you need from me?"

Sarah ducked her head nervously. Her back was up against the wall, she could try reaching for the doorknob, but Clark was just outside. She did not want him to run into Jareth.

Her hands began to tremble against her chest as he came closer to her. Just the sight of him, the smell of him, and the sound of his voice was enough to quicken her heart, and send a heat flowing through her veins. Against her will, her eyes lifted and she drank in the sight of him. His black leather jacket covered a white shirt open to the waist, and black breeches clung to his muscular thighs.

The towel she wore was larger than average, but she felt completely naked as his eyes roamed over hers. The look on his face was set in a predatory gaze, as if he were looking at her for the very first time and could simply not get enough of her.

Before his leather jacket could brush her skin, she attempted to past him. But he caught her arm in one swift move. "No more of that," he chided, pushing her back against the wall. He released her arm before she could open her mouth to say anything, but just as smoothly he moved closer and set a gloved hand on either side of her, trapping her in with his body. She gasped at feeling the warmth of his body. Feeling her face begin to flush, she turned away from him.

"Sarah, look at me," he commanded sharply.

Sarah didn't look at him, but looked to the side, trying to figure out how to escape him. He was too close, and she was only dressed in a towel…

"Sarah," he said again, louder this time around.

She looked up at him then, and was close enough to see the pupils of his eyes. She pressed her head against the wall when she realized one pupil was larger than the other, she had never noticed that before…

The Goblin King breathed in, his breath warming her ear and stirring her hair. She admitted to herself that she was thrilled and yet unnerved, but her body was screaming at her to move. It was at that moment that she wanted him to touch her. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweaty, she couldn't think of anything else but some kind of physical contact with him. Anything to sate this sudden heat she felt flare within her… What had the Fortress done to her?

When Jareth didn't say anything more, only kept his gaze to her body before him, Sarah gathered her wits and remembered who she was dealing with. She pushed out viciously with her hands, thrusting against his shoulders. He was taken completely by surprise, reeling back a step.

"Don't you get that close to me!" She spat at him, panting. She despised the way he'd made her feel. It had been like a sudden electric shock along the whole of her body. Like nothing she had ever felt before. It excited and scared her at the same time. Why hadn't he had an affect on her like this before?

"Sarah? Are you dressed?" Clark's voice came from behind the closed door and Jareth looked towards it annoyed. He summoned a crystal and turned it slightly, raising it to throw when the door opened.

"No!" Sarah hissed urgently, diving for Jareth. Her hands covered the crystal in his gloved ones. Jareth appeared startled and stopped to look at her, her face so close to his that he could see the inner color of gold in her dark green eyes...

She suddenly remembered the kiss they had had, a long time ago it seemed. General Zod was in control of the entire world, and she nearly forgot about it all when Jareth swept her into his arms and kissed her so passionately.

"Would you?" she asked quietly.

He didn't respond. Not even a tilt of the head.

"Would you have done the same for me?" she tried again, her face turning into a desperate plea for an answer, for any kind of response from him.

"Sarah? Can I come in?" Clark called out, but neither heard; so lost within each other. Jareth regarding her coolly yet filled with an intensity Sarah had never seen before. His penetrating gaze bore into her eyes. The only movement was his nostrils flaring from each deep breath he took. Sarah watched transfixed, as he watched her.

Before they knew it, their lips were almost touching and Jareth's breath whispered across her face...

"Sarah!" Clark's horrified voice brought them both out of their trance. Sarah started violently and fell backwards, afraid of what she had almost done.

Jareth snarled, and turned to throw the crystal at the far wall of the bedroom. It shattered in a shower of crystal.

"Sarah!"

The door suddenly burst open.

Sarah screamed before she lunged at Jareth's poised body…

* * *

**AAN:** Thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews! I promise we're almost there! Please be patient!!

Shalom y Amor


	21. Another Generous Offer

**AN:** Ok, so I've got a nice long chapter for everyone. Which means the next chapter will be probably be very short just to keep things in suspense. I know, I know, but you gotta love the cliffhangers. It would just be boring if there weren't any. Anywhere, as a side note I'm kinda glad the whole romance between Sarah and Superman has kinda gone sour now. Christopher Reeve looks WAY too much like my dad and writing the last few chapters was just kinda weird. Moving on. I know I only said a few more chapters but I think it's going to be just a couple more than that. Just a couple!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

Sarah threw her arms out, completely forgetting she was wearing nothing but a towel. Jareth's eyes widened and turned his body to her when she lunged for him. He opened his arms to catch her, but she only passed through air when he disappeared just before she landed into him.

She fell onto the hardwood floor just as Clark came bursting into the room.

"Sarah! Sarah, for goodness sake, didn't you hear me knocking? Sarah, oh my gosh! Are you alright, what happened?"

She felt Clark's hands on her shoulders as he lifted her up. Slapping her hands onto the floor, she realized she had been staring at the spot Jareth had been standing a moment before, and looked up to see Clark kneeling beside her, shock and worry written all over his face.

"Oh, I don't know…" Sarah mumbled, turning her face away and hiding it with her hair.

"Let's get you up," Clark grunted, helping Sarah to her feet.

"I… I think I'm just tired," she said softly. Trying to cover up what had just happened; she placed her hand on her forehead and swayed a little. "I think I'm feeling a bit faint."

Clark didn't look convinced. "Sarah, I was out there knocking and calling, and then you screamed!"

"I must have been trying to catch myself," she said nonchalantly.

"Then you need to lay down, and I have to be with you at all times, you have to-"

"Do you think we can get something to eat?" she interrupted, looking up at him with the most pitiful expression she could make.

Clark opened and closed his mouth, but finally he smiled stiffly. "Alright," he sighed and released her shoulders quickly, reverting back to his awkward, bashful self. "But please put some clothes on first!"

Sarah clasped her hands to her front and shrunk back. "Ok! Ok, I'm sorry!"

He pointed down to his bed as he turned away. "There are some clothes for you there, and I'll be back in five minutes. Five minutes," he held up five fingers before he took one last uneasy look back, shutting the door behind him.

Finally alone, Sarah took several deep breaths before she raked her fingers through her hair. Her heart wouldn't stop beating so violently, her hands were still shaking. Clark had almost come face to face with Jareth, and if she hadn't tried to stop Jareth… she shuddered to think what would have happened.

"_I always thought he had different colored eyes…" _she thought absently. _"Why didn't I ever see that before?"_

Looking down on Clark's bed, she realized the clothes that were laid out for her were not hers. They still had the price tags on them. Clark had gone out to buy new clothes for her. It was only jeans and a plain black t-shirt, but the gesture itself touched her. She smiled softly as she picked up the t-shirt and brought it to her cheek.

Sarah thought for a moment if whether Clark really wanted something more with her than to just be friends. Wasn't that always the case, though? Your guy friends would always want something more.

But Clark was so different than most other men. He seemed like such a pushover at times, but then at other times he was the one you could go to for a shoulder to cry on or for guidance, or if you were being stalked by a Goblin King. Regardless, he was always there and expected nothing more in return. Which meant he had a heart of gold.

She clutched the shirt to her and plopped down on the bed, completely exasperated. Clark couldn't be anything more than a friend. Even if she did feel that way for him, he couldn't stand a chance against Jareth's jealously, not even Superman could. And if he couldn't, who else would?

Sarah quickly began to dress herself, and as she did, she fought fiercely to keep a thought down. The thought that Jareth had sealed her fate…

* * *

Sarah felt another tug at her arm as they rounded another corner, but she let Clark guide her. Telling him otherwise would just result in another scolding. She was under Clark's watchful eye as they walked down the streets to a local diner.

The afternoon sun dried her still-damp hair and warmed her skin; summer was slowly slipping into the city.

They said little to each other as they walked down the blocks of pedestrians and vendors and tinted windows. Of which Sarah was very careful to avoid looking into, she didn't want to see anybody she knew looking back at her. But Clark was still very suspicious of Sarah and her behavior earlier in his apartment, and every now and again she would steal a glance at him and would catch him watching her warily from the corner of his eye.

Clark placed a hand on her back while he opened the diner door for her. After they settled themselves into a booth and ordered their lunch, Clark finally looked up from his coffee and cleared his throat.

"So," he tried, "is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all?"

Sarah ducked her head and shifted a bit in her seat. She tilted her head up and opened her mouth, looking up at the ceiling. But no sound came.

As good a man as Clark was, how trustworthy and kind he seemed to be, she couldn't possibly tell him. If she couldn't tell Superman, there would be no way she could tell Clark. He would think the absolute worst, he would think she was downright mad.

She closed her mouth and shook her head. Without looking at him, she answered, "no."

Clark sighed and took a sip of coffee, still not convinced. "But you're alright?"

"Yes," she replied, laughing softly. "Yes, I'm fine. Like I said, I was just feeling a little light-headed and I just took a bad fall." She shrugged and took a small sip of her soda. "It's really nothing, I'm just under a lot of stress what with this… stalker person and then-"

"Sarah!"

Both Clark and Sarah looked up to find Sarah's classmate, Richard Michol, rushing to their table.

"Richard!" Sarah exclaimed, secretly grateful for the distraction. "Richard, this is my friend Clark from the Daily Planet."

Richard extended a hand and smiled brightly. "Hi there, nice to meet you."

Clark actually stood up and pushed his glasses up before he took Richard's hand in a friendly handshake. "Hi..."

"Will you join us?" Sarah asked Richard after the introductions. Anything to get Clark off the subject at hand.

"Oh, no, I can't. I'm just in for a quick bit to eat." Richard adjusted his jacket before he brushed his unruly curls away from his face. "But, uh, Sarah, I think you should be going to the Academy. Professor Lambie has been asking for you."

"_Oh no,"_ she thought, _"I've been away for so long, they must think I've gone missing. And my last play is next week!"_

"Oh dear," Sarah bit her lip. "I'll go down right after I eat. Clark, you can sit down now."

"Oh, right," Clark had realized he was still standing and with a sheepish grin, he quickly sat back down.

"Well, I gotta run," Richard said as he began to walk away, "I'll see you soon, Sarah. And it was nice meeting you, Clark!"

Clark began to stand back up again. "Oh, it was nice meeting you too."

Sarah doubted that Richard had heard him; he was already out the door.

She rested her arms on the table and sighed, "I have to go to the Academy, Clark. My professor wants to see me."

"I'll go with you." Clark's quick response was not an offer, it was a demand. A demand Sarah didn't want to argue with at the moment.

* * *

Sarah placed a trembling hand on her stomach as she walked up the steps to the Academy. She had no idea why Professor Lambie was looking for her. She had been gone for only a couple of days, but by now everyone knew that she was accustomed to come and go. But she was always ready for a performance and she always blew the audience and her peers away every time.

Clark placed a firm hand on her shoulder as he opened the giant oak door for her. "Don't worry," he reassured, "I'm sure he just wants to know where you've been."

Sarah didn't answer, only smiled shakily as she entered the main lobby. She stopped suddenly and turned to Clark. "I won't be long; his office is just down the hall."

Clark shifted his feet before he wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be fine," he murmured. "I'll be right here."

Sarah grasped his arms and for a moment, she let herself relax in his embrace. She felt a sudden rush of calm sweep into her, and it wasn't the lunch that was making her drowsy. She sighed softly as she rested her head on his chest. With each deep breath he took, Sarah became more and more calm, and she nearly forgot she was in the Academy before they both jumped at the sudden slam of a door.

Sarah laughed nervously at herself before pushing herself away. Clark only smiled his crooked half-smile down at her.

"I'll be back," she said, resting her hand on his chest. And before he had a chance to say anything, she whipped her head around and walked into the side hallway to her Professor's office.

The main lobby was still in view when Sarah stopped in front of the office door, but Clark was nowhere to be seen. She merely shrugged it aside. She had other things to worry about now. She hoped she wasn't in too much trouble, but there was a good chance she may be in for a harsh tell off. Why else would her Professor be looking for her?

She slowly lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

An audible clearing of the throat and then a gruff 'come in' quickly followed suit.

Sarah turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Professor Lambie wheeled around in his worn leather chair and with raised eyebrows he exclaimed, "Sarah! So good to see you at last!"

Professor Lambie was a large man, but more heavily built with some extra weight put on than overweight. His gray was always nicely trimmed and his small spectacles always seemed to stay perfectly put on the edge of his nose. Framed prints of past actors that graced various stages hung on the wall space not taken up by the bookshelves overflowing with plays and papers. His office was certainly cluttered, but it always seemed as if he wanted it this way.

Professor Lambie rose steadily and extended a hand. "Please, sit down."

Sarah did as she was told and took the worn, padded seat directly across from him.

"So," he continued, sitting back down, "you've become very accustomed to come and go as you please. But I have to say these past couple days have been the longest…"

"I'm so sorry!" Sarah interrupted. "I want this last play to be perfect! I think I'm just putting a lot of extra stress on myself…"

Professor Lambie raised a hand and motioned for her to stop. "Sarah, it's alright. You're not here for a scolding. You're here because I'm making you an offer."

Sarah tilted her head slightly, confused. "What sort of offer?"

"This is indeed a very rare opportunity, Sarah. First, we offered you an extension at the Academy and now we're willing to give you more." Her professor leaned forward in his chair, the leather creaking under his weight. "But first you must give me your word that you will come to your classes everyday until the year is over."

She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. "Of course. You have my word."

She could tell from the remaining frown on his face that he was not completely convinced, but he was willing to believe her.

He sat back in chair and rested his hands on his stomach. "Very well. Sarah, you're one of our brightest students, and we've watched you blossom into a very fine stage actress. One of the best we've had in years." He paused briefly before he continued. "We've recently been told that several companies have been looking for new cast members. Unfortunately, nothing has come up here in Metropolis."

Sarah shifted in her chair uneasily. But Professor Lambie continued. "I've been kind enough to send references to three different companies."

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she realized what he was offering her. "Where are these companies?" she asked quietly.

He smiled to himself when he noticed her shift in attention. "There are three different locations – Chicago, San Francisco, and Gotham City. All three are very interested in having you as a member."

Sarah was completely beside herself. She had the opportunity to join a major company, a situated and legitimate acting company. She was completely speechless and Professor Lambie grinned at her reaction.

"Don't lose sight of what's important to you, Sarah. You've made it this far. Remember what I said before."

Sarah nodded, still in shock. "Of course... I swear I'll be here everyday until classes are over."

Professor Lambie nodded, finally satisfied. "Good. Think on it, Sarah. These are all highly respected companies. You could possibly be one of the youngest in each of these respectively."

"I understand." Sarah took a deep breath and rose from her seat. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Professor Lambie. I honestly don't know what to say, this means so much to me!"

Professor Lambie slowly rose from his seat again. "Do some research before you make your choice, Sarah." He shuffled around the corner of his desk before reaching behind her and opening the door for her. "This is indeed a very rare opportunity, Sarah. A chance to live and work in a new city. Perhaps it will be a better change for you."

Sarah slipped through the doorway, still letting Professor Lambie's words sink in. How truly lucky she was to be given another amazing opportunity like this. Her mother had never gotten anything like this when she was this young. Everything was happening so fast, her dreams of becoming an actress were rapidly coming true. She couldn't wait to tell her parents… she couldn't wait to tell Clark the good news.

Then she realized that no matter which company she chose, she would be very far from Metropolis. Perhaps thousands of miles away from her family and Clark… and Superman. She shook her head mentally. He wouldn't care if she stayed or left, and when it came to him, neither did she.

She knew however, that Jareth would most likely follow her…

She took a step back from Professor Lambie and twisted her fingers nervously, realizing something else far more dreadful. "Professor? May I ask you something that is a bit presumptuous?"

Professor Lambie blinked. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be the first."

"I'm sorry, but, is it really my talent? I mean to say there was nothing else that affected your decision to send out those references?"

He was not at all caught off guard. "Sarah, by no means is it your talent alone. Don't let your head get any bigger, but you are the bright, fresh face of the stage. You have a uniqueness and a beauty that people just can't resist. You," he pointed his finger down at her, "always keep the mystery. Even when you are offstage. That's what we as the audience and the people look for in an actress."

She smiled, embarrassed at such praise from her mentor. "Thank you, I'm sorry…" She sighed mentally with relief. For a moment, she thought a third party had been involved who had done a little persuading…

Professor Lambie lifted his hand. "Now, that's very typical of young actors. I've had worse questions asked." He opened the door a bit wider. "Thank you for seeing me, Sarah. But I have a lot of work to do before the week is out. I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh, right! Tomorrow bright and early!" Sarah smiled brightly and stepped out of his office, thanking her professor again before she rushed back to the main lobby.

She couldn't help but laugh aloud as she nearly ran back down the hallway. She simply couldn't believe her good fortune. This alone made her forget everything that had transpired between herself, Superman, and Jareth. She could feel her face glowing from her giddiness… Clark would be so surprised to hear the good news…

She suddenly stopped short at the empty lobby. Where was Clark? Her bright smile immediately faded.

"_He was just here… where could he have gone?"_

She peeked around corners and even opened the ornate, wooden door into the theater itself but no sign of Clark anywhere.

She closed the door and began to turn when she heard shuffling from the other end of the lobby coming from the hidden, opposite hallway, which led into the storage basement.

"Clark?" she called out warily.

No answer.

It was probably one of the stagehands putting away props or lights. But then a crash and Clark's voice sounded.

"Sarah? Sarah, is that you?"

"Clark?" she asked cautiously. She rushed down the narrow passage and down the steps into the basement. "Clark, what are you doing?"

She could hear a faint muffled sound before Clark called, "I… I was just curious and I falled down…"

Sarah stopped before she pushed the door open. _"Falled?"_

She knew she shouldn't be down here in the first place and she knew that no grown man could have possibly used the word 'falled'. But it was Clark's voice calling to her, and he definitely seemed like the sort of person that would get lost in dark places.

She cautiously pushed the door open and found herself in the dark. No light at all. Her head jerked around as she fought the urge to run. This was not right. Every instinct that she had was suddenly screaming at her to get out. She started violently when another crash sounded and something shuffled across the floor.

'Getoutgetoutgetout,' her mind began to chant.

Breathing heavily with fear, she rushed to the side wall and flipped the light switch.

Three small, hairy goblins scrambled up and crashed into each other, blinded by the sudden light.

"Oh, my god," she said as she realized that she walked right into a trap.

Two of the smaller goblins screeched and ran, disappearing into the wall. The third one turned to Sarah. "Sorry," Clark's voice spilled out. The goblin coughed and cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said in his normal, nasally voice. He turned and bounced out of sight.

Sarah didn't hesitate. She whipped around to run out the door. But it was too late. She nearly crashed into Jareth. He merely kept his arms crossed across his chest and smiled mockingly down at her.

"Going somewhere?" he drawled.

"You tricked me again!" she nearly screamed.

"Come, come Sarah." He uncrossed his arms and brushed past her. "I'm the Goblin King, that's my business."

She followed him with her eyes and bit her lip. But Jareth had guessed her impulsive movement. The door slammed in front of her before she had a chance to run.

Sarah placed her hands on her hips and whipped back around. "Well, aren't we tenacious?"

He said nothing, only turned his head briefly at her as he continued walking to the far wall, apparently looking for something.

She sighed and shook her head. "Why haven't you given up yet, Jareth?"

"For the same reason you haven't acquired any sort of intelligence," he raised a sardonic eyebrow, and stared intently at her.

She forced down the anger as she pursed her lips. "Where's Clark?"

"Clark?" He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Oh, him. I've no idea. He ran off as soon as you left him." He turned back around, his long, golden hair a great contrast to his midnight blue cape.

"He ran off? I don't believe that for a second…" She furrowed her eyebrows at his fixed gaze at the wall. "What… what are you doing?"

For a moment, he did not answer her. But when she felt a slight tremor and the wall began to tremble on its surface, he turned back to her and grinned wolfishly.

Sarah's arms dropped at her sides and she placed her back on the door. Her heart began to pound and her hands felt uncomfortably clammy. "Oh no… I am not going anywhere with you!"

Jareth sighed and gave her an impatient look. He reached out with his hand and then pulled it to his body. The door on which Sarah placed herself against suddenly gave way and pushed her forward, like a rubber band. She stifled a scream as she felt herself being pushed quite violently and then stumble onto her feet, right into the Goblin King's arms.

"That's better," he said, smiling in that arrogant manner he so favored. He grasped both of her hands and brought his mouth down to her temple. "I want to show you something."

"No…" she struggled in his grasp, but an invisible force pulled her toward the wall as Jareth held out one gloved hand and thrust it into the wall, pulling them both in. Before she could react further, a large black void opened before them and they fell with tremendous speed.

Sarah screamed, unwittingly grabbed Jareth and held tight. Jareth meanwhile looked perfectly at ease. Magnificent beams of light radiated from him and Sarah felt the suffocating presence of his formidable magic once again. She ducked her head and sought to control her vertigo but felt like she was going to faint from the sudden onrush.

And as soon as it happened, it stopped at once. Her face still hidden on Jareth's chest, she did not move until Jareth lowered his head and murmured, "We're here."

She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see any horned or hairy goblins running across a filthy floor, or a draped throne decorated with ram's horns, or the dingy walls sprawling with bones and bats. She kept her eyes tightly shut; she didn't want to see any of this.

"Sarah," Jareth's impatient voice trembled in his chest. He grasped her arms and turned her around in front of him. "Look."

Sarah cracked her eyes open before she felt the sweet breath of cool, fresh air on her face. Her mouth fell open at the spectacular sight that lay before her. Her heart absolutely refused to beat as she fell back against Jareth, completely overwhelmed. The striking and sublime valley of granite and waterfalls lay before her as she stood high atop a mountain cliff.

She had been here before, years ago when her senior class took their trip to California. They had come here and she immediately felt a deep, almost magical connection to this place. She never thought she could come back… not here, not from high above overlooking the magnificent rock formations and white waterfalls with the snowy mountain range far off in the distance. The walls of the valley itself were so sheer, and so compactly and harmoniously arranged that it looked like an immense hall or temple lit from high above.

"Where…" she was struggling to find the words. "How did you… why?"

"This place was easy to find," Jareth replied casually. "It speaks to you. Therefore, it speaks to me as well."

The line of ancient mountains set against the deep blue sky nearly brought tears to her eyes. The first time she was here was exhilarating, now it was far too overwhelming for her to take in at once. Every rock in its walls seemed to glow with life. Some in majestic repose; others seemed to welcome storms and sun alike. They stood among beautiful groves and meadows, bathed in water, flooding in light, while down through the middle of the valley flowed a crystal river. It was as if Mother Nature had gathered her most valuable treasures to her under the bright, golden sun.

"It… it speaks to you?" she stuttered through her clenched throat.

He laughed quietly and pulled her closer to him. "Of course. This place is older than time and holds more magic and secrets than you could possibly imagine."

Sarah was awestruck at the sight before her but she could not control the trembling that ran throughout her body. Her breathing became erratic as she felt waves of powerful energy sweep over her, and it was not coming from her captor.

Fortunately, Jareth noticed her eyes growing wider with something more than wonder. It was fear… fear of the crushing unknown. Frowning, he stepped back and brought her with him back into the black void.

Sarah only shut her eyes. Grateful, yet disappointed to be taken away from the mountaintop overlooking the ancient valley. But when they stopped again, she opened her eyes without hesitation and a smile immediately grew on her face.

She was home! The home she grew up in, the home where her family lived. She cried out in delight and rushed out of Jareth's grasp. She was in her old living room again, the sofa, television, bookcases exactly as they should be… but then she heard her stepmother bustling inside the kitchen.

Sarah immediately took a step back. If Karen had found her in here there would certainly be a lot questions that would need to be answered. She didn't even know why Jareth had brought her here in the first place. Why show her home and why did he take her high on the mountain overlooking the valley first?

She turned to him warily but he only cocked his head at her, somewhat amused at the puzzled look on her face.

Then the sound of plastic hitting each other and a little boy's playful voice rang through the air.

"Toby," Sarah whispered. She peeked inside the kitchen quietly and when she didn't see Karen, she bolted for the stairs. Jareth merely sauntered after her.

She ran up the stairs two at time, and slowed to a walk before she entered Toby's room. He sat on the floor in his room, playing with his toys and patiently waiting for his lunch.

Sarah watched him from the doorway. She did not want to disturb him; just watching her baby brother was enough for her. She sighed and rested her head against the doorframe. But that slight movement alone caught Toby's attention.

He jumped to his feet and squealed her name. She smiled happily, crouched down and held her arms open for him to jump into. She held him tight against her as she pressed her lips to his temple, taking in his scent, the small, childish warmth that radiated from his body. She had missed her little brother terribly…

"Toby," she murmured, "Toby, have you been staying out of trouble?"

He nodded. "Yes, Sarah. I've been very good. Can I get down now?"

She laughed awkwardly. "Yea, sorry." She let him down slowly, but let her hand linger on his blonde hair before he ran off to his toy chest.

She leant back against the doorframe and watched Toby dig through his mass of toys. A brush of leather on her skin startled her. She nearly forgot about Jareth.

"Can he see you?" she whispered, still keeping her eyes on Toby.

"No, he can only see you."

She shifted her feet and took a deep breath; she only hoped he could give an honest answer now. "Jareth, why are you doing this? Why did you bring me here?"

She stole a glance. He didn't blink, his face remained perfectly still. His armored chest was the only part of his body that was moving. Finally, he turned to her and tilted his head slightly. "I do not desire to see you unhappy, nor do I wish to see you angry. I doubt I could remain wholly intact if I had a raging young woman such as yourself within my realm."

Jareth's response took Sarah completely by surprise; she didn't know what to say. She was amazed and nearly speechless by his sincerity. "Are… are you saying that I can visit whenever I want… anywhere I want?"

"I am."

Sarah opened and closed her mouth, unable to find anymore words. It seemed as if long hours had passed where they stood, eyes locked on each other, the only sound was Toby still shuffling through his toys. Jareth's face remained blank, betraying no emotion; while Sarah's expressed shock and then slowly became an almost meditative calm.

After some time, Sarah lifted her hand to him. Her fingers encircled a golden strand of his hair and then she was still, her touch light inches away from his chest. Jareth's gaze dropped for a moment, he seemed amazed and taken aback by the simple gesture.

"Tell me the truth," she whispered.

"I promise you," he murmured, "everything I have shown you and told you. I can give you what you desire, Sarah."

Her hand dropped suddenly to her side. She realized then that he most likely never loved anyone before… he didn't know how to love.

Was he just as terrified and angered as much as she was by the paradox of it all? A Goblin King falling in love with a mortal girl. It certainly seemed like a romantic fairy tale… for her. He never had a choice, it simply was.

"You never answered my question," she nearly whispered.

"And which one is that?"

His warm breath lingered on her face. She savored it, but only for a moment, and mentally brushed it aside just as quickly. "Would you have done the same for me?"

She gazed at his face, hoping that his countenance might lead to an honest answer, and not one of indifference hidden behind alien eyes. He, in turn, watched her intently, and for a long while they regarded each other in silence, assessing, searching each other. He was excessively proud and arrogant; could he have possibly poured his heart out to her without looking like a fool? Sarah didn't think so.

Toby suddenly came running back to Sarah. "Look, Sarah! Did you see my new toy?"

Sarah tore her eyes away from Jareth and looked down at a plastic rendition of the Man of Steel in Toby's hand. His muscles were a bit more prominent and he looked angry; an emotion Sarah rarely saw. At least up until recently…

"Oh," she said, taking the doll from Toby. "Oh, look it is him. They even got the curl right." She held the toy in her hand almost lovingly and brushed a finger over the 'S' on his chest. She felt Jareth take several steps back from her, but she looked down at the plastic form of her friend, the friend she had fallen head over heels for in her hand. It was surreal; actually very amusing… but she did not smile, only stared into his face, into his painted blue eyes…

"Ok," Toby grabbed the doll from her hand. "I just wanted you to see it." He ran back to his toy chest, looking for something else to show Sarah.

She straightened and turned back to Jareth. He stood in the doorway, his arms by his side and his face turned back into the mask of cold indifference. But his eyes betrayed him, they glittered with jealousy.

"I have to go back," she murmured quietly. "Please take me back."

"Very well." He slowly stepped back to her side and pressed his body to hers. "You did say 'please'." He smiled deliciously down at her, but his eyes were still blazing.

She turned away again. "Never be able to figure you out," she mumbled. She quickly came to Toby's side and pulled him to her.

A muffled 'hey' was all she heard before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't tell mommy and daddy I've been here, okay? This will be our little secret." Toby readily agreed. A secret from mommy and daddy was worth keeping. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked down at his flushed face. "Toby," she quickly stole a glance at Jareth. He watched the both of them, waiting patiently for Sarah. "Toby," she started again, "do you still see Titch and Boon?"

"All the time," he responded casually. "Do you want to meet them?"

"No, no that's okay." She ruffled his hair and hugged him again. "I'll come visit again soon, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Toby." She kissed his head and pulled herself away, taking one last look back before leaving Toby's room. He immediately went back to his toys as if nothing had happened. Sarah sighed and turned back to Jareth. "Let's go."

He grasped her arm and pulled her to him, holding out his other hand in the air in front of them. Remembering what happened the first time, Sarah shrunk back into his chest. The black void opened once again and they fell into it with sickening speed. She gasped and covered her head as the violent onrush of wind ripped at her clothes and skin.

She stumbled a bit when the wind suddenly stopped and her feet found solid ground once more. She took a step back, still holding Jareth's arm. "That's really not the best way to travel…"

"What would you prefer?" he asked mockingly. "Flying?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up." She stopped short at her surroundings. He brought them back to Metropolis, but not to the Academy itself. He brought them to the warehouse where the crew stored all of the heavy equipment and massive props.

"Jareth… why are we here?" she asked shakily.

"Oh," he raised one eyebrow as if he remembered something. "I nearly forgot. I'm expecting someone."

Her brows furrowed as she took another uneasy step back. She didn't like where this was going now.

"Don't go anywhere," he warned, but a smile crept unto his exotic face as he waved his hand elegantly and a crystal ball appeared in his palm.

He held it up to her but she kept her hands to her stomach. Her insides were beginning to turn.

"You wouldn't want to miss this."

* * *

**AAN: **Thank you thank you so much to everyone reviewing. I don't think I would have made it this far without your support and your faith. And for first-time readers, thanks for sticking with the story even though it seems like an odd crossover. But it seems to be working, right?

Shalom y Amor


	22. Pride Before The Fall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

She could feel it in the air and sense it in her blood; something was going to happen – something bad.

The Jareth that took her to the top of the world and to her baby brother's room promising everything he showed her no longer stood before her. He had a wild and eager look in his eyes as he passed the crystal ball from one hand to the other, waiting patiently for their 'guest'.

The silence that engulfed them broke when his boots began to click clack across the floor. The only light shone dimly from high above the rafters. The crystal glittered with its faint glow, moving with Jareth as he paced slowly back and forth.

"Who are we waiting for, Jareth?" Sarah's wary voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

Jareth stopped pacing and grinned like a cat, lazily making his way to her side. "I have shown you the power I have to please you in every which way. Your life can finally be fulfilled with your dreams and deep desires. Now," he held the crystal up to her face, "I will show you how powerful I truly am when it comes to dealing with the competition." He suddenly stopped smiling as his eyes grew darker. "I will not lose to this one, Sarah. There are no rules to abide by."

Sarah's eyes grew wide when she realized who they were waiting for. "Oh my god," she reached out and clutched his arms. "No! This is not a game!"

His smile reappeared, seemingly amused by her outburst. "He's coming now as we speak. He's coming for you."

Jareth's words sent shivers down her spine. She knew that if Jareth had the chance he would kill Superman with one swift stroke. She tightened her grip and looked up at him pleadingly. "Please, please don't do this!"

His tilted his head, assessing her. "And what would you have me do instead? Let him go so easily after what he did to you?"

Sarah dropped her arms. "You know?"

"Of course, Sarah. I know everything." His eyes began to burn. "And I know he still cares for you deeply."

Sarah was a bit taken aback, but she still kept her ground. "What ever happened between us is over, and it was only between us!"

"It doesn't matter," he said icily. "I am the Goblin King and you are mine, just as I am yours." Then he stood back, a self-assured expression covering his face.

Sarah paled. "You can't do this… you're insane…"

He laughed softly and reached out to touch her dark hair but she thrust his gloved hand away in disgust.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you? You're going to kill him right in front of me! Very touching way of winning me over, you sick bastard!" She raged at him, feeling the hate come rushing back as Jareth's face became cold.

"You would do well never to call me that again," he spoke menacingly, "and don't presume to know my mind!"

"Why else would he be coming here? You don't have to do this; you don't have to prove anything to me! Please let him…" Sarah suddenly stopped when she felt a deep rumbling beneath her feet and around her entire body. She not only physically felt the tremor, but she could also _feel_ him coming closer. She whipped around and started violently when the far wall exploded and Superman bore through, smashing the concrete of the wall to pieces.

He looked down the length of the warehouse and placed his hands on his hips. "Let her go. Your fight is with me."

"Superman," Jareth said with great delight, brushing past Sarah. "At last we meet face to face." He tilted his head back to Sarah. "You see? And not a moment too soon."

Superman began to walk forward but Jareth shook a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Stay where you are."

Superman ignored his warning. Sarah saw what he was about to do and started forward. "Superman! No! Don't…"

Jareth grabbed Sarah's arm and jerked her backward.

Superman stopped and looked at Sarah, hesitating but clearly wanting to break Jareth's pale neck.

Sarah winced under Jareth's grip, but was surprised at how light his touch was. And as she stared at Superman's poised body, the brightness of his suit against the grime and grittiness of the warehouse, she slowly began to realize something…

"Well, my dear," Jareth taunted, "what shall we try on your love first?"

"He was never my love," Sarah said, almost in a monotone and Jareth's head jerked her way, startled.

Superman also furrowed his eyebrows and shifted his feet, confused and noticeably hurt.

"I mean, I did love him," Sarah continued, still staring at Superman, "but I fell in love with the idea of him. The tall, dark, and handsome man who still had morals and values; and used his strength for good and powers for the sake of humanity. I thought people like that didn't exist anymore, but he proved me wrong. That's all I wanted." She turned her face back to Jareth's and murmured, "that's all I ever wanted."

Jareth said nothing and her eyes met his involuntarily, his own with a strange expression in his depths.

"Leave Sarah alone!" Superman roared.

Sarah jerked her head away from Jareth's, completely stunned at the violence in Superman's voice. Jareth almost snarled and the temperature in the warehouse dropped by several degrees, suddenly filling with a strange energy.

The walls and ceiling of the warehouse suddenly came alive with flames. Sarah screamed and covered her face with her free arm. Jareth pulled her back from the blinding inferno and effectively caged Superman within the firestorm with one violent throw of a crystal ball.

Sarah's mouth gaped open and her eyes grew wide when the entire building became a blinding inferno. She was however, not at all surprised to feel no scorching or suffocating heat; Jareth had placed a protective between themselves and Superman. She fought to cover her face within Jareth's chest yet she could not look away as Superman proceeded almost serenely through the sea of flames. But she could tell that he was struggling to breathe right and there was an apparent line of sweat on his brow. The fire was no ordinary one; it was laced with the Goblin King's magic.

Superman stared at Jareth intently and began to take a deep breath. Sarah knew what was coming and she finally turned her head away, covering her face.

A long, icy cold breath swept over both Sarah and Jareth. She felt the sharp sting of ice on her skin but no heat or flames. She looked up then to find the wave of fire had split and had surrounded her and Jareth on all sides.

Jareth only grinned casually as his golden white hair flew away from his face and the flames attempted to lick at his body. But he would have none of it. He waved his hand and the blaze suddenly died. No sign of a fire from anywhere within the building.

Sarah stared at Superman. He was sweating and not at all burned, but he looked ready to kill.

"Tell me something," Jareth began as if nothing had happened, "you have all these remarkable powers. A god among ordinary men. With one word you could bring the world here to its knees, make the people cower before you, a supreme ruler without limits. Yet you choose this." He suddenly became very condescending. "You choose a life of service and humility among mortals… why?"

Superman said nothing, only kept his intent gaze fixed on Jareth.

Jareth was not intimidated by him in the least. "What set you on this path? Who gave you such naïve morals? Why are you, how do you call it, my dear?" He turned to Sarah and cocked his head mockingly. Sarah remained silent as well and glowered at him. "Oh yes!" Jareth exclaimed. "An overgrown boy scout?"

Superman didn't even flinch at the insult; instead he began to walk towards them. Sarah had never seen him look so angry before. It nearly frightened her as much as seeing Jareth that furious.

Jareth smiled and stepped back, bringing Sarah with him. Superman continued toward them menacingly when he noticed Sarah beginning to struggle, then disappeared from view into the middle of an incredibly thick snowstorm.

Jareth pulled Sarah back further and watched, his eyes dancing with excitement as the snow fell just within inches around them. The thick curtain of white swirled around them in a circle, cutting them from the rest of the warehouse and from Superman. Not a single flurry fell on their bodies. The snow gathered together and rose into a single tall column where Superman stood. A large boulder of ice instantly formed just as the sudden, violent blizzard stopped.

Both Sarah and Jareth waited anxiously, the silence surrounding them was now much more deafening than the actual storm had been. Sarah began to breathe harder when the boulder of ice that trapped Superman didn't move. Jareth still held her arm and laughed softly to himself when no sign of Superman had appeared. He was enjoying this game far too much…

Suddenly a thin crack appeared, running down the center of the ice boulder. Sarah shut her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the inevitable.

Superman threw his arms out as the ice and snow exploded and came tumbling down around him. He stepped out, crossed his arms over his chest, and finally stood where he was. Sarah opened her eyes hesitantly and could immediately see that he was exhausted and equally livid with Jareth's game.

"Anything else?" Superman tried to keep his voice firm, but it wavered audibly.

"As a matter of fact," Jareth replied coldly, "I do."

Superman squared his shoulders and stared Jareth down, challenging him. "Anything you can throw at me, I can take."

Sarah held her breath. The Goblin King would never walk away now.

Jareth lifted his free hand, twisted his wrist, and let another crystal sphere rest on the tip of his fingers. Sarah watched in dread as a slight mist of red tinged with black appeared inside of the crystal, writhing and waiting for a command.

"We will see," Jareth answered softly, deadly. "Is there anything you would like to tell us, Superman? Perhaps something you would like to tell Sarah? You have kept so many secrets from her. Maybe there is one more that you would like to share."

Sarah did not see Superman blink and take a step back nervously. Instead she glanced up at Jareth's face, which had darkened considerably despite the smug pull on his thin lips.

It was then that Sarah realized that Jareth would stop at nothing to humiliate Superman right in front of her, and more importantly in front of him. He had already been through such shame in front of General Zod but never in front of Jareth. The Goblin King wanted his chance to show Sarah he was not such a powerful superhuman after all, and he was relishing every moment of it.

But he was also unwittingly showing his cruel side to Sarah as well. She would not allow this to happen, not to Superman. Despite the fact that she had just realized she never truly loved him, and only loved the ideal he embodied, she would not subject him to this humiliation right in front of her.

"No!" She screamed, twisting her body around to face him. She clutched his wrist in her free hand. Jareth's face softened slightly when she pulled him to her. Sarah held his eyes with hers with a desperate ferocity. She kept her gaze on Jareth anxiously and braced herself.

Sarah screamed out, "Just go… just walk away, Superman…"

Jareth tensed suddenly, his eyes now glowing with anger for trying to distract him. "Silence!" he raged, roughly pulling Sarah back aside.

But this was all the time Superman needed to gain the upper hand. Neither Jareth nor Sarah saw him coming at near lightning speed, his fists aiming right for Jareth's neck. But Jareth still held the crystal ball in his gloved hand, and with one flick of his wrist a massive wave of power swept through the entire warehouse. It pulsed and trembled in violent shockwaves, hurling Superman back to the far wall, and because Jareth released his power in a near split-second, he lost his grip on Sarah. She flew back screaming as she felt herself being lifted off her feet from the sudden explosion of energy. The wind was violently knocked out of her as she slammed against a metal crate. She lay there motionless, completely stunned.

But Superman had gotten the most of Jareth's power and he slammed into the wall, smashing the concrete on all sides of him. The entire foundation surrounding Superman suddenly fell in around him, smothering and trapping him. Raisers, platforms, concrete, steel equipment, everything toppled directly on top of him.

After the last piece of rubble fell, Jareth turned and his eyes widened in shock as he gazed down at Sarah. He truly had not meant to bring physical harm to her.

Sarah pressed her back up against the crate, watching him with stark terror in her eyes. That powerful surge of energy came from him… it might have killed her, may have already killed Superman. As her eyes met his once again, she knew that they both knew it.

Jareth's face had always been perfectly suited for arrogance, even cruelty, but now there wasn't a trace. The smirk he had been wearing disappeared from his lips, and the sardonic arch of the eyebrow was replaced with real concern. He breathed heavily and he slowly lowered his arms to his sides, his shoulders drooping slightly with them.

From where she lay, Sarah watched as he fought with his emotions. Of pride and power over what he had just done, and remorse and anguish over what he had just done to her.

He reached out to her. "Sarah…"

All was still for a moment. Sarah did not even move at Jareth's advance. Her breathing was ragged and forced; she was still in a state of shock.

Jareth opened his mouth again, but the only sound that came was the ear-piercing screech and grind of metal and rubble. Jareth immediately straightened and turned back to the rising pile of debris that once trapped Superman. He did nothing, only watched as a rough pair of hands gripped the edges of loose metal and concrete and slowly with superhuman strength, pushed it up and off of his body.

Superman emerged with white hot fury in his eyes.

Jareth was done playing his game. He had no intention of hurting Sarah; it had gone too far.

Sarah watched Superman rise from the debris wide-eyed as Jareth stood motionless, silently calling a truce. But quicker than her human eye could perceive, Superman lifted an enormous metal tank above his head and hurled it straight at the Goblin King.

Superman then flew after it at a tremendous speed, sending rays of red-hot heat vision shooting from his eyes, aimed at the flammable tank.

Jareth barely had enough time to register what was happening. The tank began to glow red before it exploded full force right in front of him. The fire devoured him within a split-second.

Sarah screamed again and cowered back as the flames erupted in a searing inferno before her. She tried to scramble to her feet, but felt herself being scooped and yanked backward by a pair of powerful arms. Before she could even comprehend that she was above the ground, she looked up to see the ceiling getting closer and closer to her at sickening speed.

"Cover your head!" Superman bellowed.

She did as she was told before they burst through the ceiling of the warehouse.

Cool, fresh air filled their lungs at last. Sarah tossed a glance over Superman's shoulder at the fire encased in the warehouse now far below them.

Sarah turned to Superman. His eyes were heavy and grimy sweat still visibly lingered on his features. She noticed fearfully that his grip on her was not as firm as it had always been before, especially if they were flying this high and this fast.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to hide her alarm.

He swallowed and struggled with his voice before he answered, "I don't know. I'm just glad I got you out of there in one piece."

"It doesn't matter," she murmured softly. "He'll always find me..." Her gaze turned to the darkening horizon. She remembered what she had said earlier, and she meant it. It did not mean she didn't care for him any less. It simply meant that she really didn't truly love him as was. She admired and respected who he was and what he still stood for. She supposed it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous.

Unfortunately, so was Jareth. And how many times had she asked herself the same question, 'Why couldn't Jareth be more like him?'

"You shouldn't have come," she suddenly reprimanded. "You should have walked away when you had the chance."

Superman curved his flight toward the sea before he turned to her, clearly upset at her words. "Who do you think I am, Sarah Williams? I was not about to walk away. I'll never leave you…"

As they soared over the bay, a tremendous thunderclap suddenly tore through the silence of the early evening. Then everything became eerily quiet. Sarah glanced up to see that the sky was darkening; dark clouds began to roll in.

A sudden ghostly mist crept over the surface of the ocean like a wispy blanket. The world grew darker as ominous thunderclouds gathered at full speed above their heads.

Superman stopped and hovered, pulling Sarah closer to him. He had seen something like this before, but this wasn't a warning from his elders or an equally dangerous chastising from his father, this was something much more treacherous. This meant his life or his death.

Several bolts of lightning fell around them, unnervingly close. A thick curtain of rain suddenly poured on them, drenching them within seconds.

"It's him," Sarah whispered, water pouring down her face and hair.

Superman didn't want to linger any longer. He shot his free hand out and began to fly straight.

But something invisible viciously wrenched Sarah clean out of his grasp. Screaming, Sarah plummeted feet first to the sea far below.

"Sarah!" he roared. He shot down towards her as fast as he possibly could. But the silver mist began to blind him, the rain felt like violent stabs against his body, and whatever was pulling Sarah down was much faster than he was.

"Sarah!"

She screamed, flailing her arms towards him. Her legs were trapped within an invisible vice, dragging her down.

He reached out for her, his fingers almost touching hers. He could almost see her face before him, the dark mass of hair streaked around her.

"Sarah!"

She screamed one last time before she dipped into the surface of the sea, and became submerged within its dark depths.

* * *

**AN:** Ah, so there's that quick little twist I put in, actually that was part of the whole story since the beginning. Bring on the harsh critiques if you like, but the next chapter is going to be quite the eye-opener for Sarah, so to speak. And this little realization was just the beginning. I wonder if she might realize something else? Hmm... ah, the twisted little games and delusions we go through when we 'fall in love'. Thank you so much to all reviewers!!! And to everyone who is still finding this story and giving it a chance as a crossover. I smile and laugh and my day is that much shinier when I read a review. Shiny?! Alright, I've been watching way to many episodes of Firefly... what can I say? Mal is a frickin' babe.

Shalom y Amor


	23. Breathe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

Sarah watched the surface of the sea become darker as she flailed her arms about the freezing water. The current was far too strong for her and whatever was dragging her downward was even stronger. She began to panic as she realized that very soon she would no longer have the strength to resist. She would run of her breath before her arms and legs became limp. The sea no longer felt like water, it felt like thick honey trapping her in. 

She resembled a dark-haired naiads reaching for the surface, and then was caught in disbelief when the dark water began to circle her in swirling waves. The water rippled around her, suddenly warm against her skin. The darkness of the water seemed to flow down her throat, choking her. Any sense of 'up' or 'down' had vanished as she floated, now strangely unconcerned with this development. Her limbs were now separate from her body, her eyes closed… breath suddenly a minor concern.

Floating in limbo, she relaxed, slipping into the liquid darkness.

* * *

She cracked her eyes open slowly, wearily. Still floating in limbo, she was immersed in shifting prisms and shades of white that took on a surreal effect, replacing the darkness that had held her a few moments ago. Crystal and ice shone in eternal splendor, surrounding her, cradling her. The Fortress of Solitude shimmered and glowed in throbbing beats of white, and she could feel the warmth of its wisdom and power flowing into her body. 

Pulling her throughout its expanse of jagged crystal ice, it felt strangely warm and alive around her. She felt at peace here, and comforted. Even when the walls of ice began to close in around her, she felt no panic when a distant memory of another time pulsed in her mind. And as she welcomed the memory, the warmth and safety faded from sight and into blackness once more.

Yet the feeling of it still lingered…

* * *

She jerked violently, suddenly awake and gasping for air at the shock of the sudden brightness and the glare of day. The first sensation to reach her numb brain was that of bitter, biting cold. Underneath her cheek the surface was hard and uneven. She breathed in shakily as icy air reached her abused lungs, and she slowly opened her eyes. 

The rocky surface she lay on appeared to be old and worn; but certainly not something that was made by man. Coughing, she threw her hair out of the way, and rose to a sitting position.

Dazedly, curiously, she rose to her feet and studied her surroundings more closely as her eyes adjusted to the light.

She began to whip around frantically. She was walled inside of a courtyard with only one opening behind her, the bright blue sky above her, and down below she could see the long expanse of the landscape.

Her heart absolutely refused to beat.

She was back in the Labyrinth.

Sarah's lips parted, and she was unable to feel anything, except for a certain elusive emotion that tugged at her heart. She bent down and touched the ground warily, verifying its solid existence. It was very real and she was very much trapped inside its illusory walls.

She rose to her full height again, slowly. It was exactly the same as she remembered it. Every twist and turn; interwoven together so derisively and yet so perfectly.

She placed her hands on her stomach and tore her eyes away from the sight spread out before her. She gasped softly when she turned and stood before a tall mirror of silver glass and ancient wood. Warily, she stepped closer to the looking-glass, and drew a sharp breath when she saw her own reflection.

Her long, thick, curling hair, the color of midnight, was intertwined with pearls and diamonds. The lustrous mane framed a face of exquisite beauty, of luminous porcelain. Sarah brought her fingers to her cheek, taken aback at the smooth clarity and radiant glow of her own features. But she took a closer look at herself and gasped aloud at the gown she wore. White silk and antique lace adorned her body, the hue and luster was of the finest and flawless pearls. It clung tightly to her lithe, slender body before gradually flaring out below the hips and draped like a snowy waterfall behind her. White lace cuffs, as delicate as spider webs, half-covered her slender white hands.

"Oh my god," she whispered. This was a wedding gown, and she had seen it before…

She wrung her hands nervously and stepped back from the mirror. _"He did it. He did it this time. He brought me back…"_

Her chest rose and fell in deep breaths, desperately fighting the urge to panic. But as she stepped back, she stole one glance at the mirror's edge and stopped when a small knob suddenly fell out of place. She tilted her head curiously and inspected the frame closer. There were really no highly wrought decorations framing the clear silver of glass, but on each corner lay a knot or intricately carved design. The small embellishment that came loose was an intricate carving of a crescent moon.

Sarah thoughtfully concluded that everything here happens of their own accord, and not everything is as it seems. The mirror was with her here for a reason.

She bit her lip, reached up, and placed the moon back into place.

The surface of the glass rippled as a bright light issued from its silvery depths. Squinting, she turned her gaze away and when the light faded and the ripples settled, she no longer saw herself as the beautiful young woman she once was. Instead, her reflection settled to a gaunt and rather disturbing image of herself.

She gaped at the former image of herself, it was months ago that she had looked like that, but it was clear that she was not exactly healthy at the time. She was actually sickened by the sight of herself – nothing but near skin and bones. Her skin pale and sickly, her eyes rimmed black and blue, her cheekbones overly prominent.

She had to turn away from the mirror. What had brought her to do that to herself?

The mirror suddenly flashed its brilliant light, as if in response to her reaction, and finally settled on the image of Jareth. She saw the tall, slender black-clad figure of him facing her in all of his imperious grace and power. His mane of golden hair framed his stunningly handsome, high cheeked-boned face. Eyebrows slanted over arresting, startling eyes...and there was a slight smile on his thin, sensual lips – and that hint of cruelty Sarah knew so well.

She felt her face flush. She could swear he was staring right into her very soul. She hesitated before murmuring, "Jareth?"

The image did not respond to her. She somehow knew that Jareth was not showing her these images, but rather the mirror itself.

"Why are you showing me this?" she then asked softly.

She stared into the mirror. Jareth disappeared, replaced by an image that brought blood racing to her cheeks, her stomach twisting with humiliation and desire.

She saw herself dressed in sheer white in Jareth's arms, and completely lost within his kiss of fierce passion. His gloved hands ran all over her body and into her black hair. She stepped back when she saw herself pull away from his kiss and rest her head on his heaving chest, and she flipped the moon on the mirror out of place when her image stole a glance at her.

It was not only seeing herself with Jareth and returning his kiss, but the look of pure joy and pleasure that overtook her image scared her the most.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, but the images just came flying back to her mind. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes again and when she did, another knob fell out of place just on the other side of the crescent moon she just put back in place. This one was a simple carving of the sun.

Sarah sighed and reached out. Wrapping her hand around the sun, she hesitated, gazing blankly at her own beautiful reflection. Finally, with a flick of her wrist, she set the sun back into place.

She suddenly started back when she came face to face with a man staring back at her from within the mirror's depths. She took a closer look and realized that he was not just a man, he was a knight. Clad in shimmering armor from neck to feet, his dark brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with streaks of pale gray on his temple. His face was worn, reminding her of old leather, but at one time, it had been quite handsome. On his chest rested a medieval crest of a gold lion, its mane blazing a raging fire.

His metal glinting in the sunlight, Sarah studied him, wide-eyed and she made a small sound in the back of her throat before asking, "Who are you?"

He inclined his head to her, but did not answer. Almost instantly, the image of the knight became illuminated and disappeared, the silhouette remaining for a moment, and just as quickly, Superman filled his place.

He stood, facing her imposingly and placed his hands on hips. But his penetrating stare was fixed someplace else entirely. He did not see her.

Sarah turned her head, making sure no one or nothing was behind her. But there was only the Labyrinth walls trapping her inside. She was somewhat disappointed that his image was the only one that did not look directly at her, as if she were with them.

When she turned back, the surface of the mirror rippled, distorting Superman's image and replacing it with Jareth again. He was shrouded in the darkness of night within a thick forest, his golden hair and pale skin of his face the only indication that he stood there, gazing out at a cold lake before him.

Sarah had seen this image before. It was during Christmas when she was looking after Toby, immediately after Superman had saved all those people from the blazing apartment building. She had never seen him look so cold and indifferent before, ever. But there was something more beneath the arrogance he carried so well.

It was remorse that stung his piercing eyes. Sarah could see it clearly now. Anguish and shame that brought a veil of tears to his eyes.

Alarmed by her thoughts of what she saw and what she felt at the sight of his pain, she tore herself away from the mirror once more. She wanted to cry but didn't know why. She had a strange emotion in the pit of her stomach that she never felt before. Was it pity or sympathy for him? Or something else entirely? What did all of these images that were shown to her mean? Who was showing her? Why in the middle of the Labyrinth? None of it made any sense to her.

She turned back again, sorrow and frustration beginning to strain her countenance. Jareth was still in the mirror looking out over the lake.

"I don't understand," she said aloud. "I don't understand any of this."

Suddenly, Jareth's image disappeared under a shroud of dark, rippling blackness. A void began to swirl inside the mirror's depths and as it did so, Sarah felt a breeze tickle the nape of her neck. Her skin quivered when she tossed her head in the direction of the wind.

And then her blood ran cold.

Far down below within the Labyrinth, was the black darkness from the mirror – writhing and seeping over the walls like the fingers of mist. It reminded her of the Angel of Death from 'The Ten Commandments' – a silent killer in the dead of night; and it was quickly heading in her direction.

Dark, storm clouds began to gather at an alarming rate. White lightning streaked the now dull sky as thunder shook the very foundations of the Labyrinth itself.

Sarah couldn't think about her confusion seeing Jareth's pain, his pleasure, Superman's indifferent gaze… all she knew was fear. The sight of the black mist and the storm clouds nearly sickened her with panic. She only had one place to run now, and that was deeper into the Labyrinth. But she didn't have a choice. She would rather run than stay and face the coming tempest.

Her mind screamed at her to run as the wind swept through her black hair and the folds of her white dress.

She did not hesitate.

She whipped around and ran into the archway set before her. She didn't care whether she went right or left, it didn't matter to her anymore. At every passing second she could feel it coming closer, and she ran faster.

Clutching the skirt of her dress, she ran relentlessly through every twist and turn, and if there was a dead end, she quickly backtracked. Fear kept her going, fear kept oxygen in her lungs. She did not stop. Not even to catch her breath.

But as she turned a sharp corner, a sight that now towered before her finally did.

It was the skyline of Metropolis. Grand and majestic against the dark blue sky. But something was different about it. It seemed… empty. The gray steel of the buildings seemed so cold to her now, there was no life to the city, it was just simply there.

Breathing heavily, her face dropped at the sight of it in utter confusion. She was not at all concerned of the fact that it was here in the middle of Underground, but rather it was the questions that loomed in her mind.

"_Why is it so different now? There's something missing… but what?" _

She swept her hair out of her eyes before seeing something else in the distance. A soft glow on the horizon, with a slight tinge of red to it. It lay East of Metropolis' skyline and her gaze was strangely fixed to it.

From the center of the dim horizon, a bright, flickering light burst upward and drifted back downward. Sarah watched in wonder as it streaked across the sky and finally settled in between the red glow of the horizon and the city of Metropolis.

That's where she was going to go.

She didn't know why or what everything here meant up until now, but the only thing she was absolutely sure about now was that light that lay directly before her.

Trusting her instincts, she hiked up her skirt and started to run again. She was now determined to reach that light before the black mist reached her.

She was running the Labyrinth again, and this time, it was for her own life. Frantically, she turned right, then left, desperately searching her way through.

As her heart began to beat painfully against her chest and her body grew weak with exhaustion, she knew that she was the only player in this game. Jareth was not behind this one.

Finally, she slowed to a walk when she came to a circular courtyard. The pale, golden sunlight spilling in from cracks in the clouds overhead, making gleaming pools on the marble floor. She walked slowly into the center, scanning her surroundings. The sunbeams seemed to pay homage to her as they danced over her ivory-clad body.

She braced herself, catching her breath. Suddenly feeling Jareth here with her. She turned behind her, and flinched sharply… he stood before her within the marble circle.

Sarah stared at him, but he wasn't moving. His face was deathly still, and he stood motionless in the center of the stone floor. He looked straight at her, into her eyes. But no - she had been wrong - it wasn't Jareth at all. Just an image of him. Sarah blinked several times to clear her vision. He was not a statue, but rather a frozen image of the Goblin King himself. She went towards the image that was now without a mirror, and took him in in every detail with her eyes. His body was here, but he was not. The image did not even flinch when she stood before him, her body almost touching his. He still looked so cold. So formally regal, the ever-present stubborn arrogance evident in those eyes. They were real, glowing, boring into Sarah's as she looked into them. She suddenly had the irresistible urge to lift her fingers to the face and touch it. Giving in, she moved her hand to the cruel line of his mouth, tracing her fingers delicately along the bottom lip, her hands trembling slightly.

His lips were warm to her skin, and from that single touch, knowledge flooded through her brain. Understanding, intuition, confirmation of what she always suspected and what she always denied.

The image of Jareth stared down at her, as if assessing Sarah's reaction.

And then the tears came. She sobbed, looking down at the floor, away from the knowing gaze of the Goblin King.

Sarah was in love with him.

She always was, but always fought fiercely with the knowledge and denied it vehemently.

Richard Michol had indeed been right the whole time. She fell in love with Jareth long ago. But she always wanted it to be Superman. She always wanted Jareth to embody everything Superman did, but she knew he never would.

She placed her hand on her forehead as she cried harder. Overwhelmed by this sudden realization… by everything that was happening here.

But this upset her mental balance more than anything else – her idea of how everything _should _be. She was good, Jareth was evil. It wasn't so anymore. It was hard to distinguish between the two now. She was fighting internally to remain strong with this, especially against him. But the struggle was tearing at Sarah's mind and her heart was a raging machine of deeply conflicting feelings.

As she ran her trembling hands over her hair, she suddenly knew she had to look up again.

Where the image had stood, was the real King. He looked down at her with a soft smile, although Sarah could sense a very slight mocking smugness behind it, almost tainting it. But it soon passed, and the smile became completely genuine, slowly washing away all of Sarah's doubts. Pushing herself to forget her previous, embarrassing actions, she vigorously wiped her tears from her cheeks, laughing awkwardly.

Jareth moved towards her, perfectly clad in jewel greens that looked remarkably soft to the touch. He placed his hands lightly on her upper arms.

"Hold on to me," he said gently.

Sarah did not have a chance to respond. As suddenly as he had gripped her, he turned her around and pulled her into him, taking a step backwards.

She now faced the Labyrinth she just ran, and the black mist that was still searching for her. Her heart sped up again as she saw the mist and the dark storm clouds raging before her.

Jareth held her closer when she trembled and clutched the arm that held her tight.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice desperate. She fought his grip, but he was far stronger than she.

The mist came closer to them, steadily gaining speed.

"No," she tried again. "I can't…"

"You can!" Jareth murmured in her ear.

The wind flew sharply into her face, the rushing sound grating against her ears as it gained speed.

But Jareth still held her close. Sarah fought to keep from shaking, but Jareth's cheek against her own strangely managed to calm her. She slowly began to trust him…

The mist seeped over the walls and into each crack and crevice eerily. As it passed the last wall, it formed upward and curved, forming a black wave ready to crush the both of them.

Sarah felt Jareth brace himself against her. She steadied her rasping breath and lifted her chin, like a warrior in the arms of her armor, ready to face this.

She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, accepting of Jareth's embrace as the dark wave swallowed both of them.

* * *

The sound of rushing water filled her ears as a soft, liquid coolness covered her body. She did not have to fight to keep her balance, even without the strength of Jareth she was able to stand. Yet her feet did not touch the ground. She was immersed within water again, but here she could breathe. Sighing, she forced her legs to move slowly forward, languidly, becoming aware of coolness on her face. 

Opening her eyes, she smiled, understanding.

"_Asking me to not love him, is to ask me not to breathe…"_

* * *

Abruptly, Sarah's memory returned. Shakily she stood, smoothing her ivory dress, which had changed into a simple dress of soft linen and fine muslin. Finding her feet, she stumbled back a bit before looking up into the dark night. On all sides of her the walls of the valley loomed, jagged silhouettes a monument to the warm night. Sarah was in the dead center of the valley Jareth had shown her earlier. 

Tossing her long, black hair over her shoulders, she walked across the soft meadow she found herself in; the hem of her dress whispering along the grass. She looked up at the glittering stars in the sky, and the silver moon rising above the highest ledge.

She understood everything now.

The mirror had shown her the image of herself, in utter and shameful denial of her love for Jareth, and deep down she knew that even now he may not truly love her back. A love that was true and real, and not as an obsession or even lust. But it didn't seem to matter much anymore.

Sarah lifted her arms and smiled.

She thought of all the little gestures and brief touches Jareth had given her this past year, and she felt her face blush when she remembered each kiss.

Sighing, she slowly sat back down on the soft earth and lay upon it, stretching her arms out on either side of her.

The knight in the mirror was every virtue and image she had always wanted men in her life to be, ever since she was a very young child. Superman had embodied everything that was a knight and more. But knights and men were not always perfect. Superman certainly was not. Not everyone is happy with their destiny.

And neither was Jareth.

Jareth knew he could never be what Sarah wanted. He was who he was – cruel, arrogant, indifferent, selfish. Everything Superman was not.

Sarah now understood that Jareth knew this and there was nothing he could do to change it. He was the Goblin King and that was his fate.

But as she lay there, her form akin to Christ on his Cross, she surrendered herself to the knowledge that she truly and deeply loved him, no matter who or what he was. She accepted it with open arms and a quiet heart.

Never had she felt more at peace and at one with herself and the world.

Sarah watched the stars speed across the sky and the moon fade to nothing with her eyes, gleaming a kaleidoscope of emerald green and ancient gold.

* * *

The bleak morning light filled the lush valley when Sarah sat up with a jerk. She was still in the meadow among the walls of the valley and the trees of the forest. 

As she studied the familiar surroundings, she found herself wondering how long she had slept here. It seemed like hours, and it seemed as if weeks had passed since she was back in her apartment in Metropolis. Perhaps it had been, she had no idea. But sitting in this place, in _her _place, it didn't matter much to her.

Sarah suddenly raised her head, searching. She could feel his eyes upon her, even before she saw him; only a few feet away, partly hidden by the shade under the trees.

Sighing, she stood and faced him. "I was here the whole time, wasn't I?"

Jareth emerged from the shadows, halting in front of her. Studying him, she was amazed by the humanity in his face, a stark contrast with the usual mask she was so used to seeing. He wore a very simple, white shirt almost open to the waist and loose trousers. No black clothing, or armor, or anything to mark him as royalty. He faced her, half-smiling; still wary, trying to determine what was different, how she had changed.

He finally sighed and cast his eyes upward. "Do you believe this is real?"

His words caught her off guard, and she swayed slightly. "What do you mean?"

Jareth gazed at her, somewhat amused. "Everything here… all of this. The Labyrinth. Do you believe this is real, or perhaps another figment of your imagination?"

Sarah was caught speechless. This was real. She was here in person finally with Jareth. But then again, this wasn't the Goblin King she was accustomed to seeing. Somehow, she managed to find her voice again, regaining some of her confidence and spark.

"So, what are you saying? That you brought me here?"

He shook his head and laughed softly at her. "No, Sarah. You brought yourself here."

She tilted her head, thoroughly confused.

His grin became even wider at her reaction. "Let me try and explain this in the simplest terms possible."

"Please don't. I'm not as stupid or as ignorant as you may think."

His smile suddenly faded, and his face became very solemn. "I never said you were, Sarah."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Alright, fine. Try to explain this all to me."

Jareth cleared his throat before he casually crossed his arms and began to pace in front of her. "You are here of your own accord. Yet your mind had to leave your body to do so." Sarah began to open her mouth to protest, but Jareth held up a hand to silence her. She reluctantly complied. "Now," he continued, "you are still you. But it is the higher conscious of your mind that brought you back to the Labyrinth and eventually here. What do you think triggered that?"

Sarah opened and closed her mouth, but her mind drew a blank. She shook her head in response.

"The crystals."

"Your crystals?"

"No. Those from the Fortress of Solitude." Jareth paused, allowing her to absorb this before he continued. "The Fortress is a creation of people from an entirely different world, a race of people who were far greater in their advancements of technology, intellect, and resources than the people of Earth will probably ever reach. Once exposed to this, as you were not so long ago, your inner mind was, how shall I say… it was as if a small flame began to ember inside you. It had nothing to feed it until now."

Sarah's hand nervously toyed with the fabric of her gown. She was slowly taking this all in. "So… where are we exactly?"

"Where dreams often go. We are between your world and the world of the astral. However, yours is a special case. You are aware of your surroundings and your mind and spirit have reached a higher level of clarification. Because you have already been exposed to the Labyrinth, the crystals from the Fortress have now become a part of you too."

"And… my body is still separated from my mind?"

"Yes. The crystals are protecting your body as we speak."

She suddenly remembered everything that had happened. "Then, you did bring me here! You didn't try to drown me, did you?"

He held up another hand, his eyes pleading with her to understand what he was about to say. "I am not the Jareth that tested Superman nor am I the Jareth you have always known."

Sarah remained silent, waiting for an explanation.

"As I have said – you are still you. But I am and I am not Jareth. You are speaking with someone who rarely speaks to you in your world. I am the higher side of my nature, the embodiment of reason… the good side that my waking conscious does not like to be seen in public." He smiled smugly at the last remark.

Sarah lowered her gaze. "So, when I wake up, I will be facing an entirely different Jareth."

"Yes."

She sighed and shook her head, disbelieving. She knew it couldn't have been this easy, there was always some loophole.

"But Sarah," he reached out to her and cupped her face with his hands. She gasped breathlessly at the feel of his bare hands against her skin. "You asked me if I would have turned the world back for you." He raked his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to him, his lips hovering over hers. "I would die a thousand times over so that you could live. Without you, I am nothing. Nothing could stop me from turning the world back for you." His voice quieted to a mere whisper. "For your love…"

Sarah's eyes flew open as he gazed down upon her.

"I love you. My beautiful, precious Sarah." He kissed her forehead reverently.

Sarah had never felt such joy. Her heart wanted to leap from her chest, she wanted to laugh out loud, spread her arms out again and spin in ridiculous circles. But she only sighed deeply and tried to control her breathing when Jareth kept his lips on her forehead.

"Sarah," he murmured against her hair.

"Yes?" she replied breathlessly.

"Try to go easy on me when you return. I will remember nothing of this."

Sarah grasped his arms almost desperately. Nothing was ever easy when it came to Jareth. When it came to love.

Jareth did not speak. She knew he was well aware of her disappointment. He languidly moved his cheek against her hair, breathing in her scent as his lips descended lower. Sarah's eyes fluttered and finally closed. She felt his lips upon her forehead, upon each eyelid, then upon her lips. She readily responded and threw her arms around his neck. She wanted to feel every bit of him against her own body. This seemed to be his undoing; at once he had her in his arms, urgently pressing his face to hers, parting her lips with his tongue.

She clung to him, feeling herself finally waking. But she fought to hold on to him as Jareth's kiss deepened. She entwined her fingers within in his hair, the thrilling intensity finally coming out to the surface.

As he faded from her touch, she could still feel the warmth of his body, the silk of his lips.

She swore she would remember everything.

* * *

**AN: **Alright, so really long, drawn out dream sequence here. Hope it wasn't too confusing. LadyShard mentioned that the date is coming up when I first posted this fic. Hopefully I will be finished by then. And wow, lots of Firefly fans. Great! You guys got the wheels going in my head now. And Avalon's Mists - I am learning. It's a beautiful language. 

Thank you to all readers and reviewers!!! Love you all!!

Shalom y Amor


	24. My Father's Final Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman

* * *

Pain and exhaustion fills my body, I can barely hold myself up. My breath only comes in quick, extremely short gasps, not nearly getting enough oxygen. The world is spinning wildly before my eyes. I shut it out, but I cannot shut out the sound of the pounding ocean waves. The waves in which Sarah is trapped under.

I simply was not fast enough.

The magic that has made me weak ripped her from my grasp and dragged her down beneath the surface of the sea.

But she is still alive.

I don't know how or why I know that, I just do. I _feel_ it more than anything else.

This unnatural vertigo is fast overcoming my mobility; it is becoming increasingly difficult just to stand. My head feels like it is twisting tighter and tighter. I know someone does not want me to reach her.

But I have to. Not just because I know it is my duty, but because it is Sarah. Despite everything that we have gone through, she is still precious to me as both Superman and Clark Kent.

The magic is quickly taking over my strength, as if it knows of what I intend to do. But it has not broken or even weakened my resolve.

I will save her. Even if it's the last thing I do as Superman.

Opening my arms, every muscle in my body screams in protest. But I am heedless of them as I take off once again. Faster than I have ever flown before, the ocean water flies up in tremendous wakes just below me. I know where Sarah is, something is guiding me to her, something familiar.

But I grow weaker with each passing second. My head swims and I can feel each muscle in my body spasm painfully. I don't know if it is within this weakened state that I hear a voice, a voice so recognizable and beloved that I hear every word not only in the cold air about me but deep within my mind and heart as well.

**_'You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths... the richness of our lives shall be yours.'_**

I have heard these words before… when I first accepted my destiny as Superman. It is my father's voice. He knows I am becoming weaker. This power, this magic is too strong, even for me. But even he knows that I have to do one last thing…

**'_All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more, I bequeath to you, my son. You will carry me inside you all the days of your life.'_**

I can see something just ahead of me. A bright glow shifting just underneath the surface of the water. Sarah is there.

**'_You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your own eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son.' _**

Tears sting my eyes as I inhale deeply… it may be the last breath I take. My entire body gives one great shudder as I plunge into the midnight blue sea.

**'_Live as one of them, Kal-El, to discover where your strength and power are needed - but always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage.'_**

I cut through the water as easily as a knife cuts through air. And Sarah drifts before me, encased within something that is not quite liquid and not quite solid. But I can feel his magic surrounding her entire body, fusing and intertwining with the shifting prisms of crystal white. I know these crystals. They are of the same energy and power from my home, my family.

**'**_**Your being is both separate and your own, but I have caused your earthly presence and must share responsibility for your actions.'** _

The lack of oxygen begins to suffocate me; I cannot hold my breath for much longer. Sarah floats just below the surface, her eyes are shut and her hair billows around her like a dark shadow. Her skin is illuminated blue and white from the light surrounding her, protecting her.

Sarah.

**'**_**They can be a great people, Kal-El. They wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way.'** _

My muscles continue their protest; tremors shake through each and every inch of my body. But I reach out for her anyway. My hand and arm sting painfully as it tears through her protective shell. It is almost more than I can bear.

**'**_**For this reason above all - their capacity for good - I have sent them you.'** _

My hand firmly clutches her wrist. My heart quickens and I suddenly feel my strength returning through every inch of me when Sarah responds and her fingers softly reach for mine.

**'**_**My only son...'**_

* * *

**AN: **Super short chapter, I know. But the long-awaited climax is coming up next! And that will be very long. As a side note, as it is my senior semester, I'm freaking out with the amount of work I have. Hopefully I will be able to update soon though. We're almost done! Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck by and everyone who has given this a chance, I simply can't get over how well this has been accepted. Thank you everyone so so much!!

Shalom y Amor


	25. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

* * *

She could not have said whether it was seconds, or years, that she lay there, when sound filtered through her half-conscious brain. The sound of water lapping against her followed by a whisper.

"_Sarah…"_

It called to her, in a way she was powerless to resist. Although there was no way for her to move towards it, she found the sound becoming clearer.

Still cradled in liquid, strangely warm, alive around her. She heard the voice again, calling out for her. Her mind recognized the voice, but her heart knew it not by the name, but by the emotions lacing through it.

A hand clamped over her wrist. She knew who it was instantly before she half-consciously began to reach for him.

In response to her waking, the hand pulled her slowly but firmly out of the liquid warmth. She allowed herself to be pulled, but her body instantly seized and panicked when it hit cold, freezing water. Opening her eyes, Sarah saw blurrily, Superman scooping her up into his arms. She blinked several times, trying to see clearly again. She suddenly realized she was without oxygen, and her body seized instantly again. Her mouth opened involuntarily and water suddenly filled her mouth and lungs. She was choking instantly.

Superman immediately clutched her to him and shot back up to the surface as fast as he could. They exploded through the surface of the water. Superman fought to get his breath back as he turned to Sarah, still in his arms. She gagged on the water still in her lungs. Her body was beginning to stiffen horribly.

"Hang on," he nearly shouted.

Sarah had seemed to give him back whatever little strength he had left in him, and he used it to his full advantage. He flew back to the shore as quick as he possibly could. Once he reached the rocky shoreline, he landed less than gracefully and stumbled unto his knees, fighting for oxygen. Sarah tumbled out of his grasp and turned her face to the side. She coughed violently before the water trapped in her pooled on the rocks beneath her.

They both took great gasps of air for a few moments before Superman reached out to her.

"Sarah," he murmured tenderly, resting his hand on her back. Her eyes were glazed for a moment as the world continued to spin around her. It finally settled as her lungs inflated for the first time in many minutes. Her wet hair stuck to her face and hung in dripping strands around her eyes. She saw full lips, a strong chin, and blue eyes. Without saying a word, Sarah pulled Superman into her, embracing him as fiercely as she knew how. Memory crashed into her mind - she remembered everything.

Superman was taken aback by how forcefully she clung to him, but his arms slid around her without hesitation, burying his face in the wet tangle of her hair. They held each other, both silently and overwhelmingly grateful that they were alive and safe.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, pulling away with reluctance.

"I'm fine," Sarah answered breathlessly. "You… you came back for me."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" He smiled faintly and pushed her wet out of her eyes. "What happened out there?"

Sarah laughed softly and blinked. "It's a long story. I…" She stopped suddenly, her face slowly drawing shock. "I…" The lips, the chin, the piercing blue eyes… She studied Superman closer, and with each passing second it became more and more clear.

Superman's mouth dropped to a frown. "What is it?"

"Oh my god!" Sarah started back and nearly jumped to her feet. She was beyond shocked. She felt betrayed, embarrassed, foolish… she had never seen it until just now.

"Clark!"

Superman immediately reached out for her and grasped both of her arms, trying to calm her.

"Clark!" she screamed. "Clark Kent! Oh my god! I can't believe… this whole time!"

"Sarah, I had to!"

She struggled against him, despite his strength. "You didn't tell me! You've been hiding this the whole time, since the day I met you! I… I…" She opened and closed her mouth, too stunned and humiliated to even speak. Suddenly every single memory she had had with Clark came flooding back to her. Every moment she had with Clark, she had with Superman. And every moment she had with Superman, she had with Clark.

This was another revelation she had encountered in one night. It was beginning to be too much for her.

But Superman pulled her up to her full height, trying to restrain her. "Sarah," he stood over her, eyes boring into hers. They were Clark's eyes. "I had to do it. I had to keep another identity. My enemies as Superman would know who I cared about as Clark Kent. To keep them safe, to keep you safe, I had to be both."

Sarah trembled slightly, staring at him as if she had never seen him before. He seemed completely different to her now. He played his life in the part of two people and not just one. Two people Sarah cared deeply about.

"It's true, then?" she asked, her voice breaking on the last word.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long, Sarah." He he placed her head in his hands and tilted her face back so she could better look up into his eyes. As he looked down at her, he had never felt so completely open in front of another human being. Not even Lois Lane. "You're the only one who knows. I don't know how you figured it out, but you did. You're the only one in the world who knows."

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hands up to meet his that were wrapped around and in her hair, slowly taking this all in.

"I had to," he repeated, pleadingly. "I had to."

She finally nodded her head, understanding. "I know… I know you did." She exhaled a shaky breath and slowly opened her eyes. She saw both Clark Kent and Superman in front of her. This 'dream' had done more to her than she yet realized.

Superman silently ran his hands over her hair, trying his best to calm her as she took another quivering breath.

A crash of thunder suddenly filled the air. Sarah jumped back from Superman, horribly startled, but looked up and frowned as the sky darkened. The wind began to pick up sharply, blowing her hair away from her face. She half-covered her face with her arm as the wind became stronger and the ocean waves began to pound furiously at her feet. Superman's red cape began to whip in the rapidly rising wind.

It was the Goblin King, and he was still very angry at what Superman had done to him.

But Sarah remembered everything and she knew this was a different Jareth than who she had encountered in her dream. She was ready for this.

But Superman wasn't. He glanced up at the sky, his eyes widening in alarm at the dark clouds roiling overhead. He took her arms and began to pull her away. "We have to go," he declared solemnly.

"No," Sarah stood her ground, still facing the sea and the approaching storm.

"Sarah," his grip became stronger. "It's too dangerous..."

"For you!" she whipped her head around to face him. "You're not strong enough, can't you see? It's me he wants!"

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled ominously. The ocean water became more violent with each passing second.

Superman stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't have been serious. "No! You can't stay here, you're coming with me!"

Lightning struck with a sizzling crack. Thunder roared down from the skies. A great pillar of midnight black began to form in the sky. It twisted around itself and snaked throughout the great expanse of night.

But Sarah was not afraid. She turned back to Superman, desperation in her eyes. "You can still run! Just go! He's too powerful… please, just go! It will all be over if you just leave me here!"

She screamed out her pleas over the tremendous sound of the thunder and the wind that lashed at her face and whipped her hair behind her like a sail. But Superman refused to listen. Without another word, he roughly picked her up by the waist and took flight.

"No!" Sarah screamed out, frantically trying to claw her way out of his grasp.

As if in response to her screams, the pillar of black cloud suddenly imploded and spread out throughout the sky. A great crash of thunder sounded and the wind suddenly became a vicious gale.

Sarah suddenly stopped fighting and became very quiet as Superman tried with all his might to pick up speed. She realized they were about to become Jareth's prey, and despite Superman's courage and defiance of him, they were not going to get out of this one.

"_He should have listened to me, trusted me," _Sarah thought, a sick twist beginning to form in her stomach. Her knuckles were turning white with her fierce grasp at his shoulders; the increasing speed of their flight had the adrenaline pumping ferociously throughout her system. The pier of Metropolis swept past her in a blur of gray and blue as they approached the industrial outskirts of the city.

The Goblin King's rage was gaining on their flight, thunder crashed and lightning streaked across the sky directly above them. But Superman was unphased, fierce determination set in his intense gaze ahead of them.

He gained speed as quickly as possible, but not quickly enough. Sarah gasped in horror to hear a nauseating crack as something hit Superman square in the back. He jerked with the impact, but shakily regained his balance.

"Stop!" Sarah yelled. "You have to stop!"

But Superman did not respond. Sarah was suddenly aware that they were gliding downward, picking up speed. "Superman!" she screamed, bending her head to look at his face. His eyes were closed and he was gasping for air.

Sarah froze in terror when she realized that if he couldn't get his breath back, they were going to fly out of control.

Sarah looked down, and the twist in her stomach suddenly became a painful contortion of fear. They were about to land in the middle of a junkyard. She gripped his shoulders and tried to shake him.

"Superman!" she screamed again. "Clark!"

At the sound of his name, his eyes flew open. But he winced, as if beset by a horrible stabbing in his skull. Suddenly, he cried out horribly, slumping over. Sarah's heart began to beat frantically in horror, realizing he couldn't fight off the terrible pain. The strain of flying and holding Sarah in his arms suddenly became too much for his body to handle.

Sarah screamed when his limbs became limp and she fell to the ground below her. She had no last thoughts before the world became black.

* * *

Superman landed with a sick thud on his side. He coughed when he unwittingly inhaled dirt with his trembling breath. His eyes still half-closed, he nearly doubled over when he tried to rise to his feet, but only fell to his knees again, the stabbing pains in his head tormenting him.

He could barely make out the landscape before him – it looked like the end of the world. Dark piles of twisted metal, debris, small fires burning here and there. It could be hell. But it was, in fact, an automobile graveyard.

Sarah lay unconscious a few feet away from him.

He clutched his arm to his stomach and tried to stand once more. But he did not see Jareth transform back from the fierce thunderstorm to the vicious Goblin King.

Jareth's arm flew through the air and struck Superman on the side of the head, backhanded, hitting his temple with such impact that it knocked him to the ground nearly unconscious.

Jareth marched up to his weary body, grabbed a fistful of black hair, and pulled his head back violently. Superman snarled as he was brought up to his knees again.

"Fool!" Jareth hissed. "You thought a mere fire in my face would keep me away for long. You underestimate my power again!" He pushed aside Superman contemptuously, letting him fall back unto the dirt.

Jareth took slow, calculated steps around Superman, his eyes gleaming with mirth as he watched him struggle to rise. "You know," he began almost conversationally, absently tugging at his leather gloves, "I do not believe I am at fault for the present circumstances. You did this to yourself." He paused, smirking at the sound of Superman choking at the dirt clogged in his mouth. "It is your pride, your ego that has sealed your fate. It was bound to happen sooner or later. You care too much about being the hero, the savior, to let anything deter you. Even me." He stopped and cocked his head down at Superman, still struggling to his feet, but he was far too weak.

"You believe you are a self-righteous hero? One that could do no wrong. Always right, virtuous… never vengeful or unjust, even to your enemies." He snorted in contempt before he continued. "Admit it, your ego won't let you go down that path. You enjoy the cheering children, the swooning women." His eyes narrowed darkly when Superman raised his own piercing blue eyes to his defiantly. "You're not willing to give any of that up."

Superman tightened his fists, his face livid with something he never showed or believed in until now – hatred. He stole a glance at Sarah, still lying unconscious. His nostrils flared before he slowly raised his face to Jareth again, silently holding him entirely responsible for Sarah.

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest, aware of Superman's concern, and despising it just as much. "She is unharmed, and no longer your concern. She belongs to me. She always has." He began to walk away when Superman fought to stand on his feet again. "Deal with it."

His back turned to Superman, and facing the ravage and ruin of the automobile graveyard, he smiled again, producing a perfect crystal orb in his hand. Soon, another one appeared, shifting alongside the first. A third suddenly joined the twirling carousel.

He heard a deep, rasping voice as he brought his fluid hand up to his face. "She… she'll never join you…"

For answer, Jareth produced a fourth sphere. He gently picked up the orb with his free hand and released it, letting it hover. "I am not one for violence," he said more to himself than to Superman. "I never raised a hand to anyone. Well," he paused, reconsidering, "you would hardly count naturally."

The remaining crystals suddenly drifted to join the other one, all of them still spinning. They floated in the air for a moment before they shot out into the rusted piles of metal and debris.

"My goblins, on the other hand," Jareth continued darkly, "always do my dirty work for me."

As Jareth spoke, small pieces of metal debris began to fall individually from the disheveled piles. They snaked along the ground of their own accord until they began to take shape. Metal joints clanked together until they finally formed tall goblins, nearly five feet tall, completely covered in rusted armor.

There were at least ten of them, and Jareth gave a crooked smile, his back still turned, as he heard them bang their massive iron weapons against the ground and against their steel torsos. He rarely ordered these goblins for any deeds he needed done, for anything that needed to be taken care of. They were dangerous lot all their own. He kept them in the far reaches of his Labyrinth where none of the other goblins or creatures of his realm could venture.

To Jareth, this was an excellent way to bring his rival humility, degradation, pain… things he felt this man was long overdue for, without even lifting a finger. Sarah was deep into his spell of dreamless slumber. When she awoke, she would be safe in his arms and would finally see what a broken man Superman was after this, and what an immoral coward he always was.

The mercenary goblins began to circle the hunched figure of Superman. Their eyes, if you could call them that, were nothing more than tiny slits of golden light, glowing malevolently in the dark of their thick helmets. They glared and narrowed at the sight of their prey.

Jareth finally turned and sauntered toward the pack. He was their stark contrast in appearance. He stood tall, slender, and triumphant. His skin shone almost white in the stark, distant light, his hair like molten silver. But his eyes turned black with anticipation - full of shadows. The goblins stood ready, grunting and snarling greedily.

Superman looked up, his face like steel, eyes boring with barely concealed hatred.

He smiled again at the small trickle blood at Superman's temple. "Pride before the fall," he drawled almost lazily. "Oh, great hero."

He turned and walked away. This was the signal.

With one great, shrieking cry, the largest goblin raised his spiked mace club and crashed it against Superman's head. He fell back unto his side with a muffled roar of pain. Another goblin proceeded to kick him in the ribs with his metal foot, causing Superman to recoil violently, losing his very breath. The goblins laughed at his pain and the prospect of inflicting more on their victim.

They clawed him with their razor sharp claws, pushed him down into the dirt over and over again, trampled and kicked him, smashed his back with their maces and flails and clubs. They taunted him, hissed at him, tore his cape, jerked him by the black hair on his head, and shoved even more dirt into his mouth.

When Superman tried to fight back or defend himself, the goblins increased their strength and speed tenfold. And as they continued to claw and pound and mock, Superman's muffled cries barely echoed in the darkness as he struggled to crawl away from his tormenters. Something searing hot then touched his shoulder, and he finally screamed aloud.

His back turned to all of this, Jareth smirked, satisfied.

The goblins stopped momentarily, leering at Superman in glee as he tried in vain to catch his breath and crawl away. His limbs could barely support his body as they dragged in the dirt and grime. He grit his teeth at the sting of the fresh burn. Pain washed over him in waves as he lifted his head to Sarah's body, still laying unconscious.

"_Sarah…"_

He groaned heavily when he tried to lift himself to reach her. He choked on the dirt in his throat as he took harsh, rasping breaths to drag himself. He allowed the pain to consume him as he struggled to move his arms and legs, his torso, anything that would bring him to her.

A fierce blow to the back and a swift, vicious jerk of his cape sent him flying unto his back with a heavy and agonizing cry. Something white-hot swung out of the shadows and landed on his chest. Another roar of pain tore out of his raw throat.

The 'S' on his chest had been burned black.

* * *

Sarah did not dream. Her world was dark and the only sound that could barely break through was deeply muffled. She was so tired. She only wanted to sleep and finally dream of nothing, nothing but the dark and comforting warmth that surrounded her.

But she knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

Hesitating for only a moment, she finally began to force herself to awaken.

No… it was so easy to stay here. She could just let go and forget about everything, if only for a little while. What harm could it possibly do? To stay here in blissful and silent sleep…

She was strong, she could feel it. Her blood was warm and hot, like red wine flowing throughout every crimson vein. She could break away from the dark, if only she would allow herself to. She felt stronger and secure in the fact that she knew there was nothing that could hold her back…

But she refused and would not allow herself to sleep. She heard a deep scream of horrible pain and terror break through the darkness. The feeling was like shattering glass pouring over her when she recognized Clark's voice, screaming.

* * *

Her eyes cracked open warily. She moaned lightly as she felt a sharp pain on her temple. She was still numb from the neck down, but she made every effort to move her hands beneath her. Wincing, she pushed herself up and glanced up wearily.

A quick movement of a silhouette at the corner of her eye followed by a piercing shriek caused Sarah to flinch outwardly. Another agonizing howl nearly stopped her jaded heart.

Her head slowly turned in apprehension to the sound of it. She was too weak to cry out at the sight of Superman writhing in pain. His chest was smoldering from a recent burn, his eyes were closed as he fought for air.

Sarah saw tall, menacing goblins in heavy armor beat their chests in victory and then slowly slither away into the darkness. Then the sight of the Goblin King. Her blood ran cold when she realized that he had done this to Superman.

Anguish, pain - both in her body and her spirit, utter heartache and disappointment filled her. Only moments ago she finally accepted the fact that she loved him. And now this…

It was a painful, mental blow to see him like this. How could she love him now, to see him this cruel and vindictive? But she could not deny it anymore. She hated and doubted herself more than ever now for her feelings for Jareth. Regardless of the man she encountered in her dream, this was Jareth too – the Goblin King.

His back was turned to both of them, watching a perfect cystal orb in his hand, apparently biding his time before delivering a perhaps fatal blow to Superman.

She saw her chance. She forced herself to move despite the ache in her body. She suppressed every moan and wince of pain to keep herself silent. This was one decision she did not doubt.

For the first time in years Jareth was drawn to the rounded, glassy surface of the crystal. So perfect yet so simple. So beautiful yet no color to it. He stood gazing down into it for what seemed like hours after he silently ordered his goblin mercenaries to stand down.

He was going to finish this. Perhaps this would kill him, perhaps not. Nevertheless, this would permanently weaken Superman. He would become a broken and less-than ordinary man after this. Sarah would see the cowardice, the weakness in him and wonder why she ever felt any emotion for him at all. She would never see or remember the wonderful yet bittersweet torture he himself had ordered unto Superman. And she was so easy to forgive. It would take time, but without knowing the whole truth, she would forgive him and finally come to him…

Sighing deeply with anticipation and a strange kind of remorse, he turned, his arm poised for a throw. But he dropped the crystal orb from his gloved hand as his face fell in shock and finally, guilt.

Sarah was sprawled against Superman's chest. Her arms cradling his form, her long, dark hair splayed across the both of them resembling a black shroud. As her eyes crept up his languid figure, she gritted her teeth to suppress the tears.

"How could you…" he heard her suppress the waver in her voice, hiding it behind forceful tones.

His mis-matched eyes stared down into hers, and he took a step back. He could see the gold flecks glowing within the intensity of her emerald greens. She was changed. She did not have the power he had, but she was stronger now than she had been before. Still the same Sarah he had always known yet transformed into someone and something wiser. He had always seen the fear in her eyes, anxiety, and some piece of her spirit through them. He had never seen the raw power within her. It called out to him and forced him to submit to her.

Jareth's composure melted away. Her inner pain for seeing this seemed to go deeper than he could have ever imagined. It was he who was broken by this. He was not angry or jealous for seeing Sarah's protecting Superman's. He could no longer feel any satisfaction at the bleeding wounds, and was cursed with the wave of insurmountable guilt that consumed him as he saw her before him.

"You fool," she said, the tones in her voice as compelling as the feeling in her eyes. She trembled before him, and held her arms tightly around Superman's body. "Look what you have done!"

The quiet hush accompanied by the power in her voice shook him to the core. Without speaking, he tried to reach out to her for some kind of forgiveness.

"No!" she snarled, her teeth nearly bared. "Listen and listen well, Goblin King." She inhaled deeply as she stared up at him; her gaze was fiercely intense and composed. But inside she was struggling with the words she was about to say. She knew she would collapse out of heartache when she said them. But this was the only way to end this. She felt the power within her rising to a crescendo. She refused to back down when she saw the defeat and humiliation in his eyes. Her heart was twisting painfully in her chest.

He knew this was coming; it was happening all over again.

"Sarah…" he said, a painful regret evident in his voice.

She could clearly see the longing in his eyes and his voice. But she had made her choice.

Her breath caught for a moment. But her voice echoed, reverberated, and shook the very foundations of the earth.

"_You have no power over me." _

Jareth flinched noticeably and clutched his stomach as if he were struck with a painful blow. His face turned back into a cold mask after a moment, but his eyes burned cold ice.

She was his only worthy opponent. Not Superman.

He didn't say a word, only looked down at her one last time before he disappeared entirely.

Sarah sobbed quietly and squeezed her eyes shut, clearly devastated with the fact that she had just banished her love from her with a power she never knew she had.

She would have stayed letting her crystal tears flow. But a slight trembling underneath her brought her back to her surroundings. Superman's temple was spotted with blood, some of it already drying. He struggled to open his eyes and murmured something inaudible to Sarah.

Suppressing another sob, Sarah gently moved her body and placed Superman's head in her lap, her arms still cradling him. Her fingers lightly caressed his cheek as she whispered Clark's name soothingly.

His blue eyes finally opened and he met brilliant green-gold orbs. "Sarah," he rasped hoarsely. "Sarah…"

"Yes," she assured him. "Yes, I'm here, Clark."

He took several deep breaths, his chest heaving with the effort. "Sarah," he whispered. "You saved my life."

Smiling weakly, Sarah gently leaned over and kissed his forehead. They held each other until the morning broke. Both the young girl and the beaten warrior too weak to move.

* * *

Shalom y Amor 


	26. A New World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman

* * *

Sarah was encased in darkness once again. But she was aware of her surroundings now, she was dreaming again. She did not panic nor felt any fear when she heard his sigh caress her ear.

"Tell me Sarah," his voice whispered all around her. He was everywhere and nowhere. She whipped around, trying to locate him. But it was so dark. She could not even see her own hand in front of her face.

"Tell me it was just a meaningless flirtation. Tell me you felt nothing for him, nothing at all. Only bring me back," his voice was full of quiet emphasis, and desperation. "Only bring me back to you…"

Her mind was clear and she was somewhat surprised at possessing a depth of understanding for Jareth that she would never have dreamed possible. Somehow she could feel his struggle and the anguish he felt. She sensed that he longed to take back everything he had done. To beg, grovel on his knees even for some kind of forgiveness from her. She also knew that was impossible for Jareth to do.

She felt like weeping bitterly for what had done to Superman. But she kept her tears at bay. "Why?" she whispered into the darkness. "Why did you do it? How could you even bring yourself to do something like that?"

"He was a rival," she heard him whisper from the shadows. "Someone I detested even if he had nothing to do with you."

Sarah considered for a moment, embracing the silence that followed his words. "I can't," she said suddenly. "I can't even think of denying it, Jareth. He means more to me than you will ever know. Even if I don't truly feel he will be anything more than a friend… I still admire and respect him beyond anything else. Perhaps I truly do love him for who and what he is."

Silence followed. Not even a whisper of a sigh. The dream was ending, Sarah could feel it.

"Despite what you think, Jareth... I am not ready for you."

* * *

Sarah turned over in her sleep and nestled further into the flannel pillowcase. She awoke suddenly, her eyes flying open at the feel of warm sheets and blankets enveloping her.

Her eyes adjusted wearily as she felt warm sunlight on her face and heard birds singing out in the morning air. Her vision finally cleared after she rubbed her eyes vigorously and found herself in a large loft with a huge window that held a clear blue sky dotted with white clouds. The quiet peace that this place held was almost magical in its simple beauty. The bed she sat up in more than likely added to this scene of contentment, as it was small but soft and warm.

Then she saw Superman, or rather Clark without the glasses in blue jeans and a simple red t-shirt. He sat by in a nearby chair, staring at her. "You're awake," he said as he rose and settled himself next to her on the bed.

Sarah shook her head. She didn't remember coming here, wherever here was.

Clark saw the confusion on her face and smiled. "We're in Kansas. Where I grew up."

She cocked her head at him. "You mean where Clark Kent grew up, right?"

He nodded. "The Fortress of Solitude is a place for Superman, for Kal-El, the name my real father gave me before I came to Earth. Smallville is where my Earth parents found me and raised me as Clark."

Sarah shook her head again and shot up in the bed, suddenly remembering how he had been beaten and humiliated. She nearly shuddered at the memory but she instinctively reached out to Clark. "You're not hurt?"

Clark smiled again. "I'm fine now." His smile faded and he added, "We need to talk."

Sarah nodded and cast her gaze down to her lap, silently complying.

"Not here though," he looked away for a moment. "Why don't you come downstairs for breakfast first?"

Food sounded like heaven to Sarah right now. "Please!" She threw the flannel sheets off and took Clark's hand as he helped her up. He didn't let go of her hand until they reached the kitchen of the farmhouse.

* * *

Clark cooked everything for the both of them as his mother was in town picking up supplies for the farm. Sarah watched in amazement as Clark sped across the kitchen with the cooking. She tried to follow his every move but found it impossible to do. She finally laughed aloud when he finished everything in about thirty seconds flat. She then proceeded to clean her plate of pancakes, home fries, bacon, eggs, and nearly drank an entire gallon of orange juice and half a pot of fresh brewed coffee.

"Sorry," she said after finishing. "Guess I was really hungry."

Clark waved it aside. "I think the last meal you had was with me, and that was yesterday morning."

Sarah blinked several times, a thought suddenly coming to her. "You're right. But, why aren't you the Clark I'm accustomed to seeing?"

Clark dumped out the rest of his coffee and rinsed out his mug. "What do you mean?"

"Well, don't take this as offense, but you know… the bumbling, the constant nerves, the glasses even!"

He sighed and rested his hands on the kitchen counter. He looked out the window for a moment, his eyes resting on the blue sky. He finally turned to her, an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"It's a beautiful morning," he said quietly. "Let's take a walk."

* * *

Everything was so different now than it had been before. The sun seemed brighter and warmer, the wind felt softer, she felt more alive here than she had been in so long. The sound of the birds singing and even breakfast today had felt more real than before. Even her clothes felt real against her skin. She heard new noises and looked at everything through the eyes of a child, examining objects of the farm and even the clouds in the sky from all angles.

She gazed upward as they walked lazily into a field of wheat, a wall of corn lay not too far behind them in the distance.

"Have I been here before?" she breathed, more to herself than to Clark.

Clark looked troubled for a moment and ran his hand into his black hair. "There was a time… after I defeated Zod. This was the first place I came to after that." He stopped but he kept his gaze fixed to the horizon. "I could have sworn I saw you here, Sarah. But I could have been dreaming… maybe even delusional from exhaustion." He turned to look at her and found her eyes to be as wide as saucers.

"I have been here before!" She remembered her dream after the battle between Superman and Zod. She slept in the green room at the Academy that night and Jareth had given her that crystal. She laughed quietly but with a hint of uncertainty. "Don't ask me how… just, that I know I have."

He shrugged and shook his head. "I don't doubt you." He paused for a moment. "I believe you."

She was taken aback by the acceptance in his voice. "You… you do?"

"Yes… Sarah," he began quietly, "I need you to tell me everything now."

Sarah was silent for a moment. She turned her eyes back to the Kent farm. The windmill lazily turned in the breeze as the house and its red barn stood perfectly still. She knew who Superman really was now, and who Clark Kent really was. She took a deep breath before she started from the very beginning.

* * *

She told him everything and didn't leave any details out. She even told him about the ballroom, which was actually a rather humiliating memory for her. But Clark kept his gaze locked on her the entire time. His expression never changed, his eyes never wavered, he stood perfectly still as she told him everything about the Labyrinth, her friends, Toby, and finally the Goblin King.

When she began to talk about Jareth, Clark noticed something strange in Sarah's countenance. He had seen something like this before. He had felt like this for someone else once. "Wait," he stopped her, holding up a hand. "You mean… him?"

Sarah blushed. _"Is it really that obvious?"_ she thought in dismay.

But she threw her hair in the breeze and looked away. "It doesn't matter anyway," her voice was cold and dismissive, but her heart was aching. She hoped Clark wouldn't be able to see that.

But he did see. "It's not your fault," he said gently. "It's not your fault for what happened. We don't choose who we fall for."

Sarah kept her gaze to the horizon. "I know."

"Is he gone?" He shifted his feet, trying to choose the right words. "I mean, did you really…"

"I don't know," Sarah supplied as best she could. "You never really know with him. He's not dead though, I know that for a fact. He could be waiting to make his next move, or he could have given up completely. But I doubt that too." She turned back to him, the sunlight casting a glow to her face. "As far as I know, he remains in my memory now."

Clark put his hands in his pockets and ducked his head. He kept his eyes lowered even as he spoke. "He was right you know. When you were unconscious, he told me something that I never wanted to acknowledge or even think about becoming."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I have thoughts, desires sometimes to be someone who uses my powers for something else. Use the world and the people here for my own advantage… maybe not as far as Zod, but with all the violence and hate I see in the world, maybe taking drastic measures would help change all that. I just thank God everyday that I grew up here," he raised his eyes up to his home. "Otherwise, I don't know what I would have become."

Sarah cocked one eyebrow at him. "So you're not such a boy scout after all?"

A tiny smile creased the line of his mouth as he saw her inner strength and fire returning. "Never even received my first merit badge." He smiled wider at the sound of her laughter. "I use the Clark Kent you see in Metropolis as a cover for Superman. For some reason, the glasses work perfectly as a disguise, even if it's a little ridiculous. But Clark Kent from Smallville is someone I've been for most of my life. Superman is just a red and blue suit I wear." He paused, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is who I really am, Sarah." He finally turned to her, a quiet kind of pride in his eyes. "The boy from Kansas. Plain and simple." He tilted his head to her. "Who are you really? Do you know?"

Sarah blinked and bit her lip at his question. She looked away and sighed deeply. "I'm just an ordinary girl, Clark."

"No you're not," he said gently, despite his impatient words. "You are anything but ordinary. Don't ever forget that."

They stood side by side in silence for a long while, watching the horizon of blue sky and fields of gold wheat. The scene that lay before her was so simple but it was the pure simplicity of the peace that lay here that captivated her.

Sarah inhaled the clean air deeply before she spoke. "I believe there is a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and will allow us to die with pride… even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams…"

She turned back to him, waiting for Clark's response but he only frowned openly. "Don't ever give up on your dreams for how you think things should be or even how they are." His eyes gleamed a brilliant blue as his voice became stronger. "Dreams are what save us. They lift us up and transform us. I dream of a world where honor, dignity, and justice do exist, and I never will stop fighting for that. Ever."

Sarah nodded, taking in his words. His dreams were far larger than she could ever imagine. Hers were simple and paled in comparison. But they were still hers. No one could take them away from her.

She suddenly looked up and ventured, "Clark, you never told me how-"

"We got here?" he finished.

"Right." She put one hand on her hip. "Want to explain that to me now?"

He suddenly looked up skyward. "The sun," he said very simply. "The yellow sun." He looked back at her, but she only raised her eyebrows, silently urging him to continue. "I was born in another galaxy, on a planet with a red sun. When I came here the molecular density of my body adapted, almost too well, to the Earth's yellow sun. That alone gives me my powers and my strength. It took a while, but when I finally graduated from high school I learned to use and control my powers well."

Sarah's mouth formed a silent 'oh', trying to absorb the information.

"I wanted to come here, since you know me as Clark Kent now. This morning you passed out after he disappeared, and when the sun finally came out, my powers came back as if nothing had happened. Simple as that…"

Suddenly, Sarah took a step back and raked both of her hands through her hair. The dream… the dream she had with the mirror. There were two knobs – a crescent moon and a sun. One symbolized Jareth because of the pendant he always wore, and the other Superman. They were both as different as night and day, and she loved both equally yet differently as well.

She sighed deeply, getting as much of the clean, Kansas air as she could. Clark was right. Just because she loved a man didn't mean she would have to give anything for him. She almost considered becoming a Goblin Queen once before, but now the thought of it made her shudder. But only because she nearly gave up on her life here on Earth. There was still so much she needed and more importantly, wanted to do as Sarah Williams. She was ready for a new life outside of Metropolis, but very far away from the Underground… away from Jareth.

Sarah touched Clark's arm lovingly, feeling his skin and the muscles underneath her fingers. She let her hand linger and smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming in the golden sunshine. He did the same, but it was a sad smile. He knew what she had to do once they returned to the city.

"I never believed in magic," he murmured, "until I met you."

Her smile widened as she jumped into his arms to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her for all he was worth. He would have begged her to stay in Metropolis. But it wouldn't have been fair to her. He had to let her go. But right now he savored this brief moment of happiness they shared. He held it in his heart like a precious jewel. He knew he'd never know love as long as he was Superman or even Clark Kent. But he knew tenderness, happiness and joy when he was with Sarah. She let him smell the sweetness of her hair and the feel the softness of her skin before he slowly, reluctantly let her go.

She pulled away from him only to look up into his blue eyes. She smiled before she said, "As long as the world keeps turning Superman, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Professor Lambie shifted through his papers absently at his desk, adjusting his half-moon spectacles every now and again. When he heard a knock at his office door, he bid them enter without looking up. When he heard his visitor slide into the room and shut the door behind him, he finally looked up and his breath caught in his throat in shock. Superman was the last person he expected to have in his office.

Superman smiled and nodded at the man sitting at his desk. "Good afternoon, Professor." His smile only added to the brilliance of his red and blue suit, which stood as a great contrast to the white walls and clutter of his office.

"Superman!" Professor Lambie exclaimed, jumping out of his creaky leather chair. "This is a surprise! Won't you have a seat?" He gestured toward the chair opposite his.

Superman held up his hand graciously. "No thank you, I can only stay for a little while. I'm here on behalf of Sarah Williams."

The Professor tilted his head. "Sarah?" He blinked and then nodded, remembering. "That's right, she wasn't in any of her classes this morning. I thought for sure she would be."

"Unfortunately," Superman began, "she ran into a bit of trouble last night. I'll leave out the details, but I took the liberty of taking her to the hospital."

"Oh my! Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's resting now. I expect she'll be back at her apartment this afternoon. But if it's all the same with you, she'll need to take the rest of the day off."

Professor Lambie was not one to argue with an emergency situation involving one of his students. Especially if it involved Superman as well. "Of course, of course. That's fine. I'm just grateful she's alright. I'll send one of my students to check up on her later today."

"Thank you, that's kind of you. She also wanted me to tell you that she's sorry she missed her classes this morning and she will be back to finish her term starting tomorrow."

Professor Lambie waved it aside and sat back down in his chair with a heavy sigh. "She's a wonderful actress and a dedicated student. I have been worried about her these past few days, but I think she will come through. Unfortunately, if anyone else came in here besides you I would definitely have my doubts." He rested his hands on his burly chest as he was accustomed to do. "But I trust your judgment, Superman. Thank you, it was good of you to come here personally to tell me of her situation. I hope whatever it was doesn't deter her..." He held up his hands apologetically. "Forgive me, I assume too much. She probably didn't tell you she's relocating."

Superman flinched. "No. She did." A flicker of emotion passed through his striking features.

Professor Lambie had been an actor once, he knew the difference between acting and genuine affection. A long moment of silence passed between them as they each regarded each other. But the Professor was the first to speak.

"She's an extraordinary girl, isn't she?" he asked Superman.

Superman looked away and tightened his jaw, his eyes suddenly darkened with longing, and equal admiration. "Yes, she is."

He turned his gaze back to the Professor sitting at his desk, a knowing and passive look on the older man's face.

Superman nodded his head slightly and said, "Thank you, Professor. Have a nice day." He turned on his heel, opened the door, and walked out without another word, his red cape swaying behind him.

Professor Lambie sighed again and shook his head. Sarah was indeed an exceptional young woman. Besides her peers, her professors, and her audience; it seemed now she received the attention of the Man of Steel himself. Simply exceptional and extraordinary…

"Incredible," he muttered under his breath as he returned to his papers.

* * *

Sarah sighed deeply as she placed several books inside a cardboard box. Pushing it aside, she grabbed another piece of cardboard and proceeded to put it together to make another box for packing. She wanted out of Metropolis as soon as possible. As soon as her last play was over anyway.

She had played Beatrice before when her high school put on 'Much Ado About Nothing'. Playing her again would not be so hard.

The thought of Superman going to her Professor on her behalf brought a smile to her weary face. She needed today to freshen up and rest, and tomorrow she would return tomorrow to finish her rehearsals and then continue to pack until performance day came.

A soft knock startled her from her thoughts. Usually the only visitors that had come here to her apartment would either fly up to her window or simply appear out of thin air. She was almost relieved to hear a knock at her door this time.

She rose from her sitting position on the wooden floor and stretched before she made her way over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it hesitantly. She threw it open when she saw her friend, Richard grinning at her from the hallway.

"Hey! You're alive!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

She laughed softly and stepped aside, letting him enter. "I'm alive, Richard. How are you doing?"

Richard shrugged. "Can't complain." He stepped into her apartment and stopped midway through when he noticed the half-empty apartment and the cardboard boxes that were placed sporadically here and there. "Wait…" He turned to look at her as she shut the door quietly behind her. "You're packing already? You've already chosen a theater?"

Sarah crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at his question. Apparently word had gotten out about her 'offer'.

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically. "Lambie let it slip today. He actually sent me over to check on you. But it looks like you're doing okay."

"I'm a lot better, thanks. I'm actually going back home after the play though. I haven't decided on a theater company yet." She began to brush past him, but stopped when she noticed a rolled up newspaper in his hand. "Oh, look!" She gestured toward it. "You brought packing material anyway." She smiled and made her way back into her living room.

"Actually," he said, following her, "I picked this up today and thought you might want to see this."

She began to file through her script in case he wanted to go through some lines tonight. He was to play Claudio. "What is it?" she asked indifferently.

He held the copy of the Daily Planet out to her. "I thought you might want to choose another city besides Gotham. Bad stuff going on over there."

She took it hesitantly, remembering who was a reporter there. "What do you mean?"

"Look at the front page."

She did as she was told and unfolded it to read the large headline, 'Batman Saves Gotham'. She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows in utter confusion. "Who? What is this?"

He snatched the paper from her. "Christ! You don't know!"

She was a bit taken aback at his impatient response. "Know what? What's this Batman?"

"Not what, who. The Batman is a person who's been dressing up and cleaning up Gotham City. Apparently he's been pulling a couple of Supermans and this is his latest good deed for his city."

Sarah threw her hands up and rolled her eyes. "Guess I'm not going to Gotham!" She sighed and sat at her window bench. _"The last thing I need is someone else who dresses up in a suit."_

Richard sat next to her. "You haven't even heard of him?"

She huffed. "I've been a little busy."

"You haven't been around."

"No, I haven't."

"No Sarah," his voice was harsh, and caused Sarah to look up with wide eyes. "You haven't been around up here," Richard tapped his forehead. "You're a great actress and a good person, and as a friend I'm telling you - you need to get your act together. Literally. Focus on your art, your talent…" his voice and his face softened in open concern. "Don't throw it away for someone else. You need to do what's best for you. You might not know it now, but in the long run you'll thank me." He smiled sarcastically at giving credit to himself.

She pushed him playfully, remembering he had once told her it was obvious she was falling in love and everyone at the Academy had noticed. "Thanks," she muttered. "I guess that's why I want to go home first… figure things out before I make another big move." She sighed again. "I need to get away and get my head straight, you know?"

Richard nodded. "I know." He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it reassuringly. "You'll figure things out, I know you will."

Sarah didn't reply. She only tucked her hair behind her ears and sat next to Richard in friendly silence. They sat like that for a few moments, each enjoying the company of the other, until Richard broke the silence when he opened the paper again to another section.

"Well," he said, "there's the Batman and then this guy who burns down his home…" he pointed to a photograph of the ruins of a once magnificent estate, "billionaire Bruce Wayne, who by the way was thought to be dead, got completely blitzed and then burned his home. Can you imagine? Not even a home, but a mansion! A mansion that's been in his family for about six generations. Unreal..."

Sarah took a glance at it, but didn't pay it much mind. Obviously, Gotham City was a bag full of nuts. Wasn't Arkham Asylum there? She thought she remembered her father telling her that once. But she paid that no mind, either. Right now, she had other things to worry about. Like trying to persuade Richard to help her pack, or even go over some lines with her…

"Oh, and check this out!" Richard suddenly exclaimed. He turned over the newspaper almost excitedly until he came to a small box tucked away in one of the last pages. "Astronomers said they found a new planet!" He flattened out the paper with a quick jerk and held it out for Sarah to see. She actually feigned an interest this time because she knew how much Richard was into astronomy. "It doesn't say what or even where it is actually. But they did find the precise coordinates, it's in the neighboring galaxy of course… but they think it may have even had its own sun!"

Sarah suddenly grabbed the paper. "Let me see." She scanned through the article. It was small as the evidence scientists had were very minimal. But it was true. STAR Labs had indeed found a new planet with its own sun. Sarah read on and her heart skipped a beat when the scientists found that the sun may in fact be a red sun.

Sarah let the paper drop to her lap. She stared at it for a long time. The astronomers and scientists didn't know for sure what it was. But somehow, she did.

It was Krypton.

* * *

**AN:** Besides some of the technicalities that some people pointed out, I don't apologize for anything from the last chapter. That's how I wanted this story to go and I think this chapter continues in that direction. Take it or leave it, but I personally love this chapter, I was on a roll with this one and I'm really happy with it. As another side note has anyone seen Waking the Dead? Jennifer Connelly as Sarah Williams... weird! Thank you for some of the recent kind words as well. Really brightened my day and actually touched my heart. Thank you again.

We're almost done...

Shalom y Amor


	27. Only A Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or Superman.

**AN:** The chapter starts with Superman's POV

* * *

I almost died yesterday. I could have been killed, in fact. I was beaten, humiliated, tortured by creatures I thought only existed in fairytales. But they were all real, very real. I felt every stab, every burn and scratch on my body. I could have died… but Sarah saved my life. 

She showed undaunted mercy and unshakable compassion before the man who almost crushed me with his power. She could have been killed too, but somehow I know that man would never lay a hand on her, unlike me.

I will miss her terribly.

I need more than want to find Krypton, my home. Earth, Kansas, Metropolis is my adopted home. But I need to know if there are more; if Krypton ever really was destroyed. I need to know that I am not alone.

I will miss the feel of the wind in my face, the complete freedom of soaring through drifting clouds, the intense adrenaline that fills me everytime the yellow sun rises in the East. But I need to find my people, my own kind, and that need outweighs the little joys I find here.

I am surrounded by people everyday, but I am not one of them. I never will be one of them. Sometimes I feel I am lost among those who walk among me as Clark Kent, and I am lonely when I am Superman – so different and strange among human beings.

But not to Sarah. We have the same decent, but misunderstood soul. She is the only one who knows my secret, and I am the only one who knows hers. She is dear to me, and I want to give her something that she will remember…

* * *

Superman flew high above the blue hills of the east, turning his thoughts over in his head as he looked down below him. Beneath him lay a coal mine in West Virginia. He smiled to himself, a sudden thought coming to him. 

He made his way down and straightened his body as he came closer to the ground below.

He caught sight of a big mound of coal that sat on the ground near a shack and a mine entrance. A few miners covered in black looked up in amazement as Superman landed gracefully beside them.

He casually walked over to the miners and picked up a lump of coal. "Can you guys spare this one?"

One miner was having trouble finding his voice. "...Sure, Superman." He paused, and asked incredulously, "it is Superman, isn't it?"

He smiled at the both of them. "Sure." He turned away, his back to them all.

Superman looked down at the lump of black coal in his hand and closed his fist around it. The incredible pressure of his super-strength did what it takes nature centuries to do. He opened his fist again and before his eyes the lump of coal had transformed into a small diamond, glinting in the light.

"Perfect," he said to himself. Holding it in his fist, he turned back to the miners. "Thanks guys. Have a good one!" He shot his free hand up as he soared back into the air.

* * *

Sarah was nearly packed. All of her suitcases were ready; her boxes had already been shipped. The only things she had out were her futon and the clothes and essentials she would need for the weekend until she took her seat on the airplane that would take her back home. 

Her play was finished, and she played her part well, almost too well. Especially when her would character would lash out at Benedict. But the outlet was necessary, especially now. She couldn't think of any other way to get all of her emotions out. It may as well have been on the stage and let people think she was another actor releasing her talent – like she was another person all together.

She packed away everything in her bathroom and crossed the narrow hallway to her bedroom. She absently put her hair up and took one last look around, her footsteps echoing in the near empty room. She took everything in slowly, feeling somewhat numb and more than heartsick at what had happened here.

Once, Jareth had almost kissed her here. But Superman had torn it away by turning the world back. But she remembered looking into the crystal and seeing Jareth steal a kiss from her sleeping form anyway.

She shook her head. Nothing good would come out of this… to remember everything that had happened here in this little apartment; in this big city.

No wonder Jareth hated him so. Even before they knew each other, Superman had come between them.

She hadn't heard from him in days either. Since the day they returned from Kansas she hadn't even seen so much as Clark's name in the Daily Planet. She knew he would find out about Krypton. Perhaps he knew about it even before Richard came to visit her with the paper. She began to wonder if he had somehow already left to find it for himself.

"_Perhaps he already left without saying goodbye…"_

She sighed and rubbed her hands slowly over her face. She turned back around languidly and started to walk out of the room.

But she stopped suddenly in her doorway. She froze more out of excitement than of fear. She braced herself against the doorframe and stared dazedly out into the hallway.

She could feel him.

She could feel his presence here. But she knew he was not standing behind her or even waiting for her out in her bare living room. He was invisible to her. It was his magic, his essence that surrounded her. She could breathe in the musky, heady scent of him. The thrilling darkness that he embodied, the exotic aura that trapped Sarah in since the night they met face to face.

She fell into it, and it left her breathless.

A soft, warm sigh whispered across her face and she savored it. She savored the moment she knew she shouldn't. She forced herself for days that it was forbidden to even think about it – to think about him. But she found it impossible to do. And now, she relished the taste of his presence with a warm mouth and a rapid heart.

An invisible, gloved hand reached out and touched her cheek, fingers sliding along it gently. A small sound escaped her pink lips as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the touch. She turned into it fully and breathed in the smell of fresh leather. She leaned forward involuntarily as she felt a slender arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

Without opening her eyes, Jareth's hazy form began to appear, enshrouded in a white cloud of mist. She looked up and met his clear, mis-matched eyes. They watched her intently, expressionless for a moment then flashed at her in an equally unreadable emotion.

A sharp ring jolted her senses. She stumbled back, the side of her arm meeting harshly with the side of the doorframe. She inhaled deeply as her eyes flew open. Another ring from her telephone blared as she stared down her empty hallway. She blinked several times but shook her head and cursed under her breath when she heard the phone ring a fourth time. She turned and rushed down to her living room.

Nearly breathless from her encounter, she composed herself quickly before she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Sarah?" It was Toby.

"Hey there, Toby." She groaned audibly as she settled herself into her futon. "What's up?"

"Nothin'. Just making sure you're still coming on Monday." His voice sounded different to her, like something had changed in him too.

"Of course. I'll be there all summer."

"And after that?"

She paused. "I'm not really sure yet. I'll figure it out come August."

"K… Merlin misses you."

She suddenly felt a heavy sadness weigh upon her. She had a strange, unnerving desire to see her old dog now of all times. She felt more than knew that his time was coming soon and she wanted to be with him as soon as possible. "Poor old baby," she said softly, her voice cracking. "I miss him too."

"Can't wait to see you." This was the eight year old's cue that he was done talking on the phone.

"Wait, Toby. Before you go…"

"Yea?"

"Are Titch and Boon still with you?"

Toby paused and his voice fell into a soft hush. "No. They said they were done and it was time I look after myself now."

Sarah sighed. "They didn't say it was because I was coming back?"

"Nope. They just said it was time to leave."

Sarah was a bit disappointed. They left because their King had ordered them back. Most likely because of her.

"Ok 'den," she teased into the phone, trying to change the subject. "Tell dad I'll call him Sunday."

"K. Oh, can I unpack your boxes?"

"No, you may not. Wait until I get back."

"Alright…" he said dejectedly.

"Love you, Toby."

"Love you too. Bye."

Sarah kept the phone to her ear until well after she heard the click of the phone on the other end. She pursed her lips and fiddled with the cordless in her hand until she finally tossed it aside. She wrapped her arms over her chest and sank back into the cushions of the futons. Resting her head on the side corner, she fought the urge to bring her eyes back to the hallway leading to her bedroom.

She decided then and there that she would not be going back into the bedroom no matter what. In fact, she would be spending the rest of her nights here in her apartment right on her futon.

Jareth had been here. There was no doubt about that. He had been here and she almost fell into another spell of his. She had seen him too, without even opening her eyes… she had seen him in her mind.

That was going to end today.

She would find a way to use her new power and somehow force Jareth out of her mind forever. No matter the cost. He had almost killed a very dear friend to her… and she had fallen in love with him. How could she have? She should hate herself for it immensely. She should tell herself over and over again that he was not worthy of her, that she should never should have let him in her life again in the first place, that she should banish him from her forever.

But she couldn't. Even if she knew how to erase him from her mind, she knew she couldn't. She would never forget him. She loved him, yet he did not even know it.

"_Is that an advantage?"_ she thought pensively. _"For myself… or for him?"_

She sighed again and tilted her head back, raking her fingers through her hair. She would not think about it. Just the thought of him may bring him back physically. And she knew she was not ready to face him again, no matter what she may feel.

How could she have fallen in love with someone who was so cruel? Realistically, she really should have fallen in love with Superman. They were truly one in the same. They were both good, moral people. He was always the hero, and she had once been a young heroine. And they were both craving the same kind of acceptance from those who were different from them – namely everyone else in the world.

They both desired a normal relationship with the people they loved… though it seemed impossible.

Sarah's eyes swept over her empty apartment, remembering the long nights of rehearsing and long visits from old acquaintances. As she turned her head to the window, something caught her eye. Something white was stuck on her window pane.

Curious, she rose slowly and stepped over to the window. Tilting her head, she found it was a little piece of paper taped to the window from the outside. With a click of the latch, she swung the window open and leaned out just slightly to reach for the note. She grabbed it and swung back inside, unfolding it with quick fingers.

The writing was large and masculine, and she read it several times over before she ran to her closet, shoved her feet into her shoes, grabbed a light sweater and flew out her apartment door.

* * *

The note had been simple: 

Sarah,

Please meet me at the Planet – the roof.

C.K.

She didn't bother to wait to hail down a taxi and stay in traffic for who knows how long. She ran to the Daily Planet. She dodged pedestrian traffic, rounding corners, and stalled cars in the streets. She heard every sound the city made. The noise of the engine cars and buses, the people on the streets, dogs on leashes barking, the huge advertisements near the city square. She could smell the food of vendors, the overwhelming putrid smell of gasoline, and the faint hint of water as she passed the cascading fountain in front of Metropolis Park.

She rushed up the stairs of the Daily Planet and pushed the sliding door open. She remembered coming here a long time ago it seemed. She slowed to a walk as she approached the growing crowd waiting for the elevator to come and gather them.

The bell for the elevator rang and people began to shuffle in mindlessly. She stepped inside with them and asked for the top floor politely, tucking her hair behind her ear anxiously. She ignored the curious looks of men and women in their finest business suits; soon enough they ducked their heads back into their newspapers and files.

Minutes passed, and one by one they all left for their desired floors. Soon, only Sarah was left inside still waiting for the roof of the Daily Planet. She fidgeted with the sleeves of her white sweater. She knew why he had called her here, but she would force herself to keep a brave front and a composed face.

The elevator finally stopped and as she took a deep breath, the doors opened to reveal a sea of tall buildings against the horizon of fading sunlight. She saw him standing there, staring out at the view spread before him; his back was turned to her.

She stepped off the elevator and began to walk over to his side, the gravel crunching beneath her feet. But Superman remained motionless, only his red cape swayed quietly in the wind.

Sarah stepped up to him, her gaze fixed on the city just as his was. But soon she couldn't stand the silence any longer and turned her eyes to him. He stared out northward as the late afternoon sun hit the side of his face. The look on his face was trance-like as if some force were pulling at him.

"I have to leave," the words came without even a thought.

Sarah looked up at him thoughtfully; she was trying so hard to hold back any emotion that would come spilling forth. "I… know. I saw it too. I just thought that… maybe here we would need you here too."

He turned to her then, facing her. He spoke flatly, trying to avoid the trembling in his voice. "Do you remember General Zod, and the way people looked at me after I defeated him?"

She shrugged. "I thought that was long past."

"It was. But, human nature never changes. I accept my destiny as Superman and as Clark Kent. I still dream of a great, utopian world that I might help to create. Yet… I…" he opened and closed his mouth, at a complete loss for words.

Sarah reached out to him. "Just say it, Clark."

He sighed and looked out over the city again. "If you do too much, people become dependent on you. If you do too little, people begin to lose hope. But if you do something right, people won't be sure you've done anything at all." He paused, turning back to her again. He didn't say anything else, but his eyes were pleading with her to understand.

She smiled crookedly. "I know. We're a bit difficult to appease. But you're still looking out for your best interest too. We all need a home and a family to go to. You're not really as different as you may think you are."

He smiled faintly. "Neither are you." He looked down, bringing his closed hand up to his chest. "I wanted to give you something before I left."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and craned her neck curiously as he opened his fist to reveal a beautiful, glittering diamond connected to a chain of spun silver resting in his palm. Sarah's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth in pure shock. She stared at it for a long moment and then reached out with trembling fingers. Her breath caught as her soft fingers met the diamond solitaire.

"Go ahead," Superman assured.

Sarah picked up the chain, her fingers still shaking. The diamond was exquisitely breath-taking. She began to feel tears filling her eyes. No one had ever given her anything this beautiful before.

Superman reached out for the silver chain with both hands. "Wherever you go," he held it in front of her, "whatever you do, or whoever you decide to become," he gently slipped it over her head, "you'll always have me with you."

Sarah looked down at the diamond resting between her breasts. With a slight blush, she picked it up and held it lovingly between her fingers. She turned it in the light, and her sharp eyes took in a beautiful crystalline substance that seemed to glow from within, and catch the light in a million little swirls when she moved it slightly.

She stared at it in wonder. "It's… it's beautiful. But I don't need this to remember you by."

"I put something in it," he said gently, staring down into the diamond as well. "A fragment of one of my crystals, from the Fortress."

"Of course…" she murmured under her breath. She could feel its power about her; she could sense it like a tangible force...

Superman straightened, his dazzling blue eyes boring down into hers. "When you leave the city too… remember what I told you." He paused, taking a deep breath through his slightly open mouth. "So many of our dreams at first seem impossible, then they seem improbable, and then when we summon the will, they soon become inevitable." Sarah clutched the diamond to her, at a loss for words of her own. She felt tears stinging her eyes again, and at the sight of it, Superman stepped back, his shoulders hunching over slightly. He spoke again, but this time his voice was full of emotion. "Sarah…"

Sarah managed a helpless smile. "I know. I'm the only one who knows you're leaving." She fiercely fought back her tears. "I thought you would have told…" She stopped then, her lips trembling slightly. She refused to say her name. Lois.

Superman smiled silently, but he said nothing else. He understood completely. He stepped closer, and they faced each other for the final time, both at a sudden loss for words.

Sarah's eyes glazed over then, but she managed a brave smile. "Thank you for everything. I'll always remember you… just don't you forget about me..."

Superman reached out for her then, and unable to restrain themselves any longer, they collapsed into a tight embrace. She held onto him and clutched a handful of his cape in her fist. But soon, Superman began to pull away.

"We've already said our goodbyes… in Kansas."

She sniffed, wiping her stray tears away with her wrist, and then nodded silently.

He looked away, toward the setting sun casting its golden radiance across the city landscape. He half-smiled then and looked back to Sarah, a slightly mischievous glimmer in his eye.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head.

He pulled her to him and she stepped forward without hesitating. He gently grasped her arms and turned her away from him, so that she was facing the city. His arms then encircled her, and she smiled knowingly when his grip began to tighten on her. Her hands instinctively rested on his forearms that innocently lay across her chest. Before she knew it, her feet left the ground as they shot up into the sky.

Sarah's delighted laughter rang like sweet bells in Superman's ears as they turned and twisted through the sky. He dove down with her gracefully and glided across and around the tall buildings of the city. He stopped just briefly to catch her smiling face in one hand. Her dark hair flew in wispy layers in the cool air as he gave her one chaste kiss on the lips before they rose back up toward the sky.

His swirling cape covered both of them as the diamond that lay on Sarah's chest glittered in the sunlight. She reached out and drew her finger over a low, drifting cloud as they flew over the city of Metropolis together one last time…

* * *

Perhaps one day she would return to Metropolis but she knew she would never return to this apartment. Sarah took one last look around her bedroom, and then hurried out. Her footsteps echoed throughout the barren living room, now without her futon, suitcases, and any remaining boxes. 

She spoke aloud then, but it was for herself and no one else. "Soon I will have to choose." It was a statement and something that couldn't remain in question any longer.

Where could she go after the summer came and went? Where could she be a year from now, perhaps even five or even ten years from now? Would she ever come back here permanently, or would she find another city to call a home? Would she remain an actress, or decide to do something else entirely? Should she stay on the stage or transition onto the screen?

But another thought entered her mind, like a wisp of smoke seeping into the cracks. Would she ever consider becoming a Queen? Would the offer still stand when she was done with her life here? Would she still love him? Would he still desire her?

It was then, in that moment she understood. He had underestimated her. He always had, since the beginning. He had no power over. She had a choice. She could choose freely and not be won over through tricks and seduction. She had the mind, talent, and the advantage of her young beauty to play the same game. She could be a good person, but there was nothing wrong with using tricks of her own. Now, she had a power that would only aid her if the situation were to ever present itself again.

Now, standing in the middle of her living room, catching sight of something white and small on her window bench, something that should not have been there… she knew that it wasn't over.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked to her window without hesitancy. A perfect, white feather lay on the bench. She reached out for it and gingerly held it in her right hand. She turned it over and studied it intently, as if she had never seen one before.

But she had seen something like this before. There had been a similar one just like this outside her old bedroom window just before she left for Metropolis almost one year ago. But unlike the one she had let drift back into the breeze of her old home, she slowly opened the flap of her bag and placed the feather inside. She took one last, lingering gaze at it before she closed her bag again.

Sarah sighed openly. The feather was more than a gift; this was a reminder that he was still very much alive, and not just in her memory...

She looked down at her wristwatch. It was almost noon, and the taxi would be here any minute to take her to the airport. She stood still and silent in her vacant apartment and let her eyes wander over the bare walls and the hardwood floor. Finally, she made her way to the door, reached down for her carry on bag, and left the apartment permanently.

Her landlady, Lissa walked Sarah out to her waiting taxi and opened the door for her. "It was very nice having you, Sarah. I do hope you come back to the city soon." She reached out and gave her a brief hug. Sarah only smiled in return, saying nothing as she took her seat in the taxicab. Lissa promptly shut the door and waved as the taxi took off in the busy city traffic.

Sarah took a deep breath and didn't look up at the bustling city that was passing her by. Her fingers and her eyes were locked on the diamond that she pulled out from underneath the low collar of her shirt. This jewel was for her eyes only. She turned it slightly and when it hit the sun, it flicker a beautiful color of iridescent white and silver. At this, she looked up and turned in her seat abruptly. She smiled softly and lifted her fingers to the back window.

Up in the sky, following close behind her was the flying form of Superman. His arms were stretched out before him, the vibrant scarlet and deep azure of his suit seemed almost illuminated as he gracefully passed by the corners of tall buildings and city streets. Pedestrians stopped and pointed into the air, awestruck still by his overpowering presence.

For Sarah, Superman was a savior for the people, a beacon of hope in an uncertain world. But he was also a man that desired everything that Sarah rightfully felt he deserved. Perhaps one day he would find the balance between the redeemer and the commoner. Perhaps one day she would find her place and a balance too. But between what, she had yet to find out.

"Really something, isn't he?" the taxicab driver suddenly blurted out.

Sarah continued to stare at the savior of the world who would soon, ironically, be leaving to find the answers of his own existence. After a long moment, she finally murmured, "yes, he really is."

With one burst of energy, Superman swung his arms back and flew straight up into the bright blue sky. Sarah craned her neck to watch his flight, but it was too late. He had flown out of her sight.

Fin...

* * *

Well, there it is. The end of 'A New Life' and exactly one year after I first started to write it. Hope this doesn't leave anybody at all disappointed. I was debating whether I should have added an epilogue. But I think that will have to wait until after the sequel, which will probably be titled 'Guardian'. By the way, I know I got the quotes right this time. In fact, the last thing Superman tells Sarah about her dreams is a direct quote from Christopher Reeve. and, one is from Futurama but it worked perfectly here. Keep an eye out for any other updates, and something brand new I'm working on. Actually, it's not new, it's another crossover. Ah, come one, we love 'em. 

By the way, I just found this and it freaked me out. Go to the Jennifer Connelly Center, click on Photos, click on Modeling 1, then go to #7, there's a pic of her at a window bench and it totally tripped me out. Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who stuck by me with this crossover. You made my first fic so immensely enjoyable and exciting. Your reviews and even constructive criticisms totally kept me going, and I appreciate every one. I can't thank you all enough! I will miss this fic terribly, but I hope I live up to the same quality and suspense in my next fics. Thank you all again so much!!

Shalom y Amor


End file.
